Cuatro estaciones
by Cris Snape
Summary: Durante su viaje por el mundo a lomos de un hipogrifo, Sirius Black llega a Australia y conoce a una mujer con la que tiene muchísimas cosas en común: Isla Hitchens. Ambos fueron repudiados y borrados de un viejo tapiz y a ninguno de los dos le importa.
1. Prólogo

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**PRÓLOGO**

Ni siquiera los doce años pasados en Azkaban habían conseguido que Sirius Black se acostumbrara a la devastadora sensación de pasar hambre. Durante su prolongado encierro únicamente había podido llevarse a la boca una pasta insulsa y áspera que odió y amó a partes iguales. Cualquier hombre libre hubiera rechazado tomar de esa comida de aspecto desagradable y olor directamente vomitivo, pero para un preso era casi una bendición. Tanto era así que Sirius incluso estaba empezando a echarla de menos porque por más asquerosa que fuera, durante años había sido un alimento diario y seguro y ahora ni siquiera podía comer eso.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que abandonaran Inglaterra. Durante el tiempo transcurrido desde que se fugó de la cárcel hasta que se reencontró con Harry, su ahijado, las ratas habían formado parte de su dieta, pero durante aquel forzado periplo por el mundo Sirius Black no había encontrado muchos de esos animales. Y es que al principio la comida no fue una prioridad. Lo importante había sido abandonar Europa lo antes posible y había llegado a Asia subido a lomos de Buckbeak, descendiendo a tierra el tiempo justo para descansar, transformarse en perro para cazar alguna alimaña de sabor agridulce y asegurarse de que nadie le seguía la pista. En alguna ocasión se había dicho que si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes quizá habría podido disfrutar de sus visitas a todos aquellos países orientales, pero un fugitivo como él no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacer turismo. En cualquier caso, su afán por alejarse lo máximo posible de Inglaterra le había llevado directamente a las antípodas de su tierra natal. A Australia.

Sirius había llegado a la isla quince días antes. Buckbeak parecía estar absolutamente agotado después de un viaje tan largo y, a pesar de que el hipogrifo disfrutaba tanto de su recién recuperada libertad como Sirius de la propia, necesitaba urgentemente tomarse un respiro. Sirius procuraba mantenerse alejado de las ciudades temiendo que desde Inglaterra hubieran dado orden de busca y captura internacional. No deseaba que nadie le reconociera porque consideraba que aquel sería un terrible momento para volver a Azkaban. Ahora que Remus sabía que no les había traicionado y después de que Harry se mostrara encantado con la idea de irse a vivir con él, Sirius no podía dejarse atrapar y por eso se había refugiado en los bosques de la parte oriental del país. Durante los días transcurridos desde su llegada, Sirius había vagado de un lugar para otro, comido una cantidad ingente de carne cruda de conejo y descubierto curiosas criaturas que formaban parte de la fauna autóctona de la zona. Era un lugar tan interesante que Sirius se acostumbró en seguida a vivir allí. Desgraciadamente seguía teniendo hambre. Los pequeños animales que Canuto conseguía pillar no bastaban para satisfacerle, menos aún cuando tenía que compartir sus alimentos con Buckbeak. Notaba al hipogrifo de muy mal humor y aunque creía haberse ganado su afecto durante aquellas semanas juntos, un hombre nunca debía fiarse de un animal hambriento.

Quizá por eso no pensó con total claridad cuando vio la granja. Por un lado no le hizo mucha gracia porque encontrarse con gente era peligroso para un hombre en sus circunstancias, más aún si esa gente eran magos tal y como Sirius sospechaba. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que la granja tenía un gallinero, Sirius se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos el sabor del pollo y se dispuso a dejar a esos brujos sin suministros. Dudaba mucho que Buckbeak ardiera en deseo de comer aves, pero Sirius se moría por capturar un par de pájaros y asarlos. Porque iba a asarlos. Estaba absolutamente harto de la carne cruda.

Le echó un vistazo a la casa. Oculto detrás de unos arbustos, no adivinó demasiada actividad en la granja. La construcción parecía ser totalmente muggle, pero había algo en la forma en que habían sido añadidas los últimos dos pisos que hizo que Sirius comprendiera que no podían haberse hecho sin la ayuda de la magia. Por lo demás, la granja estaba absolutamente aislada y Sirius podía ver algunos animales más a parte de las gallinas, todos ellos con muy poca magia corriendo por sus venas. Sintiéndose bastante seguro, Sirius caminó sigilosamente hacia el gallinero. Había un par de chuchos tumbados en la puerta del edificio principal y Sirius temió que fueran a emprenderla contra él, pero los dos animales lo miraron con curiosidad y apenas se movieron. O eran demasiado vagos o no les importara lo más mínimo que fuera a secuestrar a un montón de pollos. De todas formas Sirius tampoco pensó mucho en ellos porque ya había llegado a su destino y el panorama era de lo más interesante. Miró a las gallinas, a sus nidos y a la paja del suelo durante un segundo y luego se abalanzó sobre media docena de huevos que tenían pinta de haber sido recién puestos. En su niñez, Sirius no se hubiera comido un huevo crudo ni bajo la peor de las maldiciones, pero a esas alturas de su vida le supieron a gloria. Se tomó todos los que pudo y se dispuso a seguir con el festín, pero entonces vio a un niño asomado a la puerta del gallinero y se maldijo internamente.

No debía tener más de cuatro o cinco años. Tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos oscuros y no parecía gran cosa. En ese momento lo miraba totalmente alucinado, como si lo último que había esperado al ir hasta allí fuera encontrarse con un hombre devorador de huevos. Sirius reconoció que no era algo del todo normal y se esforzó por sonreírle al niño. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con él, pero no le apetecía nada que le delatara. Quizá podría cogerlo, taparle la boca e inmovilizarle mientras llenaba el estómago de comida. Después le dejaría en paz y volvería al bosque, el único sitio en el que estaba plenamente seguro. No obstante, el niño no le dejó hacer nada de eso.

-¡Papá! –El chiquillo gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Hay un hombre en el gallinero!

No parecía exactamente asustado, sino sorprendido e intrigado. Sirius se dio cuenta de que traía una cestita de mimbre colgada del brazo y supuso que su padre lo había enviado a recoger los huevos que él se había estado zampando. Era un poco patético pensar en esas cosas cuando el padre del pequeño debía estar yendo en esa dirección.

-¿En serio, Julian? –Sirius escuchó la voz grave de un hombre y retrocedió un poco, buscando un escondite en el que poder pasar desapercibido. -¿Y has visto también algún vampiro?

El niño puso morritos, molesto porque el adulto no había dado crédito alguno a sus palabras. Se dispuso a llamar a su padre otra vez, pero Sirius alzó una mano y le pidió con un gesto que guardara silencio. Después, le habló en voz baja.

-Cállate, por favor –Murmuró, ganándose por completo la atención del pequeño- No voy a hacerte nada.

El niño frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás intentando decidir qué hacer a continuación. Sirius llegó a pensar que saldría corriendo en busca de alguien que le creyera, pero en lugar de eso se encogió de hombros y entró al gallinero como si allí no estuviera pasando nada.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Sirius, pero no puedes decirle a nadie más que estoy aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

Eso no había sonado exactamente convincente, pero Sirius no tenía ni idea de lo que podía decirle a ese niño para ganarse un poco de su confianza. Nunca había tratado con chicos tan pequeños y no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar ante determinadas situaciones.

-Te estabas comiendo los huevos de la _Nana. –_Le acusó el niño, dando por válida su última respuesta.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo hambre.

El chiquillo entornó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, contemplando con cierta tristeza los cascarones rotos y vacíos.

-Yo tenía que recoger los huevos. Mi papá se va a enfadar conmigo por tu culpa.

-Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención.

El pequeño dejó de prestarle atención durante un instante y observó los nidos de las gallinas en busca de algo en condiciones que pudiera llevarle a su padre. No tuvo demasiado éxito.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

-Julian.

-Escúchame, Julian. Tienes que salir de aquí y llevarte a tu padre lejos del gallinero para que yo pueda escapar. ¿Lo harás?

-Vale –El niño se encogió de hombros- Pero tendrás que pagarme.

A Sirius le pilló por sorpresa que un crío tan pequeño pudiera salirle con esas y a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, se vio obligado a reírse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía.

-No tengo nada para darte. Tendrás que ayudarme gratis.

-¿Gratis?

El pequeño Julian pareció plantearse la posibilidad de echarle una mano sin pedir nada a cambio y Sirius llegó a pensar que escaparía de allí sin más problemas, pero entonces alguien más se asomó al gallinero y lo estropeó todo.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? Papá dice que…

Sirius se maldijo internamente. Otro niño igualmente rubio y de ojos oscuros, pero unos años mayor y con cara de tener bastantes malas pulgas. El chico se puso pálido y de un rápido movimiento agarró al más pequeño por el cuello de su camiseta y tiró de él.

-¡Julian! ¿Quién es ese?

-Se llama Sirius y se ha comido los huevos porque tiene hambre. No quiere que le digamos a nadie que está aquí.

Pero el recién llegado no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así como así y terminó de sacar a su hermano del gallinero antes de ponerse a gritar como un loco.

-¡Papá! ¡Hay un hombre en el gallinero!

-¡Jope, Bobby! Es un secreto.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y blandió su varita sin saber muy bien hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para salir indemne de todo aquello. No le apetecía nada tener que batirse en duelo con cualquier mago adulto mientras dos niños tan pequeños estaban por allí. De todas formas tampoco pudo pensar demasiado en sus opciones porque el padre de esos dos elementos acababa de llegar.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa, niños?

-Hay un hombre ahí dentro.

-Sí, claro.

Un instante después Sirius estaba frente a frente con un hombre maduro, también rubio pero con los ojos claros. El tipo pareció quedarse estupefacto, pero enseguida reaccionó y apuntó a Sirius con la varita.

-¡Rápido, niños! Avisad al tío Richard y al abuelo.

Sirius ya no podía ver a los dos chiquillos, pero los escuchó salir corriendo hacia la casa. Era el momento perfecto para atacar, pero el tipo aquel parecía ser un mago bastante capaz y si se enzarzaban en una pelea era posible que se alargara hasta que llegaran los refuerzos y entonces tendría que pelearse en inferioridad numérica. Quizá eso no hubiera supuesto ningún contratiempo en su juventud, antes de Azkaban, pero en esas condiciones más le valía ser prudente si quería tener la oportunidad de volver a Inglaterra para enfrentarse a los mortífagos y ayudar a Harry. Además, dentro del gallinero no es que tuviera demasiada libertad de movimiento.

-No quiero problemas –Dijo, sintiéndose extraño porque él era un Gryffindor y se suponía que la palabra _problemas_ venía bastante ligada a esa condición.

-Pues ya los tiene –Espetó el hombre con brusquedad sin que el pulso le temblara en lo más mínimo.

Sirius apretó los dientes. Evidentemente se había metido en un buen lío y todo por culpa del hambre. Gruñó, preguntándose si sería lo suficientemente rápido como para hechizar al hombre antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de defenderse, pero le pareció bastante improbable. Puesto que un duelo mágico no era factible, buscó algo que decir.

-No he hecho nada.

-Ha invadido una propiedad privada, ha destrozado el gallinero y no quiero ni pensar en lo que pensaba hacerle a los niños.

-¡No iba a hacerles nada! –Sirius se sintió bastante ofendido por esa última acusación- Me descubrieron y… Sólo quería librarme de ellos.

El hombre entornó los ojos pero no cejó en su empeño de mantenerle retenido. Se disponía a decir algo cuando alguien más llegó hasta allí. ¡Y pensar que Sirius quería pasar desapercibido!

-¿Qué pasa, Bob?

El recién llegado también era rubio y también tenía los ojos claros, pero era mucho más joven que el tal Bob. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, se parecían bastante físicamente y Sirius se dijo que debían ser hermanos. Tras él, un hombre corpulento y de pelo pajizo enarbolaba la varita con fiereza. Era mucho más alto que los otros y Sirius tuvo la sensación de que no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de maldecirle si pretendía enfrentarse a ellos o huir.

-Tenemos un intruso –Dijo Bob sin dejar de mirar a Sirius- Ha debido atravesar los hechizos protectores.

El más mayor de los tres se adelantó con decisión, apartó a Bob de su camino y miró a Sirius con los ojos entornados.

-Sal de ahí.

Sirius supo que debía obedecer, así que alzó las manos mansamente y ni siquiera protestó cuando el más joven le quitó la varita de un tirón. Intentaba pensar en una forma de escapar de esa situación pero no se le ocurría nada. Estaba claramente en desventaja, no sabía la clase de enemigo a la que tendría que enfrentarse y acababa de perder su única arma válida. Quizá, tal y como se estaban poniendo las cosas, su única esperanza consistía en que Buckbeak apareciera de la nada para ayudarle, aunque era improbable porque el hipogrifo debía estar durmiendo en algún lugar apartado del bosque.

-Tendremos que revisar los hechizos de protección.

-Sí –El hombre mayor habló en susurros- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Sirius no recordaba haber traspasado ningún escudo mágico. El hombre lo examinaba detenidamente, mirando con desagradado su espesa barba, su ropa andrajosa y su pelo enmarañado. Sirius no presentaba el mejor aspecto del mundo, cierto, pero no le gustó ser observado con tanto detenimiento.

-Parece un fugitivo –Comentó entonces el más joven de los tres- Deberíamos llamar a los aurores para que se encarguen de él.

¡No! Cualquier cosa era aceptable excepto esa. Sirius no había recorrido medio mundo para ser capturado de una forma tan estúpida. No era justo y quiso gritárselo a los cuatro vientos pero entonces, como si el destino se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para no darle ni un segundo de respiro, escuchó la voz más enérgica que había oído en mucho tiempo.

-Nadie va a llamar a los aurores hasta que yo lo diga.

Los tres hombres parecieron encogerse sobre sí mismos. Sirius alzó la vista y vio a una mujer muy anciana abriéndose paso entre los hombres, caminando con decisión y haciendo alarde de una fuerza más propias de una jovencita que de una mujer de su edad. Era bajita, delgada, tenía el pelo blanco y parecía una criatura muy frágil, pero la mirada de sus ojos claros hablaba de una gran vitalidad y fortaleza. Sin duda, esa honorable ancianita era la que llevaba los pantalones en la casa porque, a pesar de caminar apoyándose en un bastón y de que sus manos temblaran ligeramente, los tres hombres que hasta entonces retenían a Sirius se apartaron de su camino con bastante docilidad.

La anciana se detuvo ante Sirius y lo miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Sujetaba una brillante varita con la mano derecha y con la izquierda intentaba ajustarse un chal oscuro sobre los hombros.

-Julian dice que te has comido mis huevos.

Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron tanto que Sirius no supo qué decir. Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y después miraron a la anciana como si pensaran que se había vuelto loca.

-Julian también dice que lo has hecho porque tienes hambre –La anciana habló con más suavidad en esa ocasión- ¿Es verdad?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. La anciana sonrió con condescendencia e hizo una nueva pregunta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Lo prudente hubiera sido mentir aunque sólo fuera para complicarles un poco las cosas a los aurores cuando fueran a buscarle, pero había algo en la expresión de esa mujer que le incitó a decir la verdad. Fue como si de repente hubiera tenido la certeza de que la anciana era digna de confianza.

-Soy Sirius Black.

Hubo un nuevo instante de silencio. La anciana seguía taladrándolo con la mirada, poniéndolo nervioso hasta extremos insospechados. Sirius supuso que era entonces cuando avisaban a las autoridades y el volvía derechito a Azkaban, pero entonces la mujer bajó la varita, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la casa.

-Haced que se dé un baño, dadle ropa limpia y llevadlo directamente a la cocina. Obviamente el señor Black está famélico.

Las instrucciones le sorprendieron a él tanto como a los tres hombres, pero ninguno de ellos osó desobedecer las órdenes de la anciana. Sirius casi no podía creerse que lo estuvieran llevando hacía la casa, a regañadientes pero con cierta amabilidad. Y tampoco se creyó cuando el agua caliente volvió a recorrer su cuerpo y le arrancó un ronroneo de placer. Si después de la ducha finalmente lo entregaban, no le importaría nada.

* * *

><p>No había tenido ocasión de cortarse el pelo ni la barba, pero el estar verdaderamente limpio y el usar ropas que no se caían a pedazos hicieron que Sirius volviera a sentirse como una persona. Tantos años en Azkaban y tantos meses huyendo y escondiéndose le habían hecho sentirse más como un animal que como un hombre, pero esa mañana se sentía casi feliz. Seguramente en unas horas estaría en el Ministerio de Magia de Australia a la espera de ser repatriado al Reino Unido, pero al menos se iría con la satisfacción de haberse podido dar un baño.<p>

Pero la recién recuperada limpieza no fue lo mejor del día. No. Lo mejor fue bajar a la cocina y encontrarse una mesa repleta de comida. Comida de verdad. Bob, que le había acompañado durante todo el rato y que no tenía pintas de ser muy feliz con esa situación, le instó a tomar asiento y le indicó que podía comer cuanto quisiera. Cuando Sirius se sentó y trató de decidir qué probaría primero, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Debía haber más gente dando vueltas por ahí, pero ni siquiera los niños que había conocido antes hacían ruido. A Sirius no le importó porque cuando miró a Bob y éste hizo un gesto para instarle a comer, Sirius fue directo a por una fuente repleta de pan tostado. ¡Oh, había echado tanto de menos el sabor del pan!

-Espero que la comida te guste.

La anciana estaba allí. Había perdido el chal en alguna parte y no había ni rastro de la varita, pero Sirius no pudo evitar tensarse. Odiaba no saber qué era lo que esa mujer quería de él, pero no podía desconfiar porque ella le miraba de una forma rara y misteriosa.

-Bob, déjanos solos.

Aunque la idea no le hizo demasiado feliz, el hombre se fue y cerró la puerta tras él. La anciana se acomodó frente a Sirius y se sirvió un trocito de tarta de aspecto bastante apetitoso. Esa vez fue Sirius quién la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que la incertidumbre fue más fuerte.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Eso deberías decírmelo tú –La anciana sonrió- Te recuerdo que has invadido mi propiedad.

Sirius se ruborizó. Hasta ese momento no le había importado nada meterse en esa granja sin pedir permiso, pero hubo algo en la forma de hablar de la anciana que le hizo sentirse avergonzado, como si ella le estuviera regañando porque había hecho una travesura.

-Me refería a aquí –Sirius recorrió la cocina con la vista- Pensé que llamarían a los aurores.

-¡Oh! Eso es precisamente lo que hubieran hecho los muchachos, pero creo que será muchísimo más interesante que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña charla. ¿No te parece?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y mordisqueó el pan con bastante indecisión. La mujer chasqueó la lengua y con un movimiento de varita llenó el plato del brujo con carne y patatas asadas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no comes nada en condiciones? –Sirius no respondió y la mujer agitó una mano con impaciencia- ¡Vamos! No quiero que te desmayes en mi cocina.

Sirius suspiró y finalmente se dejó llevar por el hambre. Prácticamente devoró todo la que la anciana le había puesto en el plato y luego él mismo tomó algunas cosas por su cuenta. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que su estómago estuvo lleno de comida, pero durante todo el rato la anciana le observó en silencio, aparentemente satisfecha. Cuando terminó, Sirius pensó que se pondría enfermo por haber engullido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y se limpió con una servilleta blanca. El gesto fue delicado porque, aunque Sirius siempre había renegado de sus padres, los buenos modales que le enseñaron de niño no se le olvidarían nunca. Le salían solos. La anciana sonrió divertida ante ese hecho y dio una pequeña palmadita mientras le servía una taza de té.

-No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que estás huyendo de algo.

Sirius apretó los dientes. Sí. Seguramente ahora era cuando los aurores llegaban y lo apresaban, pero al menos se había lavado y había comido en condiciones.

-Yo no…

-Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Me gustaría saber cómo has podido traspasar los hechizos de protección.

-No he notado ningún hechizo…

La mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sirius tuvo la sensación de que estaba jugando al gato y al ratón con él. La anciana jugaba con ventaja y Sirius no tenía ni idea de lo que podía esperar de ella.

-¿Dices que te llamas Sirius? ¿Sirius Black? –Sirius asintió. La anciana amplió su sonrisa y lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada –Te pareces mucho a Phineas.

Sirius frunció el ceño sin entender ni una palabra.

-Y tienes mis ojos.

La anciana no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento y Sirius sólo acertó a mirarla fijamente para comprobar que, efectivamente, los ojos de la mujer eran tan grises como los suyos. De hecho, aunque Azkaban los había opacado un poco, en algún momento de su vida la mirada de Sirius Black también estuvo repleta de vitalidad y fortaleza.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Deja que me presente debidamente –La anciana se levantó, se puso frente a él y extendió una mano en su dirección- Soy Isla Hitchens, aunque mi apellido de soltera era Black.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga charla con el joven Sirius Black, Isla decidió apiadarse de él y le invitó a descansar en una de las numerosas habitaciones de la granja. Había descubierto que el brujo era tataranieto de Phineas y la revelación no la había sorprendido ni un poco porque Isla había reconocido todos y cada uno de los rasgos de su hermano en el chico. Al día siguiente pensaba someterle a un exhaustivo interrogatorio para averiguarlo todo sobre él, pero esa tarde no necesitaba conocer los detalles. Ella misma se sentía bastante confusa porque hacía muchísimos años que no tenía contacto con un Black y los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente a toda velocidad.<p>

Tras instalar al joven Sirius en la planta superior, Isla volvió abajo. Las escaleras empezaban a ser una molestia para sus centenarios huesos, pero Isla se negaba a instalar uno de esos ascensores mágicos que tanto maravillaban a su nieto Jacob. Era una mujer orgullosa. Siempre lo había sido. Podría haber abandonado Inglaterra cuando no era más que una niña, pero Isla siempre fue una Black de pro y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Y aunque alcanzar el recibidor le costó un gran esfuerzo, la bruja sonrió complacida mientras se dirigía a la amplia sala de estar que daba cabida a su numerosa descendencia. Aún no estaban todos allí, pero los Hitchens al completo se iban a reunir en la granja para celebrar el cumpleaños de la matriarca.

Isla entró en la estancia y observó a la veintena de personas que se daban cita. Los niños hacían mucho ruido como ya era habitual y los adultos parecían nerviosos, especialmente el pobre Bob, que debía pensar que sus dos pequeños habían corrido un peligro mortal. En cuanto se percataron de su presencia, todos se quedaron callados. Tras un par de segundos, su hijo Dwyn se acercó a ella. Era el más anciano de todos sin contar a la propia Isla y se convertiría en el cabeza de familia una vez ella hubiera muerto. Aunque ahora tenía el pelo totalmente blanco, una vez había sido tan rubio como la mayoría de los Hitchens y, aunque físicamente siempre se había parecido muchísimo a su difunto marido, era todo un Black. Isla estaba segura de que haría un buen trabajo con los suyos cuando ella no estuviera.

-¿Qué está pasando, madre?

-Quiero hablar contigo y con Walter –Isla miró a sus dos hijos presentes y los demás supusieron que debían marcharse- Quédate tú también, Eleonor.

Aunque algunas veces sus descendientes parecían poner en duda su cordura, la respetaban lo suficiente como para no poner en entredicho sus decisiones. Incluso el arisco Bob se fue, consciente de que no tenía otra opción. Una vez a solas con sus hijos, Isla tomó asiento y se dispuso a exponerles lo que había decidido. Sabía que estaba corriendo algunos riesgos, pero sus tripas le decían que podía confiar en Sirius Black. Tenía toda la pinta de ser todo un rebelde; por la forma que tenía de hablar sobre sus padres, Isla suponía que no les tenía en gran estima y eso la hizo sentirse plenamente identificada con el joven. Ella misma no podía querer demasiado a sus progenitores. De hecho, el rencor que un día sintió por ellos no se había apaciguado ni con la distancia ni con los años.

Isla miró a Dwyn y a Walter. Eran casi idénticos en apariencia, pero el segundo había heredado el carácter afable y apaciguador de su padre. Isla siempre sonreía cuando charlaba con él, estremecida porque a veces era como volver a tener delante a su querido Bob. Eleonor, su esposa, parecía contenta por haber sido tenida en cuenta en esa reunión, pero se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano como siempre solía hacer.

-Robert ya ha debido informaros sobre la presencia de Sirius Black.

-Él lo ha llamado fugitivo y ladrón –Comentó Walter con aire divertido.

-No estaba muy contento por tener que tratarlo como a un invitado –Añadió Dwyn frotándose las rodillas- A decir verdad, yo tampoco entiendo por qué tenemos que preocuparnos por el bienestar de un hombre que ha roto nuestras barreras de protección y ha atacado a los niños.

-¡Por Dios, hijo! El joven Black no ha atacado a nadie. Creo que únicamente quería comer un poco.

-Madre, reitero lo de las protecciones.

Dwyn estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Isla hizo un gesto condescendiente para apaciguar un poco su mal carácter y le dio una palmadita en el hombro animándolo a pensar un poco.

-Vamos, cielo. Sabes perfectamente que esas barreras sólo pueden ser traspasadas por alguien con la sangre familiar corriendo por sus venas. Sangre Hitchens o sangre Black.

Dwyn iba a protestar, pero entonces se quedó con la boca abierta. Al fin había caído en la cuenta e Isla esperaba que dijera algo, pero fue Walter el que intervino.

-¡Claro! ¡Black! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?

-El joven Sirius es tataranieto de mi hermano Phineas.

-Con mayor razón aún –Dwyn se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado- No sé cómo puedes acoger bajo tu techo a la familia de ese hijo de puta.

-Dwyn.

El tono de reproche y la mirada de censura bastaron para que el hombre agachara la cabeza y apretara los labios. Era un brujo centenario de aspecto respetable, así que resultaba un tanto extraño verle doblegarse de esa forma ni aunque Isla fuese su madre. Quizá sus hijos le tenían el mismo respeto ciego y casi temeroso que el resto de Hitchens; más de una vez habían discutido a voz en grito con ella e incluso Isla comprendía que no podía seguir reprendiéndolos como si fueran niños porque, diantres, no eran niños, pero la mujer siempre había odiado las palabras malsonantes y no las iba a consentir en su presencia. Ni aunque Dwyn tuviera razón al llamar _hijo de puta_ a Phineas.

-Es mi techo y puedo acoger a quién quiera –Espetó Isla dando por zanjado el tema- Además, me alegro de tenerlo aquí. Hace muchísimos años que no tengo noticias de los Black y siento curiosidad por saber cómo les van las cosas.

-A estas alturas todos tus hermanos deben estar muertos –Y por su tono de voz, Dwyn no parecía lamentarlo- Y no sé qué pueden importarte sus hijos o sus nietos. No los conocemos.

-Son nuestra familia.

-Tú siempre dices que tu familia somos nosotros.

Dwyn era un hombre difícil. Desde pequeño tenía mal carácter, era respondón y brutalmente sincero. Quizá por eso nunca había conseguido encontrar un compañero de vida. No había muchas personas capaces de aguantarle.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo, Dwyn. Me parece perfecto que no estés de acuerdo con su presencia en casa, pero harás lo que tienes que hacer –Isla miró a Walter y a su mujer, quienes se limitaban a contemplar en silencio el intercambio de palabras- Hablaréis con los muchachos y os aseguraréis de que los preparativos del cumpleaños siguen adelante. Eso es todo.

Dwyn aún apretó los dientes, pero finalmente asintió y abandonó la sala junto a su hermano y su cuñada. Isla suspiró y fijó su mirada en el retrato sobre la chimenea. Sonrió al ver el rostro juvenil de su marido. Bob había sido muy apuesto y un hombre de honor a pesar de que sus padres nunca le habían dado su aprobación. Ni siquiera le habían conocido personalmente aunque eso quizá fue culpa de Isla por abandonar Inglaterra como lo hizo. De todas formas no le importaba. Si hubiera cometido la imprudencia de hablarles a sus padres de él, seguramente Bob habría muerto prematuramente y ella no habría podido iniciar una nueva vida junto a él allí, en Australia. No habrían tenido a sus hijos y no habría sujetado su mano mientras Bob moría con más de noventa años. Si Isla hubiera sido valiente entonces, si hubiera luchado abiertamente por su amor en lugar de hacerlo en la clandestinidad, sus padres se habrían deshecho de Bob Hitchens, el muggle que le salvó la vida.

* * *

><p>Sirius se despertó a media mañana. Había dormido como un tronco y se encontraba descansado y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Se dio una nueva ducha y se preguntó si podría disfrutar de un desayuno en condiciones. Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de afeitarse la barba mientras se miraba en el espejo y se daba cuenta de que sí, los ojos de Isla Hitchens eran idénticos a los suyos. Y entonces, sin que realmente viniera mucho a cuento, se acordó de Buckbeak. Lo había dejado solo hacía muchísimo tiempo y el hipogrifo debía estar hambriento. Dando un respingo de alarma, Sirius terminó de vestirse a toda velocidad y salió del dormitorio, descubriendo que la casa era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista y sintiéndose bastante perdido. Miró a la izquierda y a la derecha tratando de decidir qué dirección seguir y lamentó no haber estado un poco más atento el día anterior, mientras Isla Hitchens le guiaba por esos mismos pasillos. Estaba a punto de emprender la marcha cuando vio a la anciana salir de una habitación, apoyada en su bastón y envuelta en un chal de colores.<p>

-¡Oh, Sirius, ya estás despierto! Espero que hayas descansado.

La anciana caminó hasta él y se agarró a su brazo antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Sí, gracias –A pesar de que la mujer parecía estar esperando a que él añadiera algo más, Sirius no podía quitarse a Buckbeak de la cabeza- Escuche. Tengo que salir inmediatamente.

-¿Salir?

-Hay un… -Sirius suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento brusco- Escuche. Llegué hasta aquí a lomos de un hipogrifo. Ahora mismo está suelto en el bosque, solo y sin comer desde hace dos días. Si se encontrara con alguien podría ser peligroso.

Isla frunció el ceño como si ese contratiempo fuera una verdadera molestia. Sirius pensó que le dejaría marchar, pero la anciana se agarró aún con más fuerza a su brazo y le llevó directamente hasta una sobria escalera de madera.

-Haré que los muchachos se ocupen de su hipogrifo –Aseguró mientras se las apañaba para bajar peldaño a peldaño sin casi ninguna ayuda- Uno de mis bisnietos, Richard, trabaja con criaturas mágicas. Lo conociste ayer. Quería entregarte a los aurores.

-Me quitó la varita –Sirius frunció el ceño- Y no me la ha devuelto aún.

-¡Oh, este chico! –Isla chasqueó la lengua, más divertida que disgustada por la situación de Sirius- Supongo que te gustaría recuperarla.

-No estaría mal.

-Pues me temo que eso no será posible por el momento. Los muchachos no confían en ti y creen que devolverte la varita te volvería muy peligroso.

Sirius apretó los dientes. A decir verdad, esa mañana se encontraba tan a gusto que no se había acordado de la varita hasta que la anciana Hitchens no le había recordado lo de los aurores. Ahora la echaba muchísimo de menos porque, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que nadie iba a atacarle por el momento, se encontraba muchísimo más seguro contando con un arma que le permitiera defenderse. Además, tenía la sensación de que Isla Black sólo necesitaba ordenarles a _los muchachos_ que le devolvieran la varita para que ellos lo hicieran, pero la mujer no estaba por la labor de hacer tal cosa. Seguramente no se fiaba del todo de él y Sirius podía entenderlo perfectamente.

-Ayer pude hacerle algo a los niños –Aunque sabía que era inútil, Sirius no pudo rendirse sin luchar- Podría haberlos utilizado para escaparme.

Isla asintió con comprensión y lo guió hacia el exterior de la casa hasta un pequeño jardín repleto de flores que no tenían pinta de ser autóctonas y que hicieron que Sirius se acordara de las visitas a la casa de campo de sus abuelos, cuando era muy niño. A su abuela siempre le había gustado la jardinería y aquel sitio era como tener un trocito de Inglaterra en pleno corazón de Australia. Sin duda alguna Isla Hitchens debía estar haciendo buen uso de su magia para mantener todas aquellas flores vivas. Sirius ignoraba cuántos años llevaba esa mujer fuera de su país, pero tuvo la sensación de que aún echaba algunas cosas de menos y se preguntó si él mismo llegaría a extrañar su tierra natal en algún momento de su exilio. Hasta ese momento no había tenido tiempo ni para pensar en Inglaterra porque estaba demasiado ocupado escondiéndose, pero era posible que en algún momento comenzara a sentir añoranza.

La anciana Isla le hizo tomar asiento frente a una mesa de madera e hizo aparecer un copioso banquete ante los ojos gulosos de Sirius. Aunque el día anterior había comido como un animal, la verdad era que se había levantado con muchísima hambre, así que no veía el momento de hincarle el diente a todo aquello.

-Es demasiado tarde para el desayuno, así que me he tomado la libertad de servirte primero la comida –Comentó Isla, en pie junto a él y con esa media sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer nunca. Sirius quiso decirle que no le importaba, algo que no era necesario porque sus ojos hablaban por él –Mientras empiezas a comer, iré a informar a Richard sobre la presencia del hipogrifo.

-Lo dejé a un par de kilómetros de distancia, hacia el sur.

-Los muchachos rastrearán la zona en sus escobas.

Isla hizo un gesto con la cabeza y regresó a la casa caminando a buen paso. Sirius la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista y suspiró. Una Black. Cuando creía que ya lo había visto todo en la vida, se encontraba con esa mujer, la hermana repudiada de su tatarabuelo, famosa en el seno de la familia Black por deshonrarlos a todos casándose con un muggle. Sirius había oído hablar de ella algunas veces cuando niño y nunca en buenos términos. No era de extrañar, por supuesto, ya que para sus padres y sus tíos lo que Isla Black había hecho era una aberración, pero ciertamente a él siempre le pareció una historia bastante divertida. Desde pequeño adoraba sacar a su madre de quicio y no había nada que enloqueciera más a la vieja Walburga que hablar de los Black repudiados. Sirius, rebelde desde siempre, había admirado en secreto a todos esos Black poco comunes y había querido ser como ellos. Con los años lo había conseguido, aunque el precio a pagar había sido amargo y no sólo por su estancia en Azkaban.

Sirius no sentía ningún afecto por sus padres. A veces incluso pensaba que los odiaba, pero otras simplemente se sentía decepcionado porque ellos no habían sabido comprenderle y jamás habían mirado por sus intereses. Sirius recordaba a su padre como al hombre callado que siempre dejaba hacer a la histérica de su madre. Quizá algunos consideraban que era un hombre débil porque Walburga hacía muchísimo más ruido que su marido, pero Sirius había crecido con los dos y sabía que todo lo que pasaba en Grimmauld Place contaba con el beneplácito de Orion Black, desde el menú elegido para la cena hasta la decapitación de los elfos domésticos ancianos, pasando por los castigos que Sirius siempre había tenido que enfrentar. El brujo era incapaz de quererlos, porque habían defendido las tradiciones familiares pasando por encima de sus necesidades y deseos, pero cuando Sirius pensaba en Regulus la cosa cambiaba sustancialmente.

Durante la breve conversación mantenida con Isla Hitchens el día anterior, a Sirius le quedaba más o menos claro que la mujer sentía cierto rencor hacia sus hermanos. Aunque había afirmado que tendrían ocasión de hablar largo y tendido sobre el tema, Isla había hecho algunos comentarios sobre ellos, Phineas y Elladora. Era imposible que recordara al mayor de todos, Sirius, ya que había muerto antes de que ella naciera, pero el tiempo no había conseguido que olvidara la regia arrogancia de Phineas y la locura cruel de Elladora. La vieja Isla le había preguntado si tenía hermanos y Sirius le había dicho que sí, que había tenido uno. Ella no dijo nada más y Sirius no pudo quitarse a Regulus de la cabeza en un buen rato. Pensar en su hermano siempre le ponía triste y esa mañana, mientras desayunaba, se acordó nuevamente de él y sintió algo amargo subiéndole por la garganta.

Su hermano fue un idiota. Desde muy pequeño quiso ser el perfecto sangrepura, quizá en contraposición a la rebeldía de su hermano mayor, y terminó muerto cuando no era más que un crío. Sirius había discutido con él poco después de marcharse de casa y se habían dicho cosas terribles. Incluso durante unos meses, cuando tuvo la certeza de que Regulus sería un mortífago, estuvo dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para detenerle, pero cuando supo de su muerte todo cambió. Regulus dejó de ser el heredero de la familia Black, con todos sus prejuicios y estupideces, y pasó a ser el niño con el que jugaba al ajedrez cuando eran pequeños, el que disfrutaba escabullándose hasta su habitación por las noches para armar jaleo y el adolescente que una tarde de verano le miró a los ojos y le pidió por favor que no se fuera. Sirius Black, que tanto había odiado a sus padres, había empezado a echar de menos a su hermano cuando tuvo la certeza de que no volvería a verlo más y ese día, a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, convertido en un fugitivo y sin demasiadas esperanzas de mejorar su situación actual, aún era capaz de desear el regreso de Regulus.

-Veo que tienes un apetito extraordinario.

Isla Hitchens le sacó de sus cavilaciones. A pesar de haber estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde que la mujer se marchó, Sirius no había parado de comer ni un solo segundo. En Azkaban también tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, sólo que allí no había panecillos de leche ni pastel de carne con el que acompañar sus pensamientos más amargos. Además, dejar pasar la oportunidad de llenar el estómago sería una locura. Si finalmente esa gente le dejaba marchar, Sirius ignoraba durante cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir haciendo frente al hambre.

-Los muchachos han salido en busca del hipogrifo. Cuando lo encuentren, lo traerán a casa y acondicionarán uno de los corrales para que esté cómodo.

-Debería ayudar.

-No, querido –Isla le puso una mano en el hombro, se sentó a su lado y se sirvió un plato de comida- Tú y yo vamos a hablar. Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti.

Sirius la miró sin decir nada. Aunque la anciana parecía completamente inofensiva, algo en sus ojos grises indicaba que estaba decidida a conseguir que Sirius le hablara de todas sus obras y milagros y que de una forma u otra se iba a salir con la suya. Acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar, sin saber muy bien si estaba dispuesto a afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima, comprendió que de momento no le quedaba otra más que resignarse.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Por ejemplo, me gustaría que me dijeras si estás huyendo de la justicia.

-¿Qué hará si le digo que sí?

La mujer lo miró con condescendencia, entendiendo sus temores, y habló con suavidad.

-Te diré lo que no voy a hacer –Hizo una pausa, apenas un instante- Entregarte.

-Quizá es eso lo que debería hacer.

-Ya veremos –Isla comenzó a trocear un filete de pollo. Estuvo callada durante un largo minuto, hasta que alzó la vista- ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás huyendo?

Sirius apretó los dientes y suspiró. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo?

-No me va a creer. –Aseguró, consciente de que eso de _"Soy inocente"_ no era la respuesta más creíble del mundo.

-No des demasiadas cosas por sentado, Sirius Black. Soy tan vieja que sé distinguir perfectamente una mentira.

Sirius alzó las cejas, incrédulo, aún sin decidir si sincerarse con ella o no.

-Verás, querido –Isla colocó una mano sobre la de Sirius- Ayer conociste a Robert. Es el padre de los niños que te encontraron en el gallinero. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Sirius asintió.

-Robert trabaja en el Departamento de Justicia del Ministerio de Magia. Esta misma mañana ha viajado hasta Sydney para informarse sobre quién eres, así que dentro de un par de horas nos contará todo lo que necesitamos saber sobre Sirius Black. Yo podría esperar y enterarme junto a todos los demás, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes tú.

A pesar de que el tono de Isla Hitchens era sereno, casi dulce, Sirius se puso en tensión. Aún estaba intentado decidir qué cosas contarle a esa mujer y qué cosas no, pero sus últimas palabras lo dejaban prácticamente entre la espada y la pared. Era más que probable que el tal Robert regresara a la granja acompañado de todo el cuerpo de aurores australiano. Con su suerte, Sirius terminaría el día encerrado en los calabazos del Ministerio, a la espera de su repatriación a Inglaterra. Y una vez allí, lo peor que podría pasarle a un ser humano: los dementores. Sin embargo, esa mujer le había dicho que no iba a entregarle. Estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad de explicarle y Sirius comprendió que la única salida que le quedaba era confiar en ella. Isla Hitchens era una Black, cierto, y la experiencia le decía que los Black no eran demasiado compasivos ni con la familia ni con nadie más. Sin embargo, el nombre de Isla estaba borrado del tapiz que su madre había cuidado con tanto mimo allá en Grimmauld Place. Además, la mujer le estaba tratando con absoluta amabilidad y Sirius se convención de que no tenía nada que perder.

-Me escapé de Azkaban hace unos meses –Dijo sin más. Cuanto más rápido mejor- Estuve encerrado allí durante doce años por un crimen que no cometí.

Isla frunció el ceño y Sirius dio por hecho que no le creía. Sin embargo, aún seguía sujetando su mano de esa forma un tanto delicada y no sacó la varita, algo que sólo podía ser una buena señal.

-¿Dices que te escapaste hace meses?

-Eso es.

-Y dime una cosa, Sirius Black. ¿Te gusta llevarlo así o es que no has tenido tiempo para cortarte el pelo?

Sirius se sintió totalmente desconcertado durante un segundo y al final se echó a reír. Podría haberse esperado un millón de reacciones, pero esa no. Isla sonrió y le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo que le resultaron de lo más reconfortantes.

-Tiene razón –Sirius agarró un mechón de pelo y lo observó con disgusto- Debería hacer algo con este desastre.

-Después nos encargaremos de él, pero si voy a acogerte en mi casa necesito que me cuentes la historia completa.

* * *

><p>-Voy a avisar a los aurores. Ese hombre es un asesino.<p>

Isla no se molestó en mirar a Robert. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que acudiría en su busca en cuanto regresara de Sydney. Reconocía en él muchos de los rasgos que en su momento caracterizaron a Robert, su primogénito. Al igual que ese muchacho, su hijo había sido un hombre inteligente, valiente y amante de la familia, pero demasiado estricto e inflexible.

-¿Has hablado con alguien más?

Isla le tendió una mano y el hombre dejó que la anciana se cogiera a su brazo. También era cariñoso con los suyos aunque en el Ministerio tuviera fama de ser frío como todo buen caballero inglés.

-He querido decírtelo a ti primero.

-Has hecho bien, cariño. Yo sé perfectamente cómo tratar el asunto –Isla hizo una pausa y fijó la vista en la losa de mármol situada a sus pies- Por el momento no vamos a llamar a los aurores.

Robert se sobresaltó. Isla se cogió con más fuerza a su brazo, temerosa de que se le escapara y armara un escándalo.

-Es un hombre muy peligroso, nana –Robert la miró a los ojos- Es un mortífago. Provocó la muerte de sus mejores amigos y asesinó a doce muggle mientras intentaba escapar.

Sin duda el brujo esperaba impactarla con aquella revelación, así que le sorprendió muchísimo que Isla siguiera tan serena. Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le acarició una mejilla antes de hablar.

-Ya lo sé, cariño. El señor Black me ha contado su historia y también la parte que ignoran las autoridades.

-¿Qué parte?

-Quizá te resulte difícil de creer, pero tienes que confiar en mí, Bob. Sabes que yo no haría nada que pudiera poneros en peligro a ninguno de vosotros.

-Lo sé, pero…

-El señor Black es inocente. Esta misma mañana me ha dado su versión de los hechos y le creo.

-Pero nana…

-Confía en mí, Robert –Isla no dejó que protestara- Ayer le confiscasteis la varita. ¿Cierto? Y tenemos a su hipogrifo encerrado. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Y ese animal es terrible.

-Es un hipogrifo. ¿Qué esperabas?

Robert no dijo nada y la anciana supuso que tenía las de ganar.

-Vuelve a casa y asegúrate de que tus hijos no están armando ningún desastre. Yo me quedaré aquí un ratito más.

Sólo entonces le soltó en brazo. Robert permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos fiarnos de él?

-Totalmente.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero que sepas que si ese hombre intenta algo, no me temblará la mano.

-Lo sé, cariño.

Robert asintió y se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la casa. Isla sonrió, consciente de su importante victoria y volvió a prestar la atención a la tumba de su querido Bob. Hacía más de medio siglo que había muerto, pero Isla lo quería tanto como el primer día y lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Juntos habían compartido toda una vida de alegrías y desdichas e Isla estaba segura de que no podría haber encontrado un compañero de vida mejor que él. Bob había muerto con noventa y un años, una edad bastante respetable para tratarse de un muggle e Isla había pasado todos esos años pensando en él cada día, preguntándose qué hubiera hecho su difunto marido al tener que enfrentar todos los problemas que ella había tenido durante esas décadas.

¿Qué hubiera hecho Bob con Sirius Black? ¿Le habría dado la oportunidad que ella le estaba concediendo o se habría puesto de parte de Robert y hubiera abogado por entregarlo a los aurores? Isla no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Ciertamente había aprendido a conocer a Bob muy bien, pero el tema de Sirius era un asunto un tanto peliagudo. Tal y como le había dicho al joven brujo, Isla era lo suficientemente vieja como para saber cuando alguien le estaba mintiendo, pero también era verdad que existían espléndidos mentirosos. Y si Sirius Black se había escapado de Azkaban y había logrado llegar hasta allí podría ser perfectamente un embaucador, alguien tan acostumbrado a no decir la verdad que viviera las mentiras como reales. Sin embargo, Isla se fiaba de él. No ciegamente porque no era una mujer estúpida, pero si lo suficiente como para darle un voto de confianza.

La anciana suspiró y retiró con el pie una hoja que había caído sobre la tumba de Bob.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

Bob no contestó. Isla a veces podía sentirlo a su lado, pero ya no podía escucharlo ni verlo ni tocarlo. Seguramente su marido la estaba esperando en el _Más Allá_, junto a todos los que se habían ido con el paso de los años. Sus hijos, sus nietos y _sus niños_. Isla había sido muy feliz, cierto, pero también había vivido tragedias que crearon en su corazón cicatrices que el tiempo no había podido sanar. Sus ojos fueron más allá de la lápida de su marido y se pasearon por las de todos los demás. La mujer había querido que todos los Hitchens vivieran y yacieran juntos y aquel pequeño cementerio, ubicado a unos quinientos metros de la casa, daba fe de que Isla Hitchens siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Ella misma cuidaba con mimo de todas aquellas tumbas y a veces incluso se permitía volver a llorar por ellos. Las pérdidas habían dolido, pero Isla no se había dejado abatir por ninguna de ellas porque los que se iban eran y siempre serían importantes, pero los que se quedaban la necesitaban y era por ellos por quién debía luchar.

Isla agitó la cabeza y lanzó un beso en dirección al sepulcro de Bob. Sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para ver al joven alto y guapo del que se enamoró en aquella taberna de los muelles londinenses. Durante su primer encuentro había estado vestido como todo un caballero, pero su marido nunca se había sentido cómodo comportándose como uno de ellos. A él no le interesaban las reuniones de la alta sociedad y las apariencias. Al igual que ella misma, Bob fue un espíritu libre y por ese motivo fueron tan felices juntos, porque encontraron el uno en el otro lo que necesitaban para poder vivir sin ataduras.

Isla tampoco podía olvidar la última vez que vio vida en los ojos de su marido. Bob afrontó su muerte con la misma fuerza que afrontó su vida y se marchó en paz. Isla esperaba reencontrarse con él algún día y retomar la relación justo donde la dejaron. Bob le debía un beso y ella se lo iba a cobrar tarde o temprano.

Sonriendo, Isla emprendió la marcha hacia la casa. Mientras recorría la distancia que la separaba de la misma, recordó su vida al lado de Bob Hitchens y una vez más estuvo segura de que no cambiaría ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado porque sabía que lo había hecho todo bien, incluso cuando se equivocó.


	2. Primavera Parte 1

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**PRIMAVERA. PARTE 1**

_**Londres, junio de 1875**_

El castillo que la familia Beurk poseía en las Tierras Altas de Escocia se alzaba con majestuosidad junto a las aguas heladas del Lago Ness. Había sido construido en el siglo XII por lord Moray Beurk, un absoluto enamorado de la magia y la soledad. Había escogido aquel lugar por estar lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier población y lo había rodeado con numerosos encantamientos de protección que seguían activos siete siglos después. Su cuadro, al igual que los de todos los antepasados de la familia, estaba colgado en el corredor principal del castillo y presentaba a un hombre robusto y no demasiado alto, de pelo rojizo, barbas greñudas y ojos claros y hundidos. Como todos los retratos de brujos, lord Moray se movía. El artista encargado de inmortalizar su imagen lo había pintado sentado a la mesa, disfrutando de una copiosa comida y una buena jarra de vino. Al fondo podía verse a su esposa, lady Rhona, quien no contaba con el privilegio de poseer un cuadro propio y que acostumbraba a esconderse tímidamente detrás de unos pesados cortinajes.

Isla Black se acercó un poco más al retrato de lord Moray y centró toda su atención en lady Rhona. Isla, que desde muy niña había estudiado las genealogías de las principales familias mágicas de las islas británicas, sabía que los Beurk tenían fama de ser malos esposos. Cuando la joven bruja examinó con más detenimiento el rostro de lady Rhona, se dijo que estaba dominado por un rictus de temor. Había sido una mujer pequeña y flaca, de pelo rubio y facciones suaves y, para su sorpresa, Isla se descubrió sintiendo pena por ella. Imaginaba que vivir junto a un hombre de aspecto tan feroz como lord Moray no debió ser fácil y se preguntó si su destino sería similar al de aquella mujer. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, sus ojos buscaron el retrato del actual lord Beurk y no pudo contener el escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral.

Niven Beurk había sido compañero de escuela de Sirius Black, el padre de Isla. La chica lo había visto por primera vez a los cinco años y ya entonces le había parecido un hombre absolutamente imponente. Era tan robusto como todos sus ancestros, pero muchísimo más alto. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, la nariz achatada y los ojos tan claros y hundidos como lord Moray. De niña, a Isla le llamaron la atención sus enormes manos y su voz bronca y días atrás, cuando se reencontró con él tras doce años sin verlo, le pareció un brujo feroz y muy poco atractivo. Llevaba más de veinte años viviendo prácticamente aislado de la sociedad en su castillo escocés y ahora, a sus casi sesenta años de vida, había decidido que quería encontrar una esposa que le hiciera compañía y le proporcionara los herederos que precisaba para dar continuidad a su ancestral estirpe.

Por ese motivo, Isla Black y su familia habían viajado hasta allí. Niven Beurk había pasado demasiado tiempo alejado de la alta sociedad mágica y ya no conservaba demasiados amigos que pudieran ayudarle a encontrar una esposa adecuada. Tan solo Sirius Black tenía dos hijas solteras que podrían ser de su agrado y estaba dispuesto a dejar que su antiguo compañero eligiera entre ellas. Así se lo había hecho saber a Elladora y a Isla una semana antes las llamó a su presencia y les comunicó que saldrían de viaje. Elladora, que tenía veinticuatro años y estaba empezando a ser considerada una solterona por la mayor parte de sus amistades, expresó su satisfacción ante la posibilidad de encontrar un esposo adecuado a esas alturas de su vida. Isla pensaba que su hermana bien podría quedarse al viejo Niven Beurk para ella sola. Sin embargo, era consciente de que debía mostrarse encantadora y complaciente porque los Black necesitaban que aquel matrimonio se produjera casi tanto como el propio señor Beurk.

Sirius Black era un hombre que presumía de ser absolutamente franco con su familia. No importaba de qué asunto se tratara, él siempre decía la verdad y en aquella ocasión tampoco les mintió. Elladora o Isla debían casarse con Niven Beurk porque la familia Black estaba a punto de arruinarse. Los problemas económicos habían empezado cuando Rigel Black, el bisabuelo de Isla, había decidido llevar a cabo unas inversiones que drenaron de forma bastante eficaz las arcas de la familia en Gringotts. Con los años los problemas económicos habían empeorado ostensiblemente, acuciados por el afán derrochador de Lyra Black, la madre de Isla. Su padre afirmaba que lamentaba muchísimo que la situación hubiera llegado a esos extremos, pero ya no había marcha atrás y sólo tenían una forma de arreglarlo todo: el matrimonio.

En opinión de Isla, aquella responsabilidad debería recaer en alguno de sus hermanos mayores. Por supuesto que Phineas no podría casarse con lord Niven, pero no sería el primer _pupilo_ de un mago rico en recibir cantidades ingentes de galeones a cambio de su compañía, pero el joven no quería ni oír hablar de ello. En cambio Elladora era una opción muy plausible. Quizá no hubiera heredado la belleza característica de los Black que tanto Phineas como Isla poseían en grandes cantidades, pero era una bruja capaz e inteligente. Quizá pecaba un poco de mal carácter, pero sabía ser perfectamente encantadora cuando deseaba conseguir algo. Isla sonrió internamente. Elladora no necesitaba decir abiertamente que deseaba casarse con lord Beurk porque se le notaba a leguas e Isla no deseaba ser una rival para ella. Desde que había puesto un pie en ese castillo, la joven bruja decidió que ayudaría a su hermana a conquistar a lord Beurk y durante esos días había luchado por pasar absolutamente desapercibida. Estaba bastante segura de que Niven Beurk debía estar pensando que era tonta de remate porque cada vez que le hablaba Isla se limitaba a asentir y soltar una risita estúpida. Esa actitud le había costado un par de miradas reprobadoras por parte de su padre, pero a Isla no le importaba. Tenía diecisiete años, acababa de graduarse en Hogwarts con muy buenas notas y lo último que quería era casarse con un viejo escocés que la mantuviera encerrada en un castillo helado para que tuviera un montón de niños grandes y pelirrojos. No. Isla no quería eso. Ella tenía un montón de sueños que pensaba hacer realidad.

Los Black eran ambiciosos. Lo habían sido desde el principio de los tiempos y gracias a ello habían logrado ser una de las familias mágicas más respetadas de Inglaterra. Desde el primer Black hasta el último, siempre se las habían arreglado para estar en el lugar adecuado en el mejor momento y durante siglos habían sido ricos y ante todo poderosos. A Lyra Black, que a pesar de no ser Black de nacimiento se consideraba tan miembro de la familia como el que más, le había gustado sentar a sus hijos pequeños a su alrededor para hablarles sobre todos y cada uno de los Black que habían logrado ser _alguien_ en el mundo. Había guerreros peligrosos de los años del gran Merlín, señores feudales con cientos de siervos a su servicio, guardianes de los secretos mágicos más ancestrales y varios altos cargos políticos del Ministerio desde que éste fue creado como tal. Los Black habían formado parte de la corte de los reyes muggles antes de que se tomara la decisión de separar ambos mundos, habían comandado poderosos ejércitos y habían tenido el destino de Inglaterra en sus manos. Incluso hubo un Black que masacró a los antiguos Beurk de Escocia, unos trescientos años atrás. Isla sonrió al pensar en ello. Seguro que aquellos viejos antepasados habrían puesto el grito en el cielo al saber lo que sus descendientes estaban preparando.

Isla también era ambiciosa, pero dicha ambición iba más allá de poder político. A pesar de ser miembro de una de las familias más tradicionalistas del país, Isla Black deseaba seguir su propio camino. Mientras que su hermana Elladora parecía haber entendido que su destino era encontrar un buen esposo digno de la nobleza Black, Isla quería tener la oportunidad de hacer otras cosas. Quería explotar su poder mágico más allá de los hechizos más básicos. Quería aprender a hacer las cosas por sí misma sin tener que recurrir a los elfos domésticos hasta para beberse un vaso de agua. Quería ser una persona autosuficiente, algo más que la señora de Beurk o cualquier otro brujo que su padre encontrara adecuado para ella. Incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de dedicarse a la enseñanza. En Hogwarts había admirado profundamente a Dilys Derwent, que durante años fue una destacada sanadora en San Mungo para después asumir la dirección del colegio. Isla sólo había tenido ocasión de conocerla durante su primer año como estudiante, pero la mujer había causado un gran impacto en ella. La señorita Derwent pertenecía a una familia mágica muy humilde y se había ganado un hueco importante en la sociedad gracias a su esfuerzo personal. Aunque lo más probable era que sus padres pusieran el grito en el cielo si algún día llegara a comunicarles que quería seguir los pasos de aquella espléndida mujer, Isla era perfectamente libre para creer que la señorita Derwent era muchísimo más digna de admiración que mujeres como su madre, dedicadas en cuerpo y alma a ser señoras de la alta sociedad sin hacer absolutamente nada más.

Isla no quería nada eso. Aunque a veces se sentía un poco melodramática al pensarlo, Isla quería ser libre. Pero la verdad era que en esos momentos de su vida no podía serlo. Tenía diecisiete años, acababa de salir de Hogwarts y no tenía el valor que se requería para decirles a sus padres que no deseaba exponerse ante Niven Beurk como si no fuera más que una mercancía de lujo. Elladora estaba encantada poniéndose sus mejores túnicas, maquillándose y contoneándose por ahí como un pavo real, pero Isla no quería tener que hacerlo. A pesar de ello, era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo.

Isla suspiró y recorrió los últimos metros de corredor que la separaban de la salida a los jardines. Aunque esa región de Escocia no era la más idónea para el crecimiento de plantas florales, lord Beurk debía haber aplicado algún encantamiento para que aquella parte del castillo luciera absolutamente preciosa. A Isla le gustaba estar allí. En los pocos días que llevaba en esa casa se había dado cuenta de que los jardines eran una zona en la que podía disfrutar de la soledad. Tan solo unas semanas atrás Isla se había sentido feliz compartiendo su vida con un montón de compañeros de estudios, algunos muy ruidosos y bastante insufribles en ocasiones, pero lo que más quería ahora era estar sola. Era una buena forma para no llamar la atención de lord Beurk y permitirle a su hermana que coqueteara con él sin que la molestaran. Además, ni sus padres ni Phineas eran buena compañía. Los tres insistían constantemente en lo importante que era satisfacer a lord Beurk. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para mantenerlo contento siempre y cuando lograra su objetivo.

Isla sabía que tenía total libertad para ganarse los favores de lord Beurk. Tanto ella como Elladora debían hacer _cualquier_ cosa. Isla había oído una vez que las chicas muggles de alta cuna eran tan reprimidas en materia sexual como el resto de los muggles, pero ese no era el caso de las brujas de su familia. En el mundo mágico el sexo era algo tan habitual como la propia magia y la virginidad no era algo que se valorara en exceso. Isla aún recordaba con una sonrisa a aquellos chicos sangresucia de Hogwarts que se escandalizaban con sólo la mención de mantener relaciones sexuales. Era divertido atormentarles, especialmente a las chicas, todas ansiosas por mantener intacta su virtud hasta el matrimonio. A Isla le habían parecido patéticas, pero a esas alturas le hubiera gustado que sus padres tuvieran una visión mucho más conservadora del sexo porque la idea de dejar que lord Beurk la toqueteara le daba ganas de vomitar.

En Hogwarts había mantenido un corto noviazgo con Rufus Fairchild, un Ravenclaw de su edad que su padre hubiera encontrado adecuado en cualquier otra circunstancia. Aunque su estirpe mágica no era tan antigua como la de los Black, sus siete generaciones de magos sangrelimpia eran más que suficientes. Además, los Fairchild contaban con una fortuna considerable y el padre de Rufus tenía un alto cargo en el Ministerio, trabajando prácticamente codo con codo con el Primer Ministro. Pero los Black estaban arruinados y una unión con los Fairchild no sería suficiente. En cualquier caso, Isla recordaba con cariño a Rufus. Habían compartido besos y caricias e Isla se arrepentía de no haber llegado más allá. Pensar en que podría ser Niven Beurk el primer hombre en tener acceso a ciertas partes de su cuerpo le ponía los pelos de punta.

Isla agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se centró en el jardín. Comenzó a dar un pequeño paseo por un camino cercado por rosales de los más variopintos colores. Aunque en la parte exterior del jardín predominaban las plantas muggles, en el corazón del mismo podía encontrarse la vegetación mágica más espectacular. A Isla le gustaban ambas. Ciertamente sus padres no apreciaban demasiado nada que no estuviera relacionado con la magia, pero la joven bruja podía pasarse horas admirando la belleza de las rosas, las margaritas y las peonías más vulgares y corrientes. En aquel pequeño rincón del mundo, Isla se permitió abstraerse durante un rato de todas sus preocupaciones y se limitó a caminar sin rumbo, consciente de que no necesitaba vivir rodeada de lujos para sentirse a gusto porque desde que era muy niña había aprendido a querer las cosas más pequeñas. Eso era algo que había heredado de su padre puesto que, aunque Sirius Black presumía de sus orígenes mágicos como el que más, también era humilde y sencillo. De una forma extraña y que no todo el mundo comprendía, cierto, pero humilde y sencillo al fin y al cabo. A Isla le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con el hombre que le traía caramelos cada vez que visitaba Hogsmeade, pero no le hacía tanta gracia el que insistía una y otra vez en que debía cumplir con su obligación por el bien de la familia.

Isla pensaba que durante un par de horas podría olvidarse de dicho deber, así que cuando se encontró frente a frente con Niven Beurk se sorprendió y disgustó a partes igual. De buena gana hubiera dado media vuelta para huir de él y no tener que fingir que le agradaba su compañía, pero se daba cuenta de que hacer eso sería un grave error. A pesar de que la situación le disgustaba muchísimo, Isla Black había sido educada como una dama y como tal debía comportarse.

-Mi querida señorita Black, no sabe cuánto me alegra encontrarle aquí.

La voz de Niven Beurk sonó como un gruñido alegre. Isla se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia cuando el mago llegó a su altura. Lord Beurk vestía a la forma tradicional y esa tarde llevaba una gruesa túnica de color gris con un fino bordado dorado en las mangas y un capuchón de piel que debía ser de gran utilidad en el invierno pero que en esas fechas era excesivo. Isla, que se había ataviado con una túnica de hilo color malva, supuso que el hombre debía estar muriéndose de calor.

-Buenas tardes, lord Beurk. Me alegro de verle.

-¿Le apetece que paseemos juntos?

Isla asintió y se agarró al brazo que el amigo de su padre le tendía. Siempre había sido una chica bastante segura de sí misma, pero en aquel momento no se sintió cómoda en absoluto. No se trataba únicamente de que la compañía de aquel hombre no le resultara especialmente grata. Estaba bastante segura de que el encuentro con lord Beurk no había sido en absoluto casual y no le gustaban las conclusiones que podía sacar de ello. Si Niven Beurk ya había puesto los ojos en ella, no podría escapar de su destino. Elladora la odiaría por arrebatarle su última oportunidad de cazar un marido y ella tendría que unirse a un hombre demasiado hosco, demasiado mayor y demasiado solitario para su gusto y para el gusto de cualquier jovencita de su edad.

-Dígame, señorita Black. ¿Los jardines son de su agrado?

-Son preciosos, lord Beurk. Me gustan mucho.

-Fue mi abuela la encargada de crearlos. En su juventud se dedicó a la herbología y una vez casada con mi abuelo quiso seguir adelante con sus estudios. A su muerte, mi madre prosiguió con su labor y actualmente yo procuro que no se estropeen. No soy muy bueno, pero la ayuda de los elfos supone un gran alivio.

-Pues están haciendo un gran trabajo.

Lord Beurk asintió y esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. No obtuvo demasiado éxito porque su gesto adusto predominaba sobre cualquier intento de expresar otra cosa, pero Isla comprendió que estaba esforzándose por ser amable con ella.

-He notado que acostumbra a pasear por aquí –Señaló lord Beurk, confirmando que aquel encuentro había sido perfectamente planificado.

-Me gusta estar al aire libre.

Isla procuró que su tono de voz sonara cortante porque, aunque estaba obligada a atender con amabilidad al señor Niven Beurk, aún podía permitirse el expresar su malestar cuando lo creía conveniente. Por suerte, lord Beurk comprendió que a la joven no le hacía ninguna gracia saber que estaban siguiendo con lupa todos sus movimientos y se removió a su lado con algo muy parecido a la incomodidad. Isla se alegró. Aunque estaba entre la espada y la pared, ese hombre debía darse cuenta de que estaba tratando con una chica con carácter.

-Ha terminado recientemente sus estudios en Hogwarts. ¿Verdad, señorita Black?

-Así es. Me he graduado este mismo año.

-Su padre dice que ha sido de las primeras de su clase.

-He sacado buenas notas, sí.

-Yo como estudiante no tuve demasiada fortuna.

A Isla le sorprendió ese comentario. Entornó los ojos para mirar a lord Beurk y descubrió que su intento de sonrisa no había desaparecido del todo. Aquella era la primera conversación más o menos normal que mantenían desde que se conocieron y el brujo no estaba siendo del todo desagradable. En otras circunstancias, Isla podría haber charlado con él sin sentir que debía estar todo el rato a la defensiva, pero esa tarde no podía hacer tal cosa. Quizá Niven Beurk pretendía ser amable, disfrazar sus intenciones con falsa galantería para hacerlo todo más bonito y fácil, pero el resultado sería el mismo. Si tal y como todo parecía indicar, lord Beurk había decidido elegirla como futura esposa, Isla terminaría casada con él y le daba igual si el brujo la cortejaba de forma tradicional tal y como estaba haciendo o si optaba por obligarla a cumplir con su deber sin andarse por las ramas. Seguramente la primera opción era la más conveniente e Isla debería estar agradecida con el hombre por tratar de que se acostumbrara paulatinamente a su presencia, pero todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa y ella se sentía cada vez más y más atrapada.

-De hecho –lord Beurk seguía hablando- No logré obtener todos mis EXTASIS.

-¿No?

-Siempre fui de lo peor en Pociones y mi examinador tenía fama de exigente, así que suspendí.

Isla asintió. No sin cierta amargura, la joven pensó que al menos ese hombre no podría elaborar un Filtro Amoroso para conseguir que se enamorara de él.

-Mi padre nunca ha mencionado nada respecto a eso, lord Beurk.

-Por supuesto que no. Su padre es todo un caballero.

Sí. El comportamiento de Sirius Black siempre había sido moralmente intachable. Nunca se había visto envuelto en ningún escándalo y en la actualidad se las estaba arreglando bastante bien para evitar que la sociedad mágica supiera de sus problemas económicos. Lástima que cuando se trataba de mirar por el bienestar de sus hijos lo hiciera desde el punto de vista equivocado.

-Dígame, señorita Black. ¿Qué piensa hacer a partir de ahora?

-¿Disculpe?

-Una vez terminados sus estudios en Hogwarts. ¿A qué se va a dedicar en el futuro?

Durante un segundo Isla no supo qué contestar. Lo último que hubiera esperado era que ese hombre se interesara por sus aspiraciones personales, obviando el hecho de que compartirían sus vidas desde el momento en que ligaran sus magias. A pesar de su desconcierto, Isla logró poner en orden sus pensamientos y dar una respuesta bastante aceptable.

-Realmente no lo sé, lord Beurk.

-¿No lo sabe?

-Mis padres insisten en que lo más conveniente para mí es que encuentre un esposo lo antes posible, así que no he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada más.

-Entiendo –Lord Beurk observó con interés unos arbustos que lucían un tanto desmejorados. Sin duda los elfos llevaban un tiempo sin pasarse por allí pero, ni corto ni perezoso, el hombre sacó su varita y dejó la planta en perfecto estado. Isla sólo pudo pensar en que las sorpresas no dejaban de sucederse- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Usted puede buscar un esposo apropiado y al mismo tiempo interesarse por su futuro.

Isla siempre había pensado que ambas cosas estaban reñidas porque cada vez que observaba a su madre y a sus amistades se daba cuenta de que lo único que les interesaba eran los cotilleos, la moda y los saraos sociales y para ninguna de esas tres cosas hacía falta utilizar una ingente cantidad de magia, así que el punto de vista de lord Beurk la desconcertó aún más que todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento. Si cuando se encontró al brujo en mitad de aquel pasaje había pensado que su velada se había estropeado por completo, ahora se daba cuenta de que la conversación le estaba ayudando a forjarse una idea sobre cómo era el hombre realmente. Sorprendente era una palabra que le definía bastante bien.

-Hablemos claro, señorita Black –Lord Beurk hizo que se detuviera colocándose frente a ella, asió sus manos con decisión y la miró a los ojos- Estoy muy interesado en usted. Es una joven muy hermosa y deseo comprometerme con usted.

Isla sintió cómo el mundo se le venía encima. Si un segundo antes lord Beurk había empezado a caerle bien, aunque sólo fuera un poquito, acababa de cambiar de opinión. No podía ser verdad que ese hombre le estuviera diciendo eso. Se había esforzado por ser invisible a sus ojos y sin embargo todo indicaba que había conquistado el corazón de lord Beurk. Lo único que podía agradecerle era que estuviera siendo absolutamente sincero con ella y que le comunicara sus intenciones antes que a su padre para que no le pillara por sorpresa y para darle tiempo a prepararse contra el ataque que vendría de parte de Elladora. A su hermana iba a hacerle aún menos ilusión que a ella ese futuro matrimonio. Isla quiso decirle a lord Beurk que ella no deseaba comprometerse con él, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

-Tal y como acordé con su padre, nos casaremos lo antes posible y vendrá a vivir aquí, conmigo –Isla tragó saliva y ni siquiera pudo asentir para demostrar que estaba entendiendo todo lo que le decía- Usted sabe que necesito tener hijos cuanto antes y espero que entre los dos tutelemos la crianza de esos niños, pero quiero que sepa que no soy un hombre exigente. Le garantizo que su vida aquí será sencilla. No soy un hombre dado a los actos sociales y no suelo tener demasiadas visitas, así que podrá hacer lo que desee una vez se haya instalado aquí. Por eso le he preguntado sobre sus intereses para el futuro. Sé que hay hombres a los que no les gusta que sus mujeres estudien o trabajen, hombres como su padre, pero yo no pienso cohibirla en ese sentido. Le proporcionaré todos los medios a su alcance para que pueda satisfacer cualquier clase de inquietud que tenga. No me gustaría que viviera ociosa y aburrida. Usted es muy joven y entiendo que sus necesidades no son iguales a las mías.

-No sé qué decir, lord Beurk.

-Por supuesto, señorita Black –El hombre hizo otro intento por sonreír e Isla tuvo la sensación de que sabía perfectamente lo angustiada y disgustada que se sentía en ese momento. Cuando alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro, Isla no logró contener el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo- No soy un hombre estúpido, Isla –Era la primera vez que utilizaba su nombre de pila- Sé que casarse conmigo no le hace feliz.

-No, lord Beurk, yo…

-No intente engañarme, Isla –El brujo le habló con extrema suavidad, como si estuviera tratando como una niña- No espero de usted que sienta afecto por mí de inmediato, pero sí deseo que sea franca conmigo bajo cualquier circunstancias. No necesito su amor, pero sí su respeto. Si me miente, me faltará el respeto y es algo que no pienso consentir –Isla cerró la boca y se tragó las falsas palabras que había estado a punto de pronunciar- Soy un hombre maduro, supongo que un viejo a sus ojos. Usted, en cambio, es excepcionalmente joven. Imagino que para una bruja tan bella y talentosa no debe ser fácil aceptar el hecho de abandonar el bullicio de Londres para vivir en las Tierras Altas de Escocia con un hombre al que apenas conoce, pero desde ahora quiero que sepa que procuraré que su vida sea lo más agradable posible.

Isla agachó la mirada, ansiosa por escapar. Su padre iba a obligarla a casarse con ese hombre, de acuerdo, y ella iba a hacerlo porque lo último que quería era deshonrar el buen nombre de su familia, pero escuchar a lord Beurk diciéndole todo aquello no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Ese viejo brujo escocés podía estar prometiéndole la luna, pero la verdad era que él y su padre le habían llevado a una situación que no le gustaba y de la que no podía escaparse. ¿Cómo podría respetar a ese hombre en esas circunstancias? Si lord Beurk creía que le estaba pidiendo algo fácil de llevar a cabo, estaba muy equivocado.

-Tendrá todo lo que desee. Me comprometo a lograr que jamás le falte de nada. A cambio, le pediré dos cosas: respeto y fidelidad –Isla apretó los dientes y volvió a mirarle- Conozco a los hombres como su padre y, aunque obviamente usted lo negará, ambos sabemos que viven rodeados de amantes. Yo no soy uno de esos. Cuando nos casemos, usted será la única mujer con la que compartiré lecho y le exigiré lo mismo, Isla. Sólo deseo de usted esas dos cosas y a cambio pondré el mundo a sus pies y ayudaré a su familia a salir del bache económico en el que vive sumida. –lord Beurk hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos claros en los de Isla- ¿Acepta esas condiciones, Isla?

"_Por nada del mundo"_

-Acepto, lord Beurk.

* * *

><p>-Espero que esta noche no nos pongas en ridículo, Isla.<p>

Elladora acompañó sus palabras con un brusco tirón de pelo que disimuló fingiendo que se esforzaba muchísimo para que el recogido de su hermana quedara perfecto. Isla no protestó. Desde que una semana atrás regresaran de Escocia, Elladora había estado absolutamente insoportable con ella, pero Isla la entendía. Cuando Niven Beurk y su hermana pequeña se habían comprometido, la bruja había perdido la que seguramente sería su última oportunidad de encontrar un esposo en condiciones y sólo por eso Isla se estaba mostrando especialmente paciente con ella.

Isla miró a su hermana a través del espejo. Si Phineas y ella habían heredado el pelo negro y los ojos grises de su padre, Elladora se parecía muchísimo más a Lyra Black. Su cabello era de un tono rubio grisáceo y sus ojos castaños. Tenía la nariz achatada, el cuello demasiado corto y la dentadura demasiado prominente y no era una joven precisamente simpática, así que no contaba con una horda de brujos dispuestos a cortejarla.

Esa noche se anunciaría oficialmente su compromiso con lord Beurk y sus padres darían una fiesta en Grimmauld Place para celebrarlo. La casa, adquirida cincuenta años atrás por su bisabuelo, había sido perfectamente engalanada para la ocasión e Isla ya podía oír la música y el bullicio procedentes de la planta inferior. Elladora, enfundada en una túnica verde botella, le estaba ayudando a prepararse para deslumbrar a todos con su belleza. Su madre se había gastado una pequeña fortuna en la túnica dorada que Isla llevaría esa noche y los zapatos, comprados para la ocasión, le hacían un poco de daño, pero no importaba porque ambas cosas le sentaban de maravilla y todos en la familia sabían que se hablaría de esa fiesta durante semanas. Isla había procurado no leer la prensa durante los últimos días, pero en El Profeta ya hablaban de su unión con lord Beurk como de la boda del siglo y se hacían especulaciones sobre cómo sería su vestido de novia. A Isla todo aquello le parecía una locura que sólo lograba ponerla más nerviosa.

-¿Lord Beurk ha llegado ya?

-Está reunido con padre en su despacho, ultimando los detalles del compromiso.

Isla podía sentir la furia de su hermana. No recordaba haberse llevado especialmente bien con ella nunca, pero le dolía ver que estaba sufriendo por su causa. Elladora era siete años mayor que ella y nunca habían tenido ocasión de compartir juegos infantiles o largos paseos por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Elladora tampoco era cariñosa. Mientras que a Phineas, que le sacaba diez años a su hermana menor, no se le habían caído los anillos a la hora de jugar a las muñecas con Isla o para sacarla a bailar durante alguna de las fiestas que sus padres acostumbraban a dar en Navidad o en la temporada de verano, Elladora siempre había sido fría y distante con ella porque Elladora siempre era fría y distante con todo el mundo. No mostraba entusiasmo por demasiadas cosas, no tenía grandes amistades ni mostraba interés por algo que no fuera preservar el buen nombre de la familia. Sus padres la habían educado para ser la perfecta Black y lo habían conseguido, pero a cambio habían obtenido una hija con graves carencias emocionales que no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de ser cruel con los demás, sin importar si eran parte de su familia o no.

Isla, que no había apartado la vista del rostro severo de su hermana, pensó en esa crueldad que siempre había destacado en Elladora y que acostumbraba a demostrar de una forma bastante insignificante para el resto de brujos que la conocían: su trato hacia los elfos domésticos. En casa actualmente había tres, la vieja Dolly que parecía tener los días contados, el siempre eficiente Pock y Kreacher, la cría de Pock. Los Black habían decidido unir a su vigoroso elfo doméstico con la elfina de los Flint y juntos habían procreado dos elfos que las familias se habían repartido equitativamente. Kreacher, un macho diminuto y tembloroso, había llegado a la mansión durante la primavera y se había convertido en la víctima predilecta de Elladora. Supuestamente su hermana le estaba preparando para ser el perfecto elfo doméstico que todo mago o bruja querría tener, pero en opinión de Isla se estaba excediendo bastante. Elladora acostumbra a ordenarle que se maltratara y mientras lo hacía, ella se quedaba en pie, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cruel adornando su rostro. A Isla le daba muchísima pena el elfo. Kreacher no era más que un bebé y se merecía un trato más paciente, pero nadie en casa de los Black parecía comprender eso. Su madre apenas prestaba atención a los elfos y su padre, que los trataba con cierta dignidad, le quitaba importancia a la actitud de Elladora porque sólo era elfos. Isla incluso había pensado que no estaba mal del todo porque, mientras su hermana dirigiera sus frustraciones contra los elfos, las personas estarían a salvo. A pesar de que comprendía los sentimientos de Elladora, Isla la sabía terrible y consideraba que era mil veces mejor llevarse bien con ella antes que estar peleadas y por eso volvió a intentar que ella entendiera que no había buscado casarse con lord Beurk, que jamás había querido quitárselo.

-Elladora, yo no quería que esto pasara.

La vio apretar dientes y puños, sin duda haciendo un esfuerzo por dominar su furia. Ya había terminado de peinarla y sin duda no deseaba estropear su obra de arte porque Isla estaba realmente preciosa.

-Cállate.

-No, escúchame. Intenté que lord Beurk se fijara en ti, pero él…

-Cállate, Isla –Elladora se inclinó hacia delante y agarró el cuello de su hermana con decisión. Isla se tensó ante lo inesperado del movimiento- Mírate. Eres muy guapa. ¿Verdad? Era evidente que lord Beurk se encapricharía contigo en cuanto te viera.

-Pero yo no quería que lo hiciera.

-¿No querías? –Elladora apretó un poco su agarre e Isla se vio obligada a cogerse a su brazo- ¡Claro que querías! Lord Beurk es muy rico. Cualquiera querría.

-Sabía que tú estabas interesada en él. Intenté dejarte el camino libre, pero no es mi culpa si él…

-Por supuesto que no es tu culpa –Elladora la agarró con más fuerza e Isla supo que no podría hablar si quisiera hacerlo- ¿Quién iba a fijarse en mí estando tú por ahí? Siempre has sido la más hermosa de las dos. Siempre has llamado la atención de todo el mundo y lord Beurk también ha sucumbido. No sé por qué me extraña tanto.

Estaba celosa. Isla siempre había sabido que su hermana envidiaba ciertos aspectos de Phineas y de ella, pero nunca había visto tanto odio presente en sus ojos castaños. Incluso se permitió tener cierto temor porque en ese momento estaba en manos de una Elladora que luchaba a duras penas contra la ira y los celos.

-¿Sabes que debería hacer para que la gente dejara de mirarte a ti? –Elladora soltó su cuello y pasó una de sus perfectamente cuidadas uñas por el rostro de su hermana- Debería cortarte justo aquí, en la mejilla, dejar una larga cicatriz que hiciera que la gente deje de hablar de lo maravillosa que eres. ¿Crees que lord Beurk te querría entonces?

Isla se removió y, aunque pensó que Elladora no la dejaría marchar, su hermana no tardó en soltarla para empezar a reírse. En cuanto a su pregunta, se sintió tentada de decirle que lord Beurk la querría con el rostro destrozado porque elegirla a ella no era una opción, pero se mordió la lengua. Si la gente se fijaba en Isla porque era guapa, rehuían a Elladora porque irradiaba malas intenciones por los cuatro costados. No era simple crueldad el mal que asolaba a su hermana por dentro.

-Me da igual que no me creas –Espetó Isla al levantarse- Me casaré con lord Beurk porque es lo que padre quiere que haga. Si tú quieres pensar que te lo he quitado a propósito, adelante. Cuando nos vayamos a Escocia no tendré que volver a verte nunca más.

Lo cual sería un gran alivio, por supuesto. Isla pensó que esas últimas palabras harían callar a Elladora, pero en lugar de eso la bruja sonrió y se sentó frente al tocador de Isla.

-Será divertido verte allí, follando día tras día con un viejo gordo, pariendo niños pelirrojos y aburriéndote como una ostra. En Escocia no podrás lucir tu legendaria belleza. ¿Qué va a ser de ti?

-Al menos yo tendré un marido con el que follar.

Isla se arrepintió nada más decir aquello. Sus palabras parecieron golpear a Elladora con fuerza y la joven se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella con decisión, como si pretendiera pegarle. Y si no lo hizo fue porque justamente entonces llamaron a la puerta y Phineas asomó la cabeza un segundo después, tan atractivo como siempre. Era un hombre muy serio, pero desde que había decidido dejarse barba tenía a la mitad del mundo mágico suspirando por él. Había iniciado su carrera en el Ministerio un par de años antes y tenía un objetivo claro: convertirse en el director de Hogwarts. Isla le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para afirmar que tendría éxito. Y sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado.

En cuanto vio a sus hermanas, Phineas supo lo que estaba pasando allí. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea dejar a Isla y a Elladora solas dadas las circunstancias, pero su madre había insistido en que la mayor de ella debía ayudar a la más pequeña porque, si la obligación de Isla era casarse con lord Beurk, el deber de Elladora consistía en velar por ella hasta el día de la boda. Aunque a la segunda no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia verse inmersa en los preparativos matrimoniales de su hermana, todos en la familia Black sabían que haría de tripas corazón y cumpliría con los deseos de sus padres porque aunque fuera un mal bicho siempre obedecía las órdenes paternas.

-¿Va todo bien? –Inquirió Phineas, abriendo la puerta del todo y adquiriendo una pose ciertamente autoritaria como si pretendiera dejarles claro que no iba a permitir ninguna tontería.

Isla, que un segundo atrás había estado dispuesta a defenderse de una más que probable agresión, relajó su postura y fue al encuentro de su hermano. Phineas le ofreció un brazo con galantería e Isla sonrió sin quitarle ojo a su hermana.

-Estábamos a punto de reunirnos con los demás. Elladora me ha estado ayudando a arreglarme.

-Y estás preciosa –Phineas besó la mejilla de la más joven y luego miró a la mayor- Tú también, Ella.

Quizá cualquier otra se hubiera sentido halagada porque un hombre como Phineas la piropeara de esa manera, pero Elladora chasqueó la lengua con desagrado y agitó la varita para recoger todos los utensilios de belleza que había estado utilizando.

-Eres un mentiroso terrible, Phineas –Espetó la bruja mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación- Iré a ver si madre me necesita para algo más. No quiero imaginar qué otra tarea desagradable será capaz de dictarme.

Phineas suspiró mientras su hermana se marchaba y puso los ojos en blanco. Isla le dio una palmadita amistosa en la mano, solidarizándose con él. Aguantar a Elladora era misión imposible.

-¿Te ha estado molestando?

-En realidad ha estado muy callada hasta que yo he empezado a hablarle de lord Beurk.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? Claramente has despertado a la fiera que lleva dentro.

-Necesito que entienda que yo no pretendía hacerle daño. No es mi culpa que lord Beurk me haya elegido a mí. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Rechazarle? Padre me mataría.

-Seguramente –Phineas comenzó a andar por el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la planta inferior- Pero será mejor que no insistas, Isla. Cuando Ella se niega a escuchar, no hay manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-No me gusta verla así.

-Te acostumbrarás. Yo lo he hecho.

Phineas tenía razón. El carácter de su hermana era difícil los doce meses del año, pero Isla había pasado los últimos siete años alejada de Elladora y sus malos humores. Tan solo estaban juntas en las vacaciones y en esas fechas era complicado que Elladora sacara a relucir su mal genio porque siempre había una fiesta a la que asistir o una visita social que realizar. Phineas, en cambio, había estado en casa durante los largos meses de invierno, cuando no había otra cosa que hacer más que escuchar las quejas de su hermana.

-Te diré una cosa, Isla –Phineas volvió a hablar mientras bajaban las escaleras- Espero casarme pronto o que Ella encuentre un marido, porque esta casa será un infierno cuando tú te vayas.

-Suerte con eso.

Phineas soltó un resoplido de risa. Isla le agradeció que la hubiera mantenido entretenida mientras llegaban hasta el corazón de la fiesta porque así no había tenido que pensar demasiado en el desolador panorama que tenía ante sus ojos. Esa noche iba a sellarse su destino. Lord Beurk estaba allí, esperando por ella en primera fila junto a sus padres y los amigos más íntimos de la familia. Vestía con elegancia, pero había en él cierto aire salvaje que le recordaba a Isla que era escocés. En cuanto la vio, le sonrió y fue en su encuentro, sosteniendo su mano mientras Isla bajaba los últimos peldaños de la escalera. Por primera vez Isla se dio cuenta de que ese hombre estaba absolutamente encandilado con ella y tuvo la sensación de que podría conseguir lo que quisiera de él. Le había prometido una vida de lujos y despreocupación y estaba dispuesto a dársela e Isla sólo debía hacer dos cosas: respetarle y serle fiel.

Aunque el matrimonio le disgustara, Isla había descubierto que lord Beurk era un hombre digno de respeto. Nunca la había tratado mal e Isla tampoco le había visto ser desagradable con nadie más. Ciertamente no era el tipo más locuaz del mundo y la joven no le había visto bromeando ni una sola vez, pero Niven Beurk estaba rodeado por un halo de dignidad y rectitud que era imposible ignorar. Y en cuanto a la fidelidad, Isla suponía que tenía que cumplir con ello también. En todo caso no le resultaría demasiado difícil una vez se hubieran instalado en Escocia, alejados de cualquier brujo, atractivo o no, que pudiera llamar la atención de la joven bruja.

-Está absolutamente deslumbrante, Isla –Lord Beurk le besó el dorso de la mano y la joven le sonrió. Todos los invitados a la fiesta los miraban fijamente, ansiosos por no perderse ni un detalle de ese primer encuentro en sociedad. Isla recordó que Elladora le había dicho que no echara nada a perder y se dispuso a demostrarle al mundo que era toda una señorita, educada y respetuosa con las normas sociales. Así pues, hizo una reverencia e incluso tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cándidamente. Aquello no parecía más que estupideces dignas de un muggle, pero igualmente era algo correcto.

-Muchas gracias, lord Beurk.

-Permítame acompañarla a la sala, Isla.

La joven asintió y durante el resto de la velada se dejó llevar. Saludó a un montón de gente que no hacía más que felicitarla por la suerte que tenía, conversó sobre temas intrascendentes con otro montón de personas y bailó durante un buen rato con lord Beurk, hasta que el hombre decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir con ese ritmo. No era como si Isla se estuviera divirtiendo muchísimo, pero lamentó no poder seguir bailando porque era algo con lo que disfrutaba realmente. Fue plenamente consciente de la grandísima diferencia de edad que existía entre ambos y de pronto le entraron unas ganas tremendas de respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Salió de Grimmauld Place sin decirle nada a nadie. Lord Beurk y su padre estaban charlando animadamente con unos antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, así que lo más probable era que nadie la echara en falta, ni siquiera Elladora que no le había quitado ojo de encima en toda la noche. Su hermana llevaba un buen rato hablando con Theodora Youdley, la que quizá era la única amiga que la buena de Ella había conseguido hacer en Hogwarts. Por su parte, Phineas y su madre estaban estrechando lazos con los Flint. Ambas familias querían que Phineas y Úrsula Flint contrajeran matrimonio en algún futuro próximo y aquella clase de reuniones eran de mucha utilidad para permitir que los jóvenes se conocieran. En opinión de Isla, esos dos hacían casi tan mala pareja como ella y lord Beurk, pero eso tampoco tenía demasiada importancia.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la casa, Isla llenó sus pulmones de aire muggle. Nunca había entendido del todo por qué los Black habían adquirido una casa en un barrio tan muggle como aquel cuando su desprecio hacia la gente no mágica iba más allá de las meras palabras. Cuando Lyra Black hablaba de los antepasados familiares, siempre obviaba a aquellos que habían cometido acciones no demasiado bien vistas por el resto de la sociedad mágica. Y es que los Black, férreos defensores de la pureza de sangre, no habían tenido reparos a la hora de eliminar a los que ellos consideraban parásitos de la sociedad. Muggles, sangresucias y mestizos habían sido durante siglos enemigos de la familia y, aunque en la actualidad era casi impensable que un Black se rebajara al nivel de un asesino, eran de los que afirmaban que esa gentuza cuanto más lejos mejor.

Isla estaba de acuerdo hasta cierto punto. En Hogwarts se había relacionado sobretodo con sangrepuras porque eran los que más abundaban en Slytherin, pero también había tenido ocasión de conocer algunos sangresucias. La mayoría de ellos no eran más que un atajo de reprimidos conservadores y supersticiosos, pero no todos eran estúpidos. Había estudiantes destacados en Hogwarts y muchos de ellos seguían destacando aún después de la escuela. Y en cuanto a los muggles podrían carecer de magia, pero no iban mal servidos de ingenio. No en vano los brujos les habían copiado la idea del Expreso de Hogwarts inspirándose en el famoso y más que práctico ferrocarril. Isla podía no tener demasiado contacto con ellos, pero había oído hablar de la revolución industrial y conocía de primera mano los pensamientos de importantes filósofos surgidos en épocas recientes. Por más que sus padres insistieran en que los muggles eran criaturas primitivas, la comunidad mágica debía tomarse la molestia de concederles el beneficio de la duda. Isla lo había hecho y esa noche, mientras paseaba por sus calles adoquinadas y veía pasar algún que otro coche de caballos, sintió una inmensa curiosidad por saber cómo vivían y qué pensaban realmente.

Desgraciadamente la noche no permitía hacer un examen sociológico demasiado intensivo. Isla, que estaba disfrutando de una caminata que la hacía sentirse un tanto rebelde, se preguntó si no podría dar un paso más allá. No había sido un gesto de desafío el que le había impulsado a salir de casa aquella noche, pero el saber que estaba haciendo algo que sus padres y sus hermanos censurarían le gustó más de lo que hubiera pensado cuando el día amaneció. Sin embargo, Grimmauld Place estaba situado en un barrio que pecaba de aburrido e Isla deseaba hacer algo. Quizá aquella noche tendría su última oportunidad de ser libre. Seguramente después de aquello tendría que centrarse por completo en los preparativos de la boda y no volvería a quedarse sola. Una vez casada, se iría a Escocia y se convertiría en la esposa perfecta que todos querían que fuera. Isla se angustiaba enormemente cada vez que pensaba en ello y casi de improviso decidió que sí, que no se conformaría con una estúpida vuelta a la manzana. Iba a ir a un lugar más peligroso, un sitio al que no debería ir ninguna jovencita decente.

Un día, cuando Isla era casi una niña, su padre la había llevado al puerto. No tenía ni idea de por qué un Black necesitaba ir a un sitio así, pero la pequeña Isla se había sentido fascinada ante las imágenes que inundaron su retina. Muggles apenas vestidos acarreando pesadas cajas repletas de oloroso pescado fresco, mujeres de melenas alborotadas gritando como si la vida les fuera en ellos y ladronzuelos intentando hacerse con algo que llevarse a la boca. Isla, a pesar de su corta edad, se había preguntado cómo sería vivir así y su padre había insistido enormemente en que no debería volver a ese lugar jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque era un sitio que sólo estaba frecuentado por gentuza. Pues bien, Isla Black, la niña que siempre obedecía a sus padres, iba a cometer la primera locura de su vida.

Tras cubrirse el rostro con la capucha de una túnica verde de verano y asegurarse de que llevaba su varita con ella (una cosa era ser rebelde y otra muy distinta ser imprudente), Isla buscó un lugar para aparecerse e intentó recordar cada detalle del puerto. Era posible que algún muggle la viera aparecer de la nada y entrara en pánico, pero eso no preocupó a la joven. Si tenía tan mala suerte, bastaría con borrarle la memoria al muggle y seguir adelante como si nada. Por fortuna, cuando su cuerpo se materializó en el puerto no había nadie cerca. Isla lo celebró con una risita que bien podría convertirse en carcajada y luego se centró en el lugar que la rodeaba.

Evidentemente, un puerto pesquero muggle no era igual de bullicioso por el día que por la noche. El olor a pescado sí seguía tal y como lo recordaba, pero ese día Isla también pudo escuchar el susurro del mar al golpear contra el muelle e incluso vio a una pareja besándose apasionadamente en un rincón. Quizá los muggles no eran tan idiotas para esas cosas como ella pensaba porque todo indicaba que estaban empezando a deshacerse de la ropa que les molestaba para hacer que su relación fuera más íntima. A Isla podían no molestarle en exceso el sexo y los muggles por separado, pero ambas cosas en el mismo momento y lugar no eran de su agrado. Así pues, la joven echó a andar y se preguntó dónde podría ir a continuación. El puerto tenía toda la pinta de ser tan aburrido como el barrio muggle de Grimmauld Place, pero entonces Isla escuchó un ruido cercano y descubrió una taberna a unos metros de distancia. No sabía muy bien qué podría encontrarse allí dentro, pero no dudó a la hora de empujar las puertas y penetrar a su interior.

Lo primero que notó fue el intenso olor a tabaco. El bullicio que había llamado su atención se calmó un poco y no tardó en encontrarse con un buen montón de pares de ojos mirándola fijamente. Isla se sintió extrañamente nerviosa entonces y algo en su interior le dijo que meterse en una taberna con un montón de hombres de aspecto tosco y mujeres con pinta de rameras no era buena idea. Aún así, estaba decidida a ser rebelde y una rebelde de verdad no huiría con el rabo entre las piernas a las primeras de cambio. Suspirando, retiró la capucha que medio ocultaba su rostro, se acercó a la barra con decisión, curioseó en las botellas para comprobar si había alguna bebida que le resultara familiar, y alzó el brazo para llamar la atención del camarero, un tipo de aspecto vulgar que no le había quitado ojo de encima desde que entró.

-Buenas noches, caballero. Quiero probar lo más fuerte que tenga.

Ya lo había dicho. Si quería ser libre de verdad, tenía que llegar hasta el final. Al salir de casa no lo había decidido, pero al entrar a la taberna tenía muy claro que iba a emborracharse como no se había emborrachado en la vida.

-Disculpe, señorita –Le dijo el camarero claramente sorprendido- ¿Lo más fuerte ha dicho? ¿No preferiría algo como…? ¿Una cerveza?

Isla entornó los ojos. Sin duda alguna el tabernero la estaba tomando por tonta porque todo el mundo sabía que nadie podía emborracharse bebiendo cerveza. Aunque por otra parte, a saber lo que los muggles le echaban a la cerveza.

-Necesito emborracharme. ¿Cree usted que podré hacerlo con una cerveza?

El camarero seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando e Isla se disponía a insistir con el tema, pero entonces escuchó como alguien se reía. De ella. Maldito fuera Merlín si pensaba permitir que cualquier idiota desconocido hiciera tal cosa. Giró la cabeza para mirar al tipo que se estaba riendo y se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ese hombre estaba allí. Era rubio, tenía los ojos negros y era tan guapo que Isla ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era un simple muggle. Lástima lo de la inoportuna risa.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y, para sorpresa de Isla, llenó una copa con algún líquido desconocido y se lo tendió. Después le habló con una sonrisa amistosa que le hacía verse aún más atractivo.

-Creo que el whisky será de su agrado –Anunció mientras Isla cogía la copa- ¿Puede traerme otro vaso, señor Taylor?

Mientras el tabernero volvía a comportarse como un ser humano, Isla aprovechó para beberse el contenido de su copa. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba bebiendo pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que sabía era que aquella cosa estaba asquerosa y que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse mejor. De inmediato le pidió al muggle desconocido otra copa y le alegró comprobar que él no dudaba a la hora de servírsela.

-¿Un día difícil?

Isla no tenía ni idea de qué pretendía el muggle al preguntar eso, pero igualmente asintió.

-No me gustaría ser entrometido, pero este no es el lugar adecuado para que una dama llore sus penas.

Isla se envaró. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así? ¿Qué le importaba a ese tipo lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer?

-No sea entrometido entonces –Espetó con decisión- Además. ¿Quién le ha dicho a usted que soy una dama?

El muggle se echó a reír. Isla realmente había esperado ofenderle al demostrarle que su opinión le importaba muy poco, gracias, así que esa reacción le sorprendió muchísimo. Y la intrigó. Quizá el muggle fuera una compañía interesante después de todo.

-Disculpe mi osadía –Dijo él sin dejar de reír del todo- Intentaba ser caballeroso, pero no es algo que me salga demasiado bien.

Isla no pudo contener una sonrisa y volvió a beber. Sentía cómo el whisky empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza y se sintió tan bien que definitivamente se decidió a conversar con el hombre desconocido. Aunque iba vestido con elegancia y se le notaba a la legua que era un muggle bien posicionado, no se comportaba como tal. Para empezar, dudaba mucho que un muggle cualquiera fuera incapaz de invitar a una chica como ella a beber como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Después estaba su risa, tan bronca y franca que no podía ser fingida ni por el mejor actor del mundo. Y bueno, si su padre se enteraba de que estaba de cháchara con un muggle, seguramente sufriría un infarto y después volvería de la muerte para acabar con ella.

-¿Acaso no es usted un caballero? –Inquirió con aire juguetón.

-Mucho me temo que no.

-Me alegra oír eso. Puesto que ni yo soy una dama ni usted es un caballero, no habrá problema en que nos bebamos todo el contenido de esta botella juntos. ¿No le parece?

-Por supuesto –El muggle inclinó la cabeza- Es una idea magnífica.

Isla amplió su sonrisa, maravillada por la naturalidad con que le salía, y apuró la segunda copa. Después se tomó la libertad de servirse una tercera y no le importó ni un poco el saber que si seguía bebiendo así iba a terminar desmayándose en muy poco tiempo. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a eso y, a pesar de que sufrir un desmayo sería algo muy inconveniente, le gustó muchísimo darse cuenta de que el muggle no pensaba detenerla en lo que cualquier otra persona del mundo hubiera denominado una locura.

-Ya que vamos a compartir una experiencia tan necesaria. ¿Le importaría que le preguntara su nombre?

Isla se lo pensó. Tal vez fuera una tontería, pero darle esa información a un simple muggle le pareció traspasar una línea que iba más allá de la simple rebeldía. Genial. Su sonrisa se tildó de algo de maldad y extendió con decisión un brazo para ofrecerle la mano al muggle. Él se la estrechó con fuerza y la joven supo que hacía bien al hacer aquello.

-Soy Isla Black.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Black. Robert Hitchens.

-Un placer.

No volvieron a hablar después de aquello. Siguieron bebiendo hasta que se les terminó la botella y, aunque era bastante seguro que Isla no volvería a ver a Robert Hitchens nunca más, tuvo la certeza de que no olvidaría su nombre jamás. Era el primer muggle que conocía y no encontró nada negativo en él. Al igual que en tantas otras ocasiones, sus padres se habían equivocado al juzgar a la gente no mágica y, aunque aquello fuese más una cuestión de tradición que de otra cosa, Isla sintió que bien podría romper con ella sin demasiado esfuerzo.

* * *

><p>Su madre puso el grito en el cielo cuando regresó a casa. En realidad toda la familia le reprochó que se hubiera ido de esa manera, pero por fortuna habían conseguido salvar la situación. Elladora afirmó que Isla había sufrido una repentina migraña y que se había retirado a su cuarto víctima de terribles dolores. Resultó irónico que al día siguiente se levantara con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Isla maldijo a su madre por no dejar que tomara una poción para aplacar su malestar, pero Lyra Black consideraba que si la chica había sido capaz de volver a Grimmauld Place totalmente borracha, bien podría asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Isla sabía que había decepcionado enormemente a sus padres y que, tal y como Elladora había señalado antes de la fiesta, había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder, pero por suerte las cosas no pasaron de allí.<p>

Los siguientes siete días transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad. Lord Beurk iba a visitarla por las tardes y luego se quedaba a cenar con la familia. Isla y él pasaban aquel rato conversando pero sin tratar temas realmente importantes. Hasta esa tarde. En realidad Isla no se esperaba algo como aquello, pero cuando ocurrió lo consideró como algo casi natural.

Se habían quedado solos en el saloncito de la planta inferior. Sus padres y sus hermanos habían ido a visitar a los Flint y sólo por eso Isla supo que no sería un día como los demás. Niven Beurk se había sentado a su lado y le había cogido las manos mientras hablaban sobre la posibilidad de hacer algunos cambios en la decoración del castillo de lord Beurk.

-Por supuesto que tendrá libertad absoluta para dejarlo todo a su gusto –Le decía el hombre con su voz monótona y tranquila. Isla lo encontraba bastante aburrido algunas veces, pero le gustaba que él siempre le hablara con tanta calma porque en cierta forma lograba templar sus propios nervios- Si quiere, puede empezar redecorando su dormitorio. Es tradicional en la familia Beurk que las esposas tengan un cuarto privado aunque luego compartan lecho con sus maridos.

¡Oh, compartir lecho! Era la primera vez que trataban el tema desde aquella tarde en Escocia e Isla se sintió un tanto incómoda. Resultaba desconcertante que lord Beurk hablara sobre algo así con tanto desapasionamiento, como si estuvieran decidiendo qué desayunarían al día siguiente. Aún así, Isla se las apañó para mantener la compostura.

-He decidido asignarle el que fue de mi abuela porque está junto al mío, pero si no es de su agrado podrá cambiarlo –Lord Beurk miró las manos que permanecían unidad durante un par de segundos y luego clavó los ojos en los de Isla- Por supuesto que la habitación estará a su entera disposición, pero espero que durmamos juntos todos los días.

-Por supuesto, lord Beurk.

-A pesar de que puedo parecerle un poco mayor, debe saber que soy un hombre bastante exigente en la cama –Isla sintió como se ruborizaba y sin necesidad de fingirlo por una mera cuestión de educación. Incluso apartó la mirada un instante, aliviada porque lord Beurk no le obligó a mantenérsela –Dígame, Isla. Su padre afirma que es virgen. ¿Es cierto?

El hecho de que su padre y lord Beurk hablaran sobre su virginidad no hizo que se sintiera mejor. Sintió como su rostro se ponía aún más rojo y no acertó a decir nada.

-No es que me importe demasiado. Yo también fui a Hogwarts y sé qué clase de relaciones se dan entre los estudiantes, pero me gustaría saberlo.

-Sí, lord Beurk –Isla suspiró y volvió a mirarle- Soy virgen.

-Bien –El brujo frunció el ceño- En ese caso, tendré que enseñarle qué cosas me gusta que me hagan mis amantes y, bueno, también dedicaremos tiempo a descubrir qué cosas le gustan a usted. Satisfaré sus necesidad en la misma medida que usted satisfará las mías.

Isla apretó los dientes y asintió. Lord Beurk se dio cuenta de lo abochornada que se sentía y sonrió casi con dulzura al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

-No ponga esa cara, Isla. Le aseguro que le va a gustar.

-Yo no sé qué decir, lord Beurk.

-No tiene que decir nada, querida. Entiendo que es usted una joven inexperta y le aseguro que iremos paso a paso –Lord Beurk carraspeó y a Isla le pareció que por primera vez se sentía un poco inseguro- La cuestión es que me gustaría empezar cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo dice?

Isla sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero le había pillado desprevenida. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que mantener relaciones con ese hombre y estaba preparándose mentalmente para ello, pero no creía que fuera a ser tan pronto, antes de la boda. No estaba lista.

-Verá, Isla. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer y reconozco que lo echo mucho de menos –Al menos procuraba hacerlo bonito. No ayudó demasiado- Si no estuviéramos comprometidos buscaría una prostituta. Lo he hecho en otras ocasiones y no me avergüenzo porque los hombres tenemos unas necesidades ineludibles, pero le prometí a usted que no le sería infiel y pienso cumplir con mi palabra –Isla pensó que no le hubiera importado en absoluto que no lo hiciera- Por ese motivo, lo más natural es que usted y yo nos acostemos. Vamos a casarnos dentro de un par de meses, así que mantener contacto carnal no supondrá ninguna diferencia en nuestra situación actual.

-Pero –Isla sabía que tenía qué decir algo y supo que no podría más que balbucear. No era estúpida y sabía por qué se habían quedado a solas, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo, pensar en algo, en lo que fuera- Esto es muy inesperado, lord Beurk.

-Quizá, pero lo necesito –El hombre habló con desesperación- Por eso he convencido a sus padres para que se fueran. Necesitamos intimidad.

-Pero lord Beurk.

-Por favor, Isla –El hombre le apretó las manos y entonces algo oscuro apareció en sus ojos, algo que nunca había estado allí- Si no acepta, tendré que plantearme ciertas cosas respecto al compromiso.

Sí, al final no iba a hacerlo tan bonito. La amenaza velada hizo que algo se sacudiera en el interior de Isla y quiso gritarle a ese tipo que el compromiso le importaba un pimiento, pero pensó en su familia y en su deber, se dijo que realmente nada cambiaría si al final cedía a esa especie de chantaje y tras unos largos segundos se silencio, suspiró y aceptó.

-¿Quiere acompañarme a mi cuarto, lord Beurk?

El hombre se puso en pie de un salto e Isla hizo lo mismo con muchísimos más reparos. Después, él la agarró del brazo e Isla pudo sentir su necesidad. El sexo podía ser una cosa terrible cuando dominaba los instintos de las personas.

-Por supuesto, querida Isla, pero llámeme Niven. Tantos formalismos no son necesarios entre nosotros.

Claro que no. Estaban a punto de follar juntos, los formalismos eran una estupidez.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Isla no dejaba de pensar en que Niven Beurk sería el primer hombre que la vería completamente desnuda. Rufus Fairchild ya le había visto los pechos, pero lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir sería mucho más intenso que las torpes caricias con que su novio de entonces le obsequió en el pasado. Para Isla, los besos con Rufus no fueron más que un juego de lo más placentero, pero lo que el señor Beurk le había propuesto no tenía nada de juego e Isla suponía que tampoco sería placentero en absoluto. Isla tan solo había besado a un chico en su vida a parte de Rufus y con el señor Beurk no había hecho otra cosa más que cogerse de la mano, así que se preguntó cómo sería dejar que la abrazara y manoseara. Para su desgracia, iba a descubrirlo muy pronto. Beurk caminaba a su lado con la mirada depredadora de un animal titilando en los ojos, muerto de impaciencia y alegría. Sí, para él debía ser muy divertido. Iba a follarse a una jovencita, algo que para un hombre de su edad debía suponer todo un logro. Isla se preguntó si lord Beurk se había parado a pensar en que forzarla a hacer aquello no había estado nada bien. Hasta ese día le había parecido un hombre honrado, respetable y respetuoso, pero después del golpe tan bajo que acababa de darle Isla iba a empezar a plantearse muchas cosas. Quizá su actitud únicamente se debía a que se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, esos que no le convertían en algo muy diferente a un animal, o quizá siempre había sido un brujo repugnante y su amabilidad anterior era una pose para lograr que Isla bajara las defensas y sucumbiera a sus necesidad. En cualquier caso, la realidad era la que era y nada iba a cambiarla.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su habitación, Isla sintió cómo sus manos temblaban y apenas pudo aferrarse al pomo para disimularlo un poco. Lord Beurk no la había tocado durante el trayecto, pero se le veía ansioso por abrazarla. Isla suspiró nuevamente y luchó por convencerse de que no sería tan terrible. Le hubiera gustado echarse a llorar para ver si así ese hombre se apiadaba de ella y le concedía un poco más de tiempo, pero estaba tan aturdida que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. De hecho, lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era que todo ocurriera lo más rápido posible.

Finalmente se decidió a abrir la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Niven Beurk entrara primero. El hombre se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Mientras tanto, Isla ya había entrado y cerrado nuevamente tras ella. Lord Beurk la miró entonces y sonrió como si lo que estaban haciendo fuera algo bueno.

-Tiene una habitación muy bonita, Isla.

-Gracias, Niven.

Le costó un poco recordar que él le había pedido que la llamara de esa forma, así que se felicitó internamente cuando logró hacerlo sin titubear. Lord Beurk avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, dando un par de botecitos como si pretendiera comprobar la resistencia del colchón. Isla se limitó a mirarle sin saber qué hacer.

-Venga aquí, Isla. No sea tímida.

La chica se irguió y caminó hacia él fingiendo decisión. En cuanto estuvo cerca, lord Beurk la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, colocando la cabeza en su vientre y olisqueando ruidosamente.

-Desde que la vi supe que quería esto –Musitó con voz ronca - Es usted la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y me muero por ver lo que esconde debajo de ese vestido.

Isla no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir en todo caso? ¿Gracias? Lord Beurk se puso en pie y arrastró las manos por su espalda hasta depositarlas a ambos lados de su cuello. La miró fijamente y se inclinó hacia delante para besarla. ¡Oh, Merlín! Iba a hacerlo e Isla ni siquiera sabía qué esperar de él. ¿Brusquedad, violencia incluso? Sintió algo que se asemejó bastante al pánico, pero cuando lord Beurk colocó los labios sobre los suyos, lo hizo tentativamente, como pidiendo permiso. No fue algo terrible, pero tampoco le gustó. Cuando sintió la lengua del hombre luchando por abrirse paso hasta el interior de su boca, Isla dio un respingo pero al final le dejó hacer, descubriendo que lord Beurk tenía bastante experiencia en aquellos menesteres.

Durante un tiempo indeterminado, Niven le acarició con la lengua con calma, tan desapasionadamente como hacía todo lo demás. Sus manos no se movieron del cuello de Isla en ningún momento y ella, confundida y un poco ansiosa porque pasara algo con ese beso, cualquier cosa, alzó las manos y se agarró a sus brazos. Le pareció que él sonreía en mitad del beso y entonces cambió el ritmo, volviéndose más hambriento y exigente hasta que le arrancó un gemido de placer. Sólo entonces se separó de ella y volvió a mirarla. La malicia había desaparecido por completo de los ojos de lord Beurk, dando paso a una pasión que nunca antes había estado allí.

-Es usted deliciosa, Isla –Le dijo en un susurro con la misma voz ronca de antes- Preciosa y encantadora.

Lord Beurk procedió entonces a besarle el cuello. Al principio fueron solo besos como de mariposa. La había agarrado por la cintura e Isla había colocado las manos en sus hombros, preguntándose qué iba a hacer a continuación. Después de unos segundos, el jugueteo fue a más y lord Beurk le mordisqueó la piel de la mandíbula. Isla se descubrió suspirando de nuevo, incapaz de creerse que algo así pudiera estar gustándole. Porque, a pesar de que estaba asustada y enfadada, le estaba gustando. Mientras lord Beurk lamía con cuidado el lugar donde antes le había mordido, se las arregló para soltarle el pelo, que cayó descuidado sobre sus hombros. A Lord Beurk pareció gustarle, pues se alejó de ella para acariciárselo casi con adoración.

-Cuando estemos en Escocia haré que lleves el pelo suelto todo el tiempo.

Isla fue consciente de que ya no la llamaba de usted y supuso que era algo lógico. La estaba besando, estaba jugando con ella, así que aquel nuevo tratamiento era natural en esas circunstancias. Niven la contempló durante un instante y después extendió la mano hasta tocar uno de sus pechos por encima de la ropa. Isla se estremeció y agachó la cabeza instintivamente, pero lord Beurk asió su barbilla con la mano que tenía libre y nuevamente estableció contacto visual entre ellos.

-Quiero que me mires, Isla. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

Isla tragó saliva. Aquello era más fácil de decir que de hacer. A pesar de los nervios que la invadían y que hacían que sus piernas temblaran sensiblemente, consiguió mantenerse erguida mientras lord Beurk le agarraba los pechos con ambas manos. Los apretó con delicadeza por debajo de la ropa, mirándola fijamente sin ningún tipo de reparo y con cierta expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Isla supuso que debería haber estado soñando con ese momento durante bastantes días y que sus expectativas se estaban cumpliendo por completo. Ella sólo quería que dejara de toquetearla de esa manera porque sentía como si la estuviera sometiendo a alguna clase de examen. Sin embargo, lord Beurk se tomó su tiempo.

-Tienes los pechos firmes, Isla –Le dijo de repente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y ese simple gesto hizo que Isla se sintiera un tanto asqueada- Un poco grandes para mi gusto, pero supongo que están bien. Ahora. Me gustaría verlos un poco mejor.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, lord Beurk rodeó su cuerpo y procedió a bajarle la cremallera de la túnica. Un segundo después, la fina tela veraniega acarició su cuerpo mientras caía al suelo, enredándose en sus pies y dejándola vestida únicamente con ropa interior. Lord Beurk no se movió durante unos segundos, pero Isla podía escuchar su respiración y era capaz de visualizarle lamiéndose los labios con lascivia otra vez. Imaginó que debía estar observando su cuerpo detenidamente, memorizando cada detalle en su cabeza y no supo si era mejor tenerlo detrás o delante. Cuando la instaba a mirarle a los ojos era un tanto incómodo, pero al menos podía ver la expresión de su cara y podía anticipar sus movimientos, pero mientras estuvo tras ella Isla no tenía forma de saber qué pretendía. Quizá por eso, porque se sentía más insegura que antes, no pudo evitar dar un saltito de alarma cuando lord Beurk le agarró el trasero con una mano. Isla se movió tan deprisa que no recordaba haber dado tres pasos, pero al darse media vuelta descubrió que lord Beurk estaba a casi dos metros de distancia, aparentemente desconcertado. Isla pensó que se enfadaría con ella, pero lo que el hombre hizo fue echarse a reír antes de avanzar hacia ella y agarrarla por la cintura.

-Tranquila, preciosa. No pasa nada.

A pesar de sus palabras, lord Beurk hizo que Isla se apretara contra su cuerpo y volvió a agarrarla por los glúteos, apretando con fuerza. Isla jadeó un poco molesta y lord Beurk aflojó el agarre aunque sin demostrar intenciones de ir a soltarla.

-Tienes un culo perfecto, Isla. Presiento que me va a ayudar a divertirme bastante. Pero antes, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Isla suspiró con alivio cuando lord Beurk le permitió que volviera a ser poseedora de su propio espacio personal. El hombre volvió a sentarse en la cama, se echó un poco hacia atrás y alzó una pierna.

-Quítame las botas.

Isla no entendió a qué venía esa petición, pero supuso que no era lo más complicado que él podría pedirle. Fue hasta él y, a pesar de que le daba muchísima vergüenza estar prácticamente desnuda ante el brujo, no titubeó mientras se agachaba para coger una de las citadas botas. Si la disposición de lord Beurk la dejó un tanto desconcertada, escucharlo chasquear la lengua lo hizo aún más.

-Así, no querida Isla –El hombre se rió, la agarró suavemente por la cintura y la hizo dar media vuelta. Después, colocó su pierna entre las de la chica y siguió hablando- Esto se hace así. Ahora puedes tirar.

La mandíbula de Isla tembló. Consideraba que aquello estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar, pero no se atrevió a poner ninguna objeción. Aunque era su primera vez pensaba que aquello no era lo más normal del mundo y se preguntó qué querría obtener lord Beurk con todo eso. Lo descubrió cuando, al inclinarse nuevamente, el hombre comenzó a acariciar sus muslos de forma pausada, casi desinteresada.

-Tienes una piel muy suave, Isla –Le dijo mientras la chica retiraba no sin esfuerzo la primera bota y el hombre alzaba la otra pierna.

-Gracias, Niven.

Cuando Isla terminó de cumplir su mandato anterior, se alejó un par de pasos y volvió a mirarle. Lord Beurk se las había arreglado para quitarse la chaqueta y el corbatín sin que ella se diera cuenta y en ese momento procedía a desabrocharse los botones de su inmaculada camisa blanca. Tenía un bulto bastante sospechoso en los pantalones e Isla no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente iban a hacerlo. Estaba en su habitación de Grimmauld Place con lord Niven Beurk, prácticamente desnuda y contemplando a un hombre mucho mayor que ella mientras también se desnudaba.

El brujo se quitó la camisa en primer lugar. Isla descubrió con cierta sorpresa que su carne no estaba tan fláccida como había pensado, aunque no había ni rastro de los músculos que un hombre más joven podría haber tenido. Lo que sí había era vello en abundancia y una barriga prominente que a pesar de todo no era tan desagradable como la joven temía. No se moría de ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos y comérselo a besos, pero al menos no era un viejo fofo y arrugado, sino un hombre maduro que quizá podría llegar a ser atractivo para una mujer de edad más parecida a la suya. Lord Beurk se desnudaba deprisa, poco preocupado por parecer sensual o por llamar su atención y, mientras se quitaba los pantalones, Isla únicamente podía estarse muy quieta, temiendo una vez más lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Cuando nos conozcamos un poco mejor –La voz del hombre la sobresaltó. Isla reconocía que escucharle hablar lograba tranquilizarla un poco porque, aunque las frases que le dedicaban la avergonzaban bastante, servían para mantenerla entretenida con cosas como la voz de lord Beurk. Una voz que no había dejado ser ronca en ningún momento. En cuanto lo escuchó, Isla le miró a los ojos. Tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo y se mantenía firme a pesar de que lo que más quería en ese instante era poder cubrirse un poco. Lord Beurk siguió hablando- Me gustaría mucho que me ayudaras a quitarme la ropa. Es un pequeño capricho desde mis años de juventud –Isla se limitó a asentir. Se sentía un poco tonta porque no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir en esas circunstancias- Por mi parte, puedo asegurarte que he disfrutado enormemente desnudándote, aunque ahora me gustaría que tú procedieras a quitarte el resto. La imagen de una mujer hermosa retirándose la ropa sólo para mí es muy excitante.

Isla notó como el labio inferior le temblaba aunque no tuviera ganas de llorar. Lord Beurk le hablaba con cierta suavidad, pero sus peticiones eran más órdenes que otra cosa e Isla no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle que lo último que deseaba en ese mundo era retirarse las últimas prendas de ropa que cubrían su desnudez. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que al aceptar el compromiso con ese hombre había asumido todo lo que estar unida a él supondría en su vida, sexo incluído, pero esa tarde no pudo moverse. Estaba desconcertada, nerviosa, asustada y enfadada y lord Beurk pareció darse cuenta de que no le iba a obedecer porque otra vez se levantó y se acercó a ella. Isla pensó que iba a obligarla a cumplir con sus deseos, pero en lugar de eso volvió a acariciarle el rostro con comprensión. Isla se dijo que si no le hubiera hecho chantaje para llevarla hasta ese punto, podría haberse sentido muchísimo más a gusto con él porque a pesar de todo estaba demostrando ser un hombre paciente y, por lo que Isla había oído en algunas ocasiones, no todos los hombres hacían alarde de dicha paciencia.

-No quieres hacerlo. ¿Cierto? –Le dijo en un susurro, besándole la frente.

-No es eso, Niven. Es que no puedo.

-Entiendo. Es tu primera vez y estás nerviosa –Lord Beurk la cogió por los codos y la guió con delicadeza hasta la cama- Te prometí que iríamos paso a paso, así que si no te sientes con fuerzas para desnudarte ante mí, yo me encargaré de todo. Ahora, siéntate aquí.

Isla notó como el colchón se hundía bajo su peso y sintió como todo su interior se encogía y se doblaba por la mitad. Ya estaban en la cama, no había marcha atrás. Lord Beurk no le dio ninguna importancia a ese hecho y procuró sonreírle nuevamente en busca de una forma de lograr que se tranquilizara.

-¿Te parece que yo me desnude primero?

Quizá aquella fuera una forma como cualquier otra para romper el hielo. Isla se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, tapando sus pechos de forma bastante efectiva. Lord Beurk, que no había dejado de sonreír, se bajó los calzones y dejó al descubierto toda su anatomía. En cuanto Isla vio su miembro erecto, grande y de piel más oscura que la del resto de su cuerpo, quiso salir corriendo. Su madre le había explicado muchas veces cómo era el sexo. En Hogwarts, los Slytherin hablaban de follar como si no fuera nada del otro mundo y ella misma nunca había sentido temor al imaginar cómo sería su primera vez, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lord Beurk iba a meter esa cosa dentro de su cuerpo sintió miedo. Sabía que no sería agradable y que iba a dolerle, pero acababa de darse cuenta de la polla de lord Beurk podría llegar a herirla físicamente. No importaba que el cuerpo de una mujer estuviera perfectamente preparado para acoger esas cosas en su interior. Lord Beurk iba a hacerle mucho daño.

Isla supuso que debía haberse puesto un poco pálida. Escuchó a lord Beurk reírse de nuevo y lo vio acercarse a ella. Estaba tan cerca que si se movía un poco iba a rozarse con él, así que se quedó inmóvil y procurando no mirarle. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser una especie de pesadilla de la que no tardaría en despertarse.

-¿Es la primera vez que ves una polla, Isla? –La descarada pregunta sólo acrecentó su temor –Dame la mano.

Aunque la joven siguió sin mover un músculo, lord Beurk se las arregló para coger su mano derecha y la llevó directamente hasta su miembro. Isla dio un respingo y miró en aquella dirección, incrédula, asustada. Asqueada.

-Vamos, tócalo sin miedo, no me harás daño -¡Oh, Merlín! Como si hacerle daño a él fuera lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento- A todos los hombres nos gusta que nos toquen aquí.

"_Ya lo sé, joder. No soy estúpida"_. Isla quiso gritarle esas palabras, pero se contuvo y se limitó a palpar con absoluta timidez aquella cosa dura y caliente. Cuando fantaseaba con su primera vez, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de mostrarse tan insegura y tímida. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma como una mujer decidida, pero había que tener en cuenta que en sus fantasías mantenía relaciones con un chico joven, guapo y por el que podía sentir algo más que miedo entremezclado con asco. Debía reconocer que los besos de lord Beurk le habían gustado un poco y que ni siquiera Rufus Fairchild le había mordisqueado el cuello con tanta pericia, pero todo lo demás no estaba resultando ser tan placentero. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que estaba haciendo eso para salvar a su familia de la ruina, que lord Beurk era un viejo y que prácticamente se estaba aprovechando de su delicada situación económica para acostarse con ella. Poco importaba que estuviera siendo incluso bueno con ella. Todo empezó de mala manera y así finalizaría.

-Lo primero que aprenderás cuando terminemos con lo de esta noche será cómo masturbarme en condiciones –Lord Beurk seguía hablando tan campante, como si le diera igual que Isla le estuviera tocando sus partes íntimas- Y por supuesto te enseñaré a utilizar la boca como es debido –Isla lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y lord Beurk se rió otra vez- No te preocupes, preciosa. Hoy estoy demasiado ansioso para esa clase de jueguecitos. Con sólo sentir tu mano así, tan cerca, tengo que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para dominarme.

Isla abrió la boca como si pretendiera decir algo, pero lo único que hizo fue retirar la mano y procurar no pensar en lo que supondría en su vida aprender a darle aquella clase de placer a lord Beurk. ¿Era normal que le despertara tan poca pasión verse a sí misma arrodillada ante ese hombre? Isla podría haberse pasado un par de minutos pensando en aquello, pero lord Beurk no se lo permitió. La había agarrado por la cintura, alzado en el aire y depositado en el centro de la cama antes de arrodillarse a su lado e inclinarse sobre ella para besarla. Ya no había nada que hacer. Isla era inexperta, cierto, pero sabía que el momento definitivo había llegado. Supuso que lord Beurk le arrancaría la poca ropa que le quedaba, se colocaría entre sus piernas y se la follaría así, sin más preámbulos, pero el hombre nuevamente la sorprendió dedicándole bastante tiempo a los preliminares.

Cuando la besó por primera vez parecía haber adivinado qué clase de caricias eran las que más le gustaban y lord Beurk invadió su boca placenteramente, arrancándole algunos gemiditos y distrayéndola efectivamente mientras le quitaba la ropa. Isla apenas fue consciente de que estaba totalmente desnuda porque aquel hombre no dejaba de besarla y morderle el cuello mientras le acariciaba los costados y deslizaba una pierna peluda entre las de la joven. Una parte de su cerebro le repetía a Isla una y otra vez que debía despertarse porque estaba pasando aquello y al menos debía estar consciente para sacar alguna conclusión, pero otra mucho más insistente le repetía una y otra vez que era mejor así. El señor Niven Beurk no era un brujo atractivo, pero besaba condenadamente bien e intentaba relajarla para cuando llegara el momento clave. Isla había temido que aquello fuera un infierno, pero su futuro esposo se estaba asegurando de que obtuviera algo de placer. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, porque cuando el hombre se colocó sobre ella y le lamió el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos sólo pudo aferrarse a las sábanas y morderse los labios para no ponerse a gritar como una fulana. Lord Beurk le mordisqueó un pezón e Isla se sintió afortunada por haber dado con un hombre experimentado. Ninguno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts hubiera podido hacer que se sintiera así porque aquel dicho de que la experiencia era un grado se cumplía por completo con lord Beurk.

Isla no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba besándola, pero sí era consciente de que la estaba volviendo loca. Tanto era así que casi se le había olvidado que estaba asustada, enfadada y confundida porque únicamente podía pensar en la boca de lord Beurk y desear que sus manos exploraran su cuerpo y acariciaran cada centímetro de su piel. De vez en cuando el brujo despegaba los labios de Isla para decirle que era preciosa, suave, cálida o perfecta y ella sólo asentía, se aferraba a sus hombros y prácticamente rogaba por más. Aquello era fascinante, maravilloso y durante un instante quiso no se acabara nunca. No le importó que lord Niven se tomara la libertad de acariciarla entre las piernas. Ella ya se había tocado muchas veces antes, fantaseando con estrellas de quidditch y hombres de lo más atractivos, pero los dedos de lord Beurk paseándose por una parte de su cuerpo que ni siquiera Rufus Fairchild había tocado antes eran mucho mejores que los suyos. Isla comenzó a jadear casi descontrolada y lord Beurk abandonó las pantorrillas que había estado lamiendo con devoción para volver a besarla en los labios. Isla no comprendió que era una nueva maniobra para despistarla hasta que no sintió aquel dedo introduciéndose en su interior.

Fue doloroso pero soportable. Lord Beurk notó que la había incomodado porque se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos y le apartó el cabello de la cara. Isla se dio cuenta entonces de que ese hombre estaba a punto de estallar. Lo vio en el brillo de sus pupilas y lo sintió en su respiración entrecortada y no pudo más que agradecerle que se estuviera tomando tantas molestias por hacer que se sintiera a gusto. Quizá había estado equivocada y lo que empezaba mal podía terminar bien.

-Niven… -Musitó, removiéndose para que ese dedo saliera de allí, pero fracasando en el intento.

-Sé que es raro, pero va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Isla se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. De pronto se sintió muy pequeña e indefensa y esa vez sí que tuvo ganas de llorar. No lo hizo porque los Black eran fuertes y nunca cometerían el error de hacer tal cosa, ni en público ni en privado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que debía hacerse la dura aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de miedo, no pudo evitar compartir sus temores con lord Beurk. Él tenía que entender porque era el único que podía hacer que nada fuera tan terrible.

-¿Dolerá? –Preguntó, sintiéndose muy tonta de repente. Lord Beurk había empezado a restregarse contra ella un rato antes y la chica podía sentir su miembro presionando en sus muslos y una vez más supo que le iba a hacer mucho daño. ¡Era tan grande!

-No te voy a mentir, preciosa –Lord Beurk la miró los ojos y le acarició una mejilla mientras hablaba- Sí que dolerá, pero prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que sufras lo menos posible. Tienes que confiar en mí.

¿Confiar en él, después de que prácticamente la había forzado a estar allí, haciendo eso? Su parte racional le decía que era imposible, pero en ese momento eran las emociones las que dominaban su mente y los ojos de Niven le dijeron que, efectivamente, sería todo lo cuidadoso que pudiera.

-Confío en ti.

El hombre sonrió y volvió a besarla. Isla no fue capaz de alcanzar el nivel de desesperante relajación que había tenido antes de que ese dedo invadiera de forma tan efectiva su cuerpo, pero al menos pudo permitirse el lujo de sentirse segura en manos de Niven Beurk. El hombre había vuelto a acariciarla y besarla con paciencia, aunque el juego duró menos en esa ocasión. No le permitió protestar cuando el dedo volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo, ni cuando vino acompañado de otro y de otro más. Sus movimientos no estaban siendo especialmente bruscos y procuraba estimularla acariciando cada parte sensible de su cuerpo, pero cuando la instó a abrir las piernas por completo y se tumbó sobre ella, apoyándose en los brazos para no aplastarla con su peso, Isla estaba más tiesa que un palo. Niven Beurk suspiró, entre frustrado y divertido, y se preparó para la penetración. A pesar de su evidente nerviosismo, el cuerpo de Isla respondía a los estímulos y estaba perfectamente lubricado, pero no era fácil mantener relaciones con una chica tan tensa.

-Si no te relajas te dolerá muchísimo más, Isla –Espetó el hombre. Isla lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Luchaba para que sus músculos se distendieran, pero al segundo se agarrotaban y se veía incapaz de controlar esas reacciones. Hubiera estado encantada de pedirle a lord Beurk que esperaran un poco más, pero el hombre ya no iba a ofrecerle más concesiones. Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras, se las arregló para penetrarla de una embestida lenta y poderosa.

Dolió. Mucho. Dolió tanto que Isla ni siquiera pudo gritar. Su boca se mantuvo abierta unos segundos y sus manos se aferraron con desesperación a las sábanas sin poder creer que el sexo fuera tan horrible. ¡Y pensar que a la gente le encantaba! Era verdad que todo lo que pasó antes de llegar a ese punto le gustó muchísimo, pero ahora simplemente no podía continuar. Lord Beurk se había introducido por completo en ella y se había quedado inmóvil para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse un poco a la intromisión. Isla no pudo agradecérselo porque el dolor predominaba sobre cualquier otro pensamiento y porque nuevamente tenía ganas de que todo terminara ya. Tanto era así que casi agradeció que Niven empezara a moverse. Lo hizo muy despacio, con cuidado para no dañarla, pero cuando llevaba una docena de embestidas pareció perder el control porque hundió la cabeza en su hombro, le mordió la piel de la clavícula hasta hacerla gritar de dolor y comenzó a follarla con movimientos erráticos y profundos. Era verdad que ahí abajo ya no se sentía tan mal, pero Isla no sintió más placer. Se quedó quieta, jugueteando distraídamente con el cabello del hombre y sin pensar en nada.

Lord Beurk no tardó demasiado en terminar. Se corrió en su interior con un gruñido animal y luego se desplomó sobre ella y se quedó muy quieto. Isla incluso pensó que se había dormido sin tomarse la molestia de sacarle la polla de su cuerpo, pero tras un par de minutos rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso boca arriba, jadeante y sonriente.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Eres increíble, Isla Black! Apenas hemos terminado y ya me muero por volver a empezar.

Isla lo miró de reojo y no dijo nada mientras se sentaba en la cama y se abrazaba las rodillas. _"Enhorabuena, Isla. Esa ha sido tu puñetera primera vez", _pensó con amargura, sintiéndose extrañamente ajena a todo. Cuando pensaba en ese momento, creía que lo que más le gustaría después de terminar sería que su recién estrenado amante la abrazara para dormirse los dos juntos, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era quedarse sola para poder poner sus emociones en orden. El principio le había gustado, vale, pero el final había sido un infierno.

Lord Beurk se incorporó entonces dando un respingo y la miró con preocupación, como si acabara de recordar que ella era algo más que la jovencita que acababa de follarse.

-No estás sangrando. ¿Verdad?

Eso era algo normal, pero cuando Isla miró las sábanas apenas descubrió un par de gotitas rojas, nada preocupante. La chica negó con la cabeza y lord Beurk sonrió mientras se levantaba y se paseaba tranquilamente por la habitación recogiendo su ropa.

-Iré a darme un baño y te esperaré abajo para tomar un tentempié. ¿Te apetece?

-En realidad no tengo hambre.

-Claro –Lord Beurk entendió que lo único que Isla quería era mantenerse alejada de él durante un par de horas y no le puso ninguna objeción- Mañana te traeré una poción para evitar embarazos indeseados. No debí correrme dentro, pero no podía pensar con demasiada claridad. Espero que sepas disculparme.

¡Por supuesto! Con lo emocionalmente inestable que se sentía en ese momento, lo que menos le preocupaba era dónde hubiera puesto lord Beurk su semillita. Además. ¿Qué importancia tenía que se quedara preñada? Se suponía que lord Beurk la quería para engendrar un montón de niños y no le importaba mantener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio. Aunque, conociéndolo, lo que menos le apetecía era tener un niño que fuera sospechoso de ser un bastardo. ¡Los sangrepura y su extraño sentido del honor! Isla podría haberle dicho todo eso al hombre, pero se limitó a asentir porque realmente quería que se fuera. Lord Beurk recuperó todas sus cosas y antes de salir se acercó a la cama para darle un beso breve en los labios.

-Has estado maravillosa, Isla –Le dijo, apartándole el pelo de la cara nuevamente- Esperaremos unos días si quieres, pero me gustaría repetir pronto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, Niven.

El hombre sonrió y lanzó un suspiro entre divertido y melancólico.

-¡Oh, mi querida Isla! ¡Cómo nos vamos a divertir cuando estemos solos en Escocia!

Aquello sonó más a amenaza que a otra cosa, pero como lord Beurk parecía emocionado con la idea, Isla no le discutió nada. El hombre se marchó sin añadir nada más e Isla se quedó inmóvil en la cama, pensando en que al fin había pasado todo y con la certeza de que lo ocurrido esa tarde quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todo el mundo. Aunque mi intención inicial era colgar el capítulo "Primavera" entero, está quedando excesivamente largo, así que para facilitar la lectura voy a cortar aquí porque, vamos, ya llevamos casi 16000 palabras y no quiero que a los pocos lectores que se pasen por aquí se les caigan los ojos por culpa del esfuerzo. Si todo sale según lo previsto, colgaré la segunda parte del capi el viernes o el sábado, aunque no me voy a comprometer porque no estoy segura al cien por cien. Incluso es posible que tenga que hacer una nueva división porque apenas hemos visto a Bob Hitchens y tengo que hacer que Isla y él empiecen a gustarse precisamente en "Primavera".<em>

_Si alguno de vosotros sigue "Historias de Hogwarts", se dará cuenta de que el primer encuentro de Isla y Bob es igual al narrado en el capítulo que le dediqué a este muggle en HdH. La idea es seguir con la estructura de aquel one-shot, así que si queréis adelantar un poco los acontecimientos, recomiendo una relectura. De la misma forma, para los no-lectores de HdH también sería interesante conocer el capítulo de Bob, bien ahora bien cuando termine "Primavera"_

_En cuanto a esta última escena, reconozco que he dudado muchísimo a la hora de mantenerla en el texto definitivo. Tenía claro que Isla se acostaría con lord Beurk, pero como los lemons definitivamente no son lo mío, pensaba hacer lo que hago normalmente: pasar por encima. Al final me he lanzado de cabeza y lo he dejado. A ver qué os parece. Quería darle un aire un tanto frío y no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido. Es por la falta de experiencia, ejem, ejem._

_Nada más. Gracias a todos por leer. Espero poder actualizar este fin de semana. Besos._


	3. Primavera Parte 2

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**PRIMAVERA. PARTE 2**

Isla apenas habló durante la cena de esa noche. Se sentía demasiado extraña para participar en cualquier conversación insustancial y era incapaz de mirar a la cara a lord Beurk sin ruborizarse. Sus padres y sus hermanos sabían lo que ocurrió entre ellos aquella tarde y, aunque ninguno de ellos había hecho comentario alguno, Isla se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. No paraba de pensar en lo estúpida que fue en los últimos años, cuando pensaba que perder la virginidad no la trastornaría de esa manera, pero ciertamente no se sentía bien. Cuando lord Beurk se fue del dormitorio, Isla permaneció sentada en la cama durante tanto tiempo que Phineas tuvo que llamarla para que bajara a cenar. Isla había estado llorando por dentro, aunque por fuera su rostro permaneciera absolutamente inexpresivo. Era cierto que lord Beurk se portó bien con ella y que no le hizo más daño del estrictamente necesario, pero nada tendría que haber ocurrido así. Isla tendría que haber elegido con quién quería vivir aquella experiencia por primera vez. Nadie debería haberla presionado; ni lord Beurk, ni sus padres ni ella misma. No se arrepentía exactamente de lo que había hecho porque su cerebro le decía que se limitó a cumplir con su obligación y que no merecía la pena atormentarse por ello, pero no se sentía plena ni creía haber aprendido nada de esa nueva experiencia salvo que su papel a partir de entonces sería el de estar ahí para cuando lord Beurk la necesitara. Sin protestas ni reservas; obedecer a ese hombre para que su familia pudiera salir adelante.

Isla miró a lord Beurk. Estaba sentado justo frente a ella, comiéndose un gran filete de ternera prácticamente crudo. La joven lo observó durante unos segundos, hasta que él pareció darse cuenta de que le estaba observando y alzó la vista del plato. Isla dio un respingo y aferró una servilleta para fingir que se limpiaba la comisura de los labios. Lord Beurk le sonrió y entonces Isla sintió cómo le daba una patadita juguetona por debajo de la mesa. Isla dio un respingo y se forzó a sonreír a su vez como si encontrara algo divertido en su gesto.

-Esta tarde Isla y yo hemos llegado a un entendimiento definitivo –Dijo lord Beurk sin quitarle ojo de encimera- Deberíamos fijar la fecha de la boda cuanto antes.

-¡Por supuesto! –Lyra Black habló con un entusiasmo que resultaba un tanto exagerado- Lo haremos lo antes posible.

-Si dependiera de mí, nos casaríamos mañana mismo, pero entiendo que estas celebraciones deben ser preparadas con tiempo –Lord Beurk, que supuestamente estaba hablando con su madre, seguía mirándola a ella. Isla sabía que se estaba poniendo más roja que un tomate y quiso salir corriendo. No podía hacerlo porque hubiera sido de muy mala educación y porque estaban hablando sobre algo que la afectaba directamente. Fue muy desconsiderado por parte de lord Beurk mencionar su entendimiento definitivo en mitad de la cena, pero Isla logró mantener el tipo.

-Supongo que con un par de meses sería más que suficiente para organizarlo todo. ¿No es así, querida? –Lyra Black asintió con una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara. Ni que fuera ella la futura novia- Creo que el último domingo de agosto sería un buen día para celebrar el enlace.

-Me parece perfecto –Lord Beurk miró a Isla e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección- ¿Qué dices tú, querida?

-Está bien.

-Finales de agosto entonces.

-Tendremos que ponernos a trabajar lo antes posible –Lyra Black dio la impresión de ir a hacerlo en ese preciso momento, pero gracias a Merlín se quedó en su sitio- Hay que preparar las invitaciones, organizar el banquete y la fiesta posterior, buscar un modisto adecuado para que haga la túnica de Isla.

-Podríamos contratar a Gustav Fournier. –Sugirió Phineas. Isla siempre había pensado que sabía más de moda que Elladora y ella juntas- Es el sastre más solicitado de Francia y uno de los mejores del continente. Isla estaría guapísima con uno de sus diseños.

Todo el mundo conocía a monsieur Fournier. Era un auténtico genio de la moda y sus invenciones creaban furor en un mundo que nunca había dado demasiada importancia a las vestimentas porque, para qué engañarse, uno no podía innovar mucho mientras cosía una túnica, fuera de gala o no. Sin embargo, monsieur Fournier no tenía reparo alguno a la hora de introducir elementos de la moda muggle en el mundo mágico y no era difícil ver a los brujos franceses con trajes de cortes sobrios y elegantes y combinados con las clásicas capas de viaje reconvertidas en perfectos complementos. Y la ropa para mujeres era aún mejor. Todas las brujas jóvenes que iban a contraer matrimonio se morían de ganas por vestir algo creado por monsieur Fournier, pero muy pocas podían permitírselo. De hecho, los Black no podían permitírselo. A no ser, por supuesto, que lord Beurk costeara los gastos de su vestido de novia. A Isla no le agradaba la idea, pero ya que se veía obligada a aguantar que ese viejo se la follara, bien podía él proporcionarle las mejores ropas del mundo.

-Debería ponerse en contacto con monsieur Fournier lo antes posible, señor Black –Lord Beurk acababa de asumir aquel gasto- Que se traslade a Inglaterra de inmediato y no se marche hasta que Isla esté completamente satisfecha con su trabajo. Mi prometida merece lo mejor de lo mejor.

¡Claro! Lo mejor de lo mejor. Era por eso por lo que se iba a casar con él. ¿Verdad? Porque era digna de lo mejor de lo mejor. Cada segundo que pasaba Isla se sentía algo más que avergonzada. Empezaba a estar realmente molesta con lord Beurk por comportarse como si no le hubiera arrebatado algo que no tendría que haber sido para él. Isla no era una persona excesivamente romántica y no había estado reservando su virginidad para entregársela a nadie en particular, pero no debería haber sido para lord Beurk porque la había obligado. Obligado. Isla no quería pensar en ello. Lord Beurk la presionó un poco, pero luego fue cuidadoso e incluso le dio algo de placer. Si la hubiera obligado no hubiera disfrutado ni un poco. ¿Cierto?

-Se lo agradezco muchísimo –A pesar de lo tumultuoso de sus pensamientos, Isla pudo hacer alarde de sus exquisitos modales- Estaré encantada de conocer a monsieur Fournier, lord Beurk.

-Mañana mismo enviaré una lechuza para hacerle venir –Lyra Black estaba como loca de contenta- Será una boda preciosa.

-Me gustaría que celebrásemos la boda en Escocia –Lord Beurk miró a Isla como si su opinión fuese la única que le importaba- Desde hace siglos, todas las uniones mágicas de mis antepasados se han celebrado en el castillo. Es una forma de dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la familia Beurk.

Por primera vez en toda la noche Lyra Black se mostró un poco fastidiada. Isla suponía que su madre tenía pensado organizar una fiesta por todo lo alto en Grimmauld Place. Seguramente ya estaba planeando como agrandar la casa para acoger al mayor número de invitados posible y le pareció divertido ver la cara que ponía. Isla sabía que su madre creía que el castillo de los Beurk carecía por completo de elegancia y distinción y no lo consideraba el mejor lugar para celebrar un enlace de esas características. Sin embargo, sonrió y cedió en ese sentido. Después de todo, era lo que más le convenía a ella y la familia.

-Por supuesto, lord Beurk. Será un honor para nosotros.

Sirius Black alzó una ceja y le dio un largo trago a su copa de vino. Llevaba todo el rato inusualmente callado, mirando fijamente a su amigo de la escuela. Isla se preguntó si era posible que su padre tuviera reservas respecto a lo ocurrido entre lord Beurk y ella. Obviamente estaba ansioso por salvar la fortuna de los Black, pero había algo en su forma de mirar a Isla que hacía que la chica pensara que no le alegraba especialmente lo que la estaba instando a hacer. Isla siempre estuvo más unida a él que a su madre y se preguntó qué ocurriría si le decía que no deseaba casarse con Niven Beurk. ¿Se apiadaría de ella y le dejaría tomar la decisión que creyera más conveniente? Había algo de angustia en los ojos de la joven cuando miró a su padre esa noche, pero Sirius Black sólo carraspeó y rehuyó su mirada acusadora. Isla no necesitó más para comprender que, aunque a su padre le fastidiara esa situación tanto como a ella misma, no estaba dispuesto a mover un dedo para cambiar las cosas. Lo importante era salvar a la familia. El sacrificio de Isla era necesario.

Durante el resto de la cena, Lyra Black no dejó de hablar sobre los detalles que deberían tener en cuenta a la hora de organizar aquel evento. Isla fingía prestarle atención aunque en realidad no escuchaba lo que decía. Lord Beurk se limitaba a mirarla, ocultando con cierta efectividad su aburrimiento. Elladora tenía los labios fruncidos, Phineas cara de circunstancias y su padre parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no dormirse de aburrimiento. Por suerte Lyra Black adoraba tanto escucharse a sí misma que no se dio cuenta de que nadie le hacía ningún caso. Mientras ella hablaba de flores y banquetes, el resto de comensales esperaba el final de la velada.

A Isla le pareció que dicho final tardaba una eternidad en llegar, seguramente porque no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas. A veces tenía ganas de gritar para sentirse un poco libre y esa noche no era para menos. Cada segundo que pasaba, Isla necesitaba con más fuerza poder desahogarse. Gritar, llorar, maldecir, hacer algo que no fuera quedarse ahí sentada, sonriendo como si todo fuera bien. Por fortuna, lord Beurk no tardó en marcharse, rechazando la copa de brandy que le ofreció Sirius y alegando que estaba muy cansado. ¡Claro que estaba cansado! Isla contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y en cuanto la puerta de la calle se cerró tras él se dispuso a anunciarle a los demás que se iba a la cama. No quería escuchar a su madre diciendo banalidades, ni quería que Phineas la mirara como si no pasara nada o, peor aún, que Elladora siguiera culpándola por algo que definitivamente no quería. Sin embargo, no pudo huir. Su padre le pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho y a Isla no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Sirius Black no solía dejar que su esposa o sus hijos entraran a esa habitación con demasiada frecuencia. Era su lugar de trabajo, la estancia en la que tomaba las decisiones que influían en el destino de Grimmauld Place y sus moradores. De niña, Isla había sentido mucha curiosidad por saber qué era lo que su padre hacía allí día tras día, pero esa curiosidad se había atemperado con los años y hacía mucho tiempo que no intentaba colarse en el despacho a hurtadillas. En todo caso, esa era la primera vez que su padre la invitaba directamente e Isla se sentó frente a él una vez Sirius se hubo acomodado en su butacón. El hombre estuvo callado unos segundos, como si meditara sobre lo que quería decir a continuación, y finalmente habló con su voz serena, grave y no exenta de matices que no todo el mundo sabía apreciar.

-Sé que lo último que quieres en este momento es hablar conmigo sobre ciertas cosas, pero necesito hacerte una serie de preguntas y espero que seas absolutamente honesta conmigo. ¿Entiendes, Isla?

-Sí, padre.

-Bien –Sirius suspiró y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio de madera oscura- Hace unos días lord Beurk me expresó su deseo de mantener relaciones contigo –Isla sintió como volvía a ruborizarse- Reconozco que al principio tuve mis reservas, pero lord Beurk insistió en que quería conocerte de forma más íntima. Le parece que eres muy guapa y le resultas bastante agradable, pero quería estar seguro de que eres la mujer adecuada para él –Su padre se removió con incomodidad, quizá recordando una conversación que no le había dejado precisamente tranquilo- Conoces la situación económica de la familia, Isla. Eres consciente de que el matrimonio con lord Beurk es indispensable para no caer en bancarrota. Por eso acepté su proposición y por eso os hemos dejado solos esta tarde. Por la conversación que hemos mantenido esta noche, asumo que efectivamente habéis… -Su padre hizo una pausa. En otras circunstancias, Isla podría haber encontrado divertido que dudara tanto- Profundizado en la relación. ¿Cierto?

Era una forma como cualquier otra de decirlo. Isla quiso espetarle que sí, que lord Beurk había estado agitándose entre sus piernas y que ella se había sentido absolutamente abandonada a su suerte, pero finalmente adoptó una postura más diplomática y propia de una señorita. Sin poder mirar a su padre a la cara, Isla asintió.

-Bien –Sirius apretó un momento los dientes y luego extendió un brazo en busca de la pequeña mano de su hija menor. Isla hubiera estado encantada de rechazarle, pero al final permitió que se la estrechara- Tienes que ser sincera conmigo, Isla. Por muy complicada que sea la situación económica, tus hermanos y tú siempre seréis los primeros en mi lista de prioridades. Si acepté entregarle a lord Beurk a una de mis hijas es porque conozco bien a ese hombre y sé que siempre cuidará de su esposa. No importan ni la ruina ni el desprestigio; hubiera asumido cualquiera de las dos cosas si sospechara siquiera que lord Beurk iba a dañaros a ti o a tu hermana, a la que hubiera elegido. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, Isla?

Sí. Era bueno saber eso. Después de todo, su padre no era un monstruo cruel, aunque eso no hacía que Isla se sintiera mejor.

-Isla. ¿Lord Beurk ha sido amable?

Isla alzó los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Sería muy fácil decirle que no fue amable en absoluto, afirmar que lord Beurk no había tenido consideración con ella, que le había hecho muchísimo daño y que no había escuchado ni uno solo de sus lamentos. Su padre acababa de insinuarlo. Si le decía que lord Beurk era un mal bicho, no tendría que casarse ni hacer nada, pero al mirar a Sirius Black a los ojos y descubrirlos tan llenos de sincera preocupación, no pudo hacerlo. Tendría que haber sido egoísta y haber velado por sus deseos en lugar de preocuparse por el futuro de los demás, pero no pudo. ¿Qué clase de vida les esperaba a ella y a sus hermanos si al final terminaban siendo pobres? Phineas no podría cumplir con sus sueños y definitivamente no se casaría con la señorita Flint y Elladora tendría que ponerse a trabajar para poder comer. ¡Trabajar, por Merlín! En cuanto a ella, ciertamente no creía que su vida en Escocia fuera a hacerla demasiado feliz, pero si provocaba la ruptura del compromiso y consentía que la familia se arruinara, ella también tendría que vivir en la miseria sabiendo que podría haberlo evitado. Y tal vez fuera una cuestión de cobardía, pero Isla no se veía a sí misma en la indigencia, sintiéndose culpable para siempre. El futuro al lado de lord Beurk era incierto, de acuerdo, pero el que les esperaba si no se casaba era muy poco prometedor. Por eso, Isla sonrió y tranquilizó la conciencia de su progenitor, agradeciéndole que al menos mostrara un poco de preocupación por ella.

-Lord Beurk ha sido bueno conmigo, padre. No se preocupe por nada.

Sirius asintió. No se le veía del todo convencido, pero se dio satisfecho. Seguramente le daba miedo escuchar una respuesta negativa por lo que podría suponer para todos.

-Isla. ¿Quieres casarte con él?

Esa vez no dudó la respuesta. La había ensayado todas las veces que fueron necesarias hasta que se la creyó del todo.

-Es mi deber y cumpliré con él.

-No es eso lo que quiero que me digas.

-Pero es lo único que necesita saber –Esa vez fue Isla quién apretó la mano de su padre- No importa lo que yo quiera. Lord Beurk parece un buen hombre y sé que me adaptaré perfectamente a la vida en Escocia. Le daré a mi marido los hijos que desea y llevaré una vida tranquila en las Tierras Altas. Quizá, podremos pasar temporadas en Londres. En cualquier caso, seré feliz.

Esa era la vida que le esperaba. Isla ya lo había aceptado. Eso era lo que ocurría con los matrimonios de conveniencia, que había que acostumbrarse a convivir con alguien que era prácticamente un desconocido. A Isla se le había dicho desde muy pequeña que no se casaría con un hombre al que quisiera, sino con uno que le conviniera, y había aprendido la lección a base de escucharla una y otra vez. Sabía que era así, igual que sabía que muchas parejas terminaban conociendo las mieles del amor con el paso del tiempo. Dudaba mucho que a sus padres les hubiera pasado, pero Isla había visto a los suficientes magos sangrepura para saber quiénes estaban unidos por sentimientos sinceros y quiénes no. Aunque ella no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de poder enamorarse de lord Beurk, esperaba de todo corazón hacerlo algún día.

-Voy a contarte un secreto, Isla –Su padre volvió a hablar después de unos segundos- Cuando acordé las condiciones de un futuro matrimonio con lord Beurk, no pensaba en que fueras tú quién tuviera que casarse con él –Isla entornó los ojos, un poco sorprendida por la confesión- Niven es el mejor partido posible, pero esperaba que tú pudieras disfrutar de un par de años acudiendo a las fiestas de sociedad y que te comprometieras con alguien un poco más joven. Egoístamente, me hubiera gustado que vivieras en algún sitio un poco más cercano a Grimmauld Place. Escocia está condenadamente lejos –Isla soltó una risita y no le interrumpió- Esperaba que Niven se fijara en Elladora. Tu hermana no es tan hermosa como tú, reconozcámoslo, pero a Niven siempre le gustaron las mujeres difíciles. Y Elladora es muy difícil. –Isla volvió a reír. Era una forma un tanto suave de denominar a su hermana- Tiene veinticuatro años y nunca ha habido ningún brujo interesado en desposarse con ella. Elladora sabía que lord Beurk era su última esperanza y sé que quería casarse con él, pero finalmente nada salió como debía. Niven te quiere a ti y yo no puedo fallar a mi palabra. De todas formas, si de aquí a la boda te causa cualquier clase de malestar, quiero saberlo, Isla. ¿Me prometes que me lo dirás?

Isla sintió un poco de pena por su padre. Debía estar inmerso en un grave conflicto interno y la joven lo odió un poco menos por haberla metido en ese lío, pero sólo un poco menos.

-Sí, padre. Se lo diré.

-Muy bien, Isla. Eres una buena chica.

Sirius Black le dio una palmadita en la mano y con un gesto le indicó que podía retirarse. Isla suspiró y se llamó tonta una y mil veces. Había dejado escapar la única oportunidad que había tenido para librarse de lord Beurk. ¡Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida!

* * *

><p>-No ha estado del todo mal. Con el tiempo mejorarás.<p>

Niven Beurk ayudó a Isla a levantarse e hizo que se sentara a su lado en la cama. La joven había pasado los últimos minutos arrodillada ante él, aprendiendo a utilizar la boca correctamente, tal y como había dicho su prometido. Realmente no había sido una experiencia muy agradable y se sentía asqueada. Lord Beurk la había forzado un poco más de la cuenta y en ese momento Isla tenía ganas de vomitar. El hecho de que Niven no se hubiera corrido en su boca era un pobre consuelo.

Finalmente sólo había podido darle largas durante una semana. Aquella noche lord Beurk había hecho un par de comentarios frente a su madre y Lyra Black había mirado a su hija de tal forma que no había podido seguir negándose. Isla había cogido a su prometido de la mano y le había pedido que la acompañara a su habitación. Y con toda la familia mirándolos. La joven se había sentido profundamente avergonzada y humillada y había procurado no pensar en que no quería hacer eso porque ser consciente de que esas relaciones no eran de su gusto sólo hacía que se sintiera aún peor.

Antes de abandonar la sala de estar, Isla había mirado a su padre. Era cierto que unos días antes le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a los Black de su destino, pero necesitaba que él se diera cuenta de que había mentido. Quería que su padre la librara del compromiso, que avanzara hacia lord Beurk y le dijera que no podían seguir adelante con aquello porque simplemente no estaba bien, pero Sirius Black había retirado la mirada. Isla creyó que él también estaba avergonzado por poner a una de sus hijas en esa situación, por dejar que le hicieran esas cosas en contra de su voluntad, pero aún así no movió un dedo por ayudarla e Isla se sintió tan abandonada como en su primera vez.

Una vez en el dormitorio, lord Beurk no se había andado por las ramas. Con un movimiento de varita la desnudó, afirmando que la había echado de menos, reprochándole que no lo hubiera aceptado antes y prometiéndole que esa tarde sería inolvidable. Y lo estaba siendo. Para empezar, las caricias de esa segunda vez fueron mucho menos pacientes, aunque en ningún momento se convirtieron en algo brusco o violento. Luego llegó la peor parte, cuando el hombre se bajó los pantalones, se sentó en la cama y le dijo que era hora de introducirla en el arte del sexo oral.

Isla sabía que tendría pesadillas esa noche. Lord Beurk había estado presionando su cabeza hacia abajo y ella apenas había podido controlar las arcadas mientras procuraba dejar la mente en blanco. Él no había dejado de decirle cosas como _"Sigue así, preciosa"_ o "_Cuidado con los dientes, preciosa" _o cualquier otra cosa acompañada de un _"Preciosa"_ que empezaba a darle tanto asco como el miembro de lord Beurk. Como todo lord Beurk en general.

Poder abandonar esa labor tan desagradable fue un alivio para Isla, aunque verse obligada a permanecer junto a ese hombre no le gustó tanto. Era obvio que lord Beurk aún no había terminado con ella.

-Mientras me recupero un poco, quiero que me quites la ropa –Por su tono de voz, Isla supo que no podría negarse. Con la vista baja, procedió a desabrocharle la camisa- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en recibirme nuevamente en tu cuarto, Isla?

La chica no se esperaba el reproche. Sus dedos se detuvieron bruscamente y sintió como la garganta se le quedaba seca. Si lord Beurk hubiera sido un caballero, hubiera obviado ese detalle, pero tenía que pedirle explicaciones consciente de que ella no podría ser sincera. Él tenía que saber que no quería hacer aquello. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir sin mentirle?

-No estaba preparada, Niven. Dijiste que podríamos esperar.

-Entiendo –El hombre cabeceó y la dejó hacer. Isla se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que las manos empezaron a temblarle- ¿Acaso no me comporté correctamente el otro día, Isla? ¿No procuré darte placer? ¿No hice lo que estuvo en mi mano para no dañarte?

-Sí, pero…

-Creí que había quedado claro que tengo ciertas necesidades –Lord Beurk la detuvo en su labor y la miró a los ojos. Isla se estremeció- La obligación de una esposa es estar preparada para su marido cada vez que la necesite y tú has fallado en eso.

"_Aún no soy tu esposa. ¡Y dijiste que esperaríamos!"._ Isla lamentó no tener valor suficiente para gritarle esas palabras. Siempre había sido una chica fuerte, pero lord Beurk y la situación actual la dejaban totalmente indefensa. Se sentía muy pequeña, casi insignificante y cuando lord Beurk la tocó con aspereza entre las piernas ni siquiera pudo moverse.

-Que sea la última vez, Isla. Soy un hombre generoso y sé tratar bien a mis amantes si se comportan correctamente, pero si empiezas a hacerme desplantes verás una faceta de mí que no me gustaría tener que mostrar ante mi futura esposa.

Eso definitivamente no fue muy amable. Isla siguió paralizada unos segundos más, pero lord Beurk la soltó entonces y ella prosiguió con su tarea de desnudarlo. Procuraba no rozar su piel más de lo imprescindible y él pareció notarlo, aunque por fortuna no le hizo ningún reclamo más. Quizá sentía que había sido demasiado áspero con ella y quería suavizar un poco el ambiente antes de seguir con las actividades vespertinas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Isla terminaba de quitarle la ropa. Después, el hombre hizo que se sentara en sus rodillas y empezó a besarla y toquetearla. Isla, aún afectada por la advertencia anterior, intentaba mentalizarse para que le gustara, pero sabía que después de lo que lord Beurk le había dicho las cosas no podrían mejorar para ella, al menos por esa tarde.

-Te gustará vivir en Escocia –Lord Beurk le habló con más suavidad en esa ocasión, como si unos segundos antes no la hubiera estado amenazando- Podremos dar largos paseos por los alrededores del castillo y volar sobre las montañas. Incluso nos bañaremos en el lago en verano si te atreves. Debo advertirte que el agua está muy fría, pero no en vano somos magos.

-Seguro que será divertido –Isla se obligó a hablar.

-Los niños crecerán sanos y fuertes, ya lo verás. Desearía que tuviéramos al menos media docena.

Isla lo miró con sorpresa y Niven se rió al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

-Imagino que es un poco turbador para ti, pero es otra de las tradiciones Beurk que me gustaría mantener. En la antigüedad, la mortandad infantil era tan alta que tener un número elevado de niños era la única forma de garantizar un heredero. La vida en las Tierras Altas nunca ha sido fácil, especialmente para los más pequeños, así que los Beurk siempre se han reproducido de forma considerable –Lord Beurk le apartó el pelo de la cara mientras Isla escuchaba con más o menos interés. Ciertamente no se sentía muy cómoda con el hecho de que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, pero al menos Niven había renunciado a las caricias más osadas durante unos minutos- Lamentablemente mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre se negó a casarse de nuevo, así que no tengo hermanos.

-Lo siento, Niven –Aunque en realidad no podía sentir demasiada compasión por la madre de ese hombre.

-A pesar de la desgracia de quedarse viudo tan pronto, mi padre fue afortunado y tuvo un hijo varón. Si hubiera tenido una niña tendría que haber buscado una nueva esposa para lograr mantener intacta la estirpe familiar. Hubiera sido terrible que el apellido Beurk se perdiera después de tantos siglos. Por ese motivo, espero que podamos engendrar hijos varones.

Isla sabía perfectamente a que se refería lord Beurk. Quizá los magos no fueran tan estrictos como los muggles en los asuntos de las herencias, pero mantener intacto el apellido familiar era algo imprescindible. Su propio padre, que tenía tres hermanas mayores que él, se había quedado con Grimmauld Place porque fue el único que conservó el apellido familiar después de casado. Ahora era Phineas el encargado de perpetuar dicho apellido, quién se quedaría con la casa y quien debía procurar varones Black que continuaran llevando la gloria a la ancestral familia.

-Yo también lo espero, Niven.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para intentarlo –Nuevamente el hombre llevó la mano hasta las partes íntimas de su joven prometida- Será muy divertido practicar. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Isla no respondió. Lord Beurk retomó entonces los besos y después de unos minutos la chica notó algo duro presionando contra su cuerpo. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación y se preparó mentalmente para soportarlo. Lord Beurk aún la estuvo manoseando durante un rato hasta que soltó un gruñido y le ordenó que se pusiera a cuatro patas sobre la cama. El sexo de esa tarde fue muy distinto al de la vez anterior. Nada de caricias pacientes y movimientos tranquilos. Lord Beurk estaba absolutamente ansioso y desesperado e Isla ahogó un grito de dolor mientras la penetraba con fuerza. Después, el hombre la instó a apoyar la cabeza en el colchón, la agarró por las caderas y comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad. Isla otra vez dejó la mente en blanco y se alegró de que las sábanas secaran las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos durante los interminables minutos que siguieron. Era evidente que lord Beurk quería castigarla por haberle tenido abandonado durante tanto tiempo y cuando terminó se puso en pie sin demostrarle demasiado interés.

Isla se recostó en la cama, cansada y adolorida, y miró a su prometido mientras se vestía. Lord Beurk apenas le prestaba atención y sólo se acercó a ella para tenderle un frasquito con la poción que impediría la llegada de hijos prematuros.

-Espero que mañana estés lista para mí, Isla. No podría pasar ni un solo día sin estar dentro de ti.

Isla apretó los dientes y asintió. Lord Beurk se fue después de darle un beso y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos. Si durante su primer encuentro sexual había estado frente a un hombre paciente y bueno, en el segundo tuvo ocasión de ver una faceta que no era en absoluto agradable. Era evidente que lord Beurk ejercía un gran autocontrol sobre cada uno de sus sentimientos y actuaciones e Isla sabía que todo estaría bien para ella mientras le obedeciera y no le objetara nada pero. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle si se mostraba poco complaciente, si ignoraba sus peticiones? Isla había tenido una pequeña muestra en esa misma cama y, aunque no había salido lastimada en absoluto, pensamientos poco halagüeños pasaron por su mente. ¿Sería capaz lord Beurk de utilizar la fuerza para obtener lo que deseara de ella? ¿Le pegaría o maldeciría de alguna forma si simplemente no estaba lista para atenderle? Isla no había querido acostarse por primera vez con él, cierto. Había estado muy asustada y se había sentido terriblemente insegura, pero también era verdad que lord Beurk la había tratado bien, que había logrado mantener su pose de hombre respetable ante ella, pero después de lo que había pasado esa tarde Isla no estaba segura de seguir pensando lo mismo sobre lord Beurk. ¿Qué clase de hombre amenazaba a una chica que simplemente no se sentía preparada para mantener relaciones con él? Isla realmente no quería pensar en ello porque estaba haciendo todo aquello de forma consciente, pero cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más coaccionada y atrapada. Lo que había tenido que hacer esa tarde había sido algo involuntario, pero se negaba la posibilidad de asumir que la habían forzado porque simplemente era una idea terrible. Tan terrible que tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

Si no lo hizo fue porque la puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente apenas unos minutos después de que lord Beurk se marchara. Por un segundo la joven temió que el hombre volviera a por más, pero no era él quién había irrumpido en el cuarto. Isla dio un respingo asustado ante la violenta irrupción y se cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana. No recordaba haber visto a su madre tan enfadada jamás, ni a Elladora tan maliciosamente contenta.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Isla?

-¡Madre!

-Lord Beurk es el hombre más generoso del mundo –Lyra Black avanzó hacia la cama, cogió a Isla con fuerza y la zarandeó para obligarla a ponerse en pie. La chica no terminaba de entender lo que ocurría. Estaba tan confundida por todo que sólo pudo mirar a su madre con los ojos plagados de horror- Está dispuesto a salvar a nuestra familia de la indigencia. ¿Y así es como se lo pagas?

-Yo…

-¿Tú qué, Isla? Lo único que tienes que hacer para salvar el honor de tu familia es atender correctamente a ese hombre. ¿Y qué es lo que haces? Negarte a pasar tiempo con él, tratarle como si no fuera digno de tu interés.

Isla sintió como la mandíbula empezaba a temblarle. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar pero no iba a hacerlo delante de su madre ni de Elladora. Era estúpido dadas las circunstancias, pero no quería que ninguna de las dos la vieran flaquear. Realmente la reacción de su progenitora la había sorprendido. Lyra Black jamás había tenido demasiado instinto maternal e Isla no había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para hacerle confidencias o consultarle sus dudas, pero una parte de sí misma había esperado que se mostrara algo más comprensiva con ella en esos momentos. Ya había supuesto que su madre se pondría de parte de lord Beurk después de la mirada con que la obsequió esa tarde, pero no se esperaba ese trato. Su madre seguía zarandeándola con brusquedad, clavándole las uñas en el brazo y gritándole como no le había gritado jamás. Isla estaba demasiado aturdida para oponer resistencia, así que únicamente luchó contra las lágrimas y procuró mostrarse todo lo digna que le fue posible.

-Al próximo desplante que le hagas, yo misma me encargaré de llevarte hasta el lecho de lord Beurk para que se ocupe de ti. ¿Has entendido?

Tras decirle aquello, Lyra la soltó y se fue dando un portazo. Isla trastabilló y se apoyó en la cama, pensando en que todo era una locura. Sollozó y estuvo a punto de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, pero recordó que Elladora seguía allí y alzó la vista para mirarla. Su hermana no había dejado de sonreír y se acercó a ella para retirarle el pelo de la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Isla? ¿Tener un maridito con el que follar no es tan divertido como pensabas?

Podría haberse callado ante ella igual que se callaba ante los demás, pero Isla notó como las tripas se revolvía y la furia le subió por la garganta. Se apartó de su hermana con un movimiento rápido y violento y la miró con desprecio. El desprecio que sentía por lord Beurk, por sus padres y por ella misma, dirigido a una Elladora que no parecía en absoluto intimidada por ello.

-Déjame en paz. Lárgate de aquí.

-¿Largarme? ¿Ahora? ¿Y perderme el patético espectáculo que estás dando? –Elladora se aproximó a ella nuevamente e Isla buscó su varita por instinto. Si no se iba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas- Te creías muy mujer mientras coqueteabas con lord Beurk para procurarte su interés, pero ahora no es tan divertido. ¿Cierto? Imagino que debes sentirte muy torpe ante un hombre de su experiencia, pero si quieres puedo darte algunos consejos.

Isla apretó los dientes y localizó la varita sobre su tocador. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, fue a por ella y la cogió, apretándola en su puño. Esa tarde estaba tan harta de todo que se sabía capaz de hacer cualquier tontería.

-O mejor aún. Yo podría mantenerlo entretenido en tu lugar porque soy mil veces más mujer que tú –Elladora la miró con desprecio. Isla no se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermana hablar de esa forma. No era algo que nadie hubiera confirmado, pero no le costaba demasiado esfuerzo imaginarse a Elladora retozando con hombres. Quizá era incapaz de encontrar un esposo, pero sí que debían existir brujos dispuestos a ser sus amantes, sobre todo si se mostraba tan segura en la cama como en ese momento- Estoy segura de que lord Beurk se olvidaría de ti con sólo probarme una vez.

-¡Pues quédatelo! –Isla gritó sin poder contenerse- Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero casarme con lord Beurk, que no hice absolutamente nada para que se fijara en mí. Si tanto lo quieres, búscalo, métete en su cama y haz lo que tengas que hacer y si decide quedarse contigo, pues mejor para mí. ¿Entiendes? ¡Me da igual!

Isla pensó que su hermana iba a pegarle. Elladora se quedó quieta y callada durante más tiempo del que Isla se sentía con fuerzas para soportar pero finalmente soltó un bufido despectivo y la dejó sola. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Isla corrió hasta ella y se aseguró de que no recibiría más visitas indeseadas. Después, soltó un grito de impotencia y lloró todo lo que había querido llorar en los últimos días. Estaba absolutamente desesperada y sólo podía pensar en que necesitaba escapar de allí casi tanto como necesitaba su magia o respirar aire para vivir. Quería olvidarse de todo y de todos, ser libre durante unas horas, volver a sentir que su vida únicamente le pertenecía a ella. Fue entonces cuando recordó el puerto, las horas que había pasado en aquella taberna bebiendo y siendo sólo Isla y por segunda vez en unos pocos días dejó que su instinto la guiara.

Se dio un baño para quitarse de encima el recuerdo de lord Beurk, se puso uno de sus vestidos nuevos y se desapareció. No le importaba que sus padres pudieran notar que se había escapado. Si cuando regresara querían castigarla por su acto de rebeldía, le daba igual. Nada de lo que le hicieran podría ser peor que lo que ya le estaban haciendo.

Isla se apareció en el mismo punto del puerto en que lo hiciera la vez anterior. En esa ocasión también tuvo suerte y ningún muggle la vio surgir de la nada. Puesto que ya había anochecido, no había demasiado movimiento y el mar parecía más calmado que noches atrás. Isla caminó con decisión, sabiendo perfectamente a donde se dirigía, y se dijo que sus pasos eran dignos de una mujer con mucha más seguridad en sí misma de la que ella tenía. Sus zapatos golpeaban rítmicamente el suelo y se oían con toda claridad en mitad de la noche. Se cruzó con un par de muggles que la miraron con curiosidad. Isla se había asegurado de lucir hermosa porque al abandonar Grimmauld Place había decidido que iba a ser libre de verdad y que haría cosas que volverían locos a sus padres. ¿Querían que se entregara a lord Beurk sin reservas? Bien, haría de tripas corazón y cumpliría con su deber, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disponer de su cuerpo como le viniera en gana. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si dejaba que un muggle la tocara como la tocaba su prometido? Isla no sabía si sería capaz de llegar a esos extremos, pero sí quería llamar la atención de los muggles, convertir por unas horas su vida en el espectáculo que Elladora afirmaba que era.

El ruido en la taberna era tan intenso esa noche como la vez anterior. Isla abrió la puerta con absoluta decisión y entró sin mirar a nadie. Sabía que todos estaban atentos a sus movimientos, que su vestido era lo suficientemente llamativo por sí solo. Alzó la cabeza con orgullo, contenta por no haberse puesto una capa que pudiera ocultar su belleza, y fue hasta la barra. Recordaba perfectamente al camarero, el señor Taylor, y llamó su atención alzando la mano con una absoluta falta de feminidad. El tabernero pareció sorprendido de verla allí, pero sin duda alguna él también se acordaba de ella y no quedó tan impactado como antes. Incluso le sonrió amistosamente cuando puso frente a sus ojos una botella de whisky y un pequeño vaso de cristal.

-No esperaba volver a verla por aquí, señorita.

-¿Por qué no? Su whisky es delicioso.

-Digamos que las damas no suelen frecuentar mi negocio.

Uno de los parroquianos llamó la atención de Taylor, quien se despidió de ella inclinando la cabeza. Isla se tomó el primer whisky de un solo trago y a continuación dejó de mirar la colección de botellas alcohólicas para centrarse en el resto de la taberna. Tras la primera impresión, los clientes de Taylor habían vuelto a sus cosas. Las conversaciones a voz en grito constituían un auténtico caos e Isla optó por no intentar prestar atención a ninguna de ellas. En las mesas del fondo había un par de grupos de hombres jugando a las cartas y un poco más allá una pareja que parecía dispuesta a llegar más lejos de lo que alguien debería llegar en un sitio público. Isla se dijo que no era nada diferente a lo que vio el primer día, pero su mente no tardó en captar dos cosas que no eran exactamente iguales. Para empezar, la vez anterior no había visto a aquel tipo del violín tocando rítmicamente en el otro extremo de la barra. Un par de muchachas jóvenes le miraban totalmente encandiladas y sonreían coquetamente y al hombre se le veía encantado con las atenciones. La segunda diferencia era la ausencia del señor Robert Hitchens. Isla no le había dedicado más de un par de pensamientos durante las últimas dos semanas, pero una vez dentro de la taberna se acordó de él, de lo atractivo que le había parecido y de lo amable que fue con ella. Isla lamentó su ausencia porque si tuviera que dejar que algún muggle la toqueteara, el señor Hitchens no sería un mal candidato.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, Isla volvió a acordarse de lord Beurk, el hombre más generoso del mundo según su madre y el más apropiado para ella según su padre. Ojalá Elladora fuera a buscarle a su hotel esa misma noche. Ojalá se metiera en su cama y tuviera un encuentro lo suficientemente fogoso con su prometido como para que el bastardo de Niven Beurk dejara de estar interesado en ella. Isla pensó que al día siguiente tendría que volver a dejar que se la follara. Tendría que tumbarse en la posición que él le indicara, abrir las piernas y permitirle hacer lo que quisiera. Isla bebió para intentar olvidar y tres copitas de whisky después estaba segura de que no habría nada más humillante para lord Beurk que saber que su _preciosa _Isla había estado acostándose con un muggle. Casi podía imaginarse la cara del hombre que le había exigido fidelidad cuando se enterara de que le había puesto los cuernos con un simple muggle. Seguramente sería devastador para lord Beurk y seguramente la propia Isla tendría que pagar las consecuencias pero esa noche, borracha de alcohol y dolor, no le importó. Sólo quería darles una lección a esa panda de degenerados que tenía por familia, demostrarle a su prometido que no la podía tratar como si fuera una prostituta. En su mente confusa por culpa del alcohol, Isla Black se veía a sí misma en la cama con lord Beurk, riéndose internamente de él porque estaba compartiendo amante con un muggle. ¡Oh, sí! Sería una curiosa venganza y tenía que llevarla a cabo lo antes posible.

Seguramente no habría hecho nada de estar en sus cabales, pero esa noche el whisky la ayudó a explotar y decidió liberarse como no se había liberado nunca antes. Quitándose los zapatos, Isla Black fue hasta el violinista e interrumpió sus escarceos con las jovencitas poniéndose frente a él.

-Toca algo alegre –Le dijo y sin esperar respuesta se subió a la mesa y se encontró con que todos en la taberna volvían a mirarla a ella. Bien, justo lo que necesitaba.

El violinista tardó un instante en reaccionar, pero entonces Isla insistió y se puso a tocar una melodía que la bruja no había escuchado en su vida. Sin reflexionar sobre ello, la joven alzó la falda de su vestido hasta dejar al descubierto sus pantorrillas envueltas en medias de seda y comenzó a bailar al son de la música. En Hogwarts había aprendido los elegantes movimientos de los bailes de salón, pero esa noche se dejó llevar por el ritmo e improvisó, animada más que nunca por las palmas y los vítores de los muggles. Su falda cada vez estaba más arriba, su pelo más despeinado y su vestido más descolocado. Isla sabía que con sus movimientos estaba despertando los instintos de esos hombres y supuso que algún momento alguno de ellos se cansaría de mirar e intentaría pasar a la acción y no le importó. ¿Qué diferencia podría haber entre un muggle cualquiera y lord Beurk? Absolutamente ninguna. Estaba harta de ser una buena chica, de pensar en los intereses de su familia antes que en los propios. No quería que nadie le dijera lo que debía hacer ni que la presionaran y amenazaran. Esa noche quería bailar, reír, emborracharse y olvidarse de que su mundo era un desastre del que no podría escapar jamás.

Estaba absolutamente absorta en la música y el baile. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía realmente bien y no quería que nunca terminara, pero entonces alguien la agarró por la cintura, se la echó al hombro y empezó a moverse entre una masa de hombres sudorosos y excitados. Al principio pensó que alguno de ellos se había decidido al fin y se la llevaba a algún callejón para follársela al aire libre, pero cuando escuchó las voces de protesta supo que quién fuera el tipo que la estaba sacando de la taberna no tenía esa clase de intenciones y se sintió furiosa. ¿Qué derecho tenía nadie a interrumpir su diversión? ¿Es que ni siquiera lejos de Grimmauld Place, en un mundo totalmente opuesto al suyo, podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana?

Cuando el desconocido la depositó nuevamente en el suelo, Isla se removió bruscamente y le dio un empujón para alejarlo de ella. No quería que nadie intentara controlarla nunca más.

-¡Suélteme, mala bestia!

Su voz fue un rugido. El hombre que la había llevado hasta allí había retrocedido un par de pasos después de su empujón. Cuando Isla se fijó en él descubrió que era Robert Hitchens. Si un rato antes lo había echado de menos, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en que era como los demás, un molesto hijo de puta que no la dejaba tranquila.

-Le agradecería que no me insultara.

Aunque parecía un poco sorprendido por su reacción, Hitchens le habló con suavidad. Isla se sintió furiosa. De haber sabido cómo hacerlo, le hubiera lanzado un _Avada Kedavra_ fulminante sólo para librarse de él y poder volver a la taberna con sus queridos muggles soeces y escandalosos.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? No tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así.

-La estaba salvando. ¿Es que no se da cuenta?

Hitchens parecía convencido de sus palabras y eso sólo contribuyó a que la ira de Isla fuera en aumento. Iba a explotar de alguna manera, lo sabía y no le importaba.

-¿Salvándome? –Espetó con un resoplido sarcástico- ¿Quién le ha pedido que haga eso? No necesito que nadie me salve de nada.

En realidad Isla hubiera estado encantada de que alguien la ayudara a escapar de su destino, pero ese alguien no podría ser Robert Hitchens ni aunque él quisiera. Un muggle jamás podría enfrentarse a la familia Black. Si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para irrumpir en Grimmauld Place para defenderla, sus padres se librarían de él en un parpadeo. Estúpido muggle, estúpidos padres, estúpido lord Beurk y estúpido lío en el que se había metido sin merecerlo.

Pensando en que ya no había más que añadir puesto que había dejado su posición bastante clara, Isla se dispuso a volver a la taberna. No merecía la pena seguir lamentándose por cosas que no tenían solución y pensaba continuar con la diversión todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero Hitchens no se dio por vencido y la atrapó del brazo para detenerla. Isla debería haberse sentido aún más furiosa porque el muggle la estaba tocando nuevamente, pero se dio cuenta de que no la había cogido de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho lord Beurk o su madre esa misma noche. Lord Beurk la había agarrado de los brazos para ponerla en pie después de obligarla a hacerle una mamada y su madre la había zarandeado porque Isla no quería acostarse con su prometido. Bonito panorama el suyo. Sin embargo, el agarre de Robert Hitchens en su brazo era suave y firme al mismo tiempo. No la estaba forzando físicamente a quedarse allí y eso tranquilizó a una parte del alma atormentada de Isla.

-¿Es que está loca? –Le dijo él al mismo tiempo que la detenía- ¿Sabe lo que esos hombres podrían hacerle si sigue provocándolos así?

¡Oh, así que era eso! Isla se rio internamente. Sí que lo sabía.

-Nada que no haya hecho antes, eso se lo aseguro –Afirmó con decisión, ganándose una mirada de absoluta incredulidad por parte de Hitchens. Después de todo era un muggle y debía pensar que las mujeres eran seres que vivían complemente ajenas al sexo hasta el momento en que contraían matrimonio. Curiosamente, Isla hubiera estado encantada con que lord Beurk tuviera aquella clase de pensamientos tan retrógrados.

-¿Cómo dice? –Musitó Hitchens.

-Procure no parecer tan sorprendido. Si piensa que soy como las chicas con las que trata habitualmente, se equivoca –De hecho, se equivocaba muchísimo. En todos los sentidos- No me da ningún miedo echar un polvo con uno de esos guapos marineros, así que déjeme en paz.

-¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Usted sabe de esas cosas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –De hecho, sabía mucho más de lo que le gustaría- ¿Se piensa que sólo los hombres tienen derecho a disfrutar del sexo? ¡Pues se equivoca!

Robert Hitchens se quedó absolutamente pasmado después de escuchar esas palabras. Isla aprovechó su confusión para liberarse de su agarre y dio dos pasos hacia la taberna, contenta porque iba a poder seguir haciendo sus cosas, pero entonces Hitchens volvió a hablar. Obviamente seguía empecinado en salvarla y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Está bien. Admito que es posible que usted sepa tanto de esas cosas como yo mismo, pero le ruego encarecidamente que no vuelva ahí dentro porque ninguno de esos hombres haría eso agradable, se lo aseguro.

Isla frunció los labios y durante un segundo se sintió conmovida por las palabras de Robert Hitchens. Quizá únicamente se debiera a que no estaba pasando por el mejor momento posible, o simplemente fue el hecho de que ese muggle prácticamente desconocido mostrara más preocupación por ella que cualquiera de sus seres supuestamente queridos, pero la cuestión fue que no pudo seguir enfadada con él. Suavizó la expresión de su rostro y tomó una decisión que la sorprendió muchísimo. Robert Hitchens era un hombre muy guapo, educado y de manos suaves. Si Isla estaba decidida a humillar a lord Beurk siéndole infiel. ¿Por qué no con la única persona que la había tratado con dignidad en las últimas semanas? Sólo por eso recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, procurando seducirle, y se acercó a él para sugerir algo que podría cambiar sustancialmente su vida.

-¿Y qué me dice de usted? –Le preguntó en un susurro, acercando el rostro a su oreja sin mucho éxito. Hitchens era condenadamente alto- ¿Podría hacer que fuera agradable?

Lo lógico hubiera sido que Robert Hitchens se abalanzara sobre ella llegados a ese punto. Isla era una joven hermosa y se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Ningún hombre podría resistirse a ello y de hecho Hitchens le miró los pechos como si quisiera devorarlos, pero al final ningunas manos lujuriosas recorrieron su cuerpo. No. Lo que hizo Hitchens fue diferente. Isla no sabía si fue bueno o malo, sólo supo que cuando él la estrechó cálidamente entre sus brazos, sin intención alguna de ir a entablar contacto íntimo con ella, Isla volvió a sentirse tan pequeña como esa tarde frente a lord Beurk. Sin embargo, esa vez no se sintió vulnerable, sino más protegida de lo que se había sentido en meses, años incluso.

-¿Porqué hace esto, señorita Black?

Hitchens la había inmovilizado, pero la joven no se sintió incómoda ni por un segundo.

-Quiero ser libre –Confesó en un susurro mientras se agarraba a la cintura del hombre y respiraba ruidosamente. Podía sentir la firmeza del cuerpo del señor Hitchens y eso la calmó más que el whisky o el baile de antes. Aspiró el aroma que emanaba de ese hombre y se dijo que nunca olvidaría aquel olor a tabaco y alguna otra sustancia extraña que no supo reconocer. –Quiero disfrutar de la vida antes de que mi padre me la arruine para siempre.

La confesión escapó de sus labios sin que ella pudiera o quisiera controlarla, consciente de que no se iba a interrumpir. Aquel abrazo sincero e intenso le había hecho confiar en ese hombre, en un muggle desconocido que sí se mostraba capaz de respetarla aún cuando Isla era incapaz de respetarse a sí misma.

-¿Su padre? –Preguntó él en voz baja, todavía sin soltarla, ofreciéndole el consuelo que ella tanto necesitaba.

-Quiere que me case con un tipo odioso. Mi padre sabe que seré infeliz y no le importa- Isla se separó lentamente de él, lamentando tener que hacerlo, y lo miró a los ojos. Oscuros y serenos. No los olvidaría nunca- ¿No lo entiende? Sólo quiero vivir.

La sonrisa triste que adornó el rostro del señor Hitchens le dijo a Isla mucho más que cualquier palabra. Cuando habló, Isla casi esperaba oír lo que él le confesó.

-Mi padre también quiere que me case con una chica horrible. Es odiosa y yo también seré infeliz.

Isla tragó saliva. Compartir destino trágico con otro ser humano no hizo que se sintiera mejor. Robert Hitchens era el hombre que mejor la entendía porque estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo que ella. Isla sonrió, totalmente abatida por todo lo que rodeaba su mundo, y le acarició la mejilla. Estaba rasposa porque el hombre debía llevar un par de días sin afeitarse. Aunque sus padres siempre le habían dicho que los muggles eran repugnantes, Isla no sintió ningún asco al entrar en contacto con él, algo totalmente opuesto a lo que le ocurría cada vez que tenía que acariciar el cuerpo velludo de lord Beurk, arquetipo del perfecto mago sangre pura. Sintiéndose más unida a Robert Hitchens de lo que jamás había estado con ninguna otra persona, la joven habló nuevamente. Su enfado se había evaporado y ya no quería volver a la taberna para follarse a un muggle. Sólo quería que el señor Hitchens volviera a abrazarla y que no la soltara jamás.

-¿Y no quiere vivir? –Preguntó, sin retirar la mano de su rostro.

-Sí –Robert volvió a sonreír- Pero me temo que un poco más despacio que usted. Quizá podríamos dejar esas cosas agradables para más adelante.

Isla se encogió de hombros y también sonrió.

-Quizá podría ser una buena ida.

-Entonces. ¿Nos olvidamos de los marineros? –Isla asintió y se avergonzó al ser plenamente consciente de la locura que había estado a punto de hacer- ¿Le apetece dar un paseo? Podría llevarla a casa.

-Acepto el paseo, pero si me llevara a casa, mi padre tendría que matarle –"_Literalmente"_, pensó con amargura.

-Paseemos pues.

Robert Hitchens le ofreció un brazo y la joven no dudó a la hora de aferrase a él. Aunque su gesto había sido similar al de lord Beurk semanas antes, en Escocia, Isla lo encontró diferente por un motivo: mientras que tocar a su prometido ya entonces le había producido un inmenso sentimiento de rechazo, agarrarse a Hitchens le apeteció muchísimo. Sabía que estaba junto a un hombre tan atormentado como ella y esa noche, mientras paseaban en silencio, descubrió que era agradable compartir su tristeza con alguien que no quería otra cosa de ella que no fuera su compañía.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Niven Beurk se presentó en Grimmauld Place poco después de la hora de comer y sólo tuvo que mirar a su prometida un segundo para que sus intenciones quedaran perfectamente claras. Por fortuna, Isla no tuvo que exponerse nuevamente ante su familia porque todos habían salido. Su padre y Phineas fueron a Gringotts para solucionar algunos asuntos de negocios mientras que Elladora y su madre aceptaron la invitación de la señora Flint para pasar la tarde en su casa de campo. Isla, por supuesto, había tenido que quedarse en casa para atender a lord Beurk y había procurado comportarse correctamente con él. Aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia su situación, lo ocurrido el día anterior le había dejado claro que era mejor ser buena que intentar resistirse, así que se limitó a dejarse llevar. Una vez estuvieran casados y su familia a salvo, pensaba buscar una forma para plantarle cara a su futuro marido, aunque no estaba muy segura de ir a tener éxito. Cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Lady Rhona, una de las primeras señoras de Beurk, su miedo y su tristeza, Isla se convencía de que una vez en Escocia estaría condenada, que si oponía resistencia a los deseos de lord Beurk éste se encargaría de obligarla, llegando incluso al maltrato, pero Isla era una Black y los Black eran fuertes. Ella era tan bruja como Niven Beurk y seguramente no podría enfrentarlo físicamente, pero la magia no era una cuestión de fuerza bruta y ella era una bruja capaz.<p>

En todo caso, no tendría ocasión de comprobar si estaría capacitada para imponerle límites a su prometido hasta que no se hubiera celebrado el enlace. Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta finales de agosto y entonces lucharía por poner las cosas en su sitio. No era una dama débil e indefensa. Lord Beurk se estaba aprovechando de su posición para obtener de ella lo que quería, pero Isla iba a cambiar las cosas cuando estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería ser una infeliz para siempre.

Isla ignoraba de dónde había salido aquel optimismo, pero suponía que su encuentro con Robert Hitchens tenía mucho que ver. El hombre le había ayudado a comprender que merecía la pena seguir luchando porque había gente dispuesta a preocuparse por su bienestar. Quizá sus padres y sus hermanos le estaban fallando, pero en su vida también se encontraría con gente que querría lo mejor para ella. Lamentablemente el señor Hitchens sólo era un muggle, pero su abrazo había obrado milagros. Para empezar, esa noche fue el principal protagonista de sus sueños y no lord Beurk, algo que era un logro en sí mismo. Isla no recordaba demasiados detalles de sus sueños, sólo sabía que habían sido agradables y que había tenido ocasión de revivir el abrazo del señor Hitchens. Lamentablemente la llegada de un nuevo día la devolvió a la realidad.

Por la mañana había estado bastante preocupada por si sus padres habían descubierto su escapada del día anterior. Se había asegurado de que nadie notara su llegada, pero suponía que ellos debían saber que se había ido. Sin embargo, nadie le dijo nada e Isla lo agradeció. La joven temió que su madre fuera a reprocharle nuevamente su actitud, pero Lyra Black se limitó a ignorarla todo el tiempo. Elladora seguía mirándola con odio y su padre procuraba que sus ojos no se cruzaran, pero por lo demás todo fue bastante tranquilo, incluso por la tarde.

Isla debía reconocer que ya no estaba tan nerviosa y cuando lord Beurk sugirió que era momento de ir a su dormitorio, incluso alcanzó a sonreír. Todo lo que pasó allí dentro la dejó extrañamente indiferente. Obedeció las peticiones del hombre y no dio muestras de no estar disfrutando lo que él le hacía, dejando a lord Beurk sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Isla había decidido que lo de mantener la mente en blanco mientras él actuaba era una buena idea y se dejó hacer. De la misma forma que se dejó hacer al día siguiente. Lord Beurk no parecía del todo contento con esa actitud un tanto indiferente, excesivamente mansa para su gusto, pero ya que Isla estaba haciendo exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella, no tenía motivos para reprocharle. Quizá estuviera un poco arrepentido por haberla amenazado, pero a Isla no le importaba. Pocas cosas podían importarle ya.

El tercer día después del abrazo de Robert Hitchens fue sustancialmente distinto a los demás. Para empezar, no fue lord Beurk quién las visitó en Grimmauld Place, sino que fueron Isla, su madre y su hermana quiénes fueron a comer con él a su hotel. Elladora y su madre necesitaban pasar la tarde en el Callejón Diagón para adquirir las túnicas que llevarían a la boda e Isla iba a quedarse con lord Beurk mientras tanto. Isla tenía la sensación de que el hombre quería presentarle un escenario diferente para que el comportamiento de su joven prometida cambiara un poco. Era difícil complacer a ese hombre. Si una mostraba reservar, amenazaba. Si era obediente y buena, se ponía nervioso y procuraba desestabilizarla.

Durante la comida, Isla se mostró alegre y participativa. Estaban en público, siendo observados por las altas esferas de la sociedad mágica y tenía que aparentar que su compromiso la tenía absolutamente encantada. Al parecer sus padres no se conformaban con arruinarle la vida; también quería que todos pensaran que la joven estaba encantada con ello. Su madre parecía un poco confusa y Elladora estaba mucho más disgustada de lo normal. A Isla no le importaba. Las dos podían irse al infierno. Si ni tan siquiera su madre había tenido el detalle de preocuparse por ella después de su primera vez, Isla no tenía por qué explicarse ante ninguna de las dos. Le habían fallado cuando más las necesitaba y ya nada volvería a ser como antes. En cuanto estuviera casada y se fuera a las Tierras Altas, confiaba en no tener que volver a verlas, sobre todo a Elladora.

Lord Beurk, que siempre había sido mucho mejor disimulando sus emociones y que además llevaba dos días observando el cambio experimentado por Isla, se comportó con absoluta naturalidad. Cogió la mano de Isla como si fuera un amante de verdad y conversó con ella entre risas, como si fueran felices. Isla ya ni siquiera temía el momento de quedarse a solas con él. El sexo seguía asqueándola y cada vez que se quedaba sola tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía seguir mostrándose débil ante él si no quería que su situación empeorara aún más. Cuando su madre y Elladora se retiraron, casi lo agradeció. Quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes y lord Beurk no se hizo de rogar.

Subieron a su habitación apenas media hora después, tras tomarse una copa de licor y charlar sobre el tiempo que esperaban que hiciera en Escocia para la boda. Una vez en el dormitorio, Isla se limitó a mirar a su alrededor. Era una estancia amplia, cálida y elegante, digna de un hombre tan rico y poderoso como lord Beurk. Podía escuchar al hombre moviéndose a su espalda y esperaba que de un momento a otro procediera a desnudarla, pero su prometido no actuó como siempre. En lugar de arrojarse contra ella como si fuera un animal en celo, la observó detenidamente mientras la rodeaba, intentando descubrir algo distinto en ella.

-Querida Isla. ¿Está todo bien? –Inquirió con su voz grave, sin acercarse a ella de momento. Isla contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que sí, Niven. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que últimamente te siento distinta, no sé –Lord Beurk se encogió de hombros y fue hasta un pequeño mueble bar para servirse una copa- Antes eras más reservada, más tímida.

-Puede –Isla se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia- Pero me quedó bastante claro que debo estar disponible para ti en cualquier momento. Eso es lo único que estoy haciendo. ¿No es lo que querías?

Lord Beurk la miró con el ceño fruncido y tomó asiento en un elegante sillón estratégicamente colocado frente a la chimenea. Durante un par de minutos no dijo nada. Isla se sentó frente a él y adquirió la pose de señorita que su madre se había encargado de enseñarle desde que era muy pequeña: espalda recta y manos en el regazo. Observó con curiosidad los cuadros que pendían de las paredes y esperó a que el hombre actuara. Eso era lo que se esperaba de ella, lo único que podía hacer para no volver a sentirse como se sintió tres días atrás.

-Sí, es lo que quería –Lord Beurk tardó tanto tiempo en responder, que Isla tuvo que esforzarse por recordar a qué se refería con esas palabras- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Isla?

-Quiero que mi familia esté bien.

Lord Beurk asintió lentamente y conjuró un fuego que empezó a crepitar en la chimenea. Lo observó con atención durante unos cuantos minutos más, en silencio, e Isla se preguntó qué estaría pensando exactamente. Cuando habló, lo que le dijo la sorprendió muchísimo más de lo esperado.

-Vete. Date una vuelta por ahí y vuelve más tarde. Ahora mismo no me apetece follar, pero esta noche te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo.

La seguridad que Isla había sentido hasta ese momento se desvaneció ante las palabras del hombre. Pasar toda una noche con él fuera de Grimmauld Place era algo que no le apetecía en absoluto, pero no dudó a la hora de ponerse en pie y abandonar la habitación. De pronto sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y no podía evitar preguntarse qué pretendía hacer lord Beurk con ella. Estaba claramente disgustado por su actitud e Isla había aprendido a no fiarse de él. Tuvo la sensación de que su vida iba a experimentar un nuevo cambio, tan grande como el que supuso para ella perder la virginidad, y se estremeció. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle? ¿Y si consideraba que Isla se estaba mostrando demasiado orgullosa y quería aplastar dicho orgullo de forma drástica?

Isla agitó la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. De nada serviría atormentarse por cosas que aún no habían sucedido. Aún así, volvió a sentirse nerviosa y supo que sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de tranquilizarla. Seguramente sería una locura ir a buscar a Robert Hitchens, pero lord Beurk le había dicho que se diera una vuelta por ahí y el puerto era un buen sitio. Esperaba de todo corazón poder ver al señor Hitchens de nuevo, pero si no lo hacía al menos podría recordar con total nitidez su abrazo y repetirse que había una sola persona en el mundo que le había ofrecido su consuelo y compañía sin esperar nada a cambio. Últimamente no se había encontrado con demasiadas buenas personas y le costaba muchísimo dejar escapar a uno de los pocos hombres que habían sido decentes con ella.

Isla era consciente de que aparecerse en el puerto a esas horas era un riesgo, pero procuró hacerlo en alguno de los callejones que había tenido ocasión de ver. Una vez más fue afortunada y nadie la vio. Animada ante la perspectiva de mantener una conversación con el señor Hitchens (y soñando con que él volviera a estrecharla entre sus brazos) caminó con decisión por los muelles. Esa vez sí había gente trabajando y para ella fue tan fascinante observarlos como lo fuera en su infancia. A pesar de que nadie le prestaba demasiada atención, Isla se cubrió el rostro con su capa verde para pasar absolutamente desapercibida y se dijo que el único sitio donde podría encontrar al señor Hitchens era la taberna. Parecía frecuentarla bastante a menudo, aunque su misión se le antojaba un tanto complicada. Seguramente el señor Hitchens tendría una vida más allá del puerto. Él mismo le había confesado que su padre quería que se casara con una chica. Quizá estuviera con ella o haciendo preparativos con su futura familia política o atendiendo sus propios asuntos. Mientras andaba, Isla se fue convenciendo de que no iba a poder verlo y cuando llegó a la taberna no lo encontró allí. Había mucha menos gente que por las noches y en cuanto la vio el señor Taylor fue a su encuentro. El camarero también era un hombre amable y a Isla le inspiraba cierta confianza. Su sonrisa sincera fue algo que la joven bruja agradeció después de su extraña conversación con lord Beurk.

-Buenas tardes, señor Taylor. Me preguntaba si el señor Hitchens le ha visitado esta tarde.

-¿Robert? Lleva un par de días sin venir por aquí. Creo que tenía algunos problemas.

Isla frunció el ceño y tomó asiento, interesada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle al señor Hitchens. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había ocurrido exactamente (bueno, si lo sabía, después del abrazo) pero apreciaba sinceramente a ese hombre.

-¿Por qué no me pone una cerveza y me cuenta qué clase de problemas tiene nuestro amigo?

Taylor entornó los ojos dubitativamente, pero al final asintió y colocó una espumosa cerveza frente a Isla. La chica estaba acostumbrada al dulzor de la cerveza de mantequilla, así que beber algo tan amargo la desconcertó un poco. Taylor la miró con aire divertido y se apoyó en la barra, sirviéndose algo de beber.

-Así que usted es amiga de Robert.

-Hace poco tiempo que le conozco, pero le tengo en gran estima.

-Sí. Yo incluso diría que debería usted besar el suelo por el que pisa. El otro día la salvó de una buena.

Isla enrojeció al recordar su comportamiento pasado, pero no consideraba que hubiera sido tan grave. Tampoco quería mostrarse vulnerable ante el señor Taylor. Bastante la habían mangoneado ya como para que un simple muggle la mirara de esa forma, como si se compadeciera de ella.

-Le aseguro que tenía la situación bajo control, señor Taylor. No había nada que temer.

-Conozco a esos hombres como la palma de mi mano, señorita, y le aseguro que sí tenía muchas cosas que temer.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué no me detuvo?

-Esos hombres son mis clientes. Vienen aquí todos los días. Gracias a ellos tengo dinero de sobrA para alimentar a mi familia. ¿Cree que me hubiera enfrentado a ellos para defender el honor de una inconsciente como usted, señorita? –Taylor soltó una risa sarcástica- No todos somos tan estúpidos como Robert, créame.

-Fue muy gentil por su parte ayudarme –A Isla no le había gustado que ese hombre llamara estúpido al señor Hitchens. De hecho, eso le había molestado más que el saber que Taylor se habría quedado de brazos cruzados mientras un montón de marineros abusaban de ella.

-Sí. Por más que reniegue de ello, Robert es todo un caballero.

-¿No lo es? –Taylor la miró sin entender- El señor Hitchens. ¿No es un caballero?

-¡Oh! –El tabernero soltó una carcajada y le dio un trago a su cerveza- No sabría muy bien qué decirle. Viste y habla como ellos y definitivamente tiene dinero como para serlo, pero hasta hace no muchos años su padre no era más que un muerto de hambre. Lo sabemos nosotros y lo saben los señores de la alta sociedad, así que yo diría que no encaja demasiado bien en ningún sitio.

Por la cabeza de Isla pasó la idea de que Robert Hitchens bien podría ser un sangresucia afortunado y con poder y le hizo gracia imaginar en que eso bastaría para que sus padres sintieran aún más rechazo hacia él. No sólo era un muggle, el señor Hitchens también era un nuevo rico.

-A Robert no le gusta demasiado frecuentar ciertos lugares de su círculo –Taylor siguió hablando- Se encuentra mucho más cómodo aquí, entre nosotros, que entre su gente.

-Quizá él sienta que ustedes son su gente.

-Quizá, pero la cuestión es que no lo somos. Robert puede jugar a hacerse el rebelde todo el tiempo que quiera, pero nunca dejará de ser quién es. Es algo que no puede cambiar por más que quiera.

Isla asintió lentamente. Taylor tenía razón. Uno no podía dedicar toda su vida a fingir que era alguien que en realidad no era sin terminar metiendo la pata. Ella llevaba dos días fingiendo que no le importaba mantener relaciones sexuales con lord Beurk, pero la verdad era que le aterrorizaba pensar en lo que podría ocurrir entre ellos esa noche. Quería creer que era una mujer fuerte capaz de salir airosa de aquella situación, pero en realidad no era más que una niña asustada que se refugiaba en un puerto muggle porque allí pensaban que era diferente a todos los demás. Única y revolucionaria. Tomar conciencia de todo aquello la hizo sentirse muy tonta, pero aún seguía teniendo muchísimas ganas de ver al señor Hitchens y decidió que si no estaba en la taberna, le buscaría donde fuese necesario.

-¿Cree que el señor Hitchens vendrá hoy por aquí?

Taylor se enderezó. La pregunta de Isla indicaba claramente que la conversación se había terminado. Además, el hombre tenía un montón de vasos que secar y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió a la pregunta de Isla afirmando que no tenía ni idea.

-Suele venir bastante a menudo, pero últimamente sus visitas no son tan constantes como antes. Como ya le he dicho, creo que tiene problemas.

-¿No sabe de qué se trata?

El señor Taylor negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella. Isla lamentó que el hombre no hubiera podido servirle de más ayuda y se quedó en la taberna durante casi una hora, preguntándose si no estaría pasando demasiado tiempo lejos de lord Beurk. Aunque, qué demonios, él la había echado a la calle como si fuera un perro. Si de repente le entraban ganas de echar un polvo, que se aguantara o usara a alguien a quien tuviera más a mano. No le importaba en absoluto.

Isla únicamente salió de la taberna porque consideraba que ya se había bebido suficientes cervezas y porque no podía seguir distrayendo al señor Taylor de sus quehaceres. Anduvo dando vueltas por el puerto durante toda la tarde y ya empezaba a atardecer cuando se dispuso a regresar junto a lord Beurk. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más y más asustada, muriéndose de la incertidumbre e intentando convencerse de que tenía que afrontarlo todo con valor. Él no podía dañarla. Si lo hacía y su padre se daba cuenta, el compromiso se rompería. Sirius Black se lo había prometido; le había garantizado que lord Beurk nunca le haría daño e Isla le había creído a pesar de que ya habían ocurrido ciertas cosas que la llevaban directa a la desesperanza. Por fortuna, esos nefastos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Isla vio a Robert Hitchens y el corazón brincó de alegría dentro de su pecho.

Lo reconoció a pesar de la distancia. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con los pies colgado por la pared y la vista clavada en el horizonte, sin duda observando el atardecer. Isla se acercó a él muy despacio, fijándose en lo terriblemente atractivo que se veía bajo los tonos cálidos de la luz del sol y no necesitó hablar con él para saber que estaba abatido. El rostro de Robert Hitchens era como un libro abierto que se podía leer con sorprendente facilidad y le dolió verle en ese estado. Quiso llegar a su lado para abrazarle y ofrecerle el mismo consuelo que él mismo le dispensara días atrás, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se sentó a su lado, logrando que el señor Hitchens diera un respingo de alarma. Sin duda no se había esperado para nada su presencia allí e Isla encontró encantador que pareciera tan turbado. Con voz no exenta de picardía, empezó a hablarle.

-¿Le apetece tomarse algo conmigo, señor Hitchens? –Preguntó con suavidad, retirándose la capucha de su capa verde y notando como el viento jugueteaba con sus rizos oscuros. Su acompañante la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza- ¿Y qué me dice de un paseo? –El muggle rehuyó su mirada e Isla se inclinó un poco para no desaparecer de su campo visual. Después sonrió y decidió que era buen momento para gastarle una broma- ¿Algo más agradable?

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, señorita Black, pero no estoy de humor para ninguna de las tres cosas –Dijo él con voz apagada, demostrando que efectivamente estaba demasiado afectado por lo que fuera que le ocurriera para disfrutar de su compañía.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi mundo acaba de derrumbarse. O eso creo.

Finalmente, Robert Hitchens se dignó a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes que Isla sólo pudo sonreírle tranquilizadoramente, decidida a ser fuerte por los dos aunque por dentro estuviera tan preocupada por su propio destino. Le alegró que Robert siguiera hablando sin tener que insistirle.

-Recientemente he descubierto que mi padre está arruinado –Dijo con la misma voz apagada de antes. Isla se estremeció ante aquella enorme coincidencia- Se ha jugado toda su fortuna en esos horribles clubes para caballeros y ha sido llevado a la cárcel. El escándalo ha sido mayúsculo y mi prometida ha cancelado nuestro futuro enlace a la espera de que los problemas de mi familia se solucionen. He sido oficialmente repudiado de la alta sociedad y creo que no tengo nada salvo lo que traigo puesto en ese momento. ¿Cree que mi mundo se ha hundido lo suficiente o quizá pueda caer más bajo?

Isla le había escuchado con suma atención, lamentando que un hombre tan decente como Robert Hitchens tuviera que estar pasando por aquello. Ciertamente no le conocía demasiado bien, pero estaba segura de que no se merecía que su padre hubiera jugado con su destino de esa manera. En cierta forma le envidiaba porque había podido librarse de un matrimonio que no parecía desear demasiado, pero la apenaba muchísimo imaginarse al desdichado señor Hitchens viviendo en la pobreza. Ni siquiera era responsable de la ruina de su familia. Su propio padre la había provocado con sus vicios y ahora era Robert quién tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Era muy injusto.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Hitchens –Dijo con absoluta sinceridad, tragándose las ganas de abrazarle que no la habían abandonado desde que le viera unos minutos antes. Robert suspiró y dejó de mirarla a ella para concentrarse nuevamente en el horizonte.

-No tiene por qué –Aseguró con tranquilidad- Lo más extraño de todo esto es que me siento aliviado. ¿Sabe? –Mientras él hablaba, Isla no dejaba de mirarle. Tenía la nariz recta y las facciones masculinas y bien marcadas. Cada segundo que pasaba, Isla lo encontraba más y más atractivo. –Siempre he odiado ese mundo y a esa gente y ahora sólo puedo pensar en que me he librado de un futuro horrible –A pesar de que él parecía confundido respecto a esos sentimientos, Isla podía comprenderlo perfectamente. Incluso le envidiaba un poquito- Ni siquiera me importa lo que le pase a mi padre porque sé que me ha utilizado para salvarse a sí mismo. Creía que mi matrimonio le salvaría de la ruina y no le importaba si eso significaba condenarme a una vida repleta de desventuras. Dígame, señorita Black –Robert volvió a mirarla, más atormentado aún que hacía unos segundos- ¿Es eso normal? Debo ser un ingrato como mínimo por no apreciar todo lo que mi padre hizo por mí.

A Isla no le costó demasiado esfuerzo ponerse en su lugar. A veces, cuando pensaba que su padre no era más que un egoísta al que no le importaba sacrificarla para lograr su propio bien, se sentía como si estuviera traicionando al hombre que le había dado la vida y le había proporcionado una educación. Sabía que tenía motivos sobrados para sentir cierto rencor hacia él, pero no era agradable que eso le ocurriera, así que entendía a Robert y quiso que se sintiera mejor. Le sonrió y, tal y como hiciera días antes, le acarició una mejilla. Estaba mucho más suave que antes. Isla se hubiera pasado media vida acariciándole.

-No me parece que sea un ingrato, Robert. Entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente y envidio su recién adquirida libertad.

Lo que hizo Robert a continuación la pilló desprevenida. Cogiéndole una mano con una suavidad no exenta de inseguridad, la alzó lentamente en el aire hasta llevarla a sus labios y la besó. Isla sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitar pensar en que ni una sola de las caricias más osadas de lord Beurk había logrado despertarle los sentimientos que ese beso tímido, casi casto, provocó en ella. Apenas fue un cosquilleo húmedo que sabía a disculpa pero bastó para que el corazón de Isla Black comenzara a latir desbocado. Después, él la miró fijamente e Isla fue consciente de que quería de ella mucho más que un leve contacto entre sus manos. Era puro deseo lo que encendió sus ojos oscuros, un deseo que ella misma podría haber empezado a sentir si Robert no se hubiera quedado mirándola como un pasmarote. Unos días antes quería forzar la situación para acostarse con un muggle cualquiera y ahora se encontraba queriendo que Robert Hitchens hiciera algo porque estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Pero Robert no hizo nada. Bajó la mirada e Isla quiso gritarle que la besara, que no tenía qué mantenerse alejado de ella porque llamarle por su nombre le había salido del alma. Ni siquiera lo había planeado, simplemente se le había escapado y ese simple hecho parecía haber despertado algo en Robert. Algo que desgraciadamente estaba consiguiendo controlar.

-¿Puedo hacerle una confesión, Isla? Estoy aterrado.

Isla se estremeció nuevamente, no porque Robert le hubiera confesado que tenía miedo, sino por la forma en que él también había pronunciado su nombre. Nunca había sonado tan bien en boca de lord Beurk.

-¿Lo está? –Milagrosamente, ella acertó a hablar a pesar de sus nuevos y tumultuosos sentimientos.

-Como le dije, no tengo nada salvo esta ropa y mis manos.

-¿Y sabe hacer algo útil con esas manos, Robert?

"_Vamos, te lo estoy poniendo muy fácil",_ pensó Isla mientras se inclinaba hacia él, ansiosa por recibir un beso, una caricia, lo que fuera. No sabía si tendría una nueva oportunidad de ver a ese hombre y quería llevarse el mejor recuerdo de él que fuera posible. Por primera vez desde que había descubierto plenamente su sexualidad, Isla Black deseaba acostarse con alguien por voluntad propia, pero Robert no se dejó arrastrar por un deseo que era más que evidente. Ignoró su insinuación y se puso a hablar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Isla lo lamentó, pero supo que no podría seguir insistiendo si no quería perderlo para siempre.

-Mi padre hizo algo bueno por mí a pesar de todo y sólo por eso voy a dedicar todo mi esfuerzo a sacarlo de prisión –Aseguró demostrando una absoluta confianza en sí mismo a pesar de su evidente estado de melancolía- Él me proporcionó la mejor educación posible. Soy médico –Isla sabía que los médicos curaban a la gente y eso le pareció muy sexy- Supongo que eso facilitará las cosas, siempre y cuando sea capaz de conseguir buenos clientes. En este momento, mi nombre no vale gran cosa.

Quizá no para ese atajo de muggles idiotas que se atrevían a despreciar a un hombre como Robert, pero para Isla su presencia valía un mundo y sólo podía desearle la mejor de las suertes.

-Estoy segura de que será afortunado, Robert.

-Ojalá tenga usted razón.

Después de decirle esas últimas palabras, Robert se quedó callado. Isla no sabía qué más podía decir para animarle y lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. No fue un gesto planificado de antemano, pero le salió de alma y supo que había hecho lo correcto en cuanto sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Sólo entonces Isla se dio cuenta de que aún estaban cogidos de la mano y que sus dedos se habían entrelazado como si tuvieran vida propia. Isla se dijo que aquello debía significar algo y dejó de respirar cuando sintió cómo la mano libre de Robert se colocaba tentativamente bajo su barbilla para girarle suavemente la cabeza en su dirección. Supo que pasaría antes de que Robert inclinara la cabeza y no hizo nada para evitar que él la besara. Quizá a ojos del mundo aquello fuera un terrible error, pero los labios de ese hombre sabían a tabaco y a whisky e Isla supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese beso no tuviera que acabarse nunca y anheló que Robert tuviera valor para ir más allá, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo Isla sabía que la magia que lograron crear en aquel lugar, bajo la luz del atardecer, se hubiera estropeado por completo si Robert hubiera intentado tocarla, así que cuando se separaron Isla tuvo la certeza de que había sido el mejor beso de su vida. Ni Rufus ni por supuesto lord Beurk le habían mostrado tanta ternura jamás y, mientras apoyaba de nuevo la cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo amigo y juntos terminaban de observar como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, Isla supo que era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p>Aquel bien podría haber sido el mejor día de su vida si Isla no hubiera tenido que regresar al hotel junto a lord Beurk. Robert se había despedido de ella con torpeza, como arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, e Isla lo encontró arrebatadoramente encantador y atractivo. No prometieron que volverían a verse ni planificaron una cita más adelante, pero ambos parecían tener la certeza de que su historia no iba a terminarse con un beso. De hecho Isla esperaba que no fuera así y, mientras recorría el pasillo que la separaba del dormitorio de lord Beurk, supo que tendría que esforzarse muchísimo para que no se le notara lo que acababa de hacer. Quizá unos días antes hubiera estado encantada con la idea de que su prometido supiera que le estaba engañando con un muggle, pero esa noche le parecía que eso sería terrible. No deseaba que Robert sufriera ningún daño y se dijo que tendría que proteger su secreto bajo cualquier circunstancia. Después de pasar por tantas cosas horribles, ella también se merecía un poco de felicidad. Una felicidad que sólo Robert Hitchens estaba capacitado para proporcionarle.<p>

Isla estaba tan feliz después del beso que casi se le había olvidado que lord Beurk la estaba esperando. De hecho, había llegado a su dormitorio de forma casi automática, únicamente porque su cuerpo sabía que tenía que ir hasta allí. Fue un grave error por su parte mostrarse tan confiada porque, en cuanto lord Beurk le abrió la puerta, Isla supo que nada de lo que había pasado hasta entonces entre ellos podría equipararse a lo que él le haría.

En cuanto lo vio, Isla supo que estaba muy enfadado. Incluso era posible que hubiera bebido un poco a juzgar por el brillo extraño de sus ojos. Los ojos de Robert no eran así. Ni siquiera cuando se llenaban de lujuria parecían tan sucios y depravados. Pero lord Beurk no se parecía en nada a Robert Hitchens e Isla lo recordó en cuanto su prometido la cogió de un brazo y tiró de ella hacia el interior de la habitación. No había suavidad en ese gesto, sólo brusquedad e ira no contenida.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado, Isla? –Su voz sonaba tan grave como siempre pero jamás había resultado tan amenazadora, ni siquiera mientras lanzaba sus famosas advertencias.

-Me dijiste que fuera a dar un paseo y eso hice –La joven intentaba mantener la calma pero no era tarea fácil.

-Esperaba que fueras a reunirte con tu madre y con tu hermana, pero obviamente no lo has hecho –Lord Beurk soltó un gruñido, la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco. Isla estaba empezando a estar harta de que todo el mundo le hiciera eso pero obedeció a su instinto y no intentó apartarse de él- ¿Dónde has ido?

-Sólo estaba dando una vuelta por ahí.

-¿Durante toda la tarde?

Isla retrocedió un paso. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo podría enfrentarse a lord Beurk mientras estaba en semejante estado de nervios. Una vez más se acordó de lady Rhona y se preguntó cuántas veces habría tenido que aguantar que lord Moray, su marido, la tratara como Niven la estaba tratando a ella.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo, Niven. Siento haberme retrasado.

-No me mientas, Isla Black. No soporto que me mientan.

-No te estoy mintiendo –Y a pesar de que no estaba siendo ni mínimamente sincera, su voz sonó segura. De forma tentativa colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en el rostro del hombre y se acordó de Robert. No se sentía igual de bien mientras acariciaba a su amigo muggle que cuando tocaba a lord Beurk, pero no era momento para comparar- Sé que debí venir antes, pero estaba disfrutando mucho del paseo y no me di cuenta de que se hacía tarde.

Lord Beurk frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y la soltó. Isla se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía puesta una bata de casa y comprobó que estaba totalmente desnudo bajo ella cuando el hombre se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo con un movimiento brusco. Isla se estremeció al ver lo excitado que estaba y luchó por controlar los nervios. Ya había pasado por eso otras veces, no había motivo para asustarse como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

-Quítate la ropa, túmbate en la cama y abre las piernas –Le espetó con desprecio el hombre- Pareces incapaz de entender dónde está tu lugar, así que dedicaré toda la noche a mostrártelo. No quiero ni una protesta, Isla. ¡Muévete!

Isla ya había estado asustada ante su presencia otras veces, pero nunca había tenido tanto miedo de él como en ese momento. Durante un instante se planteó la posibilidad de salir corriendo y buscar la protección de su padre, pero no estaba segura de ir a conseguirla, así que obedeció. Esperaba que lord Beurk fuera considerado si se mostraba lo suficientemente complaciente, pero se equivocó por completo.

Lo que Niven Beurk le hizo esa noche la hizo olvidar el beso que Robert Hitchens le había dado y le robó toda esperanza de conseguir un futuro dichoso. Lord Beurk no le concedió ni un solo minuto de tregua y cuando llegó el amanecer Isla no era más que una masa de carne temblorosa en mitad de una enorme cama de sábanas rojas. Ni siquiera había podido contener las ganas de llorar frente a lord Beurk. Nunca lo había hecho, pero él no pareció darse por vencido hasta que no logró romperla por completo. Sólo cuando tuvo la ocasión de lamer las lágrimas saladas que se escurrían por sus mejillas, lord Beurk se levantó de la cama y la dejó en paz.

-Te vienes conmigo a Escocia –Le espetó con brusquedad, sin importarle una mierda cómo se sentía Isla en ese momento- Pasaremos allí la próxima semana para preparar la decoración del castillo y volveremos para que puedas probarte tu vestido de novia. A partir de ahora, se acabaron los paseos, los desplantes y todas tus estupideces. Eres mía y harás lo que te diga. Ahora, levántate y ponte guapa. Partimos dentro de una hora.

Isla se encogió sobre sí misma en cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró. Siguió llorando un rato más y supo que la fama de malos esposos de los Beurk estaba más que justificada. Él había sido un caballero al principio, pero al final había mostrado su verdadera naturaleza e Isla supo que no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas salvo huir. Lamentablemente, eso no era una opción.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	4. Primavera Parte 3

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**PRIMAVERA. PARTE 3**

Llegaron a Escocia durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Isla no había tenido ocasión de comunicarles a sus padres que se marchaba de viaje con lord Beurk, pero su prometido aseguró que no era necesario porque la mismísima Lyra Black había autorizado personalmente aquella visita a las Tierras Altas. Isla maldijo internamente a su progenitora, pero después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no tenía fuerzas para protestar. La joven bruja no deseaba pensar en ello, pero cada vez que movía un músculo se acordaba de dónde estaba su lugar según Niven Beurk.

Isla miró de reojo al brujo. Normalmente utilizaba túnicas muy elegantes durante sus visitas a Grimmauld Place, pero los ropajes que utilizó para ese día eran mucho más sencillos y apropiados para moverse por su castillo. Acababan de aparecerse en un viejo patio de armas interior y la chica aún estaba sujeta al brazo de lord Beurk. Podía sentir como sus manos temblaban ligeramente porque, aunque deseaba dominar sus emociones, el miedo que embargaba a Isla en ese momento era demasiado grande. Se repetía sin cesar que era una bruja perfectamente capaz de defenderse de cualquier amenaza, pero cada vez dudaba más de que su magia fuera más poderosa que la de lord Beurk. Él era un hombre adulto, quizá en la cumbre de su poderío mágico, e Isla no era más que una chiquilla. Una chiquilla demasiado asustada que en ese momento no quería que su prometido volviera a enfadarse con ella porque estaba más que claro lo que iba a hacerle. Seguramente cuando pasara algún tiempo sabría encontrar la forma de enfrentar aquella situación, pero esa mañana sólo quería hacerse muy pequeña para que lord Beurk dejara de ser consciente de su existencia.

Por fortuna, en cuanto completaron la aparición el hombre la soltó. Isla sintió de inmediato el frío aire escocés golpeándole en la cara y se estremeció. Allí estaba, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de su casa, a solas con un hombre que a esas alturas de la historia sólo podía causarle miedo y repugnancia. Obviamente no se fiaba para nada de él. Isla observó los muros de piedra grisácea que se alzaban hacia el cielo, distinguió las pequeñas ventanas de los corredores interiores y no pudo evitar buscar una salida en un gesto del todo inconsciente. Las diferentes generaciones de magos Beurk habían mantenido los portones de madera y el puente levadizo que en su momento protegieron el castillo de las invasiones muggles, durante aquellos años en los que los brujos luchaban al lado de los muggles y eran capaces de eliminar las protecciones mágicas de las fortalezas. Sin embargo, debía hacer siglos que el castillo de lord Beurk no sufría un asedio e Isla se preguntó si el puente aún funcionaría.

-Te acompañaré a tu habitación, Isla –La voz de lord Beurk la sacó de sus pensamientos. La joven miró al brujo de reojo y asintió. El hombre apenas le prestó atención y echó a andar hacia el interior del castillo.

Isla apenas se fijó por dónde iban. Durante su visita anterior ya había tenido ocasión de explorar la edificación con bastante minuciosidad y esa mañana sólo podía pensar en lo que lord Beurk le haría al llegar a su destino. Esperaba de todo corazón que estuviera lo suficientemente satisfecho como para dejarla en paz al menos durante unas horas. Tenía la certeza de que durante la noche sería llamada al cuarto del hombre y que tendría que volver a acostarse con él, pero realmente necesitaba descansar. Quizá por eso, cuando su prometido se detuvo frente a una puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso, Isla suspiró con alivio. Temió que a lord Beurk fuera a molestarle porque había pocas cosas que no lo hicieran, pero por fortuna no pareció ser consciente de lo feliz que hacía a Isla el poder perderlo de vista.

-Le he pedido a tu madre que te haga llegar ropa y joyas –Lord Beurk habló con cierta suavidad, pero Isla tembló al pasar por su lado, esperando un gesto soez que no llegó- Puedes aprovechar toda la mañana para instalarte, pero espero que podamos comer juntos. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Supondría alguna diferencia si le dijera que en realidad no le apetecía para nada?

-Claro. Allí estaré.

-La comida se servirá a las doce y media. Me gustaría que no te retrasaras. –Isla asintió, deteniéndose a un par de metros de distancia de lord Beurk. Le parecía un tanto irreal que ese hombre le hablara con amabilidad después de lo que había pasado, aunque la joven era consciente de que tras cada una de sus palabras se escondía una amenaza. _"Come conmigo y no me hagas esperar o ya sabes lo que te pasará"_- Por lo demás, tienes el castillo a tu entera disposición. Más tarde decidiremos en qué lugar celebraremos la unión y el banquete posterior. –Lord Beurk permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, como esperando a que la chica dijera algo, pero Isla se limitó a mirar hacia algún lugar tras el cuerpo de su interlocutor- Si me necesitas estaré en mi despacho.

Lord Beurk inclinó la cabeza en su dirección e Isla hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la joven se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, observando la vieja y recia madera. Los elfos debían cuidar de ella con bastante mimo porque, aunque se notaba que tenía varios siglos de historia a sus espaldas, lucía un aspecto impecable. Isla no supo cuánto tiempo pasó observando aquella puerta porque se sentía demasiado aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando reaccionó y miró el que sería su dormitorio durante quién sabía cuánto tiempo, se sintió extraña.

La habitación era preciosa. Muy amplia, perfectamente iluminada y con unas espectaculares vistas al lago. A la derecha había dos puertas más. Una de ellas sería la de su baño particular y la otra la que comunicaba con el cuarto de lord Beurk, pero Isla no quiso pensar en eso. Era mejor concentrarse en esa estancia, dejarse invadir por el calor que desprendía e intentar tranquilizarse para afrontar lo que quedaba del día. No se le antojaba una tarea fácil, pero estaba más que dispuesta a intentarlo. Por ese motivo se acercó a la chimenea. Al igual que en Hogwarts, durante los meses del verano no se encendía. El ambiente era bastante fresco, incluso frío en los días en que no salía el sol, pero los suelos de madera y las paredes tapizadas bastaban para que la temperatura en las habitaciones principales del castillo fuera agradable. La citada chimenea era inmensa y seguramente luciría un aspecto magnífico cuando albergara un fuego en su interior. Isla se acordó de sus días en el colegio, de lo mucho que le había gustado sentarse a leer junto al fuego, y sintió como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde entonces. Aunque se había creído muy mayor, la Isla Black de Hogwarts nunca había dejado de ser una niña tonta que creía en cosas que nunca podría alcanzar. Quizá fuera mejor que lord Beurk la hubiera ayudado a quitarse todos los pajaritos de la cabeza porque ahora era una mujer realista y sabía perfectamente cómo iba a ser el resto de su vida. Estaba siendo duro, sobre todo al principio, pero tendría que mejorar en algún momento. Tendría que hacer que mejorara.

Suspirando, acarició la repisa de mármol de la chimenea y observó el resto del cuarto. Los tapices de las paredes eran de tonos cálidos y presentaban esencialmente estampados florales. Los enormes ventanales estaban engalanados con cortinas de terciopelo rojo y una buena parte del suelo estaba cubierta con diversas alfombras de pieles de animales. Justo frente a la chimenea había una gran cama con dosel y a tan solo dos pasos dos confortables sillones en los que pasar largas horas de lectura. Isla también distinguió una mecedora en un rincón, claro recordatorio de que lord Beurk esperaba que le diera hijos lo antes posible. Seguramente, al año siguiente por esas mismas fechas, Isla Beurk estaría sentada en esa misma mecedora, durmiendo a su primer bebé de pelo rojo y rostro regordete. Aunque en una de las paredes había una estantería repleta de libros y un escritorio enorme con su pluma y su tintero, Isla tuvo la certeza de que no iba a tener demasiado tiempo ni para leer ni para mantener correspondencia con sus familiares. Entre ejercer de esposa solícita y el cuidado de sus futuros hijos, sus sueños de ser algo más que lady Beurk terminarían por desaparecer.

Finalmente, Isla se fijó en el armario. Los elfos debían haberse ocupado de su ropa porque un baúl vacío descansaba al lado del ropero. Eso supuso un alivio para la joven, que descubrió numerosas túnicas en el interior del armario. Además, sus joyas estaban perfectamente colocadas en el tocador que completaba el mobiliario de su dormitorio. Isla fue a sentarse frente a él y observó su rostro en el espejo. Estaba pálida y ojerosa y no tenía muy buen aspecto, pero no fue la visión de su rostro la que le hizo dar un respingo de alarma, sino las marcas que lord Beurk había dejado en su cuello durante la noche anterior. Normalmente era muy cuidadoso en ese sentido, pero no en esa ocasión. Isla observó los moratones en ambos lados del cuello y recordó el dolor que había sentido cuando lord Beurk le mordió. No sólo en el cuello.

Isla agitó la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos una vez más. Estaba sola y necesitaba descansar, no seguir atormentándose por cosas que no tenían solución. Suspirando, fue hasta la cama y se recostó en ella. Era bastante cómoda y la joven cerró los ojos, orgullosa porque al fin había conseguido dejar la mente en blanco. Seguramente esa cama le proporcionaría largas horas de relajación. Lástima que lord Beurk le hubiera dejado tan claro que quería que durmiera con él en su cuarto. Inevitablemente, Isla abrió los ojos y se maldijo por no poder quitarse a ese hombre de la cabeza. Consciente de que sería inútil no pensar en él mientras estuviera sola y ociosa, decidió salir a dar un paseo. Después de todo, el castillo estaba a su entera disposición. Era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle lord Beurk, teniendo en cuenta de que la propia Isla no tardaría en pertenecerle por completo.

La joven bruja conocía bastante bien esos pasillos gracias a sus excursiones durante la última visita. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir a los jardines y allí estuvo hasta la hora de comer. Puesto que no tenía muy claro lo que podría ocurrir si se retrasaba, Isla llegó al comedor con diez minutos de antelación. Lord Beurk no había llegado aún y la chica contempló los cuadros de la estancia mientras lo esperaba. La mayoría de ellos no eran más que cuadros costumbristas, pero sobre la chimenea podía verse un retrato del propio Niven en sus años de juventud. Había sido un hombre con cierto atractivo, aunque la expresión de su rostro nunca invitó a ser amable con él. Huraño y malhumorado, Isla se sintió un tanto incomodada y apartó la vista. Intentó concentrarse en las inmensas dimensiones del comedor y supuso que allí se habrían celebrado grandes banquetes a lo largo de los siglos. En su opinión, era demasiado grande para dos personas y no le resultaba demasiado cómodo, pero estaba bastante segura de que a lord Beurk simplemente le gustaba comer allí.

-¡Oh, ya has llegado, querida!

La voz de su prometido le sobresaltó. Isla sintió como todo su cuerpo entraba en tensión y miró a ese hombre especulativamente, preguntándose si estaría de mejor humor o si seguiría enfadado con ella. No le pareció demasiado hostil. De hecho, en ese momento le estaba sonriendo y se acercaba a ella despacio, como si le estuviera dando tiempo para apartarse si así lo deseaba. Por supuesto, Isla no se movió del sitio y dejó que lord Beurk le besara el dorso de la mano como si fuera un perfecto caballero. Quizá podría haberla engañado en otro momento, pero no ese día. Isla sólo se sintió desconcertada y no supo qué hacer o decir.

-Siéntate, por favor.

Lord Beurk la ayudó a acomodarse en su silla e Isla le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto forzada. El brujo ocupó su lugar en el extremo principal de la mesa y dio una palmada. De inmediato, la mesa se llenó de comida con aspecto delicioso. Isla se acordó de los banquetes de Hogwarts y algo cálido se encendió en su pecho.

-Es costumbre que sean las mujeres las encargadas de organizar los menús diarios, pero hoy me he tomado la libertad de encargar unos cuantos platos que estoy seguro encontrarás de tu gusto –lord Beurk hablaba con suavidad, recuperando el tono de sus primeros encuentros, cuando Isla aún podía confiar en sus buenas intenciones- Los elfos de la familia son espléndidos cocineros como tendrás ocasión de comprobar. ¿Te apetece algo en particular?

Isla no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que no tuvo toda esa comida frente a los ojos, así que decidió probar un poco de pavo asado. A pesar de que compartir mesa con lord Beurk era algo que no le apetecía demasiado, morirse de hambre sólo para huir de él no era una buena idea. La única certeza que tenía en mitad de su miedo y su desagrado era que debía intentar mantenerse fuerte para afrontar todo aquello, física y anímicamente. Lo segundo era algo que se le antojaba un tanto imposible después de la noche anterior, pero lo primero tenía fácil solución.

-El pavo tiene buen aspecto.

-Por supuesto –Lord Beurk sonrió y se dispuso a servirle un buen plato de pavo con guarnición de patatas y verduras- Esta es una de las especialidades de los elfos. Te encantará.

Efectivamente, la comida estaba tan deliciosa como parecía. Lord Beurk no volvió a abrir la boca mientras Isla llenaba el estómago y la chica se sintió bastante a gusto con ese silencio, pero después del postre su prometido cubrió una de las pequeñas manos de Isla con las suyas y le acarició el rostro, deteniendo uno de sus pulgares sobre un moratón de su cuello.

-Me gustaría disculparme por haber sido tan brusco contigo anoche, Isla –La voz del brujo sonó grave y sincera y su prometida se estremeció porque realmente no había esperado que le dijera algo así- Reconozco que me dejé llevar por los celos y que no tenía motivos para tratarte de esa forma, pero quiero que sepas que no volverá a pasar. No disfruto causando daño a mis amantes.

Isla lo dudaba mucho. Recordaba perfectamente los jadeos animales de ese hombre mientras abusaba de ella y estaba segura de que sí se lo había pasado en grande. Sintió como su labio inferior temblaba y se centró en la caricia amable de lord Beurk en su rostro. Quería creerle, quería poder recuperar la esperanza de que todo iba a mejorar en cuanto se casara, pero no pudo porque la noche anterior aún estaba demasiado fresca en su memoria y porque tenía la certeza de que el temperamento de ese hombre no se iba a suavizar por más que él le prometiera que no volvería a dañarla. Tal y como había reconocido, lord Beurk se dejó llevar por los celos y nadie le garantizaba a Isla que no volviera a ocurrir. Lo único que le parecía un tanto irónico era que el hombre sí que tenía motivos para estar celoso porque Isla volvió a acordarse de Robert Hitchens y de su beso y fue como si volviera a subir al cielo nuevamente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de Robert si pensar en él era lo único que la consolaba, aunque fuera un poco?

-¿Estás lastimada, querida?

Lord Niven seguía acariciándole la herida del cuello. Isla no pudo evitar removerse con incomodidad y el hombre la soltó, comprendiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle espacio. A pesar de su aparente amabilidad, Isla creyó que no tardaría en hablarle de los planes para esa noche, pero se equivocó. Y se alegró un montón de hacerlo.

-Quizá hoy quieras familiarizarte con tu cuarto –Dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

-Es una habitación muy bonita, Niven –Afirmó Isla, contenta por poder decir algo más o menos coherente.

-Me alegra que te guste. Tengo la sensación de que es un dormitorio demasiado Gryffindor, pero siempre podrás sustituir el rojo por el verde si así lo deseas.

-El rojo está muy bien. Aunque reconozco que sí resulta un poco Gryffindor.

Lord Beurk se rio y le dio una palmada amistosa en la mano. Después la soltó e Isla le agradeció eso y la pequeña broma. Seguramente no sería muy sensato bajar las defensas, pero al menos podría tomarse un respiro.

-¿Sabes que el castillo de Hogwarts está relativamente cerca de aquí? –Isla miró a su prometido con cierto interés. El hombre pareció alegrarse de sacar un tema de conversación que no incomodara a la joven- Unos cuantos kilómetros al norte, al otro lado de las montañas.

-Sabía que el colegio está en Escocia, pero no sabía dónde exactamente.

-Si te apetece, algún día podríamos visitar Hogsmeade. Nos apareceremos a las afueras y podrás hacer las compras que quieras. Yo siempre he disfrutado mucho viendo el castillo desde el pueblo. Me trae recuerdos de mis años de estudiante –Lord Beurk torció el gesto- Supongo que en tu caso, esos recuerdos no están tan lejanos en el tiempo.

En realidad era como si hubieran pasado mil años, pero Isla sólo asintió.

-Mi padre no suele hablar demasiado sobre vuestros años en el colegio.

-Aunque me gustaría poder decir que juntos corrimos cientos de aventuras, me temo que no es posible. Siempre he sido un tipo bastante responsable y en mi adolescencia no era nada diferente. Y en cuanto a tu padre, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ser el Black perfecto como para causar problemas. Siempre fue un estudiante modelo, el orgullo de sus padres y de la casa Slytherin.

A Isla no le costaba ningún esfuerzo imaginarse a su padre siendo el alumno perfecto. Sirius Black llevaba toda su vida intentando ser un digno representante de su legendaria estirpe, así que podía imaginarse lo duro que debía ser para él ver como toda la fortuna familiar se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos. Sin duda, el orgullo valía para él más que cualquier otra cosa e Isla se remitía a las pruebas. Iba a sacrificarla a cambio de dinero. Era todo un Black, sí señor.

-¿Lo logró?

-¿Ser el Black perfecto? –Isla asintió- Quizá deberías decírmelo tú.

Justo en ese momento, un tembloroso elfo doméstico los interrumpió. Lord Beurk le dirigió una mirada un tanto oscura e Isla tuvo la sensación de que esa criatura no era mucho más feliz en el castillo que ella misma. Con su voz aguda, anunció que había visitas en el exterior y a Isla le sorprendió muchísimo enterarse de que su padre estaba esperando para entrar en la fortaleza. Lord Beurk pareció tan impresionado como la joven y ordenó al elfo que llevara a Sirius Black hasta el comedor. ¿Para qué habría ido su padre hasta allí? Isla no tenía ni idea y realmente sentía bastante curiosidad respecto a ello.

Unos minutos después, Sirius Black irrumpió en la sala. No se le veía demasiado feliz y la sonrisa de bienvenida que lord Beurk le estaba dispensando se congeló en sus labios. Isla se alegró y por un segundo vio en su padre al príncipe encantador que acudía hasta allí para rescatarla de las garras del brujo malvado.

-Sirius, no te esperábamos –Dijo lord Beurk yendo a su encuentro mostrando una actitud bastante cauta.

-Esto es del todo irregular, Niven.

Las palabras del señor Black pillaron desprevenidos tanto a Isla como a su prometido. Lord Beurk entornó los ojos e Isla, que se había quedado en pie frente a la mesa, apretó la servilleta que tenía entre las manos, expectante y sin saber cómo comportarse.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A traerte a Isla a Escocia sin mi consentimiento.

¡Oh, Merlín! Sí que había ido para salvarla. Isla contuvo a duras penas la sonrisa que amenazaba con iluminar su rostro. En cambio lord Beurk no encontraba el reproche nada gracioso y volvió a perder toda la amabilidad que había demostrado durante la comida. Por fortuna era Sirius Black el objetivo de su ira, aunque Isla no pudo evitar preguntarse si no terminaría descargando su furia contra ella.

-Tengo el consentimiento de tu mujer, Sirius. No sé a qué viene todo esto.

-Viene a que la reputación de Isla está en entredicho. A estas horas todo el mundo sabe que está aquí, a solas contigo, y las habladurías no se han hecho esperar.

Así que era eso. El bueno humor de Isla se vino abajo al mismo tiempo que lord Beurk recuperaba la sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, amigo! ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Isla y yo vamos a casarnos. Tú mismo aprobaste que mantuviéramos relaciones antes del matrimonio. ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pueda decir la gente respecto a su estancia en esta casa?

-No está bien y lo sabes.

-Únicamente quiero que Isla se acostumbre a vivir conmigo antes del matrimonio. Su vida experimentará un cambio sustancial y es mejor que se adapte poco a poco. Pasar una semana a solas conmigo la ayudará a hacerse una idea de cómo será la vida conyugal. Te aseguro que tu hija saldrá beneficiada con la experiencia.

A juzgar por su expresión, Sirius consideraba que aquellas palabras sonaban bastante lógicas. Isla esperó la respuesta de su padre con expectación, ansiosa porque dijera que esa convivencia no era posible y que lo adecuado era que volviera a Londres con él. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, Isla había aprendido a amar más el castillo que su propia casa, pero en ese momento Grimmauld Place le parecía el paraíso terrenal. No necesitaba pasar tiempo con lord Beurk para saber cómo sería su vida después de la boda y tampoco quería tenerlo, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos hombres iba a tener en cuenta su opinión porque la estaban ignorando por completo.

-Si no te importa, me quedaré a pasar estos días con vosotros –Dijo Sirius con seguridad. Isla se sintió aliviada. No era lo que había esperado, pero al menos no estaría sola con lord Beurk- Me gustaría ayudar con los preparativos para la boda.

-Cuando traje a Isla aquí pensaba estar sólo con ella. Tu familia ya tuvo ocasión de hospedarse aquí hace unas semanas.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de mi esposa y mis hijos. Me quedaré yo solo. No puedes esperar que deje que organices toda la boda por tu cuenta.

-Claro –Lord Beurk se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto para pasar a la pequeña sala de estar contigua. Isla se quedó donde estaba, sin saber si debía seguirles o no. Se sentía bastante fuera de lugar en ese momento- Supongo que debe ser difícil para ti no poder ofrecerle a tu hija una buena dote, así que no tengo problema en que ayudes con los preparativos de la ceremonia.

Sirius Black había entrado en tensión después de escuchar esas palabras. En opinión de Isla habían sido un humillante golpe bajo para un hombre tan orgulloso como su padre, pero era lo menos que podía esperar después de haberse presentado en las propiedad de lord Beurk sin avisar y con la única intención de hacerle un montón de reproches que, según el brujo escocés, no tenían ningún sentido. Isla pensaba que la presencia de su padre en el castillo estaba más que justificada y una vez más lamentó que el hombre no hubiera logrado llevarla de regreso a casa, pero al menos estaba allí. Quizá se diera cuenta de que lord Beurk no la trataba del todo bien y de que ella era una infeliz y se decidiera a apiadarse de su pequeña Isla. La joven cada vez tenía menos esperanzas al respecto, pero hasta que no llegara el día de la boda podría permitirse el seguir soñando. Sin duda alguna era una de las pocas cosas que aún se le permitía hacer.

-Debo suponer que ya has comido. ¿Cierto? –Preguntó lord Beurk. Su padre asintió- ¿Te apetece tomar una copa? Es obvio que tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar –Su padre aceptó la invitación y Niven miró a Isla- Discúlpanos, querida. Nos veremos más tarde.

Isla hizo un gesto extraño y vio como su padre y su futuro marido desaparecían por la puerta. Durante unos maravillosos minutos había llegado a pensar que todo terminaría de una vez, pero se había equivocado. De repente se sintió muy sola y nuevamente cansada y buscó algo que hacer a continuación. Los platos de la mesa ya no estaban allí e Isla decidió dar otro paseo. Se encaminó nuevamente a los jardines, recorriendo aquel pasillo repleto de retratos de los antiguos señores Beurk, y otra vez se descubrió a sí misma centrando toda su atención en lady Rhona. ¿Habría sido tan desgraciada como todo parecía indicar? Su marido tenía toda la pinta de haber sido un patán aún mayor que lord Beurk. Lord Moray y lady Rhona habían vivido unos tiempos particularmente difíciles en los que la muerte esperaba detrás de cualquier esquina y la civilización aún distaba mucho de serlo. Isla podía imaginarse a lord Moray en el campo de batalla, blandiendo espada y varita y cortando cabezas y lanzando maldiciones mortales por igual. Lady Rhona había sido mujer en una época terrible e Isla estaba convencida de que no había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de escapar de las garras de su marido.

Pensándolo bien, Isla tenía bastantes cosas en común con ella. Ambas lucían igual de asustadas y se veían obligadas a compartir su vida con auténticos canallas. Y ninguna de las dos tenía escapatoria. Lady Rhona no había podido huir porque una mujer medieval no tenía dónde ir. Isla tampoco podía hacerlo porque tampoco existía un lugar en el mundo en el que pudiera estar bien. Sólo podía esperar que todo mejorase, sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para contribuir a que su destino fuera un poco mejor de lo que esperaba. En algún momento tendría que plantarle cara y demostrarle a lord Beurk que no iba a permitir que la tratasen como si no fuera más que una esclava a su entera disposición. No. Isla Black no era eso. Isla Black era una orgullosa representante de su larga estirpe mágica, una bruja poderosa y capaz que no tardaría en sacar las uñas ante el hombre que pretendía hacerle daño. En cuanto se casara y su familia estuviera a salvo, iba a demostrarle a lord Beurk que no pensaba dejar que nadie la tratara mal.

¿Habría pensado lady Rhona alguna vez de esa manera? No aparentaba ser una mujer de carácter fuerte, sino todo lo contrario. Isla la compadeció nuevamente y se acercó un poco más al cuadro. Si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que lady Rhona le respondiera, le habría pedido que se acercara un poco más al marco para preguntarle cosas, pero la presencia de lord Moray la mantenía en un discreto segundo plano. Isla suspiró y meditó sobre las opciones que tenía de averiguar algo más sobre aquella mujer. Preguntarle a lord Beurk no era una opción, pero entonces recordó que en Grimmauld Place guardaban un montón de información más que curiosa sobre los Black del pasado y esperó que los Beurk hubieran hecho algo parecido.

Con decisión, descartó la idea de los jardines y se dio media vuelta. No tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar a la biblioteca a pesar de que el castillo tenía un tamaño considerable y observó los libros sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Puesto que su padre y lord Beurk parecían tener para rato, Isla se dijo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y se dispuso a saciar su curiosidad. No pensaba fracasar por nada el mundo.

* * *

><p>Durante los tres días siguientes, lord Beurk no la obligó a compartir su cama con él. No había vuelto a ponerle una mano encima desde lo ocurrido en Londres y parecía empeñado en demostrarle que era un tipo bastante decente. Isla le agradecía enormemente el gesto, pero algo le decía que no era más que la calma que pretendía a la tempestad. Además, era posible que lord Beurk se estuviera conteniendo gracias a la presencia de Sirius Black en el castillo y no quisiera demostrar cuál era su verdadera naturaleza frente al padre de su futura esposa. En cualquier caso, Isla se sentía más o menos a gusto. Las diversas heridas que su prometido le había causado durante aquella nefasta noche estaban curándose y ya no se sentía tan adolorida como antes. Isla incluso podía notar como su humor mejoraba por momentos. El hecho de mantener su cabeza ocupada con los preparativos de la boda ayudaba bastante, pero las mejores horas las pasaba en la biblioteca. Se había convertido en su pequeño refugio dentro de la miseria que rodeaba su vida.<p>

Lord Beurk no encontraba nada raro en que su prometida pasara tantas horas allí metida. Puesto que le había dado permiso para disponer del castillo como quisiera, sería estúpido reprocharle que dedicara sus ratos libres a rodearse de libros. El hombre consideraba que era normal que una chica tan inteligente como Isla tuviera inquietudes intelectuales y se había asegurado de que los elfos le proporcionasen todo lo que necesitara durante sus horas de estudio. Su padre, que no recordaba que Isla fuera una gran amante de la lectura, encontraba esa actitud un tanto extraña, pero no decía nada. Se notaba que lo único que quería era que su hija fuera feliz y, aunque últimamente sus conversaciones con lord Beurk eran bastante superficiales, Isla le agradecía que hubiera ido hasta allí para demostrarle que él sí la apoyaba. Quizá no estaba dispuesto a dar el paso definitivo para convertirse en el padre ideal a los ojos de Isla, pero al menos no la había abandonado como sus hermanos y su madre.

En todo caso, Isla pasaba las horas muertas en la biblioteca del castillo, aún intentando encontrar a lady Rhona en alguno de los numerosos libros que estaban reunidos en la estancia. Si bien era cierto que Isla había encontrado algunos tomos con el árbol genealógico de los Beurk, no era mucho lo que había podido aprender de ellos. La mayoría sólo incluía datos básicos: fechas de nacimiento y defunción, matrimonios, descendencia y en algunos casos anotaciones sobre algunas hazañas importantes. De lord Moray y lady Rhona no había demasiado. Tan solo sabía que lady Rhona se había casado con catorce años, que había tenido cinco hijos y que había logrado sobrevivir a su esposo durante casi dos décadas. Quizá esos habían sido los únicos años felices de toda su vida y a Isla le pareció un poco triste que no existiera ningún retrato suyo de esa época.

Isla había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo había muerto lord Moray, pero los archivos que había encontrado no explicaban gran cosa. En el momento de su fallecimiento, el hombre tenía cincuenta años. Lady Rhona tenía diez menos y ambos eran dos brujos en la plenitud de la vida. Los dos procedían de familias mágicas de cierta antigüedad y habían estudiado en Hogwarts. Lord Moray fue a Ravenclaw, pero Isla no había encontrado nada sobre su esposa.

Con cada pequeño descubrimiento, la curiosidad de Isla Black iba en aumento. En uno de los libros había encontrado una reproducción del cuadro del pasillo y la joven había arrancado la hoja porque estaba absolutamente fascinada con la historia de lady Rhona. Ciertamente no sabía demasiadas cosas de la mujer, pero se sentía extrañamente unida a ella. Cada día estaba más convencida de que tenían mucho en común y no cejaba en su empeño de descubrir todo lo que fuera necesario para saber cómo había sido la vida de lady Rhona realmente.

A veces tenía la sensación de que estaba demasiado subyugada por la historia, pero al menos preocuparse por aquella mujer la ayudaba a no pensar en su futuro matrimonio. Ni en Robert. Aunque procuraba apartarlo de su memoria todo el tiempo, Isla no se había olvidado del beso que el muggle le había dado. A veces incluso podía sentir los labios suaves del hombre sobre los suyos y lamentaba enormemente verse obligada a separarse de él. Obviamente, era estúpido pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad de estar con un tipo como Robert, pero a Isla no le hubiera importado conocerlo un poco más. Seguramente sólo sentía gratitud hacia él porque la había tratado con dignidad cuando nadie más lo hacía, pero la cuestión era que el beso se le había clavado a Isla en el alma y la joven estaba segura de que tenía que significar algo más que una liberación. No había sido un acto de rebeldía o una forma de escapar de la realidad, sino algo que poco a poco iba cobrando más importancia para ella porque no podía olvidarse de Robert Hitchens. Y tampoco quería tener que hacerlo.

Isla estaba curioseando en los estantes más altos. Había descubierto que los libros más antiguos estaban allí arriba y en su mayoría eran enormes, de pergamino grueso y basto y muy pesados. Quizá por eso le llamó la atención encontrar un libro mucho más pequeño que los otros. Tenía las pastas negras y las páginas de un blanco casi inmaculado. Isla supo que era importante aún antes de tenerlo entre sus manos y descubrir que era el diario de lady Rhona de Beurk.

Casi se cae de la escalera al abrir el librito y descubrir el nombre de esa mujer escrito en él. La caligrafía era elegante y muy bonita e Isla casi dejó escapar un grito de satisfacción, pero cuando pasó las páginas y descubrió que todo estaba escrito en un inglés mucho más antiguo del que utilizaban en la actualidad, se desanimó un poco. Por supuesto que no resultaría demasiado difícil encontrar un hechizo de traducción que la ayudara a descifrar todo aquel entramado de letras un tanto extrañas, pero Isla necesitaba conocer a lady Rhona cuanto antes. Quizá en esas páginas podría encontrar alguna clave que la ayudara a sobrellevar mejor su destino. Quizá lady Rhona podía darle consejos desde el Más Allá para plantarle cara a Niven Beurk.

-Isla, querida. ¿Qué haces allí arriba?

En todo caso, esos descubrimientos tendrían que esperar. Lord Beurk acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la biblioteca y la observaba desde el suelo con curiosidad, como si no diera crédito a que una dama como su prometida se dedicara a trepar por escaleras en busca de algún libro viejo y que posiblemente no entendería. Isla dio un respingo cuando lo escuchó y casi por instinto escondió el diario de lady Rhona. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que Niven se enterara de que había encontrado ese libro. Seguramente él no le daría ninguna importancia al diario de una mujer que llevaba varios siglos muerta, pero Isla no quería correr riesgos. Lady Rhona era demasiado importante como para perder sus recuerdos por una imprudencia estúpida. Simulando que estaba concentrada en los lomos del resto de tomos de la biblioteca, ocultó el diario en su túnica y miró a lord Beurk con una sonrisa. Quizá pareció demasiado contenta de verlo, porque el brujo frunció el ceño como si encontrara su actitud un poco sospechosa y avanzó en dirección a la escalera para ayudarla a bajar. Isla aceptó la mano que le tendía y no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Estaba curioseando. Esos libros son realmente viejos.

-Pertenecen a la familia desde hace muchísimos años. Si te soy sincero, no los he leído. Me resultan incomprensibles.

-Debe haber hechizos de traducción adecuados –Isla se aventuró esperando que lord Beurk conociera alguno efectivo.

-Mi padre solía utilizar uno con muy buenos resultados. Si estás muy interesada en esos libros, te lo conseguiré.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias, Niven! Me apetece bastante leerme alguno de ellos.

-Seguramente sólo sean tratados naturalistas, nada demasiado interesante –El hombre se encogió de hombros. Consideraba que prestar atención a esos textos era una auténtica pérdida de tiempo, pero no se opuso a que Isla les echara un vistazo. No había nada peligroso en ello- Me gustaría hacerte unas consultas sobre los adornos florales. ¿Me acompañas?

Niven la mantuvo entretenida durante un par de horas. Isla tuvo que esforzarse mucho para concentrarse en lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo porque lo único que le apetecía era echarle un vistazo al diario de lady Rhona. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a encontrar allí y quizá por eso estaba tan impaciente. En todo caso, no tuvo ni un solo momento libre en todo el día porque después de solucionar lo de las flores, su padre la invitó a jugar al ajedrez y estuvieron charlando hasta la hora de la cena. Una noche más transcurrió con absoluta tranquilidad, pero al finalizar lord Beurk le entregó a Isla un pequeño trozo de pergamino con un hechizo escrito y la chica estuvo a punto de besarlo por propia voluntad. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que él fuera a cumplir con su palabra tan pronto y, aunque era evidente que seguía intentando congraciarse con ella, Isla no pudo sentirse molesta. Era increíble como algo tan estúpido como un libro viejo podía devolverle la vitalidad que había ido perdiendo durante las últimas semanas. Lord Beurk pareció darse cuenta de ello porque cuando Isla anunció que se retiraba a su habitación, sonrió como si estuviera bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, Isla no fue consciente de esa sonrisa. Prácticamente corrió hasta su dormitorio y una vez allí dentro no tardó en acomodarse en el sillón junto a la chimenea. Varita en mano, sacó el diario de lady Rhona y lo estudió detenidamente durante un par de minutos. No había podido buscarle un escondite adecuado en todo el día, así que había estado oculto en su túnica las últimas horas. Isla casi podía sentir una unión física con él, algo que le resultó un tanto desconcertante y que seguramente se debería a lo identificada que se sentía con lady Rhona. Sin perder la sonrisa, aplicó el hechizo de traducción que Niven le había dado a conocer y se dispuso a enfrascarse en lo que ella esperaba que fuera una lectura apasionante.

Pero no lo fue, al menos al principio. Lady Rhona no había utilizado aquel libro como un diario propiamente dicho. Básicamente consistía en un montón de pequeños textos sin conexión entre ellos, pensamientos que la mujer había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Algunos estaban fechados, pero la mayoría carecían de sentido para Isla. Y ni siquiera hablaba demasiado sobre lord Moray. En realidad, no había encontrado ni una sola mención al hombre en las primeras veinte hojas del diario. Había empezado a leer con avidez, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo el entusiasmo y algo de interés. Aún tenía la esperanza de que la cosa se volviera más interesante un poco más adelante, pero empezaba a dudarlo seriamente. Además, lo más probable era que lady Rhona no se hubiera atrevido a escribir nada comprometedor relacionado con su marido por temor a que él encontrara el diario. Quién sabía lo que el hombre hubiera sido capaz de hacerle a su esposa en caso de que ella hablara negativamente de él.

Isla estaba empezando a plantearse la posibilidad de prepararse para meterse a la cama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando descubrió que no estaban golpeando la entrada principal, sino la puerta que daba a la habitación de lord Beurk. No era como si le pillara de sorpresa, pero había esperado que el hombre tardara unos cuantos días más en ir a buscarla. Miles de días a ser posible.

Consciente de que no podía hacer nada para evitar pasar tiempo con su prometido, guardó el diario de lady Rhona en su tocador, se arregló un poco la ropa y acudió a abrirle. Lord Beurk podría haber entrado sin tomarse la molestia de llamar, así que Isla le agradeció que hubiera sido en parte considerado. No le hubiera hecho mucha gracia que la encontrara leyendo aquel librito, ni aunque estuviera resultando ser tan anodino.

Efectivamente, cuando abrió se encontró con la figura imponente de su prometido. Aún llevaba la túnica que luciera a lo largo del día y parecía el hombre tranquilo y amable de las primeras veces. Al mirarlo a los ojos, Isla se acordó del tipo violento y salvaje del hotel y todo su cuerpo le gritó que saliera corriendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se contuvo a duras penas y fue capaz de inclinar la cabeza y sonreír en dirección a lord Beurk.

-¿Estabas ocupada, querida? –Inquirió él sin entrar al dormitorio de Isla, signo inequívoco de que debía ser ella quién le acompañara al suyo.

-Estaba leyendo un rato antes de acostarme.

-¿Has probado ya el hechizo traductor?

-En realidad no he tenido tiempo de regresar a la biblioteca, así que he comenzado a leer uno de las novelas que hay en la librería –Isla se alegró de haber sido capaz de inventar una mentira con tanta rapidez- Seguramente mañana vaya en busca de alguno de esos libros tan antiguos.

Lord Beurk la miró como si considerara su afición a la lectura como una excentricidad propia de mujeres ociosas. Después, se hizo a un lado y con un gesto le indicó a Isla lo que quería de ella. Cuando habló, su voz sonó solícita, como si de verdad le estuviera haciendo una petición.

-¿Te apetece tomarte una copa conmigo?

Isla asintió. No se esperaba que el miedo la invadiera tan pronto, pero en cuanto entró al dormitorio de lord Beurk, sus músculos se entumecieron y la garganta se le quedó seca. Ni siquiera conocía las verdaderas intenciones de su prometido, pero la idea de que volviera a ponerle un dedo encima la asustaba bastante.

Lord Beurk cerró la puerta y la invitó a sentarse frente a la chimenea. La decoración del cuarto era bastante parecida a la del dormitorio de la propia Isla, aunque los muebles eran más oscuros y aparentemente más viejos y el color predominante era el verde. Isla miró a su alrededor mientras lord Beurk servía whisky de fuego en dos copas y sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en la cama. Era mucho más grande que la suya e invitaba a pasar largas noches de pasión, pero no con lord Beurk. Quizá con Robert Hitchens.

Isla agitó la cabeza para alejar al muggle de sus pensamientos. No era demasiado sensato acordarse de él cuando estaba junto a lord Beurk. Aunque no era algo que pasara todos los días y definitivamente podría ser considerado como un comportamiento del todo inapropiado, siempre cabía la posibilidad de su prometido intentara practicar la _Legeremancia_ con ella. Si lo hacía y la descubría pensando en el beso que le había dado Robert, Isla terminaría metida en muchos problemas, así que toda precaución era poca. Decidida a guardarse para sí misma las emociones que el señor Hitchens despertaba en su interior, Isla cogió la pequeña copa que lord Beurk le tendía y esperó a que él dijera algo. Fue un alivio que no intentara besarla o tocarla de inmediato, aunque lo más probable fuera que lo hiciera en algún momento de la noche.

-Reconozco que he estado retrasando este momento todo el tiempo que me ha sido posible –Dijo lord Beurk tras darle un trago a su whisky. A Isla le había sorprendido que le diera un poco de esa bebida. Quizá pretendía emborracharla o algo parecido- Aún deseo tu compañía más que nada en el mundo, pero he creído conveniente darte un poco de espacio después de lo que ocurrió en Londres –Isla bajó la mirada y sintió cómo se ruborizaba- A veces creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo aquí solo. Mi carácter se ha vuelto muy difícil con el paso de los años y cada vez tengo menos paciencia, pero eso no justifica el haber sido violento contigo. Me doy cuenta de que no tenía motivos para estar enfadado y aunque los hubiera tenido no tenía ningún derecho a maltratarte de esa forma.

Isla no se atrevía a mirar a lord Beurk. Sus palabras parecían ser una disculpa sincera, pero a ella le resultaba muy difícil creerle. Desde que conocía a ese hombre, lo único que él había hecho fue abusar del poder que tenía sobre su familia, obligándola a hacer cosas que no quería. La última vez utilizó la fuerza bruta, pero el chantaje sutil al que se estaba viendo sometida desde que se comprometieron era incluso peor.

Isla sintió la mano de lord Beurk en su barbilla y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, Isla –Le dijo con la misma suavidad de antes- Vas a ser mi esposa. Mi deber es cuidar de ti y es lo que haré a partir de ahora.

A continuación, el hombre se inclinó para besarla. Aunque se esforzaba por ser tierno, Isla sólo podía sentir repugnancia. No importaba lo experimentado que fuera lord Beurk como amante, el beso que le había dado Robert Hitchens en el muelle fue cien veces mejor por cientos de motivos en los que Isla no debía pensar.

Después de lo que fue una eternidad a ojos de Isla Black, lord Beurk interrumpió el beso y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Era evidente lo que quería de ella e Isla decidió que se dejaría hacer. Seguía demasiado asustada como para intentar negarse a los deseos de ese hombre y tampoco quería correr riesgos en ese asunto.

* * *

><p>Lord Beurk fue amable esa noche y las siguientes. Isla incluso había llegado a sentir placer, aunque eso era incluso peor porque luego se sentía sucia y se reprochaba a sí misma el ser capaz de disfrutar con las atenciones de un hombre como lord Beurk. Por fortuna, no tardarían nada en volver a Londres y su vida sería un poco más normal de nuevo. La parte negativa era, aparte de que se vería obligada a lidiar con su hermana y su madre, que la fecha de la boda estaba cada vez más cerca y sus oportunidades de escapar de aquella situación disminuían día tras día. Isla cada vez se sentía más angustiada ante ese hecho, así que procuraba mantener la cabeza ocupada con el diario de lady Rhona.<p>

La mujer mencionaba a lord Moray por primera vez poco antes de la mitad del libro. Escribía sobre la impresión que le había causado cuando lo vio por primera vez, con solo trece años de edad. Isla se enteró de que lady Rhona había ido a Slytherin y de que no había terminado los estudios puesto que abandonó Hogwarts el mismo día en que se comprometió. A la joven lady Rhona le había parecido que lord Moray era un tipo bastante aterrador y no hablaba en muy buenos términos de él. Afirmaba que era un hombre de mal carácter, sin sentido del humor, arrogante y un tanto cruel. La pequeña lady Rhona se había sentido muy desgraciada al tener que casarse con él e Isla podía imaginar que su vida en matrimonio fue difícil.

En el libro no había encontrado demasiados detalles respecto a eso. Lady Rhona dedicaba hojas enteras a escribir sobre pociones. Al parecer, adoraba el noble arte de la elaboración de pociones y lo había convertido en su razón de ser. Isla, que había sido bastante buena con esa asignatura, era incapaz de reconocer todas las pócimas que se mencionaban y supuso que algunas de ellas habrían caído en desuso con el paso de los años. Aunque leer sus peroratas sobre pociones podía ser interesante e incluso entretenido, no era eso lo que Isla quería averiguar. Ella sólo deseaba saber cómo había sido lord Moray, pero lady Rhona se empeñaba en no satisfacer su curiosidad.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo reseñas relacionadas con los cinco hijos que el matrimonio había tenido. El mayor de todos ellos había luchado al lado de los muggles en contra del ejército inglés que pretendía invadir Escocia y había muerto de una forma muy poco mágica cuando recibió una estocada en el costado y la herida se le infectó. Los otros cuatro hijos de lady Rhona, todos hombres, habían sido magos de pro y habían fallecido por los motivos más variopintos. Uno de ellos había intentado aparecerse cuando estaba borracho como una cuba y terminó trágicamente escindido. Otro fue asesinado por vampiros cuando las cacerías de esas criaturas eran el entretenimiento de moda en el mundo mágico. Un cuarto se envenenó a sí mismo al ingerir una poción digestiva en mal estado. El último murió de viejo en su cama, rodeado de sus hijos, su esposa y sus numerosas amantes. Por supuesto que lady Rhona no hablaba sobre los fallecimientos de sus hijos porque todos la habían sobrevivido, pero toda aquella información fue fácil de extraer partiendo de los árboles genealógicos de la familia.

Precisamente era aquello lo que Isla estaba leyendo esa tarde. Había ocupado su lugar favorito en la inmensa biblioteca del castillo y estaba tan ensimismada en la lectura que no oyó llegar a lord Beurk. Puesto que en el diario de lady Rhona no se hacía referencia a la muerte de su marido, Isla había ido hasta allí con la esperanza de encontrar alguna clase de información al respecto. Cuando lord Beurk se acercó a ella y le echó un vistazo al libro que tenía entre manos, alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Estás interesada en los ancestros de la familia Beurk?

Isla se llevó un pequeño sobresalto, pero enseguida se recompuso. Si para algo le habían servido las últimas noches pasadas en compañía de ese hombre, había sido para perderle un poco de miedo. Seguía sin gustarle y no se fiaba un pelo de él, pero al menos ya no parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre ella al mínimo descuido. Y aunque hubiera preferido seguir manteniendo su interés por lady Rhona en secreto, tenía que contestar la pregunta de su prometido.

-Mi madre nos enseñó genealogía mágica a mis hermanos y a mí, así que creo que mi curiosidad es algo que está ahí desde muy pequeña.

Lord Beurk sonrió y se sentó a su lado, echándole un vistazo al libro que Isla tenía abierto sobre la mesa.

-¡Ah, lord Moray Beurk! El primer señor de este castillo.

-He creído conveniente empezar por el principio –Dijo Isla sin mencionar que quién realmente le interesaba era su mujer.

Lord Moray cogió el libro y leyó con interés durante un par de minutos. Después, asintió y le devolvió aquel enorme tomo a su futura esposa.

-Fue un hombre desgraciado –A Isla le sorprendió mucho ese comentario- Cayó en las redes de una mujer terrible.

Isla alzó una ceja sin dar demasiado crédito a sus palabras. ¿Lady Rhona terrible? Sin duda tenían una idea bastante diferente sobre lo que eran personas desgraciadas o terribles. Aún así, se obligó a fingir desconocimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Lord Moray se casó a una edad bastante tardía para la época –Lord Beurk se acomodó mejor para contarle la historia e Isla se sintió genuinamente interesada por lo que ese hombre tenía que decir por primera vez desde que le conocía- Era costumbre que los niños fueran enviados como pupilos a otros señores para que les entrenaran como caballeros, aunque lord Moray vio interrumpida su educación para ir a Hogwarts. Durante toda su adolescencia apenas tuvo tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera aprender el arte de la espada y de la magia, así que cuando terminó su andadura como estudiante en Hogwarts, era un chico bastante inexperto. Después de marchó a la guerra y regresó cuando era bastante mayor. La mayor parte de sus coetáneos ya estaban casados y su padre había encontrado una futura esposa para él.

Lady Rhona. Isla cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y siguió escuchando.

-Rhona Merrick era hija de un rico comerciante de la zona. Creo que no era más que una niña cuando contrajo matrimonio, pero ya entonces podía vislumbrarse cuál era su verdadera naturaleza.

-¿Qué naturaleza?

Lord Beurk suspiró y pasó la vista por la amplia estancia antes de continuar.

-Dicen que su madre era una experta en magia negra. Los muggles de la época afirmaban que era una adoradora del diablo y que acostumbraba a hacer rituales que precisaban de la magia de sangre. –Lord Beurk se encogió de hombros- Seguramente sólo fueran habladurías. Los muggles de entonces eran aún más supersticiosos que los de ahora, así que imagino que para ellos una bruja estaba condenada a ser maligna por nacimiento. En todo caso, se comentaba que lady Rhona había aprendido todas esas malas artes de su madre.

-¿Hay motivos para pensar que eso fuera cierto?

-Lo más probable es que lady Rhona jamás invocara a ningún demonio, pero yo sí diría que era aficionada a cierta rama de la brujería que no está demasiado bien vista en la actualidad –Isla alzó una ceja sin darle demasiado crédito. La historia de lord Beurk era interesante en cierta forma, pero lady Rhona no tenía demasiada pinta de ser una bruja oscura- Dicen que, a pesar de que lady Rhona era muy joven cuando conoció a lord Moray, él no tardó en quedar prendado de su belleza. Siempre había sido un hombre silencioso y austero, pero desde que contrajo matrimonio se volvió huraño y solitario. Se dice que lady Rhona era capaz de manejar su voluntad a su antojo. Era una gran pocionista y se sabe a ciencia cierta que siempre estuvo interesada en la magia relacionada con el control de la mente. Legeremancia y oclumancia, hechizos desmemorizantes. La maldición imperius –Isla se estremeció al escuchar esa última palabra- Nunca se supo si lord Moray actuaba así por voluntad propia o si estaba bajo los efectos de algún encantamiento o poción. La cuestión es que él era capaz de hacer lo que ella le pidiera, cualquier cosa. Estuvieron juntos durante unos cuantos años, pero un día lady Rhona decidió que no deseaba seguir casada.

-¿Y qué hizo? –Isla creía conocer la respuesta.

-En realidad jamás se pudo probar nada. De hecho, lady Rhona fue señora del castillo hasta su muerte, pero supuestamente envenenó a lord Moray.

Isla volvió a estremecerse. Dudaba mucho que esa historia fuera cierta, pero en caso de serlo lo más seguro era que lord Moray se hubiera merecido ese destino. Podría llegar a creerse que lady Rhona no fuera una marioneta en manos de su marido, de hecho esperaba que no lo hubiera sido, pero de ahí a considerarla una manipuladora y una asesina iba mucha diferencia.

-¿Por qué querría envenenarlo?

-No hay forma de saberlo. Las motivaciones de lady Rhona son una auténtica incógnita. Podría estar descontenta con lord Moray, ambicionar su riqueza y posición y tal vez podría haberse enamorado de otro hombre, pero no existe ninguna prueba escrita que demuestre siquiera que ella lo mató –Lord Beurk se puso en pie para marcharse- Es uno de los grandes misterios en torno a la familia Beurk. Quizá el más grande de todos. ¿Quién sabe? Si dedicas el suficiente tiempo a leer todos estos libros, es posible que encuentres alguna pista sobre la muerte de lord Moray –Isla asintió. No pudo evitar contemplar la biblioteca con curiosidad- Tengo que dejarte, querida. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Por supuesto, Niven.

El hombre se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue dando grandes zancadas. Isla se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, pensando en lo que lord Beurk acababa de contarle. De pronto sintió el impulso de echarle un nuevo vistazo al diario de lady Rhona y se marchó a su dormitorio sin molestarse en ordenar el resto de libros que había estado utilizando. Una vez allí, buscó el diario en su tocador y extrajo el retrato de lord Moray.

Él seguía sin parecerle un hombre demasiado agradable. Físico imponente y expresión seria y fría no eran una buena combinación, pero no era él quién le interesaba ese día. Centró su atención en lady Rhona, eternamente oculta detrás de su marido, y a Isla no le pareció tan indefensa como siempre. De hecho, el antiguo temor en su rostro parecía haberse convertido en algo extraño y que se asemejaba mucho a la malicia. Tal vez Isla debió sentir un poco de lástima por lord Moray, porque si la historia que le había contado Niven era cierta, ese hombre había sido digno de compasión, pero no fue pena lo que sacudió sus entrañas mientras observaba el rostro de lady Rhona, sino esperanza.

Lady Rhona fue una niña cuando la obligaron a casarse y según decían, no le había ido tan mal. Isla era una bruja adulta y perfectamente educada que sería capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo que la vida le pusiera en el camino. No sabía si lady Rhona había sido una víctima o una victimaria, pero no le importaba. Lo único en lo que Isla podía pensar en ese momento era en que ella no estaba obligada a resignarse a un futuro desgraciado. Su destino únicamente le pertenecía a ella y podría hacer con él cualquier cosa que quisiese. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta el día de la boda; entonces, lord Beurk salvaría a su familia y ella podría poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Aún no sabía que haría entonces, pero tenía claro que no iba a consentir que lo de Londres volviera a ocurrir. Antes de eso, practicaría la elaboración de pociones con las recetas de la vieja lady Rhona Beurk.

* * *

><p>-Tienes una figura exquisita, querida.<p>

Gustav Fournier siempre repetía las mismas palabras. Era un hombre maduro y de piel pálida que disfrutaba enormemente adulando a las mujeres. De hecho, tenía fama de ser un crápula pendenciero entre sus amigos franceses y se había visto envuelto en unos cuantos escándalos relacionados con mujeres de su tierra natal, la mayoría de ellas casadas y muy bien consideradas socialmente. Aunque Isla realmente no se sentía demasiado atraída por él, podía entender que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies. El sastre estaba hecho todo un adonis griego y tenía mucha labia, así que no le debía ser demasiado difícil encontrar amantes.

Esa tarde, por ejemplo, Lyra Black estaba absolutamente rendida a sus pies. Isla jamás pensó que llegaría a ver a su madre coqueteando con un hombre, así que ver como la bruja se reía tontamente y se ruborizaba ante los comentarios de monsieur Fournier estaba resultando ser una experiencia bastante divertida. Incluso Elladora parecía fascinada con él. Todo lo fascinada que la buena de Ella podría llegar a sentirse por nadie, por supuesto.

Isla, por su parte, estaba encantada de que al fin un hombre guapo la agarrara por la cintura, pero no sentía ninguna atracción física por monsieur Fournier. Reconocía que era todo un profesional y que estaba creando un vestido magnífico exclusivamente para ella, pero nada más. Se divertía durante cada una de las pruebas de vestuario que había tenido que hacer en la última semana e incluso por momentos se olvidaba de que no tardaría nada en estar casada con lord Beurk, pero mientras estaba en compañía de monsieur Fournier era casi feliz. Su mente permanecía vacía mientras el modisto hablaba sobre toda clase de tejidos y tonos de blanco e Isla se maravillaba al mirarse al espejo para comprobar que iba a ser una novia magnífica.

Hacía una semana que había vuelto de Escocia. Al final la semana con lord Beurk no había resultado ser tan terrible como ella esperaba, en parte porque su padre estuvo haciéndoles compañía todo el tiempo, en parte porque su estado anímico había cambiado bastante. Si durante su primer día en las Tierras Altas se había sentido asustada y devastada, al final de su estancia allí había logrado recuperar las fuerzas, gracias en gran medida a lady Rhona. En su diario había encontrado un par de pociones que podrían utilizarse para someter la voluntad de otra persona y otras para ocasionar la muerte, pero Isla no había querido darle vueltas a ese asunto. No importaba que lady Rhona hubiera sido capaz de acabar con la vida de su marido. A Isla solo le interesaba saber que fue una mujer fuerte, que jamás dejó que lord Moray Beurk abusara de ella y que al final consiguió ser feliz. Isla quería ser como ella algún día, poder dejar atrás todos los sentimientos que atenazaban su espíritu y sentirse libre para buscar su propia felicidad puesto que era bastante difícil que alguien fuera a preocuparse por dársela. Isla había comprendido que estaba sola, pero eso ya no la asustaba porque estaba capacitada para afrontar su destino sin ayuda.

Ciertamente su espíritu flaqueaba cuando caía la noche y lord Beurk iba a buscarla, pero poco a poco eso estaba mejorando. Isla estaba aprendiendo a controlar el miedo, la repugnancia y la impotencia y procuraba mostrarse práctica con todo el asunto. El sexo como algo romántico había perdido todo su sentido y para Isla no era más que el arma más poderosa con la que enfrentar a lord Beurk. Si lo mantenía entretenido en la cama, fuera de ella era más fácil de tratar. Había vuelto a ser el hombre amable del principio e Isla poco a poco estaba empezando a anticipar cada una de sus acciones. Lord Beurk no era un tipo demasiado difícil de complacer. Se mantenía fiel a su rutina diaria y constantemente ejercía un gran autocontrol sobre sus emociones. Isla suponía que algún día volvería a estallar como aquella vez y se estaba preparando para afrontar dicho estallido de forma que le permitiera salir bien librada de él.

En cualquier caso, la única realidad en esos días era que debía centrar toda su atención en el vestido de novia. Su madre y su hermana daban vueltas a su alrededor constantemente, más emocionadas con la boda que la propia Isla. Desde su regreso de Escocia, la joven apenas había visto a su hermano Phineas un par de veces. Al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado cortejando a su prometida como para preocuparse de aquella clase de asuntos domésticos. En cuanto a su padre, seguía tan callado como cuando habían estado en Escocia. De vez en cuando miraba a Isla con los ojos brillantes repletos de culpa, pero la joven ya había comprendido que no la libraría del compromiso. Sirius estaba decidido a pagar el precio requerido por salvar a su familia de la ruina y, aunque en principio eso había enfurecido a Isla, ya no era así. Su padre estaba haciendo lo que creía que era correcto y al menos daba muestras de lamentarlo, no como el resto de miembros de su familia. Isla suponía que no debía ser fácil para él afrontar la situación actual y sólo por eso era capaz de no guardarle ningún rencor.

-Mañana vendrá a verte _madame_ Chantelle –Estaba diciendo _monsieu_r Fournier. Daba vueltas a su alrededor como un abejorro zumbón y a Isla incluso le mareaba un poco tanto movimiento- Trabaja para mí desde hace muchos años y se encargará de elegir el maquillaje y el peinado idóneos para el vestido. Vas a ser una novia preciosa, Isla.

-Muchas gracias, Gustav.

_Monsieur_ Fournier insistía en que se llamaran por su nombre de pila. Ni siquiera Lyra Black, ferviente defensora de los buenos modales, había sido capaz de resistirse a la petición del brujo francés.

-Ya hemos terminado por hoy.

El hombre comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Una de sus asistentes ayudó a Isla a quitarse el vestido, que fue mágicamente encogido e introducido en una especie de bolsa transparente que servía para evitar que sufriera cualquier clase de daños. Isla ni siquiera sintió vergüenza cuando _monsieur_ Fournier la vio en ropa interior. El hombre estaba demasiado ocupado coqueteando con su madre como para darse cuenta de que ella estaba casi desnuda. Isla se preguntó si el bueno de Gustav gustaba de las mujeres maduras. Los comentarios que llegaban de Francia indicaban que sus amantes casi siempre eran bastante mayores y el propio _monsieur _Fournier sedelataba con su comportamiento. Seguramente la pobrecita Ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. Y no era porque no lo estuviera intentando. Desde que Isla se había comprometido y Ella parecía haber comprendido que su última oportunidad de encontrar marido se había desvanecido, la mayor de las hermanas estaba empeñada en encontrar cuantos más amantes mejor. Isla no podía culparla por querer poner un poco de picante en su vida. De hecho, lo necesitaba bastante, pero lamentaba que hubiera perdido la esperanza. Elladora no era la mujer más buena del mundo, pero a Isla le hubiera gustado que viera sus sueños hechos realidad.

_Monsieur _Fournier se fue pasados cinco minutos. La casa se quedó extrañamente silenciosa sin su constante verborrea a Isla, que aún no se había vestido, se sintió fuera de lugar. Su madre se había ido detrás del hombre como si estuviera siendo hechizada por el brujo, pero Ella se había quedado ahí, mirándola con desagrado. Aún la culpaba por haber sido la elegida de lord Beurk y siempre se mostraba desagradable con Isla. La chica estaba tan harta de la situación que ni siquiera se había planteado la opción de enfrentar a su hermana. Sabía que terminaría discutiendo y no le apetecía escuchar los mismos insultos de siempre ni tener que recitar los de su propia cosecha. Sólo quería que Elladora la dejara en paz de una vez. Ya no aspiraba a que Ella comprendiera que no era feliz con lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al menos podía soñar con el momento en que la dejara tranquila. Se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde no iba a ser precisamente pacífica. Isla se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía ganas de pelea en cuanto vio la expresión maliciosa en su rostro. ¡Merlín! Era tan obvia.

-Dime una cosa, hermanita. ¿Qué tal en Escocia? No hemos tenido ocasión de hablar sobre ello desde tu regreso.

-Todo fue muy bien, gracias por el interés.

-¿Todo fue bien? Entonces. ¿Por qué tuvo que ir padre a rescatarte?

-Padre no me rescató de nada –Isla apretó los dientes, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que Ella no la iba a hacer enfadar. No cuando era tan evidente que pretendía hacerlo- Fue a Escocia porque era indecoroso que lord Beurk y yo viviéramos bajo el mismo techo antes de la boda.

-¡Oh! –Elladora tomó asiento y observó sus uñas distraídamente. Isla supo que se estaba preparando para el ataque- ¿Acaso no es indecoroso que padre permita que lord Beurk te folle todos los días bajo su propio techo?

-Padre hace lo que tiene que hacer. Y yo también –Isla alzó la cabeza con orgullo, dispuesta a no dejarse avasallar- Si no fuera por nosotros, dentro de poco tiempo madre y tú os veríais obligadas a trabajar para poder comer, así que déjame en paz.

Elladora pareció momentáneamente sorprendida por esas palabras, pero se repuso de inmediato.

-Entonces debería estarte agradecida. ¿Verdad? Por quitarme el marido y meterlo en tu cama como la ramera que estás demostrando ser.

Isla dio un respingo. Perfectamente podría haberle cruzado la cara a su hermana de un bofetón, pero se contuvo porque en realidad no quería enfadarse y porque eso no era algo propio de señoritas. A pesar de todo, las enseñanzas de su madre eran algo con lo que procuraba cumplir diariamente. Así pues, tuvo que conformarse con la defensa verbal.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que no te he quitado nada. Si no quieres entenderlo, es tu problema, Elladora. Y en cuanto a lo de si soy o no una ramera, sólo diré que lord Beurk es y siempre será mi único amante. Vamos a casarnos dentro de poco, así que compartir lecho es lo más normal del mundo.

-¿En serio? –Ella torció el gesto- ¿Y por eso no eres una ramera? Yo siempre he pensado que la mujer que se acuesta por un hombre por dinero es una puta. ¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo tú, Isla? ¿Acaso no te estás vendiendo?

No. Ella no se estaba vendiendo. La estaba vendiendo su propio padre, lo cual era mucho peor. Podría habérselo dicho a Elladora, gritárselo en la cara para intentar hacerla callar, pero en lugar de eso suspiró con hastío y decidió que necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, salió al exterior y una vez más se vio a sí misma paseando por el mundo muggle. En esa ocasión era de día y las calles estaban más concurridas. Isla estuvo observando a toda esa gente durante bastante tiempo, preguntándose cómo serían sus vidas. A pesar de que siempre le habían dicho que la gente no-mágica era bastante primitiva, Isla ya no podía estar de acuerdo con ello. Cada vez que comparaba a Robert Hitchens con lord Beurk, sabía que si uno de los dos era un salvaje, no era el muggle precisamente.

Hacía varios días que no pensaba en él, pero cuando el nombre del señor Hitchens vino a su cabeza, Isla se preguntó cómo estaría. La última vez que lo vio, aparte de recibir el beso más maravilloso que nadie le había dado nunca, se encontró con un hombre amenazado con hundirse en la miseria. Habían pasado dos semanas e Isla necesitaba saber si su situación había mejorado. Era absurdo, peligroso y una locura que podría traerle más disgustos que alegrías y aún así Isla buscó un buen sitio en el que desaparecerse y viajó hasta los muelles de Londres. Allí también había muchísima gente, pero por fortuna nadie la vio surgir de la nada e Isla pudo empezar a caminar por el puerto con la confianza que le otorgaban las experiencias pasadas. Aunque estuviera cometiendo una insensatez no le importaba. Necesitaba ver al señor Hitchens por última vez y lo haría pasara lo que pasara.

No era difícil suponer que Robert estaría en la taberna e Isla nuevamente se dirigió hacia allí. El ajetreo en los muelles era algo fascinante que hubiera podido distraerla de no estar tan segura de lo que quería. Isla sorteó a los niños sucios y de ropas harapientas que correteaban por ahí, ignoró los gritos de las mujeres y no les prestó atención a los marineros que la piropearon obscenamente. A pesar de que la chica se había envuelto en su capa de viaje verde, su figura esbelta y bien formada llamaba la atención de aquellos hombres. Isla sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente halagada y siguió andando con paso firme, concentrándose en el ruido que hacían sus tacones al golpetear el suelo. Se sentía bastante ansiosa y se preguntó si era normal que sus ganas de ver a Robert Hitchens aumentaran con cada paso que daba.

Al fin llegó a la taberna. Había bastante gente a pesar de ser temprano, pero a Isla no le costó nada localizar a Robert en su lugar de siempre. En cuanto lo vio, supo que las cosas no le iban bien. Estaba apoyado en la barra, ataviado con una ropa que ya no tenía pinta de ser cara en absoluto y con el pelo rubio un tanto devuelto. Con la mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser un pequeño reloj de bolsillo y, aunque Isla no podía ver su rostro desde allí, tuvo la certeza de que estaba viendo a un hombre derrotado. No podía permitir eso. Robert Hitchens la había ayudado muchísimo, más de lo que el propio Robert podría llegar a suponer, e Isla decidió que iba a subirle el ánimo. Si para ello tenía que fingir que su vida era maravillosa, lo haría porque ese hombre se merecía que alguien le echara una mano.

Con la misma decisión que había demostrado mientras cruzaba el puerto, pero sin apartarse la túnica de la cara, caminó hasta situarse junto a Robert. En esa ocasión no hubo mucha gente que le prestara atención. Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios quehaceres y la presencia de Isla en la taberna ya empezaba a ser una constante, así que la ignoraban igual que ignoraban a cualquier otro parroquiano habitual. Isla echó un poco de menos convertirse en el centro de las miradas de todo el mundo, pero una vez tuvo a Robert Hitchens a su lado, se olvidó de lo demás. ¿Qué importancia tenían si ninguno de ellos había sido amable con ella nunca?

-¡Buenas tardes, querido Robert!

El hombre se sobresaltó e Isla lo encontró encantador. Por su expresión, era evidente que se alegraba un montón de verla, de la misma forma que era obvio que pretendía ocultar el reloj por la velocidad con la que se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta. Isla se sintió intrigada por ello, pero su curiosidad desapareció cuando Robert habló. Nunca antes le había parecido que su sonrisa fuera tan bonita ni que él fuera tan guapo.

-No la esperaba, Isla. Me es grato tener ocasión de saludarla una vez más.

A pesar de que sus palabras sonaron como algo que diría lord Beurk, Isla se alegró de que a Robert le hiciera tanto ilusión como a ella aquel reencuentro. Porque estaba siendo completamente sincero. Podía verlo en su forma de sonreír y de moverse y, ante todo, en el brillo cálido de sus ojos oscuros y supo que el beso no fue un espejismo. Robert Hitchens estaba interesado en ella y parecía querer grabarse su imagen en la memoria.

-Lamento no haber podido venir antes –Y realmente lo sentía. Robert no podría imaginarse cuánto- He estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de mi boda.

"_Por desgracia"_, pensó mientras veía como el rostro de Robert Hitchens se tensaba durante un segundo.

-Finalmente ha cedido a las presiones de su padre –Comentó él entonces, apartando la mirada como si el solo hecho de pensar en ello le resultara físicamente doloroso. Isla no pudo responderle. Tuvo la sensación de que le estaba haciendo daño y eso no era lo que ella pretendía. Quería que sonriera, que fuera feliz y le hiciera olvidar todo lo que le esperaba cuando regresara a Grimmauld Place. O peor aún, lo que tendría que aguantar una vez se hubiera mudado definitivamente a Escocia.

Isla se sentó al lado de Robert y se apartó la capucha. En esa ocasión sí que hubo varios hombres que la miraron con descaro y la joven sintió como si cada cosa estuviera nuevamente en su sitio. Ciertamente no atrajo tanta atención como en sus primeras veces, pero era agradable comprobar que aún era capaz de despertar algo en los hombres. Era una estupidez porque en realidad seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, al menos exteriormente, pero desde que se empezó a acostar con Niven Beurk tenía la sensación de que ya no era tan guapa como antes. No se sentía como antes.

-Mi hermana Elladora ha estado ayudándome a preparar el vestido de novia y no he tenido ocasión de estar sola hasta hoy- Isla ignoró el último comentario del hombre y llamó la atención del tabernero. El hombre ya no se mostraba en absoluto fascinado con su presencia e Isla consideró que era algo perfectamente normal- Señor Taylor. ¿Puede traerme una botella de whisky y un par de copas? Mi amigo Robert necesita beber.

El camarero asintió y se apresuró en servirle el pedido. El señor Taylor parecía estar de acuerdo con eso de que el bueno de Robert necesitaba beber porque, a pesar de estar sentado junto a la barra, no tenía ninguna copa de licor haciéndole compañía. Isla supuso que se debía únicamente a su precario estado financiero (obviamente necesitaba beber. Y con urgencia) y decidió que ayudarle a emborracharse era una buena forma de devolverle la sonrisa.

-No creo que pueda invitarla, Isla –La voz de voz apenas fue un graznido. Si las últimas semanas de la bruja habían sido un infierno, las de Robert no tenían pinta de haber sido mucho mejores- No tengo dinero ni para costear mi propio whisky.

Isla había dado en el clavo. Si no sonrió fue porque no quería que Robert pensara cosas equivocadas.

-No se preocupe por eso. Yo me encargo de los gastos.

-¿Usted?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Isla temió que fuera a decir alguna estupidez machista, como que era la obligación del hombre pagar siempre y en cualquier circunstancia, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, volvió a mirarla y le sonrió de nuevo, logrando que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco y que su cuerpo entero se quedara paralizado durante un instante que pareció una eternidad.

-Estaré encantado de emborracharme con usted otra vez. Es una compañía agradable.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Isla le sonrió y sirvió las copas. Robert se bebió la primera de un trago y la chica supuso que debía estar realmente desesperado. Tuvo la certeza de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿No ha encontrado suficientes clientes, Robert? –Inquirió, suponiendo que ese era uno de los motivos que lo mantenían en ese estado.

-En realidad no he encontrado ninguno –Isla lo lamentó profundamente- Y llámeme Bob, por favor. Mis amistades me llaman así.

Eso fue demasiado. Isla sintió un montón de estúpidas mariposas revoloteándole por el estómago y odió tener que pensar cosas que sólo pensaban las malditas estúpidas protagonistas de las estúpidas novelas rosa que tanto gustaban a su madre. Sin embargo, la realidad era que Isla Black nunca antes se había sentido así. Era como si alguien le hubiera insuflado una dosis de energía. Estaba sencillamente exultante y lo único que había hecho Robert Hitchens había sido afirmar que eran amigos. Era estúpido, pero. ¿Qué sabían los seres racionales de sentimientos?

-Por supuesto, Bob –Isla amplió aún más su sonrisa, sintiendo que la calidez que sentía por dentro era capaz de superar los límites de su propio cuerpo. Se hubiera puesto a gritar de felicidad, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura y a proseguir con la conversación justo donde la habían dejado -¿Por qué no ha encontrado pacientes?

-Como le dije, mi nombre no vale nada –Robert se encogió de hombros y bebió más whisky- En todas las casas que he visitado consideran que soy tan poco digno de confianza como mi padre. Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar las veces que me han echado a la calle en los últimos días.

Isla alzó una ceja y únicamente pudo pensar en que sus ancestros Black, sus padres y sus hermanos tenían razón: los muggles eran idiotas.

-Lo lamento muchísimo. Estoy segura de que es usted un médico muy bueno. –La joven lo creía de corazón. No terminaba de entender qué era lo que hacían los médicos, pero Robert tenía que ser de los buenos de verdad.

-Por desgracia, nadie me permite demostrarlo.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?

Robert contuvo la respiración y se quedó callado durante unos segundos, como si se le hiciera muy difícil continuar hablando. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo su voz sonó firme y decidida e Isla comprendió que nada ni nadie podría hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Tengo un tío en Australia. Lo enviaron allí mucho antes de que yo naciera como castigo por una serie de pequeños delitos y confío en poder encontrarlo en Sidney. Dicen que es fácil hacer fortuna allí.

Isla se quedó absolutamente paralizada. No terminaba de entender por qué la revelación que acababa de hacerle Robert Hitchens era capaz de provocarle tanta desolación, pero la sola idea de que ese hombre pudiera irse a Australia, tan lejos de ella, le hacía tener ganas de gritar, llorar y patalear de horror. No esperaba poder tener ninguna clase de relación con Robert porque ella iba a casarse con otro hombre y porque Bob, su amigo Bob, era un muggle, pero al menos era un consuelo saber que él estaba allí, en esa taberna, esperando para hablar con ella cuando Isla lo necesitara. Aunque la joven se hubiera marchado a Escocia, nada habría sido tan grave porque en realidad las Tierras Altas no estaban tan lejos de Londres, pero. ¿Australia? Eso era el otro lado del mundo. Si Bob se iba, no volvería a verlo nunca más. Y Bob había sido bueno con ella y la había besado. No quería perderlo.

Isla supo que había pasado demasiado tiempo callada. Bob la miraba como si esperara algo y entonces Isla parpadeó y procuró mantener la calma mientras pensaba en una solución. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. No podía dejar que Bob se fuera.

-¿Me está diciendo que se va a Australia?

-Efectivamente.

La confirmación había sido necesaria porque Isla aún esperaba haber entendido mal. Desgraciadamente, no fue así.

-Pero no puede hacer eso.

-Aquí no tengo nada, Isla. No tengo familia, ni dinero ni posibilidad de un futuro –Bob sonaba tan sensato que Isla supo que tenía toda la razón. Dolía reconocerlo, pero era cierto. Australia era una buena opción para él. Una locura, pero una buena locura al fin y al cabo- Australia es una ocasión única para empezar una nueva vida.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

Sonó herida, casi infantil. Bob la miró con sorpresa y algo de lástima, como si lo último que hubiera esperado fuera hacerle daño al revelarle sus planes. Ciertamente él no quería herirla, pero lo estaba haciendo e Isla aún pensaba en algo que hacer para no perderlo. Era su amigo, el único hombre que aplacaba un poco el dolor que suponía para ella tener que sacrificarse para salvar a la familia. Una familia egoísta y cruel que jamás se había arrepentido de hacerle daño. No como Bob.

-No sé qué…

-Creí que éramos amigos –Aunque no era culpa suya, Isla no pudo evitar hacerle ese reproche. Quizá podría convencerlo para que se quedara.

-Y lo somos, por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué me abandona?

Por un segundo creyó que lo había conseguido. Los ojos oscuros de ese hombre también se llenaron de sufrimiento y pareció un animal herido, un pobre desgraciado al que habían colocado entre la espada y la pared, pero cuando Bob habló supo que no habría nada que pudiera hacer que cambiara de opinión. Ni siquiera los posibles sentimientos que pudiera albergar su amigo.

-No la estoy abandonando. Simplemente estoy intentando buscar la oportunidad que Inglaterra me niega.

Isla sintió como el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente y pensó que no podría contener las ganas de llorar. Bob tenía razón. Estaba haciendo lo que creía mejor para seguir adelante. La vida le había puesto la zancadilla y había conseguido derribarle, pero él se estaba poniendo en pie de nuevo y se empeñaba en buscar la forma de seguir viviendo. Era lo suficientemente valiente para embarcarse en una aventura incierta que lo llevaría a las antípodas de Inglaterra porque allí quizá podría luchar para conseguir sus objetivos.

A Isla le hubiera encantado poseer esa clase de valor. Hubiera querido olvidarse del lastimoso estado financiero de la familia Black y de todo lo que ese hecho había provocado. Le hubiera encantado ser egoísta y mirar solo por su futuro. Si nadie se preocupaba por su felicidad. ¿Por qué debía ella velar por la de los demás? No había día en que no pensara en lo injustos que todos estaban siendo con ella. No quería pensar en el resentimiento creciente que sentía por sus padres y sus hermanos. Incluso había veces en las que no culpaba a lord Beurk por lo que estaba ocurriendo. El brujo escocés únicamente estaba peleando por conseguir lo que quería, a ella. Pero. ¿Los demás? ¿No había otra cosa que su padre pudiera hacer a parte de venderla como si no fuera más que una mercancía? ¿No podrían su madre y su hermana ser más compresivas con ella y consolarla cuando se veía sumida en el horror? ¿No podría Phineas ayudar a su padre a solucionar el problema en lugar de observarlo todo desde la distancia como si nada fuera con él?. No era justo que Isla tuviera que cargar con tanta responsabilidad y no era justo que Bob fuera a dejarla sola, pero él estaba haciendo lo que quería con su vida y la joven sintió una envidia casi ciega.

La idea invadió su mente en menos de un segundo e Isla supo que eso era lo que ella quería. Ya se había lamentado lo suficiente. No necesitaba reflexionar y plantearse los pros y los contras de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. Isla, que tanto había llegado a admirar a lady Rhona porque a pesar de las apariencias había sido una mujer muy fuerte, decidió demostrar que ella podía actuar igual que aquella dama.

-¿Cuándo se marcha? –La pregunta le sonó extraña, aunque Bob no llegó a captar el significado completo de la misma.

-En cuanto consiga el dinero para cubrir los gastos del viaje. Pensaba ir mañana mismo a una casa de empeño y con suerte coger algún barco que parta en los próximos días.

Isla se mordió el labio inferior y se puso en pie de un salto. Sí. Iba a hacerlo. No había marcha atrás.

-Hágame un favor, Bob. Espéreme mañana a primera hora en el mismo lugar en que me besó por primera vez –La idea de iniciar una nueva vida precisamente donde la vieja había cambiado para siempre la seducía bastante- Estoy segura de que merecerá la pena.

-Pero Isla.

-¡Espéreme!

Isla no le dejó protestar. No quería que él le hablara de insensateces ni que hiciera preguntas. Isla Black estaba decidida a tomar las riendas de su existencia y acudiría a la cita pasara lo que pasase.

* * *

><p>Cuando Isla regresó a casa, se comportó como si acabara de dar un paseo normal y corriente. Aunque nunca se había considerado una buena actriz, no dio muestras de haber pasado un buen rato de la tarde en compañía de un muggle y mucho menos dejó pistas sobre lo que pretendía hacer al día siguiente. Cenó en compañía de su familia, se mostró cortés con lord Beurk y luego se marchó con él a la habitación pensando en que esa sería la última vez que el hombre le pondría un dedo encima. Fue la única vez en la que no se sintió asqueada e incluso se alegró de que lord Beurk disfrutara del encuentro. Quizá el hombre no volviera a encontrar a otra chica con la que casarse y tener hijos; quizá ella era la última amante de la que podría disponer. O quizá Elladora ocupara su lugar una vez Isla hubiera desaparecido. La joven no sabía cuál de las opciones era peor.<p>

En todo caso, Isla se iba a Australia con Robert Hitchens. Él no lo sabía aún, pero no iba a negarse. Isla no le daría la opción. Durante las últimas semanas no había demostrado tener demasiado carácter, pero ahora que sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida, Isla Black no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la detuviera. Cuando se encontrara de nuevo con Bob, lo convencería para viajar juntos. Si él se negaba, Isla viajaría de todas formas. Porque no iba a quedarse en Inglaterra. No iba a dejar que nadie la manipulara nunca más. Iba a ser como lady Rhona, aunque ella no envenenaría a lord Beurk. Simplemente lo iba a dejar, igual que dejaría a su familia. Y no se iba a arrepentir.

Quizá una parte de su conciencia encontraba incómoda la idea de dejar a los Black en la estacada. Aunque últimamente no sentía demasiado afecto por ellos, eran sus padres y sus hermanos. Seguramente su padre era el único con el que alguna vez se había llevado bien. Lyra Black carecía de instinto maternal, Phineas parecía incapaz de sentir nada por nadie y Elladora no era más que una arpía chiflada. Isla había sido feliz de niña, cierto, pero no podía recordar momentos realmente agradables junto a su madre y sus hermanos. A su padre lo echaría de menos y lo sentía por los cuatro, pero no tenía otra salida. Ya no estaba dispuesta a asumir una responsabilidad que no era suya. No iba a dejar que lord Beurk abusara de ella, ni que su madre la zarandeara o su hermana la insultara. Eso se había acabado para siempre. Isla no sabía de dónde salía aquel valor tan impropio de ella, pero estaba harta e iba a hacerlo. Ella era una Black y todos en el mundo mágico sabían que los Black tenían el orgullo suficiente como para ser dueños de sus propios destinos.

Esperó a que todos se quedaran dormidos. Su plan era sencillo y esperaba de todo corazón que nadie le saliera mal. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien fuera con tal de escapar de allí, pero prefería que nadie la descubriera. No quería escándalos y tampoco podía arriesgarse a que la retuvieran por medio de la violencia. Sólo tenía una oportunidad para huir y no iba a desaprovecharla. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ser silenciosa. En silencio hechizó un pequeño maletín de cuero para poder introducir toda clase de objetos en su interior y preparó un equipaje ligero pero funcional. En silencio escribió una carta de despedida dirigida exclusivamente a su padre en la que se disculpaba por irse de esa manera. Y en silencio fue al despacho de Sirius Black para acceder a la caja fuerte en la que guardaba joyas y dinero. Isla necesitaba fondos para iniciar su nueva vida y, aunque seguramente su madre diría que les había robado, a Isla no le importaba. Lo único que quería hacer era escapar.

La caja estaba oculta en la pared mediante un hechizo que Isla había escuchado cientos de veces. A su padre nunca le había importado mostrarles los secretos de Grimmauld Place a sus hijos. Si cualquier ladrón hubiera intentado encontrar aquel pequeño tesoro, no solo no hubiera podido, sino que habría caído víctima de una desagradable maldición, pero Isla sabía dónde estaba y qué tenía que hacer para abrirla. Haciendo uso de un bonito abridor de cartas, Isla se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano y la colocó sobre la puerta de la caja fuerte. A los Black siempre les gustó la magia de sangre y, aunque a la chica no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que causarse esa clase de lesiones, se dijo que sólo era un pequeño sacrificio que no podía eludir. En cualquier caso, mejor derramar un poco de sangre que tener que casarse con lord Beurk. Suspirando, escuchó el pequeño crujido que emitió el cerrojo al abrirse y sonrió cuando vio las joyas y los galeones.

Isla hizo caso omiso del dinero mágico y comenzó a guardar las joyas en el maletín. No podía permitirse el lujo de ir a Gringotts para cambiar los galeones por dinero muggle, así que tendría que apañárselas para vender todas aquellas cosas en el mundo muggle. Eran joyas que habían pertenecido a la familia Black desde varias generaciones y que Sirius Black se había negado a darle a Lyra porque prefería que fueran para sus hijas. La mujer se había molestado enormemente por lo que consideraba una gran ofensa, pero Isla se alegraba de que su padre hubiera pensando en Elladora y en ella. Sólo por eso no cogió todas las joyas. Se conformó con la mitad, dejando el resto para su hermana. Si alguna parte de su mente le hubiera podido reprochar que, efectivamente, estaba robando, Isla podría decirle que solo estaba cogiendo lo que era suyo. Y era verdad.

Apenas tardó nada en recoger todo lo necesario. Volvió a cerrar la caja fuerte, la ocultó a la vista de los curiosos y se curó el corte de la mano. Podría haberse marchado en ese momento, pero el sentido común le dijo que debía conseguir un poco de comida porque no sabía el tiempo que tardaría en llevarse algo a la boca. Era un riesgo porque los elfos dormían allí y podrían descubrirla, pero Isla siguió sin hacer ruido y logró su objetivo. Estaba bastante nerviosa y se movía casi por instinto, así que cuando alcanzó la puerta de salida casi se echó a reír a carcajadas. Lo había conseguido. Era libre. Podría iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos e intentar ser feliz.

-¿Dónde vas, Isla?

Se quedó inmóvil, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, envuelta en su capa verde y con la varita ya oculta entre la ropa. Había estado moviéndose por la oscuridad y ni siquiera había oído a su padre. Pero allí estaba Sirius Black, envuelto en una bata de casa, con su porte elegante y orgulloso y los ojos un poco hinchados de sueño. Isla hubiera preferido que fuera cualquier otro quién la descubriera, pero su padre no. Quizá él fuera el único capaz de hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Contéstame, Isla. ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

Isla apretó los dientes. Su padre había sido bueno con ella hasta que decidió que sería buena idea entregarla a Lord Beurk. No quería hacerle daño, no a él, pero no se merecía que se quedara. Un padre no debía estar dispuesto a sacrificar a sus hijos de esa manera. Debía cuidarlos y luchar por hacerlos felices, no entregarlos a hombres capaces de hacer auténticas barbaridades con ellos. Isla recordó aquella noche con lord Beurk, antes de ir a Escocia, y eso fue lo único que le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a su padre.

-Lo siento, padre. No puedo seguir con esto.

Sirius Black frunció el ceño y no se movió del sitio. Isla supo que si quería salir por esa puerta él no la iba a detener, no en ese momento, pero no se fue corriendo porque necesitaba decirle por qué estaba haciendo eso. Era la única concesión que iba a hacerle a ese hombre.

-¿No puedes?

-No voy a casarme con lord Beurk, padre –Isla se sentía más segura con cada palabra que pronunciaba- Creí que podría cumplir con mi deber, pero no es así. No quiero estar con ese hombre.

-¿Te ha hecho daño, Isla?

-¿Habrías venido a Escocia si no supieras que, efectivamente, me ha herido?

Sirius Black enrojeció y tuvo la decencia de agachar la cabeza. Isla sintió cierto alivio al saber que su padre no era un monstruo después de todo.

-Hablaré con él. Prometo que no volverá a hacer nada que no quieras.

-No, padre. No puedes hacer nada. Lo único que quiero es no tener que casarme con él. Lo siento por la familia, pero no puedes pedirme que cargue con el peso de esa responsabilidad. No es algo que me corresponda.

El hombre suspiró y pareció meditar sus palabras durante unos instantes. Cuando habló, Isla supo que no le estaba mintiendo, pero ya daba igual.

-Está bien, Isla. Mañana mismo cambiaremos las condiciones del pacto. Te liberaremos del compromiso y haremos que Elladora se case con él. Ciertamente Niven te prefiere a ti, pero encontrará a tu hermana adecuada. Tendrá la esposa que necesita y Ella será feliz a su lado. No tienes que irte.

Podría haberse quedado. Sabía que su padre haría todo aquello porque lo consideraba necesario, pero librarse de Niven Beurk no era lo único que quería. No se iba solo por él. Se iba porque quería estar con Robert Hitchens y ni siquiera su padre iba a permitirle tal cosa.

-No puedo quedarme, padre –Musitó acercándose un poco a él, consciente de lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar- Esta casa se convertirá en un infierno si rompo el compromiso, incluso si Elladora ocupa mi lugar.

-No dejaré que eso pase, Isla.

-He tomado una decisión y no voy a dar marcha atrás –Isla se irguió con orgullo. Podía sentir cómo le temblaban las piernas. Ni siquiera podía creerse que estuviera haciendo aquello- Soy mayor de edad y sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Estar aquí no es algo que quiera.

Sirius Black apretó los dientes y al cabo de un par de segundos asintió. Entonces terminó de bajar la escalera y envolvió a Isla entre sus brazos. Ella volvió a sentirse tan protegida como cuando era una niña y estuvo a punto de llorar. Estaba tensa, abrumada y asustada y le dolía pensar que iba a alejarse de su padre para siempre. Pero era necesario. Ciertamente nadie le había dado a elegir entre Robert Hitchens y su familia, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera. Isla no podía ser completamente sincera en ese sentido y tampoco quería serlo. Únicamente deseaba ser libre.

-Tal vez te escriba alguna vez para contarte cómo estoy.

Él no le dijo nada. La miró fijamente por última vez y le dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba. Isla lo observó en silencio, dándole las gracias por haberle puesto las cosas fáciles. Al menos había alguien en Grimmauld Place al que podría sentirse libre de querer.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta del dormitorio de su padre cerrarse, Isla se dio media vuelta y salió a la calle. La noche estaba siendo ciertamente fría y las calles estaban más vacías y silenciosas que nunca, algo que Isla agradeció porque necesitaba un poco de tranquilizar para templar sus nervios. Había dado un paso que jamás pensó que se atrevería a dar. De hecho, aún estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Si volvía a Grimmauld Place antes del amanecer y bajaba a desayunar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, su padre no iba a delatarla. Seguramente la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y cumpliría con su palabra de no obligarla a casarse con lord Beurk, pero Isla ya no quería volver. Había abandonado la casa de su infancia tras despedirse correctamente de la única persona que merecía la pena y ahora sólo le interesaba mirar hacia delante.

Estuvo deambulando por las calles hasta que creyó conveniente acudir a su cita con Bob. Cuando se apareció en el puerto el corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir para convencer a Bob de que la llevara con ella, pero estaba segura de que iba a conseguir cumplir con su objetivo. Se lo merecía. Por un instante temió que él no fuera a acudir a la cita, pero cuando lo vio justo en el sitio en el que le había dado su primer beso, dándole cuerda a aquel viejo reloj, supo que sus temores fueron infundados.

Isla estaba convencida de que Robert pretendía vender ese reloj para emprender su aventura, pero ella no iba a dejar que hiciera tal cosa. Ciertamente no conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre, pero bastaba con ver la expresión de su rostro para darse cuenta de que ese reloj significaba mucho para él. Isla no iba a permitir que se deshiciera de algo tan preciado. Ella tenía joyas muy valiosas en ese maletín de las que podría prescindir sin problemas. Era verdad que se sentía orgullosa de ser una Black, pero cuando una se convertía en oveja negra e iniciaba su impetuosa nueva vida no tenía tiempo para darle importancia a viejas antiguallas familiares.

Prácticamente corriendo, Isla fue hasta donde él se encontraba. La capucha verde se le había caído hacia atrás y el maletín no facilitaba su camino, pero estaba demasiado contenta como para pensar en esas nimiedades.

-¡Bob! ¡Qué puntual!

Por alguna razón, Isla esperaba que Robert se mostrara encantado con su presencia, pero lo único que él hizo fue señalar el maletín acusadoramente.

-¿Se va a alguna parte?

-Sí –Isla sonrió sin dejarse avasallar por aquella cara de pocos amigos. Tratándose de Bob, sólo era una fachada. O eso era lo que esperaba.

-¿A dónde?

-A Australia. Con usted.

Isla lo había dicho con absoluta tranquilidad. Bob parecía demasiado anonadado para horrorizarse.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, Isla.

-¿Por qué no? –Isla podía comprender su reticencia y no le importaba. De hecho, cada vez estaba más convencida de que no le costaría nada de trabajo convencerlo para que viajaran juntos- Yo también quiero fraguarme un futuro lejos de Inglaterra y me gustaría muchísimo ir con usted. Será el único amigo que tenga durante mi nueva vida.

-¿Se ha vuelto loca?

-No, Bob –Isla, que un rato antes había encontrado una casa de empeño en la que había vendido un par de pendientes y una pulsera, sacó un montón de dinero muggle de entre sus ropas- Me he dado cuenta de que ese reloj que pretende empeñar es muy importante para usted. Pero no hace falta que se deshaga de él. Yo tengo suficientes fondos como para financiar el viaje de ambos. Sólo tiene que llevarme con usted y cuando empiece a hacer fortuna, me lo devolverá todo –Isla lo miró fijamente a los ojos, ignorando la incredulidad y el temor que se entremezclaban en los ojos del joven muggle- Por favor, Bob. Si siente un poco de aprecio por mí, le suplico que me deje acompañarle. Si me quedo –Eso ya no era una opción- Seré la mujer más desdichada del mundo.

Bob la miró a los ojos e Isla supo que no se negaría. Sólo necesitó ser sincera para llegar a su corazón. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si la dejaba abandonada después de lo que acababa de decirle? Aún así, el hombre se resistió un poco.

-Es una locura –Dijo, negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor –Suplicó Isla, y él apretó los labios porque era lo único que podía hacer.

-¿Qué pensará su familia?

Isla ya sabía lo que pensaba su padre y era el único por el que podría llegar a lamentarlo alguna vez.

-No me importa –Afirmó con seguridad- Yo no les importo a ellos. No quiero volver a verlos. Nunca.

-¿Y qué pensará la gente cuando descubra que viajamos juntos? –El pobre Bob aún luchaba, aunque era obvio que no estaba poniendo demasiado empeño- Su reputación.

-No me importa mi reputación, pero si usted cree que los comentarios podrían perjudicarle, haremos cualquier cosa con tal de acallar rumores malintencionados –Isla se acercó un poco más a él- No me importa qué. Podemos fingir que somos parientes o podemos –Y la joven tuvo que agachar la mirada y sintió como se ruborizaba aunque le parecía estúpido por su parte. Simplemente estaba a punto de decir algo que la turbaba incluso a ella- Podemos convertirnos en matrimonio.

-¿Qué? –Bob no daba crédito. Y no era para menos. Isla no se anduvo con chiquitas.

-Usted me gusta, Bob –Isla habló con decisión, dispuesta a no permitir que ese hombre pensara en nada- Es un buen hombre, atractivo y no le importa compartir una botella de whisky conmigo –Isla no podía creerse que le estuviera diciendo eso. Las palabras salían de su boca a borbotones, imparables y enloquecidas- Además, besa bien, así que no me importaría nada casarme con usted ahora mismo.

Ya lo había dicho. Había puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa y sólo le quedaba esperar el veredicto. Isla rezaba porque le resultara favorable.

-Isla –Bob habló con seriedad- Está usted completamente loca.

-¿Y acaso no le gusta que lo esté?

Bob soltó una risita y negó distraídamente con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerle.

-No necesito nada salvo su compañía.

-Son los caballeros los que acostumbran a pedir el matrimonio a las damas.

-Efectivamente, pero tal y como acordamos cuando nos conocimos, ni usted es un caballero ni yo una dama, así que no veo dónde está el problema.

A Bob se le agotaron las excusas para seguir negándose e Isla lo agradeció enormemente. Esperaba que él simplemente le dijera que sí, que viajarían juntos, así que cuando él la agarró por la cintura e invadió su boca con la lengua se llevó un buen sobresalto. Pero el desconcierto sólo le duró unos segundos porque aquel beso estaba siendo absolutamente genial, demostrándole que lo que estaba haciendo era la mejor idea del mundo.

Cuando se separaron, aún estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante un buen rato. En cuanto dejaran de abrazarse, tendrían que enfrentar un futuro juntos que no era más que el principio perfecto para una historia de amor que sacudió por primera vez los cimientos de la familia Black y que, a pesar de algunos problemas relacionados con algo llamado magia, no salió del todo mal.


	5. Interludio

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**INTERLUDIO**

Los niños eran una bendición. A pesar de todas las desgracias que habían asolado a la familia a lo largo de los años, Isla siempre había sentido un gran alivio al observar los juegos infantiles de todos aquellos pequeños Hitchens. Si por algo le gustaba que llegara su cumpleaños era porque aquellos eran los únicos días del año en que tenía a toda la familia reunida. Era tradicional en el seno familiar celebrar las Navidades en la granja y la anciana matriarca rara vez estaba sola en casa, pero con los años su familia se había ido dispersando por todo el mundo y no siempre podían acudir a esa clase de citas. Salvo en su cumpleaños. Ese día era absolutamente sagrado para todos los Hitchens, conservaran o no el viejo apellido de su querido Robert.

Después de su visita al cementerio, Isla había dado la bienvenida a Jason Delaney y todos sus descendientes. La anciana sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar cada vez que se encontraba con ese hombre. Jason fue el marido de su única hija, su pequeña y desdichada Isla. Ella había muerto al dar a luz a su tercer hijo –una niña que no sobrevivió más de tres días-, pero Jason había permanecido ligado a la familia porque después de todo era el padre de dos de sus nietos. La vieja Isla también se había encariñado con los niños que nacieron fruto de su segundo matrimonio y los acogía en su casa como si fueran de su sangre. Sus propios hijos consideraban a Jason como a un hermano más y a Isla no se le caían los anillos a la hora de reconocer que confiaba más en el sentido común de ese hombre que en el de cualquier otro Hitchens.

Sólo por eso lo invitó a dar un paseo después de saludar al tropel de hijos, nietos y biznietos que el señor Delaney arrastraba consigo. Jason era un brujo próximo a la centuria, alto y robusto a pesar de la edad y de pelo gris oscuro. En su juventud, había sido totalmente negro y la atolondrada hija de Isla Hitchens se había enamorado de él porque había sido un hombre ciertamente atractivo. A veces la propia Isla bromeaba afirmando que únicamente hubiera sido capaz de abandonar a Robert para irse con un hombre como Jason. Los años habían llenado su rostro de arrugas y le obligaban a andar con un bastón, pero aún conservaba su fuerte carácter intacto. Trabajaba como sanador y Isla a veces tenía la sensación de que nunca había terminado de perdonarse el que su primera esposa fuese incapaz de sobrevivir al parto. El pobre Jason había pasado más de ocho años absolutamente deprimido, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la crianza de sus hijos y la vieja Isla aún se alegraba de haberle presentado a Daisy, su segunda esposa. Eran muy felices juntos y ella había cuidado de los hijos de Jason como a los propios.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje, Jason?

Isla y el brujo caminaban con lentitud por las afueras del bosque. La granja estaba bastante cerca y podían escuchar perfectamente los gritos de los niños.

—Terrible, como siempre –Isla dejó escapar una risita— Tony ha llegado otra vez tarde y ha discutido con Stephen. Los gemelos han aprovechado todo el follón para esconder los polvos flu y Lidia se ha puesto tan nerviosa con todo el ruido que casi se ahoga por culpa del berrinche que ha cogido. –Jason bufó y se encogió de hombros— Todos tan encantadores como siempre.

—Y tú pensando que ya te habías librado de todo eso –Isla le dio una palmadita en el hombro— Pobrecito Jason.

—A veces me pregunto cómo puede soportarlo –Jason miró en dirección a la casa. Desde allí podían ver a Isla y Jeremy, los gemelos diabólicos nietos del brujo. Ellos solos eran capaces de crear un apocalipsis si se lo proponían.

—Es cuestión de práctica, querido. Más tarde o más temprano tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Isla sabía que durante su juventud, a Jason Delaney no le hacía ninguna gracia tener hijos. A su querida hija le había costado muchísimo esfuerzo convencerlo para ampliar la familia y Jason siempre había dicho que un par de niños serían más que suficientes para satisfacer el enorme instinto maternal de su primera esposa, pero la vida le había sorprendido. Primero con un tercer embarazo de Isla Delaney que había terminado de forma tan trágica, y después con su matrimonio con Daisy. Juntos habían tenido cuatro hijos, aunque para ese entonces Jason parecía un hombre diferente. Quedarse viudo tan joven había cambiado su percepción de la vida y la perspectiva de poder tener una nueva familia después de la pérdida de su primera mujer, le había llevado a desear tener niños. En opinión de la vieja Isla, cuatro habían sido demasiados, especialmente porque los cuatro chicos habían sido bastante ariscos desde pequeños, pero Jason había sido feliz. A veces se quejaba porque sus descendientes eran agotadores, pero Isla veía que no se arrepentía en cada una de sus miradas y en la forma que tenía de comportarse. Disfrutaba tanto de su gente como su querido Robert había disfrutado de su familia.

—Aunque ya sabe que me encanta hablar sobre los chicos, creo que hemos venido aquí por otro motivo. ¿Me equivoco?

Jason siempre había sido un hombre muy suspicaz. Isla sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza, dispuesta a plantearle el tema que la preocupaba. Estaba bastante segura de que Sirius Black era un hombre de confianza, pero había dejado que se quedara en su casa mientras ésta era literalmente ocupada por toda su familia. Una parte de sí misma temía que el señor Black fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de escaparse, no porque fuera un mal hombre sino por desesperación. Si realmente había pasado doce años en Azkaban siendo inocente, Isla entendía que no le aterrara la idea de poder volver allí. En ocasiones, un hombre desesperado era peor que un hombre malvado y, aunque la anciana ya había advertido a todo el mundo que todo ese asunto únicamente dependía de ella, conocía a todos esos chicos. Del primero que no podía fiarse era de Robert. Aunque por el momento pareciera dispuesto a no hacer nada, Isla sabía perfectamente cómo era y debía mantenerlo vigilado. Y mejor ni pensar en Dwyn, que era más terco que una mula.

— ¿Has hablado con los chicos?

—Apenas he tenido tiempo de saludarles, pero Julian ha comentado a voz en grito que ayer un hombre invadió el gallinero.

—Debemos agradecer a Julian que haya puesto en antecedentes a todo el mundo –Isla chasqueó la lengua. Si cualquier persona del mundo quería mantener algo en secreto, lo mejor que podía hacer era no abrir la boca frente a ese niño— Pero tiene razón. Tenemos un invitado. Se llama Sirius Black.

Jason detuvo sus pasos, alzó las cejas y pareció momentáneamente confundido. Sin embargo, no tardó demasiado en caer en la cuenta de quién podría ser aquel tal Sirius Black. Cabeceando como si hubiera resuelto uno de los grandes misterios de la naturaleza, reemprendió la marcha y le echó un nuevo vistazo a la casa.

—Supongo que el señor Black es de la familia –Isla asintió— Y también supongo que hay algo más que debería saber.

Isla suspiró y procedió a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre Sirius. Jason la escuchó con atención, haciendo un par de preguntas para aclarar detalles que no había comprendido del todo bien. A Isla le agradó comprobar que no se mostraba tan predispuesto a condenar a Black como todos los demás y, cuando terminó de hablar, esperó con cierta ansiedad su sentencia. En otro tiempo, la anciana hubiera compartido sus dudas con Bob, pero hacía mucho que él se había marchado y era imposible hablar con él. Aunque a veces pudiese sentir su presencia, aunque soñara con él casi todas las noches, manteniendo así vívido un recuerdo que nunca debería desaparecer, Bob ya no podía ayudarla a tomar decisiones. Juntos habían formado un buen equipo, habían superado muchos momentos complicados y habían salido adelante con osadía y astucia, así que era duro no poder contar con él para tomar esas decisiones. No importaban los años transcurridos desde la muerte de Bob, Isla lo extrañaba tanto como al principio.

—No soy un experto en el tema pero. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de _El-Niño-Que-Vivió_?

Isla asintió. Aunque los magos ingleses solían decir que lord Voldemort era uno de los brujos oscuros más terribles de todos los tiempos, lo cierto era que durante sus años de ascensión no había tenido demasiada influencia más allá de las fronteras de las islas británicas. En sus últimos años había ganado algunos adeptos extranjeros en países como Francia y Alemania, pero definitivamente no había habido ningún mortífago australiano. A pesar de que existían ciertos lazos históricos entre Australia e Inglaterra, en la actualidad eran dos países demasiado lejanos en la distancia como para que movimientos mágicos de ámbito local pasaran de un continente a otro. Isla no dudaba que había unos cuantos australianos que compartían la ideología de lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero de momento no se hacían notar.

—Lo último que podía imaginarme a estas alturas de mi vida era que fuera a verme en semejante tesitura –Comentó Isla en actitud reflexiva, quizá hablando más para sí misma que para Jason.

—No debería extrañarle tanto. Recuerdo que en los años ochenta algunos mortífagos vinieron hasta aquí huyendo de la justicia.

—No me refiero a eso, querido. –Isla agitó la cabeza. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, tener un fugitivo en casa no era cosa buena, pero no era eso lo que más la turbaba— ¿Tienes idea de cuántos años hace que no me encuentro con ningún Black?

—Pues la verdad es que no –Jason soltó una risita.

—Han sido mucho. Más de los que puedo recordar.

Jason asintió y se quedó pensativo un instante. Cuando habló, Isla tuvo la sensación de que el hombre le había leído el pensamiento.

— ¿Qué fue lo último que supo de ellos? –La voz del hombre era suave y la instaba a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Alguien me contó que mi hermano Phineas finalmente se había casado con su prometida, Úrsula Flint. Ese matrimonio salvó a mis padres de la ruina, aunque eso no sirvió para que mi hermana y mi madre me perdonaran por haberme fugado con Bob.

Todos en la familia Hitchens sabían cómo había comenzado la historia de amor entre Isla y Robert. Era tradicional que los niños más pequeños se sentaran alrededor de la vieja _Nana_ para que éstas les narrara su vida como si fuera un cuento de príncipes y princesas, ahorrándoles en cualquier caso los detalles más escabrosos. En realidad Isla nunca había hablado demasiado de su relación con lord Beurk. A pesar de que habían pasado muchísimos años y de que había tenido una vida plena al lado de su marido, Isla aún sentía escalofríos al pensar en cómo la había tratado el viejo Niven. Sólo tres personas habían llegado a saber que ese hombre la había violado y los tres estaban muerto: su querido Bob y sus hijos Robert e Isla. Al primero se lo había contado por ser su primogénito y para frenar sus ganas de viajar a Inglaterra para conocer a la familia, y a la segunda cuando le habló largo y tendido sobre el sexo. Su pequeña Isla había querido esperar a mantener relaciones hasta después del matrimonio y su madre se había negado a que viviera su primera vez sin saber lo que le esperaba. Le dijo que el sexo podía ser algo maravilloso, una muestra del amor que sentía por su pareja, pero también le habló de las cosas que no debía permitir que le hiciera ningún hombre. Nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, debía dejar que nadie la obligara a hacer algo que ella no quisiera realmente. Isla le había prometido a su hija una muerte lenta y dolorosa para el primer hijo de perra que se atreviera a hacerle daño, pero por fortuna nunca tuvo que actuar porque Jason se había limitado a hacerla feliz siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Por eso quería tanto a ese hombre, porque había logrado que su pequeña fuera inmensamente dichosa durante su breve e intensa vida.

—Poco después supe que mi padre había muerto y entonces se rompió cualquier clase de contacto con esa gente. Era el único que merecía la pena.

—Pero ahora siente curiosidad.

—Me temo que sí. Me gustaría saber si Elladora finalmente encontró un marido que fuera capaz de soportarla y también saber cuántos hijos tuvo mi hermano y qué fue de ellos. –Isla suspiró. En realidad no sabía por qué se preguntaba todas esas cosas. Suponía que se debía a que se estaba convirtiendo en una bruja sentimental.

—Debería hablar con el señor Black. ¿No le parece? Seguro que conoce toda la historia familiar de primera mano.

—Me temo que el señor Black es una oveja negra igual que yo. –Jason alzó una ceja como queriendo quitarle importancia a ese último comentario e Isla agitó la cabeza— Parece una buena idea. Quizá la ponga en práctica, aunque tendré que esperar a que ese hombre deje de pensar en escaparse.

Jason soltó una carcajada y guió a la anciana de vuelta a casa.

—En cuanto se dé cuenta de que la granja está sufriendo una invasión de Hitchens, comprenderá que una huida es algo imposible.

— ¿Crees que debería fiarme de él, Jason?

—Creo que debe confiar en su instinto, Isla. Siempre le ha funcionado muy bien.

Isla asintió y tuvo la certeza de que no se estaba equivocando porque Jason tenía razón. A lo largo de toda su vida siempre se había guiado por sus emociones y casi siempre le había salido bien, así que confiaría en Sirius Black. Él tendría que revelarle toda una historia familiar y quizá ella podría ayudarle a superar los baches que la vida le había puesto en el camino. Parecía un trato justo.


	6. Verano Parte 1

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**VERANO. PARTE 1**

Bob observaba distraídamente la alianza que adornaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Llevaba allí exactamente una semana, pero al joven aún le resultaba difícil de creer el hecho de que fuera un hombre casado.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Pensándolo detenidamente, había sido una auténtica locura. Bob había comprado los anillos apenas un par de horas después de que la joven Isla Black le convenciera para viajar juntos hasta Australia y ese mismo día por la tarde se casaron en una pequeña iglesia cercana al puerto. El sacerdote había puesto ciertos reparos porque creía que Bob e Isla se habían fugado para contraer matrimonio y encontraba eso un tanto inmoral, pero la señorita Black había sorprendido a todos, Bob incluido, ofreciéndole a aquel hombre cierta cantidad de dinero que nadie en su sano juicio hubiera rechazado a cambio de que celebrara el enlace. La parroquia era muy pobre, la iglesia estaba medio derruida y Bob tuvo la sensación de que el sacerdote no mentía cuando afirmó que utilizaría el dinero para ayudar a sus feligreses. En cualquier caso, terminaron el día como marido y mujer y con dos billetes de ida hacia Australia. El barco no levó anclas hasta dos días después y Bob había dedicado ese tiempo a intentar conocer un poco mejor a Isla Black, a partir de entonces Isla Hitchens. Su esposa.

Bob nunca había sido una persona impulsiva. A pesar de que padre había terminado siendo víctima de su adicción al juego, también fue un hombre prudente e inteligente que se hizo rico gracias a su innato talento para los negocios. Había enseñado a Bob a predecir las consecuencias de todas las decisiones que un hombre podía tomar a lo largo de su vida y Bob siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un tipo reflexivo, pero no había manejado su relación con Isla con demasiada cabeza. Por supuesto que la mujer le gustaba. Era una chica guapa y lista y definitivamente no se parecía en nada a las horribles señoritas con las que su padre le había obligado a tratar en los últimos años, pero Bob no sabía gran cosa de ella salvo que estaba huyendo de su familia. En el momento en que aceptó iniciar aquel viaje juntos sólo había pensado en lo agradable que sería contar con su compañía todo el tiempo y en lo bien que le hacía sentir el poder ayudarla a escapar de aquello que estuviera haciéndole daño, pero en los últimos días Bob le había estado dando vueltas al tema. ¿Qué ocurriría si sus parientes iban a buscarla? El joven ignoraba la clase de personas que eran, aunque por los comentarios que Isla hacía no parecían ser buena gente. Podrían perseguirles por medio mundo. ¿Qué harían si daban con ellos? Bob se decía que podría no pasar nada o podría pasar de todo y estaba convencido de que en algún momento tendría que hablar con su esposa sobre todo aquello. Después de todo, él no tenía absolutamente nada que le atara a Inglaterra, pero Isla parecía haber dejado atrás más cosas de las deseables

Habían pasado su primera noche juntos en una de las habitaciones privadas del señor Taylor, el dueño de la taberna en la que se conocieron. Bob reconocía haberse sentido bastante inseguro. En circunstancias normales, lo lógico hubiera sido pasar su noche de bodas explorando el cuerpo menudo de Isla y dejando que ella hiciera lo mismo con el suyo, pero su esposa no demostró tener ninguna clase de interés por el sexo. Se había metido en la cama envuelta en un rescatadísimo camisón de color blanco y había dejado que Bob la besara durante unos cuantos minutos, pero cuando él empezó a buscar algo más de intimidad, Isla se había puesto tensa y no necesitó decirle nada para que Bob se diera cuenta de que no sería buena idea instarla a cumplir con sus obligaciones conyugales. Así pues, el joven había dejado de molestarla y se había limitado a tumbarse boca arriba y a lamentar que nadie fuera a ayudarle con ciertos problemillas que la sesión de besos había ocasionado.

Bob estaba dispuesto a concederle a su esposa todo el tiempo que necesitara antes de dar el siguiente paso. Entendía que Isla era demasiado joven y que no debía sentirse demasiado cómoda compartiendo ciertas cosas con un hombre que, a pesar de ser su marido, no dejaba de ser un absoluto desconocido para ella. Además, él no terminaba de sentirse a gusto con la situación. Aunque se consideraba un hombre bastante ducho en esos temas, Robert Hitchens distaba mucho de ser un Don Juan. Las mujeres con las que normalmente se relacionaba eran muy recatadas y constantemente se preocupaban por mantener comportamientos moralmente aceptables y Bob nunca había encontrado divertido seducirlas. Durante sus escasas visitas a los clubes para caballeros, Bob tuvo ocasión de escuchar cómo los jóvenes crápulas de la alta sociedad londinense presumían de sus conquistas amorosas. El no compartir su postura respecto al papel que la mujer debía ocupar en la vida de los hombres no le había grajeado a Bob demasiadas amistades.

Si bien era cierto que no soportaba a las damas con las que debía relacionarse, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza humillar a ninguna de ellas arrebatándoles su inocencia. Bob, que era un hombre y tenía sus necesidades como todos los demás, solía encontrar compañía femenina en los muelles de Londres y normalmente eso bastaba para satisfacerle. También había mantenido un romance de casi un año de duración con la viuda de un militar que había perdido la vida en la India y que normalmente vivía en su casa de campo, a unas dos horas a caballo de la ciudad. Bob recordaba aquel tiempo con cierta nostalgia y durante varios meses llegó a pensar que no le importaría unirse a esa mujer de manera un poco más formal, pero la aventura se había terminado hacía ya un par de años. A la viuda le había servido para encontrar un poco de consuelo tras la pérdida de su marido y al joven Bob para conocer las mieles del amor sincero. Porque, aunque no había salido bien, Robert Hitchens había querido a esa mujer.

Había sido fácil mantener una relación discreta y apasionada con la desconsolada viuda. Era una mujer experimentada, ya entrada en la treintena y con una gran claridad de ideas. Su marido había muerto cinco años antes de que Bob la conociera y durante ese tiempo había dedicado su vida al cuidado de los tres hijos que nacieron fruto de su matrimonio con el militar. Durante un breve viaje a Londres, la viuda había sufrido un desmayo durante un paseo vespertino, se había caído del caballo y Bob había estado lo suficientemente cerca del lugar del accidente como para tener ocasión de curar la herida que la pobrecita se hizo en la cabeza. Después de eso, fue a visitarla en un par de ocasiones a la casa de Londres en la que se hospedaba y se ofreció voluntario para acompañarla de vuelta al campo cuando ella expresó sus intenciones de abandonar la gran capital. Supuestamente, Bob lo hizo para asegurarse de que no sufría ningún desvanecimiento durante el camino de regreso, pero en realidad confiaba en poder compartir ciertas prácticas con la encantadora viuda. Estaba convencido de que ella había dejado varias pistas para hacerle comprender que sus atenciones no serían rechazadas y, efectivamente, Bob había leído bien las señales. En cuanto llegaron a la finca, la mujer dejó que los criados se ocuparan de sus hijos y se llevó a Bob hasta sus estancias privadas. Aquella fue la primera vez que Bob sintió que estaba haciendo el amor con una mujer y durante muchísimas semanas no le importó tener que abandonar sus quehaceres diarios en Londres para ir a ver a su amante. Desgraciadamente la gente comenzó a hacer comentarios y la pobre viuda no pudo soportarlo. Bob, enamorado de ella como un adolescente, le pidió matrimonio, pero la mujer no aceptó porque estaba segura de que la familia de su difunto marido se negaría a que un simple Hitchens tuviera acceso a la fortuna del desaparecido militar. La joven viuda también quería a Bob, pero el bienestar de sus hijos estaba por encima de cualquier cosa y Bob decidió hacerse a un lado porque podía entenderla perfectamente.

Durante largas semanas se había sentido desolado, pero poco a poco el dolor se fue calmando y había dejado de echarla de menos. Tanto era así que no había dudado a la hora de casarse con Isla Black. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él un par de meses antes que iba a verse en una tesitura como aquella? Era una absoluta locura y Robert Hitchens ni siquiera tenía una idea sobre cómo tratar exactamente a su esposa. Isla era todo un misterio para él. Un misterio que era capaz de derrochar encanto cuando conversaba con sus compañeros de viaje y que se encogía como un animalito asustado cada vez que llegaba la hora de compartir lecho con su marido.

Bob pensaba que hubiera sido mucho más fácil fugarse con su vieja amante, pero sólo tenía a Isla. Debía encontrar una forma de llegar hasta ella, demostrarle que no tenía que temerle e intentar comprender cómo era posible que una muchacha tan extrovertida y de mentalidad liberal fuera capaz de mostrarse tan aterrada cuando llegaba la hora de meterse en la cama. Bob había dedicado bastante tiempo a pensar sobre ello y llegó a la conclusión de que lo que le ocurría a Isla estaba relacionado con los motivos que la llevaron a abandonar Inglaterra. Isla le dijo una vez que estaba versada en asuntos sexuales y Bob sólo acertó a pensar que era una desvergonzada encantadora, pero después de recordar aquel momento una y otra vez, el hombre llegó a la conclusión de que había algo más que desparpajo en aquella afirmación de Isla. ¿Acaso alguien le había causado alguna clase de mal?

Bob suspiró y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al pequeño comedor que el barco poseía. No era una embarcación precisamente elegante, pero contaba con las comodidades justas para hacer agradable el viaje a Australia. Tenían por delante una travesía muy larga y Bob había decidido que lograría averiguar lo que le ocurría a Isla antes de llegar a su destino. Realmente no parecía una misión muy complicada.

Encontró a Isla sentada a la mesa, acompañada por los señores O ´Brian, un matrimonio de irlandeses de mediana edad que hablaban por los codos y bebían cerveza como cosacos. Isla parecía encontrar muy divertida la verborrea brutal del hombre y ya se llevaba a las mil maravillas con la mujer, tratándose como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Bob fue junto a ellos. El desayuno iba a servirse de un momento a otro y ciertamente estaba hambriento. Durante los dos primeros días de viaje se había mareado un poco y fue incapaz de probar bocado, pero su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al movimiento constante del barco y se encontraba perfectamente. Isla, por su parte, no había sufrido ninguna clase de malestar. A pesar de su aspecto delicado, era una joven de una gran fortaleza.

—Buenos días –Saludó Bob. Isla le sonrió y él sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

Los O ´Brian respondieron al saludo. Lewis, el marido, era un tipo larguirucho y muy flaco con cara de pájaro que usaba unas enormes gafas de montura oscura y que poseía una voz bastante más grave de lo que uno podría llegar a sospechar al observar su aspecto físico. Mary, la mujer, era sólo un poco más alta que Isla y poseía un cuerpo poderosamente orondo. Tenía el pelo completamente blanco a pesar de que todavía era joven y un carácter afable que invitaba a confiar en ella desde el primer momento. Ambos eran católicos convencidos y Mary solía ir de un lado para otro aferrada a un rosario y rezaba al menos un par de veces al día. Lewis no se cansaba de contar maravillas sobre lo grandioso que era vivir en comunión con su fe cristiana. Isla solía escucharlos con fascinación y en ocasiones parecía encontrar muy divertidos sus comportamientos. No parecía una chica muy apegada a su religión y Bob siempre había sido bastante torpe tratando esos temas. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar al respecto. Era un hombre de ciencia y a veces se planteaba si sería posible demostrar científicamente la existencia de Dios. Siempre había estado al tanto de los avances que llevaban a cabo los hombres de la _Royal Society _y era un gran admirador de Charles Darwin, pero las dudas le asaltaban cuando pensaba en temas religiosos y por norma general no dedicaba mucho tiempo a ello. Se sentía mejor así.

—Tiene usted una esposa encantadora, señor Hitchens –El señor O ´Brian parecía realmente entusiasmado con su joven compañera de viaje— Nos estaba contando que son ustedes recién casados.

Bob se preguntó hasta dónde habría contado Isla exactamente. Estaba bastante seguro de que los O ´Brian los censurarían si conocieran las circunstancias bajo las cuales habían decidido unirse en matrimonio.

—Así es –Dijo con cierta cautela— Sólo habían pasado unos días desde nuestra boda cuando decidimos embarcarnos.

—Reconozco que los acontecimientos se precipitaron un poco –Isla había cogido la mano de su marido por encima de la mesa— Bob debía viajar a Australia cuanto antes. Trabajará como médico en Sidney.

—¡Oh! ¿Es usted doctor? –Bob asintió. La pregunta del señor O ´Brian era cuanto menos retórica. La mujer siguió hablando –Nosotros vamos a Melbourne. Nuestro hijo se trasladó allí hace tres años y recientemente ha sido padre. Nos gusta Irlanda, pero le echamos de menos. No tenemos pensando regresar a casa.

Por su forma de hablar, era evidente que a la buena de Mary le resultaba físicamente doloroso abandonar su país natal, pero también se la veía absolutamente decidida a reunirse con su familia.

—Australia es un lugar en auge –Intervino el señor O ´Brian— Es fácil hacer fortuna allí. Nuestro hijo lo va consiguiendo poco a poco.

—Y pensar que hasta hace muy poco tiempo estaba lleno de criminales –La señora O `Brian chasqueó la lengua— No se crean, jóvenes. Yo no las tengo todas conmigo. Lewis dice que es un lugar perfectamente seguro, pero ya saben la clase de personas que el gobierno inglés envió allí. Ladrones, asesinos. ¿Qué puede esperarse de esa gente?

—Se les envió allí para que pudieran labrarse un futuro, querida. Además, tenemos que confiar en la palabra de Lewis. Todo saldrá bien.

Los señores O ´Brian no dejaron de hablar durante todo el desayuno. Isla y Bob únicamente se limitaron a escuchar y casi agradecieron el momento en el que el matrimonio decidió ir a dar un paseo por cubierta. Ellos también habían terminado ya de comer, pero prefirieron quedarse en el comedor un rato más. Bob temía que pudiera ponerse enfermo si no reposaba correctamente la comida.

—¿Qué quería decir la señora O ´Brian con eso de que Australia está llena de criminales?

Bob entornó los ojos, confundido por esa pregunta. En su opinión, una chica tan bien educada como parecía estar Isla, debía estar al tanto de aquella clase de asuntos. Le sorprendió que su esposa estuviera tan genuinamente interesada en un tema que desconocía a todas luces y Bob se preguntó dónde había estado metida esa chica durante toda su vida para no saber algo así. Aún así, su voz sonó muy suave cuando se decidió a responderle.

—Creo que se refería a los presos que fueron enviados allí a cumplir con sus condenas. Se les daba a elegir entre la prisión o hacer su vida en Australia y muchos de ellos elegían Australia.

—¿Ir allí era una especie de castigo?

—En aquellos años, Australia era un sitio bastante recóndito y fue colonizado por presos. Pero no creas que todos eran criminales peligrosos. La mayoría era como mi tío. Simples ladronzuelos que robaban porque no tenían nada que llevarse a la boca.

Isla asintió y permaneció en silencio durante un largo minuto. Bob se concentró en el rostro de la joven. Su mujer era una chica muy guapa y él debía sentirse afortunado por haber encontrado alguien como ella. Tenía el color de ojos más extraño que Bob había visto nunca. Eran preciosos.

—Bob. ¿Tú llegaste a pasar hambre?

Era obvio que Isla sentía curiosidad por conocerle. Era un sentimiento mutuo y Bob estaba convencido de que tendrían que tener muchas conversaciones antes de considerarse un matrimonio de verdad. Aquellas eran las consecuencias de actuar impulsivamente y el hombre podía vivir perfectamente con ellas. Estaba convencido de que todo lo que pudiera descubrir sobre Isla Hitchens, antes Black, sería fascinante.

—No. De niño viví en un barrio humilde y recuerdo que nuestra casa era pequeña, pero nunca nos faltó un plato de comida a la mesa ni un buen fuego en el hogar –Bob se empeñaba en que su voz sonara lo más suave posible— Mi padre estaba empezando a hacer fortuna por aquel entonces, pero solía contarme que cuando era más pequeño, en su familia lo pasaron bastante mal.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi abuelo murió cuando mi padre tenía ocho años y mi tío cuatro. Mi abuela consiguió que mi padre empezara a trabajar como aprendiz para un carpintero, pero mi tío no tuvo tanta suerte. Era demasiado pequeño y nadie le quería contratar.

—Tu padre –Isla parecía realmente afectada por lo que acababa de escuchar— ¿Empezó a trabajar siendo tan niño?

Bob entornó los ojos. Esa pregunta le había sorprendido casi tanto como la anterior relacionada con Australia y durante un instante no supo qué pensar. Después, se dio cuenta de que era lógico que una chica como Isla no supiera cómo eran las cosas entre los pobres. Ella era una señorita rica y seguramente había dedicado su infancia a jugar y aprender a bordar o a tocar el piano. Probablemente sus padres la habían mantenido alejada del mundo real y aún era demasiado joven para haber tenido ocasión de conocerlo a través de sus propios ojos. Bob no supo muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Ciertamente a él nunca le había faltado de nada, pero las historias que sus padres le contaban de niño le habían dado una visión mucho más realista del mundo. A veces, cuando se ponía caprichoso o se comportaba de forma egoísta, su madre le recordaba que había niños que tenían que trabajar muy duro para ganarse una hogaza de pan. Bob se había sentido muy miserable en todas esas ocasiones y con los años había empezado a compadecer a toda esa gente. Los señoritos de los clubs nocturnos decían que los tipos de los bajos fondos eran ratas criminales y Bob quería gritarles que no tenían ni idea de cómo estaban las cosas para ellos.

—Tuvo que hacerlo. En el sitio en el que creció, nadie le regalaba nada a nadie. Si querías comer, tenías que ganártelo.

—Pero –Isla se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía triste y sorprendida y Bob quiso abrazarla— Era un niño.

Bob se encogió de hombros y no supo qué decir. Sí, era un niño. ¿Y qué?

—De todas formas, a mi padre le fue bastante bien. Pronto aprendió todo lo que tenía que saber sobre su oficio. Además, su patrón era mucho más que un carpintero. Sabía bastante de números y mi padre era un niño listo. Aprendió a leer, a escribir y a hacer cuentas y cuando cumplió los trece años empezó a trabajar para un comerciante de especias. Viajó por primera vez a Oriente a los quince años y cuando regresó decidió que tendría su propio negocio. Fue duro y le costó muchísimo esfuerzo, pero al final todo salió bien –Isla sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mano que hizo estremecer a Bob –Mi tío eligió tomar otro camino.

—¿Cuál?

—Con cuatro años nadie quería contratarlo como aprendiz, pero había gente interesada en enseñar a niños tan pequeños –Isla entornó los ojos. Estaba tan inmersa en su relato que casi no respiraba— Mi abuela se llevó un gran disgusto, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa para detenerle. Mi tío empezó a trabajar para una banda organizada, como ratero.

Isla dio un respingo y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—¿Con cuatro años?

Obviamente, la joven ignoraba que trabajar no era lo peor que podía hacer un niño de los bajos fondos.

—Era pequeño y escurridizo y debía tener talento porque no le pillaron hasta que no fue más mayor y ascendió en el negocio. –Bob recordaba con total claridad el día en que su padre le habló de su tío. Debía haber sido muy niño y estúpido en aquel entonces porque le había dado envidia poder vivir una vida repleta de tantas aventuras como la de su tío— Al principio se mezclaba entre la gente en los mercados y robaba el dinero de todos los que se despistaban. Después, cuando tenía nueve o diez años, empezó con cosas más gordas. Desvalijaba casas y tiendas hasta que lo pillaron cuando tenía catorce años.

Isla tenía la boca abierta como si no estuviera creyéndose ni una sola palabra.

—Tuvo suerte porque aún no había matado a nadie. Creo que sólo por eso no le condenaron a la horca –Bob vio como su esposa se estremecía y se preguntó si no habría sido demasiado brusco al hacer ese último comentario— Es lo que suele pasar. ¿Sabes? Los tipos como mi tío empiezan robando y en algún momento la situación se les escapa de las manos y terminan matando a alguien. Por fortuna, él nunca hizo algo así, pero se metió a robar en las casas de algunos hombres importantes y –Bob se encogió de hombros— No hubiera sido el primer chico ahorcado de Inglaterra.

—¿Me estás diciendo que...? –Isla habló en un hilo de voz— ¿Qué ejecutan niños?

—Hay quién dice que eso es mejor que la cárcel –Bob se encogió de hombros otra vez, procurando no pensar demasiado en aquello— Y de todas formas a mi tío lo enviaron a Australia. Espero poder encontrarle una vez estemos allí.

Isla tenía los labios fruncidos y era evidente que estaba tratando de asimilar toda la información recibida. Bob cubrió la pequeña y delicada mano de su esposa con la suya y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. No le había gustado demasiado tener que contarle todas esas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo le había hecho falta. Quería que Isla poco a poco fuese sabiendo cosas sobre él y, aunque era posible que empezar con lo peor no fuera la mejor idea del mundo, Bob estaba convencido de que había actuado de forma correcta. Cabía la posibilidad de que Isla le culpara a él por las cosas que había hecho su tío y que no quisiera tenerlo cerca, pero se la veía tan compungida que Bob no creía que eso fuese a ocurrir. Seguramente, cualquier otra chica de Londres hubiera huido despavorida al conocer de primera mano su poco heroica historia familiar, pero Isla parecía estar sintiendo más pena que desprecio por el tío de Bob.

—¿Sabes algo de él? –Preguntó la chica al final. A Bob le alegró muchísimo que no rehuyera el contacto de sus manos.

—En realidad hace años que no recibimos noticias suyas. La última vez yo tendría seis o siete años. Un antiguo conocido de mi padre le hizo llegar una carta de mi tío. Decía que estaba viviendo en Sidney y que había conseguido empleo para un constructor. En aquel entonces se estaban haciendo muchas casas en la ciudad. Ni siquiera recuerdo si mi padre llegó a contestarle. Es posible que él ni siquiera sepa que existo.

—¿Cómo se llama tu tío?

—Jacob. Estoy seguro de que encontrará bastante irónico que mi padre haya terminado en prisión.

Isla asintió y esbozó una sonrisa no exenta de tristeza.

—¿Cómo crees que es?

En esa ocasión, fue Bob el sorprendido. No se había esperado esa pregunta y no sabía muy bien qué responder. No había pensado mucho en ello.

—No lo sé.

—Pues yo estoy convencida de que se parece mucho a ti –Isla sonrió y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto dulce y terriblemente íntimo. Desde aquel beso en el muelle, cuando decidieron emprender esa aventura uno junto al otro, Isla no había hecho nada parecido. Bob retuvo el aire en los pulmones durante un segundo y después se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de sentir la piel de Isla sobre él— Debe ser alto y tendrá los ojos oscuros. Seguramente ya no será rubio, pero será un hombre atractivo. Como todos los Hitchens.

Bob soltó una risita y agradeció el piropo besando la palma de la mano de Isla. Era agradable comprobar que, a pesar de su comportamiento huidizo, Isla lo encontraba atractivo porque, demonios, él no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su esposa.

—Ojalá tengamos ocasión de comprobarlo. Me gustaría encontrarlo –Bob suspiró y no soltó la mano de Isla. No aún— Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que sea un bastardo egoísta como mi padre.

Isla asintió, comprensiva y soltó un suspiro largo y un tanto tembloroso.

—Yo no creo que tu padre fuese un egoísta, Bob. Quizá pudiera parecerlo, pero creo que sólo trataba de protegerte –Bob entornó los ojos y decidió escuchar a la joven antes de decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con ella— No fue justo que intentara obligarte a casarte con alguien a quien no querías, pero lo hizo por tu bien. Después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguir una vida mejor, no debía querer que tú pasases por lo mismo.

La réplica murió en los labios de Isla porque lo que le estaba diciendo tenía bastante sentido. No había pensado en ello hasta ese día, pero le gustó la idea de que su padre se hubiera comportado con él de esa forma para ayudarlo. Nunca fue un padre cariñoso, cierto, pero Bob no podía negar que había hecho todo lo posible para proporcionarle un buen futuro. De hecho, si en ese momento tenía una mínima oportunidad de salir adelante era porque su padre le había instado a dedicarse a la medicina. A Bob le había gustado la idea porque había heredado de su madre las ganas de ayudar a los demás, pero había sido su padre el que lo había convencido para dar el paso definitivo. Tal vez no estaba siendo del todo justo con él al tacharlo de egoísta y su esposa acababa de abrirle los ojos.

—En cualquier caso –Bob no le dio la razón aún. Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en ello— El resultado es el que es. Toda la fortuna familiar se ha evaporado y mira la situación en que me encuentro. Sin dinero y emigrando a un país que está al otro lado del mundo. Sus esfuerzos por ayudarme no han servido de mucho.

—Pero podría haber salido bien. ¿No? –Isla volvió a sonreírle, animosa y triste al mismo tiempo— Esa idiota con la que debías casarte podría haberse dado cuenta de lo afortunada que era al casarse contigo y tú ahora mismo estarías en Londres, trabajando para gente importante y sin tener que preocuparte por tu destino.

Bob asintió. No necesitó reflexionar para darse cuenta de que prefería mil veces estar donde estaba a haberse casado con esa maldita estúpida. Seguramente su situación económica hubiera sido mejor, pero su antigua prometida jamás hubiera hablado de su padre en los mismos términos que Isla. Ella nunca le hubiera dicho que su padre quería lo mejor para él. No, esa idiota se hubiera pasado el resto de sus vidas recriminándole el que su padre hubiera terminado en la cárcel y Bob jamás hubiera podido sentirse afortunado por tenerla a su lado. Quizá su situación no era la mejor, pero Bob se sentía satisfecho y estaba seguro de que en algún momento, cuando todo fuera menos extraño, sería feliz al lado de Isla.

—Pues ha sido una suerte que me rechazara. ¿Cierto? –Bob volvió a besarle la mano. Se moría de ganas por estrecharla entre sus brazos y volver a sentir la frágil calidez de Isla, pero no estaba seguro de que ella fuese a aceptarlo de buena gana.

—Sí –Isla le miró fijamente a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla de nuevo— Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí contigo, Bob. No me asusta lo que ocurra cuando lleguemos a Australia. Sé que todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos.

Bob no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras. Había pensado que un beso de Isla era lo más satisfactorio del mundo, pero escucharle decir eso le hizo sentir pleno. Quiso decirle que él compartía esos pensamientos, que estar con ella era lo único que necesitaba para salir adelante, pero sólo pudo quedarse muy quieto y verla salir a cubierta antes de recuperar la capacidad de moverse. Si una frase susurrada a media voz era capaz de provocarle aquellas sensaciones, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría cuando lograra intimar con ella de verdad. Sería una experiencia única.

* * *

><p>Bob había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Después de unos días sin volver a marearse, el joven médico había llegado a pensar que al final se había acostumbrado al movimiento del barco, pero tras el desayuno volvió a sentirse mal y había pasado todo el día recostado en la cama de su camarote, con los ojos cerrados y maldiciendo el día en que había decidido que ir a Australia era la mejor idea del mundo. Había vomitado incluso después de tener el estómago absolutamente vacío y sólo la constante presencia de Isla a su lado le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Al principio no le gustó demasiado que su esposa lo viera en ese estado, pero después se había rendido a lo inevitable. Se sentía demasiado enfermo y necesitaba que alguien le ofreciera ayuda y consuelo. Y hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le consolaba de ninguna forma, que inevitablemente volvía a sentirse como un niño pequeño.<p>

Isla había pasado todo el día encerrada con él en el camarote. Le había retirado la corbata y los zapatos e incluso le había desabrochado el pantalón para que estuviera más cómodo. Después, había colocado un paño húmedo tras otro sobre su frente y le había alcanzado una palangana para que vomitara cada vez que las nauseas le podían. Bob se sentía tan mal que apenas había pensado en nada, pero en algún momento de la tarde se había dicho que Isla sería una excelente enfermera. Estaba demostrando ser una persona eficiente y Bob realmente se había sentido mejor cuando ella le había prometido que pronto dejaría de estar mareado.

Bob había insistido en que se fuese a cenar. Isla no había probado bocado desde el desayuno y Bob se encontraba un poquito mejor, así que Bob se había quedado solo durante poco más de media hora. Cuando Isla regresó al cuarto, le trajo recuerdos de los señores O ´Brian, un tazón de sopa humeante y una manzana de un rojo brillante. Bob aceptó las simpatías de los O ´Brian, pero se negó a comer. Hasta que Isla hizo gala de un carácter que había permanecido oculto hasta entonces y le obligó a tragarse la sopa y media manzana. Bob pensó que no tardaría demasiado en expulsar todo aquello de su cuerpo, pero al cabo de un rato el estómago se le asentó y se encontró aún mejor.

—¿Ves como te hacía falta comer algo? –La voz de Isla sonó a reproche y Bob se sintió avergonzado como un niño— Eres un hombre muy testarudo, Robert Hitchens.

—¿Si te digo que tenías razón dejarás de regañarme? –Bob sonrió y estiró una mano para invitar a Isla a sentarse en la cama. Ella lo hizo y él, en un gesto inconsciente, apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Isla entró en tensión y su marido temió que fuera a rechazarle nuevamente, pero al cabo de un par de segundo ella empezó a juguetear con su pelo –Gracias, Isla.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber estado conmigo todo el día –Bob se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. Sabía que no debía hacerlo y logró controlarse para no besarla. Se repetía constantemente que debía ser ella la que buscara el contacto, que era joven y estaba asustada, pero no pudo evitar acunar la mejilla de esa chica con una de sus manos enormes. La sintió estremecerse y se preguntó si no sería posible que sus defensas cayeran al fin— Eres…

No supo muy bien cómo definirla, así que se interrumpió. Vio como Isla sonreía y se sintió en las nubes cuando la joven se aferró a su mano con suavidad.

—Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, Bob. Prometimos que cuidaríamos el uno del otro y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—No. Te aseguro que lo que has hecho no lo haría cualquiera. Lo que has visto de mí durante todo el día no es algo que agrade a demasiada gente.

—¿Y qué he visto de ti, tontito? Estabas enfermo y te he cuidado. Ya verás cuando sea yo la que se encuentre mal. Te advierto desde ya que me vuelvo muy caprichosa cuando me siento mal.

Bob sonrió. Por dentro quería soltar una carcajada porque no le costaba ningún esfuerzo imaginarse a Isla lamentándose por tener que guardar cama, pero por fuera apenas podía dejar de prestar atención a los ojos grises de su esposa. Eran cautivadores, preciosos y fueron los únicos que pudieron destruir la barrera de autocontrol que llevaba tantos días construyendo para no espantar a la pobre Isla.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, Bob besó a Isla. Se inclinó sobre ella, sostuvo su cabeza con firmeza para que no se le escapara y la besó. A pesar del día terrible que había pasado, aún se moría de deseo por ella y pronto se olvidó de su anterior malestar. Rezó porque Isla estuviera preparada de una vez y algo en él se agitó cuando la joven no se apartó como ya hizo antes. En lugar de eso, Isla le pasó los brazos por el cuello y abrió la boca como invitándolo a profundizar sus caricias un poco más. Bob sonrió internamente y aumentó apasionadamente la intensidad del beso. Durante minutos, todo fueron choques de dientes y lenguas entrelazadas. Bob podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo cada vez más deprisa y se estremecía cuando Isla tironeaba de los pelos de su nuca, arrancándole gemidos placenteros y convenciéndole de que al fin podrían sellar su unión como era debido.

Animado por las reacciones de su esposa, Bob se las arregló para tumbar a Isla en la cama sin dejar de besarla ni un solo segundo. Ella estaba tan entregada a sus emociones como Bob y parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como él. Bob empezó a fantasear entonces y, cuando se separó de ella para retirarse la camisa y la miró a los ojos, se preguntó si sería tan suave y cálida como imaginaba. Lamentó llevar tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer porque era consciente de que la deseaba demasiado como para hacer un buen papel aquella primera vez. Sólo esperaba poder hacerla disfrutar porque, incluso mientras era devorado por las ganas de estar dentro de ella, se daba cuenta de que era muy importante que Isla no sufriera esa noche. Tenía que cuidar de ella, demostrarle que siempre estaría a salvo cuando estuvieran juntos y que lo que iban a hacer era cosa de dos.

—Isla –Musitó sin saber muy bien qué más decir. Necesitaba estar seguro de que ella quería y obtuvo la respuesta cuando ella le agarró de la nuca y tiró de él para seguir besándolo. Notó las manos de la joven recorrer los músculos de su espalda y se estremeció cuando una de ellas viajó más allá de la cinturilla del pantalón, por debajo de la ropa. Ansioso y casi desesperado, sus propias manos alcanzaron uno de los pechos de la chica y todo cambió.

Al principio no notó nada raro. Bob siguió besándola y apretó un poco el pecho. Era pequeño pero firme y estaba deseando poder acariciarlo sin ropa de por medio. Introdujo la rodilla entre las piernas de Isla y peleó un poco con las faldas en busca de más contacto. Y todo ello sin dejar de acariciar sus dientes y su lengua, gruñendo de vez en cuando y respirando entrecortadamente. Sabía que estaba muy ansioso y procuraba contenerse. Debía estar atento a las reacciones de Isla porque ella era lo más importante esa noche. Así pues, se tranquilizó un poco y fue capaz de darse cuenta de que las manos de la chica se habían detenido en sus hombros y de que ella ya no le besaba como antes. Se dijo que debía ignorarla, que tenía que seguir porque realmente lo necesitaba, pero en lugar de eso alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Todo bien? –Temió que ella fuera a detenerle, pero Isla asintió. Sin embargo, no estaba demasiado entusiasmada. Una vez más se dijo que debía seguir, que ella quería hacerlo, pero podía leer sus ojos y vio el mismo miedo de la primera vez presente en ellos— No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, preciosa.

Sólo había querido animarla, pero en cuanto escuchó esa palabra, Isla se puso blanca y le empujó para quitárselo de encima. Bob no se hizo de rogar y se quedó sentado en la cama, confundido y un poco menos excitado. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero era evidente que Isla no iba a volver a su lado esa noche. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido dejarla marchar, pero en lugar de eso la cogió con suavidad de la muñeca y se disculpó. No sabía muy bien por qué debía hacerlo, pero encontró que era lo más lógico.

—Lo siento, Isla. No pretendía…

Isla le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para hacerlo callar y agachó la cabeza en un gesto de absoluta derrota. Bob nunca la había visto más indefensa antes.

—No, Bob. Yo… —Se interrumpió y miró al cielo. Su esposo vio cómo las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, resistiéndose a salir— Yo creí que… Solo no vuelvas a llamarme preciosa nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro. Pero. ¿Por qué?

Isla se soltó de su agarre sin demasiado esfuerzo y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, más nerviosa que nunca. Bob se había levantado de la cama y se encontraba un poco más preocupado cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que Isla tenía cosas muy importantes que comunicarle y quería decirle que podía contarle lo que fuera, que iba a apoyarla siempre. Finalmente, unos minutos después, Isla se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se frotó los ojos con fuerza como si pretendiera eliminar las lágrimas que había estado a punto de liberar.

—Él me llamaba así.

Era evidente que hablar le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo, así que Bob se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos. Se había puesto la camisa, pero no se la había abrochado del todo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y, aunque era obvio que esa noche tampoco pasaría nada entre ellos, el corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza.

—Niven Beurk –Isla hablaba en un hilo de voz y parecía avergonzada— Mi prometido. Solía llamarme así después de…

Isla se interrumpió y en esa ocasión no pudo luchar contra las lágrimas. Bob la miraba fijamente, siendo más o menos consciente de lo que ella iba a decirle. Y no quería oírlo. Había cosas que era mejor no saber.

—Mi familia estaba en una situación desesperada, Bob –Una vez calmada, Isla siguió hablando— Estábamos en la ruina, a punto de perderlo todo, y mi padre nos presentó a Niven Beurk. La idea era que mi hermana mayor se casara con él, pero yo le gusté más y nos comprometimos –Isla hizo una pausa para tragar aire— Debíamos casarnos por estas fechas más o menos, pero lord Beurk no podía esperar a descubrir qué clase de esposa iba a tener y mis padres permitieron que lo hiciera antes de la boda.

Bob se tensó y fue incapaz de decir nada a pesar de que Isla había hecho una pequeña pausa.

—Fue en mi propia casa. ¿Sabes? –Isla había agachado la cabeza, totalmente abatida y avergonzada— Venía a visitarme casi todas las tardes y yo no podía hacer nada –Isla sollozó y Bob sólo acertó a apretarle con fuerza las manos— Fue por entonces cuando nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas la tarde con los marineros? –Bob asintió— Yo acababa de hacerlo por primera vez y me sentía tan sucia. Mis padres me habían vendido a ese hombre y ni siquiera fueron capaces de… —Isla agitó la cabeza y, esa vez sí, miró a Bob a los ojos— Tú me trataste tan bien, Bob. Fuiste el único que me trató con dignidad en ese tiempo y entonces me besaste por primera vez y fue el mejor día de mi vida. Hasta que él…

Isla se quedó callada. Se tapó la boca con las manos y Bob vio como las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Quiso limpiarlas, pero no podía moverse.

—Las cosas que me hizo esa noche se me han quedado clavadas aquí dentro –Se señaló el corazón y agitó la cabeza con un desprecio que se hizo latente en toda la estancia— Después me obligó a ir con él a Escocia y perdí la esperanza por completo, pero allí me di cuenta de que no tenía porqué resignarme y decidí escaparme. Sentía que contigo podría intentarlo y por eso fui a buscarte y te pedí que me trajeras contigo. No podía casarme con ese hombre. Fue… Fue malo conmigo.

Bob cerró los ojos. Así que ése era el secreto de Isla. Su propia familia la había tratado como si fuera una fulana y ahora estaban allí, juntos y obligados a afrontar el problema como marido y mujer. Bob sabía que debía hacerlo, pero en ese instante no podía. Se puso en pie, le dio un beso a Isla en la frente y salió a dar un paseo a cubierta. Necesitaba pensar.


	7. Verano Parte 2

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**VERANO. PARTE 2**

Cuando Bob regresó al camarote, Isla estaba tumbada en la cama. Aunque en apariencia dormía, Bob tuvo la sensación de que permanecía despierta, pero decidió no molestarla. Había pasado dos horas en cubierta, buscando una solución para el problema que su esposa acababa de plantearle. El joven estaba hecho un mar de dudas y no sabía cómo ayudar a Isla. Teóricamente conocía lo suficiente el cuerpo femenino como para saber qué clase de consecuencias podrían acarrear los abusos a los que la joven se vio sometida, pero en la práctica estaba asustado. Isla no parecía demasiado dañada físicamente y Bob se veía incapaz de sugerirle una exploración médica para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Llegado el caso podría hacerla, era un profesional y se comportaría como tal, pero no sabía cómo bregar con la parte psicológica del asunto. Era obvio que Isla estaba traumatizada después de lo que le había pasado y Bob no sabía cómo ayudarla a superar su miedo hacia los hombres. Él podría ser cuidadoso, ir despacio, procurar complacerla a ella más que a sí mismo y fracasar en el intento porque la mente humana era demasiado complicada incluso para médicos más experimentados que él.

Muchos hombres, su padre entre ellos, le dirían que no tenía por qué preocuparle el estado anímico de su esposa. Había conocido a unos cuantos tipos como Niven Beurk que consideraban que las mujeres estaban allí para su uso y disfrute, más aún si ya se habían unido mediante los votos del matrimonio. Aunque Bob no había tenido ocasión de ejercer como médico en solitario, sí que tenía experiencia tratando pacientes de sus años de estudiante y se había encontrado con numerosos casos de mujeres maltratadas y violadas por sus propios maridos. Nadie las protegía y a nadie parecía importarle lo que les ocurriera. Y ni siquiera importaba su condición social. Todas las mujeres estaban expuestas a la misma clase de violencia y en el caso de las damas ricas era aún peor porque no sólo tenían que aguantar los malos tratos, también tenían que fingir que no ocurrían para mantener las apariencias ante su círculo social. Cuando Bob las había atendido, se limitó a curarles las heridas y dejarlas marchar. Ahora tendría que ir más allá y ayudar de verdad a una de las víctimas. A su propia esposa.

Presa del torbellino de pensamientos que durante esas horas invadieron su mente, Bob se dio cuenta de un detalle al que apenas había dado importancia hasta entonces. Isla no era virgen. Quizá en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera molestado bastante descubrir que su mujer había sido _deshonrada_ por otro hombre. Quizá la mayor parte de sus antiguos conocidos hubieran repudiado a Isla acusándola de ser una zorra. Tal vez él mismo hubiera llegado a pensar que desvirgar a una jovencita tan hermosa como Isla fuera un sueño hecho realidad, pero durante esa noche sólo podía sentir pena por su esposa. No la culpaba por lo sucedido, eso por supuesto. Lamentaba muchísimo lo que le habían hecho y temía que ella fuera a pensar lo contrario después de que abandonara tan bruscamente el camarote. Por eso Bob había decidido volver, para hablar con ella y explicarle que entendía cómo se sentía y prometerle que todo estaría bien, que tendría que estarlo porque los dos iban a ser felices. Quizá fuera una promesa difícil de cumplir, pero Bob no era un hombre que huyera de los retos. Estaba abandonando su hogar para viajar hasta Australia, nadie podría negarle nunca que era un tipo con una gran determinación.

Aún así, agradeció que Isla fingiera dormir. Quería mostrarle su apoyo, pero contar con unas cuantas horas más para asimilar todo aquello no le vendría mal. Se acostó al lado de su esposa y estuvo observando su espalda y su cabello durante un buen rato. Le parecía que Isla era aún más joven y frágil que ese mismo día por la mañana y no pudo ni quiso controlar el impulso de acariciarle el pelo. Ella no se movió y Bob se imaginaba sus ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, fijos en la pared y con expresión expectante. Quizá Isla esperaba que las caricias continuaran y él se atreviera a tocar algo más que su largo cabello negro, pero no fue así. Bob permaneció unos minutos sintiendo el suave tacto del pelo y finalmente decidió que era hora de intentar dormir. Había estado enfermo durante casi todo el día y se sentía agotado tanto física como emocionalmente. Cuando cerró los ojos no tardó demasiado en caer rendido.

Despertó poco después del amanecer. Aunque había logrado dormir durante unas horas, aún se sentía bastante cansado. Le dolía la cabeza y volvía a tener el estómago revuelto. Seguramente pasaría otro día terrible y, aunque podría haber intentado dormir un rato más, optó por sentarse en la cama para ver si lograba ordenar sus pensamientos. Isla seguía acostada a su lado, encogida sobre sí misma y todo lo alejada de él que el reducido espacio le permitía. Bob suspiró profundamente, preocupado por ella. Una vez más intentó encontrar la forma de ayudarla y en eso estuvo pensando hasta que Isla también se despertó.

La joven se había removido unas cuantas veces antes de darse media vuelta en la cama y mirar a su esposo con los ojos hinchados de sueño. Durante un maravilloso segundo todo fue bien. Niven Beurk nunca había existido y ellos eran una feliz pareja de recién casados que vivían inmersos en las mieles del matrimonio. Pero después ambos volvieron a la realidad e Isla pareció avergonzada y horrorizada. Bob recordó a la chica que conoció en los muelles, su desparpajo y su capacidad para ocultar lo mal que estaban las cosas en su vida, y Bob odió a Niven Beurk como nunca había odiado a nadie antes. Ese desgraciado había intentado destrozar la autoestima de su esposa y la había violado. Bob hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerlo frente a sí para dejarle bien claro que no pensaba permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a Isla nunca más. Sin embargo, Beurk estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia y Bob únicamente podía ayudar a Isla a superar aquello. Empezaría en ese instante.

-Buenos días —Saludó con una sonrisa sincera en los labios— ¿Has dormido bien?

Bob no tenía ni idea de lo que su esposa esperaba de él tras la confesión, pero seguramente no sería nada bueno. Pues bien, iba a demostrarle que era un hombre digno de confianza y, lo más importante, que estaba empezando a quererla. No sólo se trataba de sentirse atraído y fascinado por ella. No. Sus sentimientos estaban yendo más allá y quería que entre Isla y él surgieran lazos de amor sincero. Era lo que siempre había deseado, encontrar una buena mujer de la que enamorarse. El destino había puesto a Isla Black en su camino y no pensaba dejarla escapar. Únicamente tenían que salvar algunos escollos iniciales. Nada importante.

—Estoy bien —Isla no parecía tenerlas todas consigo y se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su pecho con las sábanas— ¿Y tú?

—Podría estar mejor —Bob notó que Isla se alarmaba ante esas palabras y supuso que estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas. Se apresuró a arreglar el malentendido— Me temo que hoy también voy a sufrir las consecuencias del viaje en barco. Quizá suba a cubierta para ver si el aire fresco me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —Isla hizo ademán de levantarse— ¿Un té? ¿Algo suave para comer?

—No —Bob la detuvo sujetándola del brazo— Tenemos que hablar. Sobre lo de anoche.

Isla se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas. Bob podía entender su nerviosismo y no quería verla en ese estado. Tenía que entender que no iba a dejarla sola, que no se avergonzaba de ella por lo que la obligaron a hacer. Bob escuchó el largo suspiro de su esposa y empezó a hablar.

—No pretendía causarte daño alguno, Isla —Le dijo con absoluta sinceridad— Tuve la sensación de que estabas preparada para dar el paso y por eso lo intenté. No tenía idea de lo que te pasó.

—No tenías porqué —Isla se encogió de hombros, empeñada en no mirarlo— Yo no te había dicho nada y creo que tendría que haberlo hecho antes de casarnos.

—¿Por qué?

Isla resopló con ironía y esa vez sí que lo miró. Su voz sonó amarga y furiosa cuando habló.

—¡Vamos, Bob! ¿Qué hombre quiere una esposa que ya ha follado con otro tipo y a la que además no puede tirarse?

Bob apretó los dientes. Esa era la Isla desvergonzada de los muelles, la que no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Lástima que estuviera diciendo cosas que no tenían ni pizca de gracia. Porque el hecho de que Isla pensara aquello era un terrible error que Bob debía subsanar lo antes posible. Por eso le sostuvo la cara y obligó a Isla a mirarle. Tenía que darse cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que tus padres y ese hijo de puta te obligaron a hacer. No tienes la culpa y me cabrea un montón lo que te hicieron. ¿Entiendes? —Isla sólo parpadeó, conmocionada— Y te aseguro que no me importa no poder hacer el amor contigo. Cuando lo hagamos, quiero que sea cosa de los dos. Quiero que me desees tanto como yo a ti y esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Sólo lo haremos cuando estés lista, no antes.

El labio inferior de Isla empezó a temblar como si fuera a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro y Bob se maldijo, convencido de que la estaba asustando. Y él no quería asustarla. Tal vez había dicho todo eso con demasiada vehemencia, pero lo único que pretendía era que Isla comprendiera que con él estaba a salvo, que su matrimonio se basaría en el respeto y la confianza mutuos. Cualquier otra cosa sería inaceptable para él.

—Bob, yo… —Isla reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos— Anoche pensé que podría. Quería hacerlo. De verdad. Pero cuando te pusiste sobre mí me sentí extraña. Me acordé de… —Isla agitó la cabeza como si pretendiera alejar multitud de pensamientos negativos de su mente— No me hiciste ningún daño. Pero cuando me llamaste de esa forma —_Preciosa_. Bob pensó que sería una lástima no poder llamarla así porque realmente era guapísima— Todo se me vino encima y no pude continuar. Lo siento muchísimo.

—No tienes nada que sentir —Animado por la sinceridad de la chica, Bob la abrazó con decisión, apretándola contra su pecho y besándole con furia el pelo— Te prometo que todo va a salir bien, pero estas cosas necesitan su tiempo. Reconozco que nunca me he visto en una situación como esta, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

Isla temblaba entre sus brazos. Bob hubiera jurado que se reía en silencio y lo agradeció porque no quería que su esposa se echara a llorar. Sólo deseaba que ella estuviera bien.

—Bob —Isla se separó de él al cabo de un rato y lo miró a los ojos. —¿De verdad no te importa que yo no sea…?

—No —Bob no la dejó terminar la frase— Lamento mucho lo que te pasó, Isla. Voy a estar aquí para todo lo que necesites.

Isla lo miró con expresión extraña, como si le resultara difícil de creer que él estuviera hablándole en esos términos. Finalmente, tras un instante de duda, se abrazó a su pecho y cerró los ojos, relajada por primera vez desde el día anterior. Bob tenía la sensación de que sería conveniente decir algo más, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía y lo que pretendía hacer. Por suerte Isla no parecía necesitar que siguiera animándola. Estaba entregada a sus brazos como si confiara plenamente en él. Era un buen comienzo y un alivio considerable.

—Sé que todo va a salir bien, Bob —Isla habló sin variar su postura— Besas de muerte.

Bob se quedó pasmado un segundo, pero al final no pudo controlar la estruendosa carcajada que retumbo por todo el camarote. Isla alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, sonriendo con picardía y con mucho mejor aspecto que unos minutos antes. Bob sintió como sus esperanzas se renovaban porque si unas cuantas palabras habían conseguido ese gran avance, unos pocos _besos de muerte _podrían hacer milagros.

—No sé qué decir —Dijo cuando recuperó la calma— Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así.

—Pues es la verdad —Isla se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse sobre él.

Bob rió un poco más. Pensó en decirle a Isla que a ella tampoco se le daba nada mal repartir besos, pero lo consideró absolutamente inapropiado.

—Puedo darte tantos como quieras —Comentó procurando dejar muy claro que estaba bromeando— Sólo tienes que pedirlos.

No era su intención provocar aquella reacción en su esposa, pero Bob no se quejó cuando Isla se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a besarlo. El hombre era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que aquello no significaba que Isla estuviera lista para algo más y se limitó a responder a las caricias de la joven con toda la ternura que fue capaz de reunir. Isla se encontró bastante cómoda en todo momento y cuando se separó de él sonreía abiertamente. Bien. Definitivamente esa era una buena forma de empezar el día.

—Prefiero robarlos.

Le guiñó un ojo y otra vez se acomodó sobre su pecho. Parecía tener algo que decir y Bob esperó pacientemente hasta que al final habló.

—¿Qué pasará si ellos vienen a buscarme?

Niven Beurk y su familia. Bob se encargaría de matarlos con sus propias manos si se atrevían a acercarse a su mujer otra vez. No iba a permitir que se la arrebataran para seguir haciéndole daño.

—Australia está muy lejos —A pesar de la ira que sentía por dentro, Bob aparentó calma absoluta. No sería bueno para Isla descubrir que su marido planeaba despedazar a todos aquellos individuos— Es inmensamente grande y sería prácticamente imposible que dieran con nosotros. A no ser que les dieras alguna pista antes de huir.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Bien. Así no tendrán forma de encontrarnos.

—Pero si nos encontraran. ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

—Eres mi esposa, Isla. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Bob pretendió sonar jocoso, pero ese último comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a una Isla que permaneció callada durante casi un minuto. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba grave e incluso un poco preocupada.

—Mi familia es peligrosa —Bob entornó los ojos al escuchar aquello y le hubiera gustado ver el rostro de Isla mientras hablaba, pero ella parecía estar mucho más cómoda recostada sobre—. Y poderosa.

Bob asintió. Poco después de conocer a Isla había intentado encontrarla y dedicó bastante tiempo a investigar sobre su familia. Sin embargo, en Londres no parecían existir ningunos Black que tuvieran lazos de sangre con Isla. Así pues, le resultaba tremendamente complicado imaginar hasta qué punto eran poderosos y peligrosos los miembros de esa familia. Isla hablaba con total seguridad y seguramente nadie conocería a esa gente mejor que ella, pero Bob pensó que seguramente estaba exagerando. Sus propios padres la habían obligado a vivir una auténtica pesadilla, arrojándola a los brazos de un hombre que fue cruel con ella, y lo más normal era que Isla pensara que eran una reencarnación del demonio. En cuanto a Niven Beurk, debía estar sintiéndose bastante humillado en ese momento. Su prometida había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, abandonándolo sin contemplaciones. Si tuviera un mínimo de dignidad, se quedaría en Inglaterra la lamiéndose las heridas. Si prefería buscar venganza y pretendía obligar a Isla a regresar con él, ya se encargaría Bob de pararle los pies.

—También son férreos defensores de las tradiciones antiguas —Isla siguió hablando— Si algún día se enteraran de que me he casado contigo, pondrían el grito en el cielo. —Isla volvió a mirarle. Estaba sonriendo otra vez.— Por nada del mundo hubiesen querido emparentar con el hijo de un nuevo rico. Y eso por no mencionar tu falta de… —Isla se interrumpió como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas— Nobleza. Mi antiguo prometido era un _lord._

Un _lord_ y un auténtico hijo de puta, a Bob no le cabía la menor duda. Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Isla y encontraba un poco extraño el hecho de no haber escuchado nunca nada sobre los tradicionalistas señores Black y sus vástagos. Quizá gustaban tanto de la _nobleza_ que únicamente se relacionaban con los nobles más poderosos y distinguidos del país. Muchos de ellos vivían recluidos en sus enormes palacios y apenas se dejaban ver en sociedad. Aunque eso también era extraño porque hasta aquellos que se codeaban directamente con la familia real acostumbraban a presentar a sus hijas en sociedad y a asistir a los bailes de temporada. Definitivamente Bob nunca había visto a Isla en uno de esos bailes. Se acordaría de ella de haber sido así.

—Poseía un castillo en Escocia —La suave voz de Isla lo sacó de sus cavilaciones— Una fortaleza enorme y muy antigua que debería haber sido mi casa.

—Mucho me temo que yo no podré ofrecerte nada remotamente parecido.

—No me hace falta, Bob —Isla amplió su sonrisa aún más. A esas alturas de la conversación se le notaba totalmente relajada, como si las promesas que su marido le había hecho hubieran servido para quitarle un gran peso de encima. A Bob le gustaba verla así, tranquila y demostrando que confiaba en él—. No me importa no vivir en un castillo, ni tener un montón de joyas, ni asistir a bailes. Sé que tendremos que empezar desde cero y que será muy duro, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

—¿En serio? ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que tengamos que vivir en una granja —Bob, que realmente nunca se sintió muy atraído por la vida en el campo, encontraba sumamente divertido imaginarse a Isla en una tesitura como aquella.— Podríamos tener cerdos, gallinas, ovejas y un par de perros enormes.

Le agradó comprobar que Isla había captado la l ironía que impregnaba sus palabras y se rió cuando su esposa hizo lo propios.

—Creí que ibas a Australia para ejercer como médico.

—Un hombre siempre puede cambiar de opinión.

—Tal vez, pero no creo que ahora mismo me apetezca demasiado vivir rodeada de animales. Preferiría ser tu asistente. No tengo ni idea de lo que tendría que hacer para ayudarte, pero estoy dispuesta a aprender.

—No suena mal. Primero tendremos que encontrar gente que quiera ponerse en mis manos, pero si demuestras un mínimo de valía podría llegar a aceptar tu ayuda. Eso supondría desoír los consejos de mi profesor de anatomía. Siempre decía que las mujeres no sirven para ejercer la medicina, pero siendo tú mi esposa no podría rechazarte.

—¿Eso decía? —Isla entornó los ojos— Pues debía ser un auténtico idiota.

Bob soltó una nueva carcajada y besó la frente de su esposa. Tenía toda la razón. Su viejo profesor era idiota, pero también era un tipo que sabía todo lo que uno debía saber sobre anatomía y Bob siempre lo había considerado un buen maestro. Hubiera sido agradable verle tragarse sus palabras porque estaba seguro de que Isla podría llegar a ser una buena ayudante si se lo proponía. ¡Qué diantres! Podría ser una buena médico si el mundo de la medicina no estuviera prácticamente vetado a las mujeres. Estaban las parteras y las herbolarias, pero ni siquiera ellas estaban bien consideradas por la mayoría de sus colegas de profesión.

—De todas formas, tendrás que hacer valer tu palabra cuando lleguemos a Australia. —Llegados a ese punto, Bob se permitió el lujo de fantasear. No acostumbraba a hacerlo demasiado a menudo, pero después de la conversación tan dura que acababa de mantener con su mujer, no les vendría nada mal soñar un poco. Su futuro se presentaba complicado, cierto, pero eso no significaba que fuera a salir mal —Creo que Sidney te gustará, dicen que es una ciudad muy bonita. Algún día tendremos una casita junto al mar y podremos pasear todos los días por la playa.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? Pasear por la playa.

—Digamos que no he tenido mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ciertos placeres.

—El colegio donde estudié tenía un gran lago. Hacía mucho frío durante casi todo el año, pero a mí me gustaba caminar por la orilla. Me ayudaba a relajarme y concentrarme en mis estudios.

Bob memorizó esa información. No eran muchas las cosas que sabía sobre Isla, pero cada detalle que ella le contaba quedaba grabado a fuego en su memoria. Podía imaginársela perfectamente en uno de esos colegios para señoritas, dedicándose a sus estudios y escapándose al lago en busca de paz.

—Yo prefería montar a caballo —Después de escucharla, Bob también quería darse un poco a conocer— Mis profesores de equitación solían decir que era demasiado impetuoso y cuando tenía trece años me caí y estuve a punto de romperme una mano. No volví a montar hasta unos años más tarde, tras la muerte de mi madre. A ella no le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Bob recordaba perfectamente el día en que su caballo se encabritó y lo tiró al suelo. La imagen de su mano izquierda doblada anormalmente aún podía perturbarle, pero por fortuna sólo sufrió una torcedura. No obstante, a su madre no le pareció que dicha torcedura fuese cosa de broma y le prohibió montar. Bob se enfadó muchísimo con ella. Aunque en aquel entonces ya había empezado a renegar de sus compañeros de estudios porque éstos acostumbraban a tratarlo como si fuera un ser inferior a ellos, a Bob le importaba muchísimo la opinión que tenían de él. Si ya lo tenían en muy baja estima por no ser de buena familia, el hecho de que su madre impusiera esa clase de prohibiciones le hizo quedar como un niño mimado. Y los niños mimados y de mala familia no encontraban demasiados amigos entre los niños mimados y de buena familia que compartían clases con él. Por el contrario, Bob se había visto obligado a meterse en un montón de peleas para defenderse e incluso estuvo a punto de ser expulsado en una ocasión. Pero ni siquiera eso sirvió para convencer a su madre de que le dejara retomar las clases de equitación. Cuando murió, Bob se olvidó de lo mucho que la odiaba y pasó casi un año sin montar, pero un día volvió a hacerlo y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba y lo libre que se sentía cuando lo hacía. Se había esforzado por mostrarse más tranquilo cuando estaba sobre un caballo y se había dado cuenta de que no era necesario jugarse la vida para disfrutar de esas actividades. A veces un paseo al trote era mucho más gratificante que una carrera al galope.

—En mi colegio no teníamos caballos —Dijo Isla— Mi familia tampoco es muy aficionada a ellos, pero uno de mis abuelos me enseñó a montar cuando era pequeña, a escondidas de mis padres. Era un hombre bastante peculiar. Seguramente te habría caído bien. Murió hace unos años.

Bob asintió y acarició el brazo de su mujer. Se notaba que echaba de menos a ese hombre y una vez más le asaltaron las dudas. ¿Una familia de nobles que no eran aficionados a la hípica o a la caza mayor? Bob no era un amante de las cacerías, pero había participado en más de una y en ocasiones podía ser divertido. Eran actividades que los ricachones solían aprovechar para lucirse ante sus amistades y a Bob le resultaba extraño que a los Black ni siquiera les gustasen los caballos. Debían ser gentes muy peculiares, extraordinariamente celosas de su intimidad.

-¿Crees que les echarás de menos? -Al pensar en los Black, esa duda asaltó a Bob- A tus padres y hermanos -Isla permaneció callada y su marido insistió-. Seguramente no volveremos a Inglaterra. ¿Les extrañarás?

Isla se lo pensó durante bastante más tiempo del esperado. Finalmente habló con firmeza.

—A mi madre y a Elladora no creo, pero tal vez a Phineas y a mi padre sí —La joven suspiró— Mi hermano siempre fue un egoísta y sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo, pero también sabía ser agradable cuando quería. Y mi padre… Creo que se arrepintió de todo lo ocurrido —Isla se incorporó de nuevo—. La noche que me fugué de casa, él me descubrió justo antes de que me fuera y me permitió marchar.

Bob entornó los ojos. Aquella revelación era muy sorprendente. Después de todo lo que Isla le había contado de su familia, Bob no tenía un buen concepto de ninguno de ellos, así que saber que el señor Black había dejado que su hija abandonara su hogar, consciente del escándalo que ese hecho podría ocasionar, era ciertamente desconcertante.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Bob. Se arrepentía de lo que me había hecho. Me pidió que me quedara y prometió que haría que fuese mi hermana la que se casara con lord Beurk, pero yo no acepté. Si me hubiera quedado en casa, mi madre y mi hermana, incluso Phineas, me habrían hecho la vida imposible. Por eso preferí irme y mi padre lo aceptó. Sé que debió dolerle.

—Pero consintió que te hicieran todo aquello —Bob no podía olvidar ese detalle—. Debió pensar antes en tu bienestar.

—Tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Durante años, había consentido que mi madre dilapidara toda la fortuna familiar. Él tampoco era demasiado bueno con los negocios y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo hacer gran cosa para salvarnos de la bancarrota. Lord Beurk era su última esperanza. No quería que ni su mujer ni sus hijos se quedaran en la calle. Quería cuidar de nosotros, estaba desesperado y se equivocó —Isla hizo una pequeña pausa—. Cuando descubrió que me estaban haciendo daño intentó rectificar y al final veló por mi bienestar antes que por el de los demás. Eso es algo que debo agradecerle.

Bob entornó los ojos. En ese momento, el señor Black seguía sin caerle demasiado bien, pero entendía lo que Isla le estaba diciendo y una parte de sí mismo podía ponerse en el lugar de su nuevo suegro. Ese hombre intentó controlar una situación que se le había ido escapando de las manos poco a poco y, tal y como señaló Isla, cometió un error que tuvo gravísimas consecuencias para una de sus hijas. Ciertamente supo reaccionar a tiempo e Isla se encontraba a salvo, a su lado. Bob supuso que tenía que agradecerle al señor Black el que hubiera permitido escapar a Isla porque gracias a ese gesto ahora estaban juntos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Me gustaría mantener el contacto con él —Isla pareció hablar para sí misma— De todas formas, ya da igual. Sé que no voy a volver a verlo. Siento que tenga que lidiar con el escándalo él solo, pero con el tiempo todo se arreglará. A estas alturas, todo el mundo debe saber que he desaparecido. Imagino que mi madre y mi hermana están que trinan.

—Tienen toda la pinta de ser un par de brujas —Bromeó Bob ahogando una risita. Isla enarcó las cejas y sonrió.

—No sabes cuánto, Robert Hitchens. No sabes cuánto.

* * *

><p>Después de su esclarecedora charla matinal, Bob e Isla se vistieron y acudieron al comedor a tomar el desayuno. Bob, que empezaba a encontrarse algo mareado, tomó mucho té con azúcar y un par de tostadas mientras rezaba por no ponerse a vomitar como el día anterior. Isla comió bastante más; a pesar de ser una chica muy menuda, Bob había descubierto que era poseedora de una gran voracidad. Más incluso que la señora O ´Brian, que una vez más compartía mesa con ellos junto a su marido. Desde que se habían saludado esa mañana, la mujer no había dejado de contarles cosas sobre su hijo. Estaba absolutamente ansiosa por volver a verlo y parecía estar convencida de que su vástago reunía todas las virtudes que un ser humano podía poseer. A Bob le hacía gracia que la señora O ´Brian considerara que su hijo era un hombre que rozaba la perfección, aunque por momentos la conversación se volvía un poco pesada. El pobre señor O ´Brian procuraba quitarle hierro al asunto y le recordaba a su mujer que el hijo de ambos tenía tantos defectos como cualquier otra persona, pero la entusiasta Mary ignoraba por completo sus palabras. Bob intercambió unas cuantas y significativas miradas con su esposa, quién parecía más fascinada que otra cosa. Era como si nunca hubiera tenido ocasión de charlar con una mujer como la señora O ´Brian. Por desgracia para él, Bob sabía de primera mano que su compañera de viaje no era única en su especie. Cada vez que acudía a un baile de sociedad, Bob se las apañaba para terminar sentado junto a la señora O ´Brian de turno. Con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en un buen oyente y había desarrollado algunas técnicas para dar la impresión de que escuchaba a sus contertulios cuando realmente no les prestaba atención. Únicamente se trataba de sonreír y asentir de vez en cuando mientras dejaba que su mente se centrara en cosas más importantes. No obstante, esa mañana realmente estaba atendiendo a las explicaciones que daba la señora O ´Brian, maravillado porque ni siquiera parecía necesitar coger aire para seguir hablando.<p>

—El único disgusto que mi Lewis nos ha dado fue cuando decidió abandonar Irlanda —Mientras conversaba, la mujer no dejaba de mordisquear una manzana— Mi Lewis no dejaba de repetir que hay demasiada pobreza en Irlanda y que quería empezar de cero tan lejos de nuestro hogar. Reconozco que me enfadé muchísimo cuando se negó a escucharme, pero a una madre no le queda más remedio que perdonar las locuras de los hijos. Ya lo verán cuando ustedes tengan los propios —La mujer hizo una pausa y contempló a los dos Hitchens con los ojos entornados. La pregunta que hizo a continuación hizo que Bob sufriera un pequeño sobresalto—. ¿No se han planteado empezar a buscarlos ya? Mi Lewis nació apenas un año después de la boda.

Bob se mantuvo muy quieto un instante y miró a Isla. Ella no parecía ni remotamente impresionada por la pregunta y se limitó a responder con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

—No creo que sea el momento adecuado para traer niños al mundo, señora O ´Brian. Antes de eso tendremos que instalarnos en Australia y buscar un poco de estabilidad.

—¡Claro, claro! Además son muy jóvenes para pensar en ello. Dígame, querida. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Bob pensó que esa mujer era una entrometida, pero a Isla no pareció importarle.

—Dieciocho.

—¡Oh, dieciocho! A su edad yo era una jovencita bastante presumida. ¿Sabe? Y definitivamente no deseaba casarme aún. Disfrutaba mucho de los bailes y de la compañía de mis amigas —La señora O ´Brian suspiró como si echara muchísimo de menos esa época— Usted parece mayor. ¿Verdad, señor Hitchens?

—Mary, querida —El señor O ´Brian parecía dispuesto a cortar de raíz la verborrea de su mujer. Se había dado cuenta de que a Bob le incomodaba el cariz tan personal que estaba tomando la charla y adquirió una postura bastante diplomática— No seas indiscreta.

—¡Oh, Lewis, no soy indiscreta! Sólo digo que el señor Hitchens debe ser mayor porque ya es médico. ¿Cierto? Por supuesto que usted aún es muy joven en comparación con nosotros dos, pero la encantadora señora Hitchens parece tan niña.

Isla se rió. Bob contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y agradeció que su compañera de viaje siguiera hablando porque así se ahorraba el tener que decirles qué edad tenía. Era una tontería y él distaba mucho de ser una dama cuarentona que ocultaba su edad a todo el mundo, pero no creía que ese dato fuera de la incumbencia de la mujer.

—Mi Lewis se fue a Australia con veintidós años. Se casó un par de años más tarde y aún no conocemos a su esposa. ¿Cierto, querido? Mi Lewis dice que es una buena mujer, pero eso ya lo veremos…

Bob pensó que la señora O ´Brian iba a empezar a criticar de un momento a otro a una nuera a la que ni siquiera conocía personalmente, pero fue entonces cuando la mujer se atragantó con un pedazo de la manzana que se estaba comiendo. Se quedó callada de repente, cogió con fuerza el brazo de su marido y empezó a hacer aspavientos mientras se ponía morada. Bob casi no tuvo que pensar en nada para saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. A su lado, Isla se había puesto de pie y miraba a su compañera con suma preocupación, dando pasitos hacia delante y hacia atrás sin saber qué hacer. El señor O ´Brian sostenía a su mujer por los hombros y parecía tan perdido como Isla. Ninguno de los dos era médico y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para afrontar esa situación. Pero Bob sí porque Bob sí que era médico y se suponía que estaba preparado para afrontar situaciones como esa.

Ciertamente nunca se había enfrentado a algo así, pero por fortuna no tardó en recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Levantándose velozmente, apartó al señor O ´Brian con un gesto un tanto brusco y miró de nuevo a Isla. Ella parecía esperar instrucciones, dispuesta a demostrarle que podría llegar a ser una buena ayudante. No había esperado que fuese a ocurrir tan deprisa, pero la situación que tenían entre manos era bastante peliaguda y no había tiempo para hacer reflexiones estúpidas.

—Golpéale la espalda con fuerza, Isla —Ordenó sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido ese tono de voz tan fuerte y decidido.

Isla obedeció rápidamente y Bob asintió con satisfacción. Tras comprobar que su mujer tenía claro su papel en todo aquello, echó la cabeza de la señora O ´Brian hacia atrás, le abrió la boca y sonrió cuando vio el trozo de manzana con bastante claridad. Sólo tuvo que meterle los dedos en la garganta y tirar del pedazo de comida para despejar el aparato respiratorio de la mujer, quien empezó a jadear con fuerza mientras se doblaba sobre sí misma y se llevaba las manos al cuello.

—¡Oh Señor!

El señor O ´Brian se había abalanzado sobre su mujer para abrazarla. Si Bob tenía alguna duda de que esas dos personas se querían sinceramente, el alivio que demostró el hombre y el cómo se entregó la mujer a sus brazos fueron suficientes para despejarlo. Fue bonito observar cómo se aferraban el uno al otro tras una experiencia tan traumática y Bob buscó una vez más el rostro de su mujer. Isla estaba un poco afectada por lo ocurrido, pero sonreía abiertamente y no dudó a la hora de acercarse a Bob para entrelazar sus manos.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor Hitchens —El señor O ´Brian soltó un momento a su esposa para estrechar efusivamente las manos del médico— La ha salvado.

—No ha sido nada.

O mejor dicho fue cuestión de suerte, porque si el trocito de manzana se hubiera quedado atascado un poco más abajo no habría tenido manera de salvar a la mujer. Se habría asfixiado sin remedio ante sus propios ojos y Bob era plenamente consciente de ello. Sabía que la medicina era un campo difícil debido a su imprevisibilidad, pero al menos podía sentirse contento esa mañana. La señora O ´Brian podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad y seguramente no tardaría demasiado en recuperarse del todo y retomar la conversación justo donde la habían dejado. A juzgar por su expresión necesitaría un par de horas para hacerlo.

—Lewis, querido, llévame a mi camarote —Dijo en tono lastimoso mientras se ponía trabajosamente en pie.

—Por supuesto, cariño —El hombre se apresuró en ir en su ayuda, sosteniéndola con sumo cuidado— Discúlpenos, por favor.

—No se preocupe —Bob agitó la cabeza para restarle importancia a la marcha de los dos— Se va a poner bien, señora. Descanse durante un par de horas y luego salga a pasear. El aire fresco le hará bien.

La señora O ´Brian asintió, demasiado aturdida aún como para dar ella también las gracias. Bob observó como el matrimonio se alejaba y sólo entonces fue consciente de que se había montado un pequeño barullo a su alrededor. Otros pasajeros y varios miembros de la tripulación se habían acercado para curiosear y ofrecer su ayuda y Bob los despidió con un par de educadas palabras. Agradeció quedarse solo con Isla y entonces suspiró largamente, liberando una tensión de la que ni siquiera fue plenamente consciente hasta entonces. Se sentó en su silla, se sirvió un vaso de agua y procuró no pensar en todo lo que podría haber salido mal esa mañana. Tenía la molesta sensación de que era un médico demasiado novato para intentar empezar por su cuenta en las lejanas tierras australianas y por primera vez desde que inició esa aventura se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá hubiera sido mejor para él quedarse en Londres y hacerse un nombre atendiendo a la gente de las clases medias. Quizá podría haberse convertido en un médico tan bueno que hiciera olvidar a los ricachones los crímenes de su padre y finalmente habría triunfado en su ciudad natal. Para conseguir todo eso podría haber tenido un tutor, un guía que le mostrara el camino cuando dudara, pero la realidad no era esa. La realidad era que tendría que empezar de cero en el otro lado del mundo y ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser tan buen médico como alguna vez había creído.

Bob estaba sumergido en sus propias inseguridades cuando sintió que alguien le cogía la mano otra vez. Isla se había sentado a su lado y le sonreía. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Bob se sintiera cautivado y sumamente aliviado. No. Fue la mirada de orgullo que Isla le estaba dedicando, una mirada que valía un mundo entero y que le devolvía las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

—Has estado maravilloso, Bob —Le dijo Isla. Y no podía estar mintiendo porque sus ojos indicaban que realmente estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho— Pensé que la pobre señora O ´Brian se moriría. Le has salvado la vida. —Isla le puso una mano en la mejilla y se acercó aún más a él para susurrarle unas palabras al oído— Eres un héroe.

Bob intentó negar esa afirmación, quiso decirle que no era para tanto, que en ese momento estaba demasiado asustado para considerarse a sí mismo un héroe, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Isla lo estaba besando. Allí, en el comedor de un barco repleto de gente, a la vista de todos los demás viajeros, volviendo a ser la chica osada y un poco caradura que le había robado el corazón en el puerto de Londres.

Bob se dejó llevar por el beso y pensó que eso era lo más fabuloso que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Más aún que haber extraído un trozo de manzana de la garganta de Mary O ´Brian.


	8. Verano Parte 3

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**VERANO. PARTE 3**

A Robert Hitchens no le gustaba demasiado ser un héroe porque desde que le salvó la vida a la señora O ´Brian no había conseguido quitársela de encima durante más de cinco minutos seguidos. Al principio era hasta divertido escuchar como la buena mujer piropeaba constantemente sus dotes como médico y Bob se había sentido auténticamente halagado, pero hacía tiempo que estaba harto de esa situación. El viaje en barco tampoco estaba ayudando demasiado a que se sintiera mejor y aunque las semanas pasaban con bastante rapidez, Bob no veía el momento de llegar a Australia y librarse de la compañía de los más que agradecidos señores O ´Brian. Esperaba de todo corazón que les fuera bien viviendo con su hijo, pero a esas alturas lo único que quería era librarse de ellos lo antes posible. Porque no sólo se trataba de que no le dejaran solo ni a sol ni a sombra. No. Su cercanía constante estaba impidiendo que pudiera compartir su tiempo con su querida Isla. Y si algo necesitaban los jóvenes para que su relación finalmente lograra florecer era tiempo.

No habían logrado demasiados avances en materia física, pero para Bob eso era algo secundario porque al menos sí que habían alcanzado cierta intimidad en un ámbito más sentimental. No recordaba haber mantenido tantas y tan largas conversaciones con nadie más que con Isla y gracias a ellas estaba aprendiendo a conocerla mejor. Isla le había contado numerosas anécdotas ocurridas a lo largo de su vida y Bob también había compartido con ella muchos de sus recuerdos. El joven había descubierto que, mientras que él fue un niño bastante tranquilo y formal, Isla fue una niña caprichosa bastante proclive a sufrir berrinches si no se le daba lo que quería. Había sido la niña mimada de su padre y había sufrido los celos de sus hermanos mayores, especialmente de Elladora. También le había contado que tuvo un hermano mayor al que no llegó a conocer y al que pese a todo acostumbraba a echar de menos. Al parecer, su hermano Sirius siempre fue un niño enfermizo y murió de unas fiebres con solo ocho años. Isla nació apenas tres meses más tarde y siempre tuvo la sensación de que su madre hubiera preferido perderla a ella antes que a su primogénito.

A pesar de que no siempre le contaba cosas alegres, Isla no parecía apenada al revelarle los detalles más tristes de su vida. Fue a Bob a quién le habló por primera vez de lo extraña que siempre había sido su relación con su madre. La señora Black había sido una mujer frívola y egoísta que sólo había sido capaz de querer a una persona en toda su vida: su hijo Sirius. Tanto Isla como sus hermanos sufrieron la indiferencia materna durante toda su infancia, pero ninguno de los dos pareció jamás afectado por ello. Phineas era un tipo arrogante y frío, poco dado a los sentimentalismos y más preocupado por las apariencias y el poder familiar que por las emociones. Elladora era cruel y carecía por completo de empatía hacia los demás. Tan solo el señor Black había dado muestras de humanidad en ciertas etapas de su vida y Bob no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que Isla fuese tan normal después de crecer en un ambiente que podría definirse como hostil.

Escuchándola hablar, Bob recordaba a su propia familia. Ciertamente su padre nunca fue el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, pero continuamente daba muestras de preocuparse por él, especialmente tras quedar huérfano. En cuanto a su madre, Bob sólo podía dedicarle pensamientos positivos. Había sido una gran mujer y Bob solía extrañarla bastante a menudo. Sin duda alguna, ella podría haberle ayudado a solucionar el problema de Isla. Ella podría haberse comportado como una madre con Isla, podría haberle hablado de cosas que Bob jamás podría llegar a entender y le hubiera ofrecido consuelo. Porque Isla, a pesar de todas sus sonrisas y de su aparente normalidad, necesitaba consuelo. Bob intentaba proporcionárselo cada vez que se quedaban a solas en el camarote, aunque no siempre sabía cómo.

A Bob le quedaba el consuelo de saber que estaban logrando algunos avances. Todas las noches dormían abrazados y acostumbraban a intercambiar besos y caricias fugaces antes de caer rendidos. Isla ya no se ponía tensa cuando Bob le acariciaba la piel desnuda de sus brazos y poco a poco iba permitiendo que Bob la tocara en lugares más íntimos. Y, aunque el joven se moría de ganas por convertir eso en algo infinitamente más íntimo y propio de unos recién casados, conseguía mantener la calma con relativa normalidad. Pero no siempre lo conseguía.

Dos noches atrás, cuando Isla se acurrucó entre sus brazos y dejó que le besara el cuello juguetonamente, su amiguito de ahí abajo se puso firme. Bob no sabría decir quién de los dos se asustó más, Isla o él mismo. El joven se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas y había querido alejarse mientras murmuraba una disculpa torpe, pero una vez superado el impacto inicial, Isla le pidió que se quedara y le tocó por encima de la ropa. Bob pensó que al fin lo habían conseguido y soltó un suspiro tembloroso al sentir el tacto de alguien sobre esa parte de su cuerpo. Hacía tanto tiempo que empezaba a ser una tortura. Todo su ser se llenó de esperanza, pero la osadía inicial de Isla quedó en nada. Los ojos de la chica se habían opacado durante un segundo y entonces fue cuando retiró la mano bruscamente, disculpándose ella en esa ocasión. Cuando se marchó a dar una vuelta y dejó a Bob solo en el camarote, al pobre hombre no le quedó más remedio que consolarse él mismo.

Desde entonces no se había producido ningún avance, aunque por suerte tampoco habían retrocedido. Isla no tenía ningún inconveniente a la hora de dejarse abrazar y Bob disfrutaba de su compañía nocturna. Adoraba el olor de su cabello, la fuerza que aplicaba a cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos y la aparente fragilidad que envolvía su menudo cuerpo. En ocasiones, Bob tenía la sensación de que Isla era mucho más de lo que parecía simple vista y se preguntaba si acaso no guardaría algún secreto más. No podía imaginarse algo más horrible que el haberse visto sometida a todos esos abusos y procuraba no pensar demasiado en ello. No soportaría saber que Isla había sufrido aún más malos tratos que los que ella misma le había confesado porque cada vez que pensaba en Niven Beurk ansiaba tenerlo delante para enseñarle cual era la forma correcta de tratar a las mujeres. No, demonios. Quería tenerlo frente a él para darle una paliza de muerte y dejarle bien claro que abusar de la gente estaba realmente mal.

Por fortuna para todos, ni lord Beurk ni ningún miembro de la familia Black andaban por allí cerca. Isla no había vuelto a hablar del tema, pero Bob sabía que a su esposa le daba miedo la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos fuera a buscarla. A Bob no le costó ningún esfuerzo creerla cuando su esposa afirmó que todos ellos eran poderosos y peligrosos, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se le arrebataran o que le hicieran aún más daño. Su propia familia podía carecer de cualquier clase de prestigio, su padre podía estar en la cárcel y el futuro de Bob podía presentarse muy incierto, pero Isla era su mujer, habían prometido que estarían juntos para siempre y Bob iba a protegerla con uñas y dientes y contra viento y marea. No importaba lo fuerte que fuera el enemigo, Bob no pensaba achantarse ante nada ni ante nadie.

Aquella mañana, la señora O'Brian había vuelto a _secuestrar _a Isla. A pesar de que la joven siempre ponía los ojos en blanco cuando la mujer se acercaba a ellos, nunca ponía pegas a la hora de pasear por la borda con ella. Bob aprovechaba esos ratos para leer libros de medicina. No le gustaba mantenerse ocioso durante tanto tiempo y el viaje en barco podía resultar ciertamente tedioso. Por suerte sus malestares ya no eran diarios, aunque Bob no se confiaba. Agradecía, eso sí, que hasta el momento todo transcurriera con normalidad. El mar estaba bastante tranquilo casi todos los días y no habían tenido que hacer frente a ninguna tormenta. Tan solo había llovido en un par de ocasiones, pero nada mínimamente preocupante porque, aunque a Bob le gustara aparentar que tenía la situación bajo control, la verdad era que le aterraba pensar en la posibilidad de un naufragio. Era algo que ocurría bastante a menudo y él no sabía nadar. Consideraba que era estúpido zambullirse en esa aventura cuando era consciente de que moriría sin remedio una vez en el agua, pero Isla le había tranquilizado en ese sentido. Bob le había confesado sus temores, sintiéndose un poco idiota, y su mujer le aseguró que ella se encargaría de ponerle a salvo en caso de que lo peor ocurriera. Bob no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera mantenerle a flote por la considerable diferencia de tamaños existente entre ambos, pero Isla pareció tan convencida de sus palabras que a su marido no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en ella.

—Buenos días, señor Hitchens.

Allí estaba el señor O´Brian, fiel a su costumbre de acaparar la atención de Bob cada vez que la señora O´Brian hacía lo propio con Isla. Bob hubiera preferido pasar un rato a solas, pero recibió a su compañero de viaje con una sonrisa. Los O´Brian podían ser un poco pesados, pero también eran amables y en ocasiones era interesante escucharles hablar. Después de tantos años de vida marital, sus experiencias bien podrían servir de ayuda para unos recién casados como los jóvenes señores Hitchens. Además, el hecho de que esos dos se quisieran de verdad era muy importante. Tanto Bob como Isla estaban acostumbrados a conocer personas cuyos matrimonios habían sido previamente pactados por sus respectivas familias, pero los O´Brian se habían casado porque así lo quisieron ellos. Ambos procedían de familias más o menos acomodadas y, aunque en principio sus destinos no debieron ser diferentes al de cualquier otro joven de su edad, una vez se conocieron decidieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y no pararon hasta haberse casado. Su unión no fue ni mucho menos escandalosa, pero más de uno se sorprendió por lo decididos que ambos se mostraron para llevar a cabo ese matrimonio.

—Hace un día espléndido. ¿No cree? —El señor O´Brian procedió a sentarse a su lado—. Las damas disfrutarán de un agradable paseo por cubierta. Seguramente hará muchísimo calor conforme pasen las horas, pero el calor nunca me ha desagradado. Una de las cosas que más me molestaba de Irlanda era el mal tiempo. Siempre lloviendo o con niebla. En Australia no habrá mucho de eso. ¿Verdad?

—La mayor parte de su territorio es un desierto, así que no creo que tengamos esa clase de problemas por allí.

—Tengo entendido que el clima en Sidney es muy agradable. Usted y su esposa deben estar ansiosos por llegar. ¿No echarán de menos Londres?

—Tal vez en algunos momentos. Londres siempre me gustó —Bob suspiró, consciente de que nunca volvería a ver los lugares en los que había crecido. Esperaba que Sidney le gustara aunque fuese la mitad de lo que le gustó Londres y que sus futuros hijos, si es que alguna vez los tenía, pudieran crecer felices, sanos y a salvo—. Pero los cambios son necesarios. Isla y yo estamos dispuestos a enfrentar aquello que nos espere en Australia.

—Por supuesto —El señor O´Brian cabeceó y de pronto pareció estar rodeado por un aura de infinito conocimiento—. Isla y usted son muy jóvenes. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo por delante y más tarde o más temprano podrán solucionar cualquier problema que tengan. Imagino que para ustedes es fácil lanzarse a la aventura, pero Mary y yo debemos confiar en que nuestro hijo esté allí para nosotros. A veces pienso en lo que podría pasar si Lewis no nos recibe una vez lleguemos a Melbourne.

—Dudo que eso ocurra, señor O´Brian. Estoy convencido de que su hijo les espera con los brazos abiertos.

—Sí, Lewis insistió mucho para que iniciásemos este viaje y no creo que pudiera abandonarnos a su madre y a mí, pero podría ocurrir algo, cualquier cosa, y todos nuestros planes se irían al traste. Todo lo que Mary y yo conocemos del mundo está en Irlanda. Ni siquiera hemos viajado a Inglaterra, algo que estaba bastante de moda entre nuestras amistades cuando éramos todos más jóvenes. Y ahora estamos aquí, rumbo a lo desconocido.

Bob podía entender perfectamente los temores del hombre y decidió decir algo de lo que esperaba no tener que arrepentirse en un futuro.

—Si surgieran esa clase de inconvenientes, Isla y yo estaríamos encantados de ayudarles en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. —Aunque lo ideal sería que nunca ocurriera nada y que el joven Lewis O´Brian estuviera allí para ocuparse de sus progenitores. Bob no quería ni pensar en cómo serían sus vidas con ese matrimonio constantemente pegado a sus espaldas.

—¡Oh, señor Hitchens! Es muy amable de su parte, pero esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a esos extremos. Reconozco que Mary y yo disfrutamos mucho de su compañía, pero entiendo que los jóvenes como ustedes necesitan tiempo para estar solos. Supongo que deben estar conociéndose y lo último que debe apetecerles es estar constantemente con un par de ancianos como nosotros.

Bob iba a decirle que no era así, pero el señor O´Brian le guiñó un ojo y se echó a reír. Así que el hombre no era tonto después de todo. Bob optó por quedarse callado, evitando así decir algo inconveniente y permitiendo que fuera su compañero quién mantuviera las riendas de la conversación.

—Espero no tener que viajar en barco nunca más, especialmente si el viaje es tan largo —El hombre siguió hablando—. Su esposa y usted están siendo muy amables con nosotros y nunca tendré forma de pagarle lo que hizo por Mary.

—Sólo cumplí con mi deber.

—Tonterías. Salvó la vida de mi esposa y siempre estaremos en deuda con usted y con la joven Isla —Bob quiso decirle que no les debían nada a ninguno de los dos, pero el señor O´Brian no le dio tregua—. Ignoro si hay algo que Mary y yo podamos hacer por ustedes, pero si necesitan cualquier cosa sólo tienen que pedirlo.

—Muchas gracias, señor, pero no es necesario que hagan nada. Fue un placer para mí ayudar a su esposa. No podía quedarme parado mientras ella se asfixiaba. Cuando eres médico, te comprometes a ayudar a la gente, eso es todo.

El señor O´Brian cabeceó apreciativamente y sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el mar durante unos segundos.

—No quiero que piense que soy como una de esas viejas cotillas, pero siento curiosidad por saber cómo están siendo sus primeras semanas como un hombre casado. Hace tanto tiempo desde que yo pasé por eso que casi no me acuerdo.

Bob alzó las cejas. Normalmente era la señora O´Brian la que hacía las preguntas indiscretas, pero ese hombre llevaba demasiados años junto a ella como para que no se le hubiera pegado unas cuantas de las cualidades de su mujer. Aunque realmente no le apetecía demasiado tener que contestar, más aún teniendo en cuenta que su matrimonio no estaba resultando ser un camino de rosas, se dispuso a hablar. No pensaba entrar en detalles, pero quizá un hombre tan experimentado como O´Brian podría decir algo que le sirviera para que las cosas con Isla mejoraran un poco. Debía estar bastante desesperado para acudir a un hombre como su compañero de viaje.

—Podría decirse que Isla y yo nos estamos conociendo. No dediqué demasiado tiempo a la fase del cortejo y aún hay muchas cosas que ignoramos el uno del otro. Creo que actuamos con bastante impulsividad, pero las circunstancias así lo ameritaban.

—Debo suponer que usted o la señora Hitchens se encontraban en una situación problemática.

—En realidad ninguno de los dos estaba pasando por un buen momento —Bob se detuvo un instante, preguntándose si a Isla le importaría que confesara aunque fuese una parte de la verdad. Supuso que no se molestaría siempre y cuando no hablase sobre ciertas cosas y siguió hablando—. La familia de Isla deseaba que ella se uniera a otro hombre. Yo no parecía el mejor candidato, especialmente después de que mi padre tuviera ciertos problemas con sus acreedores.

Bob no podía creerse lo que acababa de decir. Seguramente al señor O´Brian le horrorizara entablar relaciones con el hijo de un hombre endeudado hasta las cejas, aún sin saber que, de hecho, éste estaba en la cárcel, pero en lugar de eso O´Brian asintió apreciativamente.

—Siempre he creído que los obstáculos que Dios nos pone en el camino sólo sirven para hacernos más fuertes. Si su relación con la señora Hitchens no empezó con buen pie, confíe en que el amor que sienten el uno por el otro les ayude a crecer como pareja. Por mi parte, estoy convencido de que van a ser muy felices juntos. Mary opina que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Aunque no dejaba de ser un poco incómodo saber que los O´Brian opinaban con total libertad sobre su matrimonio, Bob agradeció que el hombre intentara infundirle ánimos y quiso creer en sus palabras. A pesar de que en ningún momento había perdido la esperanza de que las cosas con Isla empezasen a mejorar, en ocasiones se sentía desanimado e impotente. Por más que deseaba ayudar a su mujer, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera parecía ser suficiente. Isla estaba poniendo de su parte y los avances logrados eran esperanzadores, pero las fuerzas de Bob a veces flaqueaban.

—Recuerdo que mis inicios con Mary no fueron nada fáciles —El señor O´Brian suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—. Era la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca, señor Hitchens. El día de nuestra boda estaba preciosa y yo me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo. La recuerdo como si fuera ayer, con su vestido de novia y la sonrisa en la cara. Ambos estábamos muy contentos y también asustados —El señor O´Brian hizo una pausa y le guiñó un ojo a Bob con complicidad. El más joven apenas podía creerse que estuviera hablándole en esos términos porque estaba bastante seguro de lo que vendría a continuación—. La noche de bodas, ya sabe.

Bob asintió. Justo lo que se temía. Hasta ese momento no había creído que su compañero fuera de la clase de hombres que iba por ahí contándoles a los demás sus intimidades, pero al parecer lo era. Quizá únicamente se debiera al hecho de Lewis O´Brian consideraba tanto a Bob como a Isla miembros de su familia, personas dignas de su absoluta confianza, pero la cuestión era que se disponía de hablarle de su noche de bodas y Bob no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo lidiar con aquello. Le resultaba incómodo, pero consideraba que sería de muy mala educación interrumpirle justo entonces, así que optó por hacer un ruidito que apenas quería decir algo y escuchar, conservando aún la esperanza de que esa conversación pudiera servirle de utilidad a la hora de afrontar los problemas que asolaban la relación con su querida Isla.

—En mi juventud solía presumir ante mis amistades de que esa noche fui todo un hombre, pero creo que a usted le debo un poco de honestidad —Bob carraspeó y se dijo que en realidad podría vivir perfectamente sin que el señor O´Brian fuese sincero con él—. Fue un desastre. Mary se puso histérica cuando le expliqué lo que debíamos hacer. A la pobre nadie le había contado nada antes y yo no era un joven con mucho tacto. Aún me preguntó porqué Mary no salió corriendo después de nuestra primera charla como marido y mujer —O´Brian agitó la cabeza y se rió—. Pobrecita Mary. ¿Sabe lo que hizo? Se quedó ahí quieta, hecha toda una mártir. Imagínese la papeleta. Yo tampoco era el hombre más experimentado del mundo por aquel entonces y lo único que conseguí fui hacerle daño y quedarme a medias.

Bob sonrió. Aún en contra de su voluntad, no le costó demasiado esfuerzo imaginarse a los señores O´Brian en semejante tesitura. De hecho, en condiciones normales él solía imaginar que su noche de bodas sería algo parecido a aquello, aunque le gustaba pensar que podría haber hecho un mejor papel que el pobre Lewis, pero sus circunstancias eran las que eran y no podría cambiarlas.

—Poco a poco fuimos cogiendo práctica, por supuesto —Y O´Brian parecía orgulloso de sus logros—. Mary siempre quiso tener muchos hijos, así que podría decirse que pasábamos bastante tiempo practicando. Lamentablemente, después del nacimiento de Lewis no pudo volver a quedar embarazada. Tuvo un parto muy complicado y estuve a punto de perderlos a ambos. Por fortuna, el doctor que la atendió entonces logró salvarlos a los dos.

Bob asintió, todavía sin poder creerse que el señor O´Brian le estuviera hablando en esos términos. Pensó en todas las mujeres que fallecían dando a luz y se imaginó lo duro que debía ser para un hombre perder a su familia en aquellas circunstancias. El alumbramiento de un bebé podía ser el momento más feliz en la vida de una pareja o una terrible tragedia.

—La maternidad fue esquiva con mi pobre Mary. Tuvimos que esperar muchos años antes de ser bendecidos con nuestro querido Lewis y ahora esperamos que Dios les de muchos hijos a él y a su esposa. Mary se muere de ganas por ejercer de abuela. Estoy seguro de que malcriará tanto a esas criaturas que su padre se arrepentirá de habernos instado a vivir con ellos.

Bob se rió. Si la señora O´Brian realmente había tenido tantos deseos de ser madre, era fácil imaginársela en el papel de abuela consentidora. Lamentablemente, si algún día tenía hijos con Isla, éstos no tendrían ocasión de conocer a ninguno de sus abuelos. Era triste pensar en ello porque le hacía darse cuenta de que su esposa y él sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Confiaba en que una vez instalados en su nuevo hogar se rodearían de gente de confianza, harían amistades y crearían un buen hogar, pero iban a tener que hacerlo totalmente solos. Aunque Bob consiguiera encontrar a su tío exiliado, Isla sería su único soporte en Australia y aún no había conseguido que le abriera completamente su corazón. Porque, aunque hablaran mucho, aunque estuvieran empezando a conocerse, Bob no podía olvidarse de ese _algo_ extraño que parecía ocultar su esposa, ese posible secreto que Bob ya sentía como una amenaza, algo que podría alejarlo de Isla si no se andaban con cuidado. Odiaba pensar en ello, pero tendría que pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de que todas sus dudas se disipasen.

—La paternidad es una gran experiencia, señor Hitchens. Estoy convencido de que su esposa y usted la disfrutarán enormemente cuando les llegue la hora de tener hijos. Es cierto que los niños te roban mucho tiempo y que una vez tienes a un pequeñajo en casa nada vuelve a ser como era antes, pero es algo altamente gratificante. —El señor O´Brian se encogió de hombros—. Mis conocidos siempre me consideraron como un padre atípico. ¿Sabe? Me encantaba ocuparme de mi Lewis y, para disgusto de las niñeras, cambié más de un pañal. No se imagina cómo se ponían esas mujeres cada vez que entraba en el cuarto de Lewis para pasar tiempo con él. Decían que la crianza de los bebés no era cosa de los señores, pero yo no podía dejar pasar un día sin estar con el niño. No quería perderme ni uno solo de sus avances y no me arrepiento de esa supuesta _rareza_ mía.

Bob observó al hombre un instante. Realmente no era habitual que los hombres prestaran atención a los bebés. Su propio padre apenas se había acercado a él hasta que Bob no cumplió los siete u ocho años y se convirtió en un niño capaz de razonar con mayor o menor fortuna. Él mismo consideraba que lo natural era que fueran las madres y las niñeras las encargadas de velar por el bienestar de los más pequeños, pero el señor O´Brian hablaba con auténtica pasión de los tiempos en que cuidaba de su bebé y Bob se preguntó si no sería una buena idea seguir su ejemplo.

—Cuando crecen dan más disgustos que alegrías —El señor O´Brian seguía hablando—. Tienes que atarlos en corto para que no se vuelvan unos insolentes y antes de que te des cuenta han volado del nido. Por eso creo que hay que disfrutar del momento, señor Hitchens. No merece la pena preocuparse en exceso por las cosas. No digo que uno deba esperar a que todo se solucione solo, sino que hay que darle la importancia justa a cualquier preocupación que nos quite el sueño. Siempre he vivido así y creo que no me ha ido del todo mal.

—A veces los problemas nos sobrepasan y no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Cierto, pero cuanto más se obsesione peor le irá —El señor O´Brian hizo una pequeña pausa y a continuación miró a Bob fijamente a los ojos—. No crea que quiero ser un entrometido, señor Hitchens, pero les aprecio sinceramente a usted y a su mujer y tengo la sensación de que existen ciertos problemas entre ustedes —Bob dio un respingo, pero la mirada tranquilizadora de su acompañante impidió que dijera o hiciera algo más—. Supongo que ya lo sabe, pero la paciencia es el mejor arma que existe para combatir los temores de las mujeres. Sé por experiencia que son criaturas sensibles y delicadas, especialmente durante su juventud, y estoy seguro de que usted sabrá llegar a ella. Se nota la devoción que le profesa y en algún momento todo se solucionará.

Bob abrió la boca pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. O´Brian sonrió, se levantó y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro antes de dejarlo nuevamente a solas. A Bob le hubiera gustado preguntarle si era tan evidente que Isla y él no habían conseguido intimar porque en cierta forma su orgullo se sentía un tanto herido. Y lo más importante. ¿Acaso la gente era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que a Isla le habían hecho? Ella parecía una joven normal, sin más problemas que los que podría tener cualquier otra chiquilla recién casada, pero su esposa había pasado por un infierno y a Bob no le gustaría que nadie la señalara con el dedo. La gente no era en absoluto comprensiva cuando se trataba de ciertos temas y a Bob no le haría ninguna gracia que la responsabilizaran por cosas de las que no era en absoluto responsable.

Sin embargo, el señor O´Brian se alejó lo suficiente como para que Bob se quedara con la incógnita. Podría haber salido tras él para preguntarle, pero en lugar de eso se quedó allí sentado, con uno de sus libros de medicina abierto sobre las piernas y totalmente incapaz de concentrarse en la lectura. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que acababa de tener y no estaba seguro de lo que pensar al respecto. O´Brian no le había dicho nada nuevo. Bob sabía que el paso del tiempo era lo único que podría curar las heridas en el alma de Isla y seguía estando dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario, pero se preguntaba si su paciencia no terminaría por desaparecer. Se repetía constantemente que Isla era lo principal en ese momento, que debía velar por ella antes que por sí mismo, pero la deseaba. Realmente se moría por tenerla entre sus brazos y cada día era peor. Los abrazos y caricias de antes de dormir estaban muy bien, pero Bob tenía la sensación de que alguien le estaba poniendo a prueba y tenía miedo de fracasar y lastimar a Isla. Y eso no era una opción porque ya le habían hecho suficiente daño y él no pensaba convertirse en su nuevo verdugo.

Bob no supo muy bien cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Isla se sentara a su lado. Estaba preciosa con un bonito vestido color crema de telas muy ligeras y con el pelo un tanto despeinado. El aire agitaba su cabello ondulado y Bob necesitó apartar los ojos de ella para serenarse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en la falta de relaciones íntimas entre ambos como para ser capaz de comportarse con normalidad. Por fortuna Isla no notó lo turbado que estaba ya que se sentó a su lado y sonrió como sólo ella podía sonreír. Con un movimiento rápido, casi travieso, le arrebató el libro y lo ojeó rápidamente. Era un tratado sobre cardiología y su esposa no pareció demasiado interesada porque se lo devolvió inmediatamente.

—Si quieres ser una buena ayudante deberías empaparte un poco en la jerga médica —Comentó Bob ansioso por tratar un tema que no resultara demasiado personal.

—Quizá deba empezar por algo más básico. No logro entender ni una sola palabra de lo que pone ahí.

Bob cabeceó, cerró el libro y lo dejó apartado en una mesita auxiliar. Convencido de que estaba preparado para afrontar de nuevo la mirada de su esposa, miró a Isla y le devolvió la sonrisa con que ella le estaba obsequiando.

—Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo adecuado para una profana. Con un poco de suerte, la medicina despertará tu interés y en algún momento ese libro tendrá sentido para ti.

—Debió costarte mucho esfuerzo convertirte en médico. ¿Verdad?

—La medicina me interesó desde niño. En realidad no me supuso ningún esfuerzo. Disfruté de cada uno de mis días de estudiante y siempre tuve deseos de aprender más. No digo que no fuera difícil, pero me gustaba demasiado para quejarme.

Isla sonrió y se apartó un mechón de pelo que se sacudía indolente frente a sus preciosos ojos grises. Isla normalmente utilizaba un maquillaje discreto, lo justo para que sus mejillas lucieran un poco de color, pero esa mañana sus ojos parecían más grandes y vivaces y sus labios, rojos como nunca, resultaban de lo más apetitoso. Sin duda el desespero de Bob estaba empezando a ser preocupante.

—De pequeña yo también soñaba con estudiar. No me agradaba la idea de ser simplemente la esposa y la madre de alguien. Quería hacer cosas, aprender y ser capaz de valerme por mí misma.

Bob entornó los ojos. Siempre había esperado que su mujer estuviera dispuesta a ocuparse de él y de sus futuros niños, pero esa mañana comprendió que no podría apartar a Isla de sus sueños ni queriendo. Quizá porque Isla estaba _asombrosamente_ guapa y era capaz de ejercer un extraño embrujo sobre él, pero no pudo negarle ninguna de las cosas que ella siempre quiso hacer. Después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir, lo mínimo que se merecía era tener la oportunidad de sentirse libre, de creer que no dependía de su marido hasta para respirar.

—Hablo muy en serio cuando te sugiero que aprendas medicina, Isla. Yo mismo podría enseñarte y procuraría hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero si deseas hacer otra cosa quiero que sepas que no me importará.

Lamentablemente no había muchas cosas que una mujer pudiera hacer en esos tiempos. Isla podría aspirar a ser institutriz, pero era un oficio de lo más inusual entre las mujeres casadas. Quizá podría desarrollar sus dotes artísticas y dedicarse a la música o al arte, o incluso convertirse en escritora. Cada día surgían más mujeres escritoras y sus textos eran apreciados y admirados por todo el mundo. Isla podría hacer que un abanico de posibilidades se abriera ante sus ojos con solo tomar las decisiones correctas y Bob estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta. Era extraño sentirse así, tan ansioso por complacer a su esposa y hacerla feliz, pero era lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento. Las sonrisas de Isla, su felicidad, en ese momento valían mucho más que todo el dinero que pudieran reunir una vez instalados en Australia.

—En el colegio en el que estudié contábamos con notables profesoras —Dijo Isla—. Una de ellas fue directora durante algún tiempo y siempre quise ser como ella. Era una mujer fuerte y tenaz que logró hacer toda clase de cosas a base de esfuerzo personal. Nunca nadie le regaló nada y llegó muy alto. Incluso los hombres admiraban sus logros —Isla miró a Bob y le sonrió con algo semejante a la picardía—. Tenía amplios conocimientos sobre medicina. Era una mujer inteligente, carismática y aún sueño con poder ser como ella algún día. Supongo que tendremos que esperar algún tiempo, ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos una vez estemos en Australia, pero no me gustaría renunciar a mis sueños, Bob.

Había una súplica oculta en esas últimas palabras y Bob no contuvo el impulso de cogerle las manos, buscando una forma efectiva de inculcarle confianza, de asegurarse de que Isla creyera en todas y cada una de las cosas que él le diría.

—No tendrás que hacerlo, Isla. No espero que sigas mi camino ciegamente. Tú mereces crear tu propio futuro y lo único que quiero es que las cosas que hagamos, las hagamos juntos. Sólo eso.

Isla vació sus pulmones de aire y se inclinó para besar a Bob. Parecía aliviada y, aunque el contacto fue breve y ligero como el aleteo de una mariposa, Bob volvió a sentir que podría perder el control de un momento a otro.

—La señora O´Brian y yo hemos tenido una interesante conversación hace apenas unos minutos —Por suerte, el repentino cambió de tema obró milagros en el desventurado Robert Hitchens—. Reconozco que la impresión que tenía de ella estaba bastante equivocada. La tomé por la típica vieja cotilla y metomentodo, pero no lo es.

—¿No?

—Bueno, un poco así —Tanto Isla como Bob se rieron—. Pero no es solo eso. Es lista. Toda una mujer de mundo.

—Su marido afirma que no han abandonado Irlanda hasta ahora —Espetó Bob un tanto burlón, consciente de que él mismo había visto una nueva cara del mismísimo señor O´Brian. Aquel estaba siendo un día repleto de sorpresas.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Hemos hablado de muchas _cosas._

Bob supo exactamente a lo que se refería sin necesidad de añadir nada más. Y no quería seguir hablando. No podía seguir hablando, pero Isla no estaba dispuesta a dar el tema por zanjado. Aunque pareció ponerse nerviosa de repente, sus ojos reflejaban una determinación que Bob únicamente le había visto en dos ocasiones: cuando le ayudó a salvar la vida de la señora O´Brian y cuando le pidió que se casaran aquel día, en el puerto de Londres.

—Estoy muy enfadada con mi madre, Bob —Dijo Isla, sorprendiendo muchísimo a su marido. ¿A qué venía aquello exactamente?—. Ella tendría que haber sido la encargada de explicarme ciertas cosas, pero dejó que pasara por _aquello_ yo sola y no es justo. Y tampoco es justo que haya sido la señora O´Brian la encargada de…

Isla agitó la cabeza, aparentemente incapaz de continuar. Bob apretó el agarre de sus manos, llenó sus pulmones de aire y una vez más luchó por olvidarse de sus propios deseos y necesidades para centrarse en su pobre Isla. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y Bob ya estaba harto de verla sufrir por culpa de ese atajo de degenerados.

—Estás siendo muy bueno conmigo, Bob —El tono de voz de Isla se suavizó con el nuevo cambio de tema y la determinación en su mirada aumentó aún más si cabe—. Sé que no está siendo fácil para ti, que tienes necesidades y que estás esforzándote mucho para controlar tus impulsos —Isla tragó saliva como si le costara esfuerzo hablar. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera escucharles y se acercó un poco más a Bob. Cuando habló, lo hizo en susurros y el joven pensó que era más de lo que podría soportar—. Sé que deseas intimar conmigo.

—No, Isla. Escucha.

—No —Isla lo acalló poniéndole un dedo en los labios—. No tienes que explicar nada. Es normal que tengas esa clase de necesidades y te agradezco enormemente que estés siendo tan paciente conmigo, pero creo que ya está bien.

—¿Qué?

—Si he de ser sincera, contigo y conmigo misma, yo también te deseo y creo que ya ha llegado el momento de dejar de tener miedo —Bob parpadeó con incredulidad, pensando que todo aquello era demasiado. Si Isla no paraba en ese momento todo su autocontrol se iría al infierno, pero su joven esposa no se detuvo. Por el contrario, le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y le besó. Pero no fue un beso ligero y casto como antes, sino un beso demasiado osado para darse allí, a ojos de todo el mundo—. Vamos al camarote.

—¿Al cama…? —A Bob no le pasaron desapercibidas las intenciones de Isla y no daba crédito. Todo eso estaba siendo demasiado repentino y no estaba seguro de entenderlo y de estar preparado para lo que estaba por venir. Resultaba irónico que ahora el inseguro fuera él, pero su confusión era demasiado grande. Quizá por eso dijo aquella soberana estupidez— ¿Ahora, Isla? Pero si es de día.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza un instante y Bob pensó que se echaría a reír, pero no lo hizo. Lo miró con la misma seriedad de antes y le habló con absoluto firmeza.

—Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que me arrepienta —Dijo, y nadie en su sano juicio podría haberse resistido a ese tono de voz—. Ahora que he reunido el valor no podemos esperar.

Dicho eso, Isla se levantó, le agarró de una mano y lo arrastró al interior del barco, hasta el camarote. El libro de cardiología quedó olvidado sobre la mesita auxiliar, pero los señores O´Brian no tardaron demasiado en hacer su aparición para salvarlo de un incierto destino.

—¿Crees que les va a ir bien, querida?

—Isla aún está un poco traumatizada, pero parece estar preparada.

—¿Te ha dicho lo que pasó?

—No ha hecho falta, Lewis. Una mujer sabe de esas cosas.

Lewis asintió. Los hombres que se creían con el derecho de disponer de las mujeres cómo y cuándo les viniera en gana no le gustaban para nada. Según su opinión personal, todos esos bastardos debían ser castrados para evitar que hicieran daño a jóvenes inocentes como Isla Hitchens.

—¿Y el señor Hitchens? ¿Sabrá qué hacer?

—Querido, dudo mucho que la señora Hitchens le deje hacer algo, al menos en esta ocasión.

Lewis sonrió y ojeó el libro distraídamente. Su esposa no era una mujer muy dada a ciertas modernidades, pero siempre había sido un tanto _excéntrica_ en la cama. Él siempre la había querido así y esperaba que los consejos que su querida Mary le hubiera dado a Isla Hitchens sirvieran para algo. Esos dos jóvenes les habían caído en gracia, habían salvado la vida de Mary y se merecían ser felices. Y si aquel empujoncito que les estaban dando les hacía parecer como un par de entrometidos, no importaba en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Bob se aseguró de que la puerta se cerrara suavemente. Apenas habían tardado un par de minutos en llegar al camarote y su esposa no le había soltado la mano ni un solo segundo. Estaba decidida a hacer aquello que tenían que hacer y no quería que Bob se le escapara por nada del mundo. Él aún se sentía desconcertado por todo lo que estaba pasando y tenía la certeza de que esa estaba siendo una de las mañanas más extrañas de su vida. Primero, el respetable señor O´Brian se ponía a hablarle sobre su matrimonio y a darle consejos que significaban más de lo que parecían a simple vista. Luego Isla aseguraba que sentía deseo por él y que quería hacerlo en ese momento, antes de arrepentirse. Y Bob no sabía si aquello estaba bien o estaba mal, pero se sintió como un pelele en manos de su esposa cuando, una vez encerrados en su dormitorio temporal, Isla se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, tan decidida como lo había estado en cubierta.<p>

—Sólo te pido una cosa, Bob —Le dijo sin poder evitar que su voz temblara un poco—. Confío en ti y por eso estamos aquí, pero hoy _necesito_ tener el control. Tienes que dejar que sea yo la que tome las decisiones. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Yo… Isla.

Bob aún tenía fuerzas para resistir la tentación y quiso decirle que eso no era necesario, pero su esposa no le dejó hablar. Isla dio por hecho que él había entendido su petición anterior y se abalanzó sobre él, pasándole las manos por el cuello y prácticamente colgándose de su cuerpo para besarle. Aquello era nuevo y perturbador, pero Bob no dudó a la hora de inclinarse y dejarse llevar por la pasión hambrienta que Isla estaba demostrando tener. Le gustó descubrir esa nueva faceta de su mujer y tuvo la certeza de que ya no podría detenerse ni queriendo. La pobre Isla no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer y, aunque Bob ya estaba totalmente excitado, aunque una insistente voz en su cabeza le decía que ya no debía que tener reparos a la hora de hacer el amor con su mujer, su conciencia aún logró que conservara un poco de cordura. Fue casi doloroso separarse de los labios de Isla, pero se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al ser capaz de apartarla apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para que sus frentes permanecieran juntas y él pudiera sentir la respiración agitada de la joven.

—Podemos esperar el tiempo que haga falta.

—Yo no quiero esperar más. Y tú tampoco.

Bob ahogó un jadeo cuando Isla le tocó por encima del pantalón. No había timidez en el gesto, sino ganas de provocar y demostrar que esa vez iba a pasar de verdad, que ella necesitaba llegar hasta el final tanto como él. Sus últimas defensas habían caído y Bob sólo fue capaz de estremecerse y dejarse llevar.

—Vas a matarme —Susurró tan cerca de sus labios que podría besarla de nuevo sin esforzarse. La miró a los ojos y vio cierto aire divertido en ellos. ¡Dios! Era absolutamente cautivadora. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin tener _aquello_?

—No hasta que terminemos con esto, Robert Hitchens.

Isla volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. A pesar de la pasión que imprimía en cada uno de sus movimientos, aún quedaban resquicios de timidez y temor en esos besos. Bob la cogió por la nuca, pensando que así podría apoyarla, demostrarle que aquello estaba pasando porque los dos lo querían y lo necesitaban. Necesitaba que Isla se diera cuenta de que iba a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, que apreciaba su innato valor casi tanto como las caricias que le prodigaba en ese instante y que todo ocurriría tal y como ella quisiera. Isla confiaba en él, Isla estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás su atormentado pasado y lo único que él tenía que hacer era dejarse llevar. Y lo haría encantado, claro que sí.

Sin interrumpir los besos ni para respirar, Isla hizo que se sentara en la cama y se separó un instante de él para mirarlo. Había algo casi salvaje en sus ojos grises y Bob se estremeció de anticipación, convencido de que lo bueno no había hecho más que comenzar. Sin mediar palabra, Isla le quitó la chaqueta de su pulcrísimo traje gris, le desabrochó la corbata y se inclinó para besarle de nuevo, mordisqueándole los labios y desabotonando la camisa con bastante más pericia de la que Bob hubiera esperado. Él se aferró a su cintura, buscando algo que hacer con las manos, absolutamente maravillado con las acciones de Isla. Seguramente sus antiguos conocidos de Londres hubieran tachado a Isla de cosas desagradables por haber tomado la iniciativa de aquella manera, pero Bob no necesitaba que su mujer fuera una amante sumisa y silenciosa. Quizá porque su antigua amante había sido toda una experta en las artes amatorias, Bob era capaz de apreciar la soltura de Isla en su justa medida. No negaba que siempre era agradable tomar las riendas en esa clase de relaciones, ser él quién arrancara suspiros de placer y llevara a su amante al límite de la resistencia, pero también le gustaba lo que Isla estaba haciendo. En primer lugar porque lo hacía realmente bien, pero lo más importante era que Isla se estaba sintiendo segura. ¡Oh, Señor! Al fin iba a salir bien.

Bob soltó un quejido asombrado cuando Isla le mordió con algo más de fuerza el labio antes de separarse de él. No pudo evitar llevarse un dedo a la zona herida sólo para comprobar que no había sangre, pero cualquier protesta que pudiera haber emitido se acalló cuando Isla le miró a los ojos y se soltó el pelo. Los largos mechones negros cayeron sensualmente sobre sus hombros y Bob gruñó y la atrajo hacia él para enterrar el rostro en su vientre. Escuchó la risita de Isla, sintió sus manos acariciándole el pelo y suspiró profundamente, consciente de que eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad, de que no era un sueño y no se iba a detener hasta que no llegaran al final. A pesar de que el deseo hacía que su sangre hirviera, Bob podría haberse quedado así durante días enteros, pero Isla se apartó suavemente de él y se dio la vuelta.

—Desabróchame el vestido, Bob.

El hombre no dudó a la hora de obedecer la orden. Con manos temblorosas procedió a seguir las instrucciones de su mujer. Le hubiera encantado deslizar él mismo la tela sobre sus hombros, ayudarla a deshacerse del vestido por completo, pero recordó que Isla era quién mandaba ese día y se detuvo justo a tiempo. Isla volvió a encararlo, sonriendo ampliamente y sujetando el vestido con los brazos cruzados. Bob retuvo el aire en los pulmones y también sonrió cuando Isla dejó caer la prenda al suelo. Aún no estaba desnuda por completo, pero el joven podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que esa chiquilla ocultaba bajo la ropa interior y sintió un tirón en los pantalones. Ni en sus mejores fantasías podría haber imaginado que Isla fuera a ser tan sensual, capaz de provocar en él esas reacciones. Y no se debía únicamente al deseo largamente reprimido, sino al hecho de que Isla Hitchens, su esposa, era la mujer más hermosa que existía en la faz de la tierra y que era solo para él. Bob estaba seguro de ello. Desde ese momento, Isla le pertenecería para siempre de la misma forma que él pertenecería a Isla. Pasase lo que pasase.

—Eres maravillosa —Musitó, atreviéndose a cogerla por la cintura de nuevo. Isla sonrió y se inclinó nuevamente, pero no le besó en los labios en esa ocasión. Por el contrario, empezó a mordisquearle y lamerle el cuello, provocándole a Bob una especie de risita histérica—. Me haces cosquillas.

—¿En serio? —Isla frunció el ceño con mal fingida decepción—. No era eso exactamente lo que quería provocar. Veamos si puedo hacerlo mejor.

Bob pensó que retomaría la labor anterior, pero lo que hizo fue terminar de quitarle la camisa y agacharse para tirar de los zapatos. La imagen de Isla prácticamente arrodillada a sus pies fue terriblemente excitante y casi se sintió aliviado cuando ella se reincorporó porque durante un instante había tenido la sensación de que no podría aguantar más. Y eso no había hecho más que empezar, demonios. Mientras se levantaba, Isla colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Bob y lo tumbó en la cama. Durante un par de segundos Bob sólo vio el frío techo blanco del camarote, pero enseguida Isla estaba sobre él, colocada a horcajadas sobre su cintura y con los ojos repletos de fuerza y determinación. Bob extendió una mano para acariciarle el rostro o el pelo, lo que fuera, pero Isla la interceptó antes de que llegara a puerto y le besó la palma sin pizca de inocencia. A pesar de lo desgraciado de su pasado, era evidente que había aprendido un par de trucos para tener a los hombres rendidos a sus pies y Bob casi lo agradeció. Ni siquiera tenía que sentirse culpable por ello porque Isla tenía toda la pinta de estar disfrutando tanto como él. Tras besarle la mano, hizo que la apoyara de nuevo en el colchón.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte —Le dijo, medio en serio, medio en broma, y Bob sólo asintió, fascinado. _Hechizado._

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Isla le dio un breve beso y se incorporó para observarle. Bob se sintió repentinamente pequeño ante la mirada escrutadora de su esposa. Tenía la sensación de que ella trataba de evaluar si lo que tenía delante merecía o no merecía la pena y Bob, que nunca se había preocupado demasiado por su físico, no pudo evitar observar su torso. No estaba demasiado musculado, tenía barriga y su vello rubio no era muy abundante, pero eso no pareció importarle a Isla, que empezó a acariciarlo con algo semejante a la adoración. Tal vez Robert Hitchens no fuera un adonis, pero sin duda era mejor que el viejo con el que su padre quería obligarla a casarse. No era un pensamiento demasiado agradable, pero Bob no pudo dedicar demasiado tiempo a reflexionar sobre ello porque Isla se había cansado de las caricias y se había inclinado para repartir multitud de besitos por su torso y juguetear con uno de sus pezones. Bob contuvo la respiración y fue incapaz de dejar sus manos quietas. A Isla no le importó que con una mano le agarrara el pelo, Bob esperaba que suavemente, y con la otra procediera a explorar la espalda de su mujer. Ya sabía que la piel de Isla era suave y cálida, pero ese día se sintió distinta, como si la descubriera por primera vez.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de deliciosa tortura, durante los cuales Bob realmente se las vio y se las deseó para dominarse, Isla decidió que había llegado la hora de dar un paso adelante y se levantó. Bob sólo necesitó mirarla para suplicarle que no se detuviera todavía, que la necesitaba y que sería incapaz de quedarse allí, solo y abandonado a su suerte. Pero no estaba en los planes de Isla dejarlo tan pronto, porque una vez más le sonrió y le demostró que eso no era un juego. Había decidido que ese día harían el amor, perdidos en algún punto del océano Índico, y no pensaba echarse atrás.

Isla se despojó de la poca ropa que le quedaba y Bob sintió que podría morirse en ese momento. Morirse de verdad. Isla era absolutamente maravillosa y su cuerpo merecía ser inmortalizado para la posteridad. Había estado con unas cuantas mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna de ellas era como Isla. No tenían ni punto de comparación. Se sintió inmensamente afortunado por estar casado con ella y tragó saliva, preguntándose si finalmente tendría la oportunidad de hacer un buen papel. Teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba, dudaba mucho que Isla pudiera tocarle siquiera sin hacerle explotar. Todo estaba siendo bastante silencioso hasta ese momento, pero Bob se sintió en la obligación de decir algo. Consideraba el quedarse callado como algo criminal.

—Isla.

Vale. No estaba demostrando ser el hombre más elocuente del mundo, pero dadas las circunstancias consideraba que diciendo aquello estaba cumpliendo con creces. Isla se rió suave, sensualmente, y negó con la cabeza como si encontrara la actitud de Bob de lo más divertida. Él se había apoyado en los codos para incorporarse un poco y poder verla mejor, pero Isla le instó a tumbarse de nuevo y otra vez se arrodilló. Se arrodilló de verdad. Bob supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que ocurriera y cerró los ojos rogando por encontrar una forma para controlarse. Demasiado tiempo sin compañía femenina, demasiado tiempo ansiando poseer a Isla y demasiados juegos preliminares por parte de su traviesa esposa como para conseguirlo.

Todo el cuerpo de Bob se estremeció cuando Isla le desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de los pantalones para quitárselos. Bob podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba debajo de los calzoncillos, ansioso por recibir atenciones. Isla, que tan valiente y decidida había sido hasta ese momento, dudó antes de dejarle completamente desnudo y a su merced. Bob apenas tuvo fuerzas para alzar la cabeza y mirarla, aún dispuesto a darle el tiempo que necesitara. Estaba a punto de explotar y su maldita conciencia aún se preocupaba más de Isla que de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rematadamente tonto? ¡Era un hombre, por Dios! ¿Por qué simplemente no podía aprovecharse de la situación como haría cualquier otro en su sano juicio?

—Isla —Masculló con la respiración entrecortada—. No tienes que… hacerlo.

Isla no dijo nada. Le miró fijamente durante lo que pareció la eternidad y Bob vio gratitud en los ojos. Después, sonrió seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo.

—Nuestro amiguito de aquí abajo no está para nada de acuerdo, cariño.

Y sí, Robert Hitchens murió para resucitar un poco más tarde.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh, mierda!<p>

Bob no sabía si disculparse o darle las gracias a Isla por una de las experiencias sexuales más intensas de toda su vida. La joven, que hasta un segundo antes había estado convenientemente arrodillada entre sus piernas, se rió con ganas y se recostó a su lado, un poco ruborizada pero sin arrepentirse por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una de las enormes manos de Bob voló para apartarle el pelo del rostro y se quedó allí, acariciándole la mejilla distraídamente. Su respiración aún no se había normalizado y su mujer parecía estar muy satisfecha consigo misma. Todo aquello debía haber sido muy difícil para ella y Bob estaba agradecido, encantado, maravillado y extrañamente insatisfecho. Sin duda alguna quería más y ansiaba que Isla estuviera dispuesta a ir un poco más allá. Le haría falta un rato para recuperarse, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no necesitaría demasiada ayuda para ponerse a tono nuevamente. La sola visión de Isla tumbada a su lado bastaba para despertar nuevamente todos sus instintos. Además, el único que se lo había pasado bien por el momento había sido él.

—¿No te ha gustado, cariño?

¡Oh, Dios! Isla no se daba por vencida. Bob puso los ojos en blanco y la besó lánguidamente. No necesitaba utilizar ese tono de voz para provocarle. De hecho, no necesitaba provocarle en absoluto.

—Ha sido increíble —Dijo después, comunicándole con palabras lo que había querido decirle con el beso anterior—. Aunque tengo la sensación de no haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias.

Isla lo miró con seriedad un momento y luego estalló en carcajadas. Volvía a ser la chica desvergonzada que Bob conoció un día. Era como si la jovencita asustada que había sido hasta el día anterior hubiera desaparecido tras los últimos acontecimientos y Bob se alegraba enormemente de que así fuera. Le gustaba esa Isla y le importaba un pimiento lo que el resto del mundo pudiera pensar de una mujer tan condenadamente fascinante.

—¡Vamos, Bob! No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Has pasado demasiado tiempo de abstinencia y es normal que no hayas podido resistir mis encantos —Isla alzó el mentón con petulancia—. Qué sepas que me he esforzado mucho para obtener ese resultado, así que estoy totalmente satisfecha.

—Pues yo creo que el único que ha tenido ocasión de quedarse satisfecho he sido yo. ¿No te parece?

Isla entornó los ojos y una vez más rebosaron sensualidad.

—Pero Robert, cariño. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

La mano de Isla se escurrió juguetonamente hasta la entrepierna de Bob y él contuvo la respiración, consciente de que quizá necesitaría menos tiempo del esperado antes de estar listo para un nuevo asalto. Isla tiró de él para seguir besándolo y, aunque aún tenían que superar un último escollo antes de que sus relaciones sexuales pudieran considerarse como normales, Bob ya no tenía dudas al respecto. Todo iba a salir bien porque se lo merecían.


	9. Verano Parte 4

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**VERANO. PARTE 4**

Cuando los pies de Robert Hitchens pisaron tierra firme de nuevo, sintió el impulso de arrojarse al suelo para comérselo a besos, pero por suerte logró contenerse. No quería que los australianos pensaran que estaba loco cuando sólo llevaba cinco minutos en el país y además tenían muchas cosas que hacer. _Demasiadas_ cosas que hacer.

Robert sentía un poco de vértigo al pensar en el cambio que su vida experimentaría a partir de ese momento. Durante el trayecto en barco había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía su decisión, pero no había sido plenamente consciente de la realidad hasta que no vio la bahía de Sidney y el barco atracó en el puerto de Jackson. Lo había hecho. Había abandonado Inglaterra y cruzado medio mundo para empezar de cero en un lugar que le era completamente desconocido. Negar que tenía miedo sería una estupidez, pero en cuanto notó los dedos de Isla enredarse con los suyos se sintió muy reconfortado.

La última parte del viaje en barco había sido maravillosa para ellos, como una auténtica luna de miel. A Isla le había costado muchísimo trabajo superar lo que Niven Beurk le había hecho, pero en cuanto fue capaz de hacer frente a sus temores y se entregó a él a un nivel mucho más íntimo, todo había ido sobre ruedas. Las primeras veces que hicieron el amor, Robert se esforzó por ser un amante tierno y cuidadoso, siempre pendiente de ella. Se preocupaba por no dañarla ni asustarla y anhelaba ganarse su confianza plena. Todo aquello era un tanto inútil porque Isla ya confiaba en él y así se lo hizo saber cuando entre risas le confesó que estaba un poco cansada de tantos mimos y que lo que necesitaba era un poco más de rudeza masculina. Robert ya sabía que su esposa podía ser una auténtica desvergonzada, pero le había sorprendido descubrir que podía ser una amante descarada y dispuesta a hacer cualquier clase de experimentos. Pese a su desconcierto inicial, Robert no se quejaba. De hecho, estaba disfrutando tanto de esa nueva situación que difícilmente podría renunciar a ella.

Aunque aún sufría de mareos, Robert hubiera estado encantado de que el viaje durara un par de semanas más. Los O´Brian, que debían continuar embarcados hasta que la nave llegara a Melbourne, afirmaban que envidiaban a los jóvenes señores Hitchens porque al fin se iban a librar del horrible barco. Después del pequeño empujoncito que les habían dado para resolver sus problemas matrimoniales, los O´Brian se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. A veces podían resultar un poco molestos, pero cuando se despidieron de ellos prometieron escribirle en cuanto estuvieran instalados en sus respectivas ciudades. Con un poco de suerte incluso era posible que pudieran visitarse en alguna ocasión. Lo que tenían claro los O´Brian era que jamás iban a regresar a Irlanda; por nada del mundo aguantarían otro viaje como aquel.

Después del alivio inicial tras pisar tierra, Robert se sintió un tanto perdido. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Tenía que encontrar un lugar en el que hospedarse hasta que su situación económica mejorara lo suficiente como para poder aspirar a tener una casa propia. Debía buscar a su tío puesto que aún conservaba la esperanza de que el hombre pudiera echarle una mano. Y por supuesto tenía que empezar a abrirse camino en el mundo de la medicina. Sabía que empezar por su cuenta era una quimera, así que debía contactar con algún médico que ya estuviera instalado en la ciudad y ofrecerle sus servicios. Iba a ser muy duro. Robert estaba cansado, asustado y preocupado, pero antes de empezar con todo eso también tenía que solucionar un asunto de vital importancia. Necesitaba localizar una oficina postal y enviar un telegrama al abogado de su padre en Londres. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias suyas y quería asegurarse de que su situación legal no había variado ni un ápice. En cuanto empezara a ganar dinero se aseguraría de que las deudas del viejo señor Hitchens fueran saldadas, pero aún faltaba mucho tiempo para eso.

Suspirando, miró a su alrededor. A simple vista Sidney resultaba un tanto caótica. Era una ciudad en continua expansión y el corazón de la misma parecía estar situado en esa bahía. Allí se habían instalado los primeros ingleses que llegaron a la zona, fundando la ciudad en honor a Thomas Townshend, lord Sidney, ministro del interior británico allá por el año 1788. Robert no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando oía hablar de la supuesta epidemia de viruela que diezmó a la población aborigen apenas un año después. Un antiguo gobernador de Australia, el señor Macquarie, dijo unas décadas atrás que era necesario civilizar a los antiguos habitantes del lugar, algo bastante curioso teniendo en cuenta que los primeros habitantes de Sidney habían sido en su mayor parte peligrosos convictos, mucho más que ladronzuelos muertos de hambre.

Robert apartó la historia de la ciudad de su cabeza y volvió a preguntarse por su futuro. En Inglaterra había estado bastante seguro de que las cosas le irían bien. En las islas británicas todo el mundo sabía que su padre era un delincuente. De la noche a la mañana Robert se había convertido en un paria. No tenía culpa alguna de los delitos que su progenitor hubiera podido cometer, pero eso no le importaba a nadie. Le habían dado con la puerta en las narices tantas veces que había terminado por resignarse y planear un viaje que, a decir verdad, a esas alturas le resultaba bastante absurdo. Quizá nunca hubiera sido capaz de sacar a su padre de prisión, pero si se hubiese quedado en Inglaterra podría haber aspirado a tener una vida cómoda. Podría haberse convertido en médico para las clases medias y hubiera estado muy bien poder ayudar a los más pobres, pero no era eso lo que necesitaba. Esa clase de pacientes no proporcionaba dinero y Robert quería que su padre volviera a ser un hombre libre. Sí, ir a Australia le había parecido una idea excelente, una genialidad, pero seguramente no lo era. Además, estaba Isla. ¿Qué clase de marido era un hombre que no estaba seguro de poder proporcionar a su esposa una vida digna?

Ciertamente, Isla Hitchens no parecía la clase de mujer que necesitara de alguien que cuidase constantemente de ella. Había dejado muy claro que deseaba estar junto a Robert porque lo quería, pero necesitaba seguir siendo una mujer independiente. Tenía sueños y quería ser capaz de ganarse la vida por sus propios medios, pero aún así a Robert le asustaba que en algún momento se viera arrastrada por el fango. Por más dispuesta que Isla estuviera a formar parte activa de aquel mundo de hombres, Robert sabía que no todos estarían dispuestos a aceptarla. Incluso él mismo tenía sus dudas al respecto porque. ¿Qué sentiría en caso de depender económicamente de Isla _para siempre_? Robert no se sentía del todo cómodo al pensar que había sido su esposa la encargada de costear el viaje a Australia. Era ella la que tenía el dinero que les permitiría subsistir durante las primeras semanas de vida en ese nuevo país, pero Robert no quería que esa situación perdurara para siempre. Aunque Isla se negara a escucharle, era su responsabilidad cuidar de ambos, ganar el dinero que les permitiera hacer fortuna. Su esposa había calificado esos pensamientos como algo arcaico, pero Robert había sido educado siguiendo esa filosofía de vida y le resultaría prácticamente imposible cambiar su forma de ver el mundo. Quizá con el tiempo, pero no por el momento.

En cualquier caso, pensar tan a largo plazo carecía por completo de importancia. Robert apretó la mano de su esposa y empezó a andar. No sabía a dónde ir, pero no podía quedarse parado durante mucho tiempo más. Además, era prácticamente mediodía y seguramente Isla tendría hambre. No había probado bocado desde el desayuno y de eso hacía ya unas cuantas horas.

—Es precioso.

El comentario de Isla sacó a Robert de sus cavilaciones. Se detuvo un instante, la miró de reojo y fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Isla estaba absolutamente fascinada, mirándolo todo con el mismo entusiasmo de los niños y disfrutando muchísimo más de ese momento que su marido.

—Tenemos que buscar un sitio en el que hospedarnos —Robert la instó a andar. Podría haberse quedado observándola durante todo el día, pero no tenían tiempo que perder—. Debe haber algún hotel por aquí cerca.

Isla pareció querer decirle algo, pero en lugar de eso se agarró al brazo de su marido y lo siguió a través del abarrotado puerto. El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y los colores que se reflejaban en el agua del mar eran algo que Robert no recordaba haber visto jamás. Londres era un lugar mucho más apagado. Incluso durante el verano, cuando la lluvia daba una pequeña tregua y los parques florecían, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con esa ciudad. Sidney, a pesar de su caótico desorden, se iluminaba con luz propia.

Durante aproximadamente una hora buscaron infructuosamente un hotel, pero finalmente tuvieron que solicitar la ayuda de los lugareños. El pescador barrigón al que habían preguntado les señaló con bastante amabilidad el camino que debían seguir y los jóvenes señores Hitchens se internaron un poco más en la ciudad, dejando el puerto atrás y descubriendo una bonita avenida a través de la cual circulaban coches de caballos. Había edificios en construcción por todas partes, gente trabajando a destajo en cada rincón y niños gritando como enloquecidos mientras corrían de un lado para otro. Isla lo miraba todo con una sonrisa en la boca, riendo con suavidad al observar los juegos infantiles. Pese a la insistencia de los señores O´Brian, Robert nunca había planteado seriamente el tema de los niños ante Isla, pero ese día algo le dijo que a ella no le importaría llenar su casa de criaturas gritonas y nerviosas. Robert consideraba que la paternidad podría ser interesante, aunque tendrían que esperar. No deseaba traer niños al mundo hasta lograr alcanzar cierta estabilidad.

Tras una caminata que resultó más larga de lo esperado, Isla y Bob llegaron al hotel que el pescador les indicó. No tenía pinta de ser excesivamente elegante, pero su fachada inmaculadamente blanca hablaba de un lugar limpio y cómodo. En cuanto Robert observó la recepción supo que no había estado equivocado. El suelo y las paredes relucían, pero los muebles eran austeros y los lujos brillaban por su ausencia. Además, el precio era bastante asequible. Con el dinero de Isla podrían pasar fácilmente tres o cuatro meses instalados allí. No podrían permitirse ni un solo capricho y Bob tendría que darse prisa por encontrar trabajo, pero al menos podrían estar tranquilos una temporada.

La habitación no era muy grande y su ventana daba a un pequeño patio interior, pero Bob supo que se sentirían cómodos allí. Apenas podía creerse que hubieran encontrado ese sitio tan pronto, pero no se quejó por ello. Lo que hizo fue lavarse y cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar a comer en compañía de Isla. Ahora que estaba un poco más relajado sentía muchísima hambre.

—¿No te parece un lugar maravilloso? —Preguntó Isla una vez estuvieron acomodados en el comedor. Había bastantes personas ocupando otras mesas y Bob se sintió bien recibido, como en casa—. Antes no podía imaginarme cómo sería Australia. No pensé que sería tan _civilizado._

—¿Y qué esperabas encontrar? —A Bob le hizo gracia su comentario.

—Algo parecido al oeste americano. Un pariente viajó a los Estados Unidos cuando yo era niña y contaba cosas fascinantes sobre ese territorio. Hablaba de los indios y de cómo en cierta ocasión sufrió uno de sus ataques.

—No creo que en Sidney tengamos mucho de eso. La población indígena ha desaparecido prácticamente por completo. Cuando los primeros colonos llegaron a la bahía, cerca de ocho mil nativos vivían en la zona. Ahora sólo quedan un par de centenares que el gobierno se ha encargado de civilizar y cristianizar, aunque tengo entendido que quedan bastantes tribus en las regiones que aún no han sido completamente colonizadas, especialmente en el desierto.

—Deben ser gentes interesantes. ¿No te parece? Es una lástima que el gobierno no les haya permitido conservar sus costumbres.

—No estoy muy seguro de que sus costumbres sean muy bien vistas en el mundo civilizado, Isla —Bob habló con calma, sonriendo de forma casi condescendiente—. Recibieron a los británicos con bastante acritud.

—Seguramente porque los británicos querían arrebatarles sus tierras.

Bob guardó silencio un instante. No se había esperado que Isla hablara en esos términos y se sentía un tanto desconcertado. No estaba de acuerdo con ciertas medidas que los colonizadores tomaban para controlar a las poblaciones locales, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los aborígenes. Isla sí lo había hecho y sus comentarios resultaban chocantes. Tenía la sensación de que si no lograba llevar esa conversación por el buen camino podría terminar discutiendo con su mujer, así que hizo lo único sensato que podía hacer: bromear.

—Ignoraba que estuviera hecha toda una revolucionaria, señora Hitchens.

—Ignora muchas cosas de mí, señor Hitchens —Tras un instante de duda, Isla decidió seguirle el juego.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda, pero estoy seguro de que con el paso del tiempo conoceré todo sobre ti.

Isla lo miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero terminó sonriendo y cogiéndole la mano con decisión.

—Quizá haya cosas que te sorprendan, Bob.

—Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, que eres una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Serías capaz de asimilar cualquier cosa?

La pregunta le resultó un tanto extraña, pero no se planteó el por qué. La sensación de que Isla ocultaba _algo_ se acrecentaba al tiempo que la iba conociendo y, aunque Bob ardía en deseos de saberlo todo respecto a su esposa, había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar. Si Isla tenía un secreto terminaría por contárselo de la misma forma que le había confesado lo que Niven Beurk le hizo. Bob estaba aprendiendo a confiar en esa mujer y sí, estaba preparado para asimilar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella. Por eso le besó la mano con galantería y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí, Isla.

Ella asintió quedamente y por un segundo se vio rodeada por el misterio. En momentos como ese a Bob le parecía que su esposa estaba envuelta por alguna clase de energía desconocida, algo que no podía verse, ni oírse ni tocarse pero que estaba ahí, junto a ella. Un poco aturdido por esas emociones, Bob decidió que era momento de cambiar de tema.

—Esta tarde saldré en busca de una oficina de correos. Necesito ponerme en contacto con el abogado de mi padre.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—He pensado que tal vez te guste pasear por los alrededores para familiarizarte con la ciudad.

Bob quería hacer eso solo. Sabía que a Isla no le importaba que su padre fuese un delincuente, pero a él le avergonzaba pensar en ello. No quería que nadie pensara que Isla estaba manchada por lo que su suegro había hecho. Bastante tenía Robert con aguantar el rechazo de la sociedad como para ver a Isla mezclada en el asunto. No le gustaría que Isla pensara que quería mantenerla alejada porque no se fiaba de ella, pero realmente prefería no contar con su compañía mientras solucionaba esos asuntos. Por suerte, Isla pareció entenderlo porque le sonrió y le dio una palmadita amistosa.

—Claro. Será interesante curiosear por ahí.

—Procura no alejarte mucho del hotel. No sabemos qué clase de personas podrías encontrarte.

—No te preocupes, Bob. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—No lo dudo, pero no es necesario correr riesgos innecesarios. Además, podríamos contratar a alguien que te haga compañía.

A juzgar por su expresión, Isla no se esperaba aquello. Bob lo había estado meditando durante el viaje en barco. Su esposa iba a verse obligada a pasar muchísimo tiempo a solas, en un lugar desconocido y sin amistades e iba a necesitar a alguien con quien hablar. Las damas de la alta sociedad contaban con doncellas y damas de compañía e Isla, que procedía de una familia rica y poderosa, debía estar acostumbrada a esas cosas.

—Soy una mujer casada, Robert —El tono de voz sonó amistoso e inflexible al mismo tiempo—. No necesito una carabina.

—Pero sí una doncella. Imagino que siempre has tenido a una y no quisiera verte privada de esa clase de comodidades.

—Realmente pudo arreglármelas muy bien yo sola, Bob. Durante el viaje el barco he demostrado que puedo valerme por mí misma. No necesito a nadie que me cepille el cabello y me prepare las joyas y los vestidos —Y realmente Isla no tenía demasiado ni de lo uno ni de lo otro—. Además. ¿Con qué dinero íbamos a costear su sueldo? Necesitamos pagar el hospedaje y nuestra situación económica no mejorará hasta que no encuentres un empleo estable. Puedo vivir perfectamente sin una doncella.

A Bob le hubiera encantado poder replicar, pero realmente esa mujer acababa de dejarle sin argumentos.

—Está bien, Isla. Tú ganas.

—Eres un hombre muy razonable, querido —Isla le dio una nueva palmadita—. En cuanto a la oficina postal. ¿Has hablado ya con los empleados del hotel? Seguramente sepan dónde hay una.

—Lo haré en cuanto terminemos de comer —Bob soltó un gruñido—. No nos vendría nada mal contar con un mapa de la ciudad. ¿No crees? Los primeros días nos sentiremos bastante perdidos.

—No sé qué decirte. Yo siempre he tenido una gran capacidad de orientación. El colegio al que asistí de niña contaba con su propio bosque misterioso y en más de una ocasión mis amigas y yo fuimos a explorarlo. Me enorgullece decir que yo nunca me perdí, aunque mis amigas no corrieron la misma suerte.

—No me cuesta nada imaginarte escapándote en mitad de la noche para ir de excursión a un bosque misterioso. Sólo falta que me digas que estaba encantado.

—¡Uhm! —Isla se mordió el labio inferior—. A decir verdad se contaban historias muy interesantes sobre él. Decían que estaba habitado por toda clase de criaturas malignas.

Bob contuvo un estremecimiento y una vez más tuvo esa sensación respecto al aura que rodeaba a Isla Hitchens.

—Centauros, duendes y licántropos.

—Interesante lugar. ¿Estás segura de que no te mordió ningún hombre lobo? No me gustaría encontrarme con sorpresas desagradables durante la próxima luna llena.

—Tal vez la luna podría despertar ciertos instintos en mí. Sólo espero no cubrirme de pelo.

—Este no es lugar para esa clase de charlas, Isla —Bob la reprendió sin demasiada severidad. Estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose por lo bajo—. El resto de huéspedes podrían asustarse si escuchan ciertos comentarios.

—Espero que no —Isla miró a su alrededor y los ojos se le llenaron de picardía—. La gente de Inglaterra siempre me pareció un poco reprimida. Ojalá aquí no lo sean tanto.

Bob soltó un bufido, apuró la copa de vino y decidió que tenía que marcharse antes de que Isla dijera algo que le pusiera en una situación embarazosa.

—Disfruta del postre, Isla. Procuraré no tardar demasiado.

Isla le sonrió nuevamente y Bob abandonó el comedor negando con la cabeza. Estar casado con esa mujer iba a ser una experiencia de lo más interesante y no podía esperar el momento de reunirse nuevamente con ella para comprobar lo acogedor que podía llegar a ser su nuevo dormitorio, pero desgraciadamente tenía cosas que hacer.

El recepcionista del hotel le señaló muy amablemente que la oficina de correos se encontraba a un par de calles de distancia. Bob observó con detenimiento las calles de Sidney y procuró memorizar todas las rutas que había seguido a lo largo del día. Se había criado en Londres y conocía cada callejón como la palma de su mano y aspiraba a moverse por aquella nueva ciudad con la misma facilidad. No había motivos para pensar que no sería así, pero Bob se sentía inseguro. Era normal teniendo en cuenta la situación en que se encontraba. Isla parecía sentirse muchísimo más cómoda que él, aunque después de lo que le había ocurrido cualquier lugar desconocido debía parecerle un auténtico paraíso en comparación al castillo de lord Beurk.

Bob se estremeció al pensar en ello. Si Isla no hubiera decidido fugarse con él, a esas alturas estaría casada con Niven Beurk, viviendo en su castillo escocés y sometida a todos sus deseos. Isla sólo le había hablado de ese hombre aquella vez en el barco, pero Bob podía imaginarse todas las cosas que le había hecho y todo lo que planeaba hacerle una vez casados. Se alegraba muchísimo de que Isla hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para escapar de su destino. Era una joven maravillosa que no se merecía todo el dolor que se vio obligada a padecer. ¿Cómo fueron sus padres capaces de hacerle algo así? Bob sabía que esa era la realidad, que los padres acostumbraban a decidir con quién debían casarse sus hijos, pero le gustaba pensar que al menos se aseguraban de que sus vástagos estuvieran a salvo. Los señores Black no habían hecho tal cosa. Desde el principio fueron conscientes de los abusos que tuvo que soportar Isla y no les importó. Únicamente querían salvar sus regios traseros. Nada más. Y Bob no sabía si algún día tendría o no hijos con Isla, pero estaba seguro de que nunca les haría pasar por algo así.

Apartó esos pensamientos cuando llegó a la oficina de correos. Era un edificio grande, con la fachada tan blanca como las de los otros edificios y con grandes cristaleras a través de las cuales entraba el sol a raudales. Había mucha gente esperando a que les llegara el turno de enviar sus telegramas y Bob se puso a la cola. Observó a esas gentes con curiosidad. La mayoría de ellos eran de origen británico, aunque Bob distinguió facciones mucho más exóticas. Sería interesante relacionarse con todos ellos, tener la ocasión de observar otras culturas y aprender de ellos. Bob, que siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un erudito, no temía las diferencias culturales y estaba seguro de que Isla las apreciaría aún más.

Cuando le llegó el turno, se esforzó porque el mensaje fuera lo más conciso posible y acordó con el empleado del telégrafo que volvería en busca de respuesta pasados un par de días. Le costaba imaginarse a su padre encerrado en una prisión. Las condiciones sanitarias e higiénicas de las cárceles no eran precisamente buenas y, aunque el señor Hitchens siempre fue un hombre fuerte que no caía enfermo prácticamente nunca, Bob se preguntó si era posible que la salud de su padre se hubiera resentido. Imaginaba que debía sentirse terriblemente desmoralizado. Había luchado muchísimo por ascender socialmente, había trabajado hasta la extenuación para convertirse en un hombre rico y lo había echado todo a perder él solo. Bob difícilmente podía sentir compasión por un hombre adicto al juego, pero le apenaba que su padre hubiera terminado así. El señor Hitchens fue un hombre de gran talento, un auténtico visionario de los negocios y un tipo ambicioso. Tan ambicioso que lo había perdido todo al pensar que las mesas de juego podrían ayudarle a ampliar su fortuna.

Bob tampoco quería pensar en él. Estaba claro que ni Isla ni él habían tenido demasiada suerte con las familias que les habían caído en suerte, pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos. Lo único que necesitaban para salir adelante era permanecer juntos y, por más inseguro que se sintiera en ese instante, Robert Hitchens sabía que les saldría bien. Se lo merecían.

* * *

><p>Isla se movía de forma enloquecedora. Bob apenas podía mantener las manos aferradas a sus caderas mientras luchaba por no gemir demasiado alto. Era estúpido, pero le preocupaba que el resto de huéspedes pudieran oírles. En cambio, a Isla le traía sin cuidado puesto que estaba poniendo todo su empeño en volverlo loco. Y realmente no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado porque a esas alturas Bob no sabía muy bien dónde estaba y quién era exactamente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y culminó aquella sesión de sexo matutino con un gruñido. Isla aún se movió durante unos segundos más, pero finalmente liberó un gritito y pareció tan saciada como él. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su marido y Bob no tardó en acariciarle suavemente la espalda, maravillado por todo lo que Isla era capaz de hacer. Le ponía físicamente enfermo pensar que lord Beurk podría tener todo aquello, pero por suerte Isla no estaba en Escocia. Estaba allí, con él, y era completamente suya.<p>

—Deberíamos tener más cuidado —Logró decir en cuanto recuperó un poco de cordura—. No es buen momento para que te quedes embarazada.

Isla, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, lo miró con expresión interrogante.

—¿No te gustaría tener hijos? —Preguntó. Bob no estaba seguro de qué quería oír, pero decidió ser sincero.

—Sí, pero más adelante. En cuanto las cosas nos vayan un poco mejor.

Isla asintió y volvió a la posición inicial. Bob no podía verle la cara, pero supo que sonreía. Enredó los dedos entre su pelo y sintió su piel suave y perlada de sudor y se dijo que realmente nada podía ir mejor.

—Ojalá se parezcan a ti —Ante el silencio del hombre, Isla siguió hablando—. Nuestros hijos. Ojalá sean como tú.

—Pues a mí no me importaría que salieran a ti, especialmente si son niñas. Serían absolutamente preciosas.

—¿Te gustan las niñas?

—Son más dulces que los niños. Creo que disfrutaría mucho cuidando de ellas.

—¡Oh, Bob! Ya me imagino la clase de padre sobreprotector que serías —Isla se rió—. Pobres niñas.

—Por supuesto que no sería sobreprotector —Bob fingió indignación—. Únicamente me aseguraría de que estuvieran a salvo. Para siempre.

Isla se rió con más ganas y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Y los niños? ¿También estarías detrás de ellos todo el tiempo?

—A los niños habría que enseñarles a cuidarse solos. Además, si sacan tu carácter será imposible intentar controlarlos.

Isla controló una nueva risotada. Bob pensó que iba a decir algo más, pero en lugar de eso empezó a moverse de forma provocativa y le besó en los labios.

—¡Por Dios, mujer! Necesito un descanso —Se quejó Bob, aunque sintió como poco a poco algo iba despertándose ahí abajo.

—Ya te he dado un descanso. Ahora quiero que me mimes un poco antes de marcharte.

El día anterior Bob había decidido tomárselo libre. Había estado paseando con Isla por la ciudad y los dos habían terminado absolutamente fascinados con todo lo visto, pero ya era hora de ponerse en marcha. Bob tenía que ir a la oficina de correos para comprobar si el abogado de su padre le había respondido y luego pensaba darse una vuelta por el puerto para intentar encontrar a su tío. Sidney era una ciudad grande y tenía muy pocas posibilidades de dar con él, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. Además, Isla le estaba ayudando a localizar a algunos de los médicos de la ciudad y Bob quería entrevistarse con ellos lo antes posible. El trabajo era una prioridad, aunque con Isla provocándole podía esperar un poco.

—Eres una bruja —Le siseó al oído mientras la cogía por la cintura y la tumbaba en la cama. Disfrutaba muchísimo cuando Isla tomaba las riendas, pero ahora era su turno de demostrarle lo mucho que podía _mimarla_—. Te vas a acordar de mí el resto del día.

Isla sonrió a modo de respuesta y Bob se abalanzó sobre sus labios. ¡Maldita mujer!

Media hora después, Robert Hitchens tomó un rápido desayuno y le pidió al encargado del restaurante que le llevaran a Isla algo de comer a la habitación. Si la fortuna de Bob siguiera intacta, hubiera estado encantado de permanecer con ella en la cama durante todo el día, pero por desgracia ahora era pobre y debía cumplir con su deber. Hacerse con un nombre como médico, ganar dinero, sacar a su padre de la cárcel y disfrutar de una vida en común con su encantadora esposa.

Lo que Bob no sabía cuando salió del hotel esa mañana era que sus planes no iban a cumplirse al cien por cien. Estaba de bastante buen humor cuando llegó a la oficina de telégrafos. Hizo cola durante un buen rato y cuando le llegó el turno le deseó buenos días al empleado con una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Le preguntó si había llegado algo para él y el hombre le hizo entrega de un sobre cerrado. Bob esperaba que el abogado de su padre le hiciera saber que todo continuaba igual, que su padre seguía debiendo un montón de dinero y que languidecería en prisión hasta que su hijo consiguiera pagar todas sus deudas, pero no fue así.

El corazón de Bob se detuvo cuando descubrió que su padre había muerto un par de semanas antes. Necesitó leerlo dos veces para creer que era verdad. ¿Su padre muerto? No era posible. Él no se había embarcado en esa aventura para descubrir que el hombre había fallecido, pero eso era lo que el abogado decía. El señor Hitchens se puso enfermo pocos días después de que Bob iniciara el viaje a Australia. Al principio no pareció más que un resfriado normal y corriente, pero la prisión lo había debilitado lo suficiente como para que la situación se complicara con una neumonía. Y no lo había soportado. El abogado insistió en que habían hecho todo lo posible para salvarle, pero Bob dudaba de su palabra. Seguramente a nadie le había importado que un tipo como su padre se muriera en la cárcel. Lo habían enterrado en una fosa común y Bob se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría pasar con su cadáver. Sabía que había hombres que se dedicaban a profanar tumbas para llevar los cuerpos sin vida a las facultades de medicina. ¿Sería ese el destino del viejo señor Hitchens? A Bob le hubiera gustado estar allí para evitarlo, pero eso ya no era posible. Estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y con la sensación de que ninguno de sus esfuerzos por salvarlo habían merecido la pena.

Porque. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya nada tenía sentido. Había ido hasta a Australia para nada, arrastrando a la pobre Isla con él sólo para descubrir que el principal objetivo de su viaje yacía bajo la tierra. ¿Debía volver a Inglaterra? Como ya se había dicho en otras ocasiones, podría ser un médico para las clases menos afortunadas. Ya no necesitaba tanto dinero porque ya no tenía que pagar las deudas de ningún presidiario. Su padre ya no le necesitaba. Bob difícilmente podría haber hecho algo por él estando en un barco en mitad del océano. No pudo tratarlo durante su enfermedad ni pudo liberarlo de la cárcel. El viejo señor Hitchens podría no haber sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero nunca mereció la muerte que había tenido. Sí, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero también había peleado con uñas y dientes durante toda su vida y, aunque cuando Bob se fue a Australia supo que no estaría con él a la hora de su muerte, siempre esperó que los días de su progenitor acabaran en alguna casita agradable y acogedora, tumbado en una cama cálida de sábanas limpias y con alguien de confianza cuidando de él. Si Bob hubiera podido pagar sus deudas, si hubiera conseguido sacarlo de la cárcel, le habría pedido que se reuniera con él en Sidney. Lo más probable era que el hombre se hubiera negado, pero seguramente Australia le hubiera gustado. Bob sólo llevaba un par de días allí y ya estaba enamorado de todo aquel sol, del olor del mar y de las maravillosas playas de arena blanca.

Cuando alguien le golpeó sin querer en la espalda y le hizo tambalearse, Bob se dio cuenta de que se había quedado inmóvil en mitad de la oficina de correos. Era incapaz de asimilar la noticia. Su padre estaba muerto. No supo por qué motivo se le hizo aquel nudo en la garganta, pero definitivamente no quería echarse a llorar en mitad de aquel tumulto de desconocidos. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, echó a andar. Ya no iría a investigar sobre el paradero de su tío. Pensaba volver al hotel, con Isla. Quizá ella supiera qué debían hacer a partir de ese momento. Quizá ella entendiera por qué había pasado todo aquello y pudiera tranquilizar a Bob. Porque claramente necesitaba encontrar un poco de paz después de recibir tan espantosa noticia.

¿Pensaría ella que el viaje a Australia era una estupidez? Parecía contenta viviendo allí, pero Bob no dejaba de pensar en que él la había llevado hasta allí por nada. ¿Se enfadaría con él? ¿Querría abandonarlo para volver a Inglaterra? Si lo hacía, seguramente nunca le diría a nadie que se había casado con un medicucho llamado Robert Hitchens, un don nadie caído en desgracia por culpa de su padre ladrón. Bob se detuvo un instante. Estaba pensando un montón de tonterías. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y luchó por mantener la calma. Era normal que todos aquellos temores le asediaran porque estaba pasando por un momento muy delicado. Sabía que Isla no iba a abandonarle. A ella le encantaba Australia. Estaba enamorada de Sidney y soñaba con la vida allí, junto a Bob. Y sí, a él también lo quería. No le avergonzaba decírselo y demostrárselo y Bob sólo necesitó pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquella misma mañana para aplacar un poco todas aquellas frenéticas emociones.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al hotel. Consideró la posibilidad de que Isla se hubiera marchado a pasear, pero no tardó en localizarla en una coqueta sala de estar ubicada en la planta baja. Estaba junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro. Tenía puesto aquel vestido azul que le sentaba tan bien y se había recogido el cabello con la misma elegancia de siempre. Estaba preciosa y Bob sintió cómo las ganas de llorar aumentaban hasta volverse casi incontrolables. Se acercó a ella y justo cuando iba a llamar su atención, Isla alzó la vista y le dedicó una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas.

—Ya estás aquí. No te esperaba tan pronto. ¿Has venido a por unos cuantos mimos más?

En cualquier otra circunstancia Bob se hubiera sentido tan enfebrecido como aquella mañana, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado aturdido como para apreciar las segundas intenciones de su esposa. Negó con la cabeza, serio y pálido como nunca, y le tendió una mano a Isla para instarla a levantarse.

—Necesito que hablemos a solas —Musitó. Su voz debió sonar como de ultratumba porque toda la picardía de Isla desapareció para dar paso a la preocupación—. Ha pasado algo.

Bob ni siquiera encontró un calificativo que le sirviera para describir la muerte de su padre. El pecho le ardió dolorosamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y él realmente no quería llorar en público. Era vagamente consciente de que contenerse frente a Isla iba a ser casi imposible, pero no le importaba mostrarle sus debilidades a ella. Después de todo, su esposa no había dudado a la hora de buscar su apoyo y comprensión y Bob incluso deseaba poder desahogarse ante alguien. Su padre le había dicho que los hombres nunca debían llorar, que debían ser fuertes y obviar las emociones. ¿Qué más daba todo aquello? Estaba muerto.

—¿Estás bien, Bob? —Isla se dejaba llevar a través de los pasillos al mismo tiempo que exigía respuestas —. ¿Te encuentras mal?

Al fin llegaron a la habitación. Bob soltó la mano de su mujer y se dejó caer sobre la cama. De pronto se sentía muy cansado. Las ganas de echarse a llorar como si no fuera más que un niño iban en aumento y la presencia de Isla le hacía sentirse terriblemente pequeño y vulnerable. Isla le puso una mano en el hombro y le instó a mirarle a la cara.

—Bob. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es mi padre —Bob le tendió el telegrama—. Murió hace un par de semanas.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras Isla leía el mensaje. Bob luchaba contra las lágrimas y procuraba tranquilizarse, pero su mujer lo echó todo a perder cuando lo abrazó cariñosamente.

—¡Oh, Bob! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Bob sollozó. Inmediatamente después se aferró a la cintura de Isla y apoyó la cabeza en su vientre, dejándose arrastrar por sus sentimientos. Robert Hitchens raramente lloraba, pero cuando empezaba le costaba muchísimo esfuerzo dejar de hacerlo. Esa mañana permaneció aferrado a Isla durante un buen rato. Ella le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba palabras de aliento, pero Bob apenas podía escucharla. ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese estado? Siempre había creído que la muerte de su padre no le afectaría en absoluto, pero obviamente había estado equivocado. La realidad era que se sentía furioso y triste. No era justo que todo hubiera terminado así. No era justo y tardaría mucho tiempo en resignarse.

—Demonios —Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, a Bob se le acabaron las lágrimas. Isla dejó de abrazarle y se sentó a su lado. Le sostuvo las manos con firmeza y le secó las mejillas con uno de sus bonitos pañuelos de hilo blanco—. Debes pensar que soy patético.

—¿Por qué? Tu padre acaba de morir. Es normal que te sientas mal.

Bob creía que después de dar semejante espectáculo lo normal era que se sintiera avergonzado ante su mujer, pero Isla entendía perfectamente su reacción y se mostraba tan comprensiva que su marido temió ser sacudido nuevamente por el llanto. Menudo hombre de pacotilla estaba hecho.

—Yo quería sacarlo de la cárcel —Bob se recostó en el regazo de la joven, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable. Ella siguió acariciándole el pelo una y otra vez, consolándole con cariño y comprensión—. No era perfecto, pero no se merecía morir en ese sitio. Solo. Yo tendría que haber estado con él, sujetándole la mano, aliviando su dolor.

—No podías hacer nada por él, cariño. Estabas muy lejos de Inglaterra. Él sabía que estaba luchando por su libertad. Sabía que en Inglaterra no había un futuro para ti y estoy segura de que pensaba que estabas haciendo lo correcto —Isla se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. Bob sólo quería creer en sus palabras, sólo eso—. Eres un hombre muy valiente, Robert Hitchens. Muy pocos hubieran iniciado un viaje tan largo sólo para ayudar a su padre. Lamento muchísimo que haya muerto, pero no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que ha pasado. No pudiste estar en su lecho de muerte porque pretendías devolverle su vida. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Bob se vio obligado a asentir. Rompió a llorar otra vez, aunque en esa ocasión fue durante unos pocos minutos. El contacto de Isla era muy agradable. Sus caricias y sus palabras le hacían sentir muchísimo mejor.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Dijo cuando se calmó de nuevo—. Este viaje ya no tiene sentido.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Ya no puedes ayudar a tu padre, pero estar aquí, en Sidney, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Seguimos teniendo la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida y no vamos a desaprovecharla. Este país será nuestro nuevo hogar. Tú te convertirás en un médico de gran prestigio, yo seré una afamada enfermera y juntos compraremos una bonita casa junto al mar y la llenaremos de niños guapos, altos y rubios como tú y niñas menudas y morenas como yo.

Bob sorbió por la nariz y sonrió desde el regazo de su esposa.

—Te olvidas de que nuestras niñas serán preciosas. Llamaremos a la primera que tengamos Isla, como su madre.

—En ese caso, nuestro primer niño será Robert —Isla hizo que el hombre se levantara y la mirara—. ¿No te das cuenta, Bob? Vamos a ser muy felices. Seguramente tendremos que recorrer un camino largo y pedregoso, pero triunfaremos. La muerte de tu padre es terrible, pero no cambia nada. Yo aún quiero vivir aquí, contigo, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

Bob se perdió brevemente en los ojos grises de su esposa y finalmente asintió. Isla estaba en lo cierto. Tenían un largo futuro por delante y estaban en la obligación de disfrutar de él.

* * *

><p>Las semanas posteriores a la muerte de su padre fueron duras para Bob. Constantemente recordaba anécdotas y momentos vividos junto a su progenitor y la melancolía invadía su ánimo con bastante frecuencia. En la mente de Bob sólo existían los buenos recuerdos y el hombre estaba convencido de que era mejor así. Ya no le parecía que el señor Hitchens hubiera sido un hombre distante y un padre despreocupado. Bob se acordaba de cuando aprendió a montar a caballo, o de las charlas sobre mujeres o de algunas visitas a clubes nocturnos que fueron bastante divertidas y terminaba sonriendo como un bobo y con ganas de llorar. A menudo compartía esos recuerdos con Isla, que lo escuchaba atentamente y le ofrecía su compañía y su apoyo incondicional.<p>

Bob consideraba que contar con ella era una bendición. Isla era una buena esposa y una gran mujer y gracias a ella le estaba resultando relativamente fácil soportar aquella etapa de duelo. Durante el día paseaban por Sidney, buscaban al desaparecido tío Hitchens y elaboraban una lista con todos los médicos de la ciudad. Por la noche, hacían el amor hasta prácticamente caer rendidos. Ambos eran conscientes de que un embarazo podría ser del todo inoportuno, pero no ponían los medios para evitarlo. En el fondo, Bob deseaba ser padre cuanto antes. La pérdida de su progenitor había despertado en él instintos desconocidos hasta entonces e Isla repetía constantemente que la maternidad le resultaba muy atrayente. Era una mujer joven y fuerte y Bob se moría de ganas por verla embarazada. Precisamente el ser consciente de que la paternidad podría llamar a la puerta más pronto que tarde, Bob puso todo su esfuerzo por encontrar trabajo.

En un par de días tendría su primera entrevista con uno de los médicos que trabajaban precisamente en aquel mismo barrio. No era tan iluso como para pensar que fueran a contratarlo a la primera, pero Bob se sentía esperanzado como un niño pequeño. Había pasado más de una semana desde que supo del fallecimiento de su padre y su ánimo poco a poco iba mejorando. Tardaría mucho tiempo en reponerse del todo, pero al menos ya no sentía ganas de llorar a cada momento.

Bob repasaba constantemente todos sus conocimientos médicos. Quería causarle una buena impresión a aquel doctor. Cuando necesitaba despejar la mente acudía a los muelles y a las tabernas para preguntar sobre su tío. Por el momento nadie parecía saber nada de él y Bob empezó a aceptar que ese hombre también estaba muerto o que andaba muy lejos de Sidney. En Australia había otras ciudades florecientes y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que aquel hombre hubiera abandonado la isla. En teoría no podía volver a Inglaterra pero. ¿Quién iba a acordarse de un simple ladronzuelo después de tantos años? Además, existían muchos otros países a los que un hombre podría acudir en busca de fortuna. La India, Estados Unidos o África eran destinos más que probables. En cualquier caso, Bob había comprendido que no necesitaba de él tanto como hubiera podido imaginar en un principio. Lo realmente importante era encontrar algún doctor que aceptara sus servicios.

Mientras Bob se moría de los nervios, Isla se iba abriendo a la ciudad. Gracias a su carácter extrovertido había hecho algunas amistades entre el resto de huéspedes del hotel. Bob estaba perdidamente loco por ella y por nada del mundo hubiera renunciado a su compañía, pero esa sensación de que Isla le ocultaba algo no terminaba de desaparecer. Quizá tendría que preguntarle directamente, pero no se atrevía. Isla le había preguntado una vez si sería capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa y Bob le había dicho que sí pero. ¿Realmente era capaz? No tenía la menor idea de la clase de secretos que su mujer podía guardar, pero no quería averiguarlos. Era feliz tal y como estaban y no deseaba renunciar a toda aquella dicha.

Cuando llegó el día de entrevistarse con el primer médico, Bob casi temblaba. Isla lo tranquiló afirmando que todo saldría bien. Pero no fue así. El doctor en cuestión no necesitaba ningún ayudante y, aunque apreciaba el ofrecimiento de Bob, rechazó su ayuda. Robert Hitchens podría haberse desanimado, especialmente después de recibir un par de negativas más, pero todo fue diferente cuando acudió a la consulta del doctor Bernard Collins.

Collins era un hombre cincuentón, no muy alto y sí bastante delgado que tenía la cabeza cubierta por una espesa mata de pelo blanco. Usaba gafas y, al contrario que los otros hombres con los que Bob se había reunido, no tenía un aspecto precisamente distinguido. Su ropa era nueva y estaba limpia, pero Collins carecía de elegancia en el vestir. Su consulta estaba ubicada cerca de los muelles, en un barrio emergente de clase media. A pesar de parecer un tipo desaseado, a Bob le gustó comprobar que su lugar de trabajo estaba limpio. Olía a desinfectante y todo el instrumental médico y los frasquitos medicinales estaban perfectamente colocados.

—Siéntese, señor Hitchens —El hombre se mostró muy amable y le ofreció una copa que Bob rechazó con un gesto—. Así que acaba de llegar de Inglaterra. Dígame. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí?

—Yo diría que como siempre, señor Collins.

El hombre sonrió y se llevó una mano al mentón en actitud reflexiva.

—Decidí trasladarme aquí hace casi veinte años y hasta el día de hoy no he echado demasiado de menos mi tierra natal. En cualquier caso, no fue una decisión fácil de tomar. ¿Qué le impulsó a usted a recorrer medio mundo justo hasta aquí?

—He venido en busca de fortuna. No tenía demasiadas oportunidades laborales en Inglaterra y decidí probar suerte en otro sitio.

—Una acción muy osada por su parte, pero perfectamente respetable. Aunque le advierto una cosa. Si piensa que va a hacerse rico en cuatro días, está usted muy equivocado. La vida es tan dura aquí como en Inglaterra.

—No es esa mi intención. Me conformo con poder llevar una vida austera y feliz.

—¡Oh, sí! Los jóvenes y la felicidad —Collins pareció encontrar ese comentario _adorable_—. Yo también vine aquí en busca de la felicidad y creo poder decir que la he encontrado. He sido un hombre afortunado.

Bob asintió. En realidad no estaba allí para mantener aquella clase de conversaciones, pero escuchaba con atención al señor Collins. Tenía la sensación de que era de esos hombres que hablaban por los codos y que parecían no enterarse de buena parte de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero Bob estaba convencido de que tomaba buena nota de cada una de sus palabras y reacciones. Había algo en los ojos castaños del señor Collins que hablaba de un hombre muy inteligente y astuto.

—Me alegro por usted, señor Collins.

—Por supuesto que sí —El médico sonó un tanto sarcástico—. No me gustaría ser impertinente, pero quisiera preguntarle algo —No esperó a que Bob le diera permiso para hacerlo—. ¿Existe alguna señora Hitchens?

—En realidad sí —Bob disimuló la incomodidad que esa cuestión le provocó—. Contraje matrimonio poco antes de abandonar Inglaterra.

—¡Oh! Usted y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, señor Hitchens —Collins parecía muy satisfecho por ello. Bob le encontró cierto parecido con el señor O´Brian, pero no pensaba comentar nada al respecto—. Pero no estamos aquí para tratar asuntos personales. ¿Cierto? Está interesado en trabajar para mí.

—Me gustaría ejercer como médico en Sidney, pero conseguir pacientes no es nada fácil cuando se es un completo desconocido. He pensado que lo ideal sería asociarme con algún doctor de carrera consolidada como usted, señor Collins.

Durante más de una hora los dos hombres hablaron sobre toda clase de temas médicos. Bob quiso convencerle de que trabajar codo con codo sólo traería beneficios para ambos y el señor Collins debió quedarse muy impresionado puesto que le aseguró que iba a pensarse muy seriamente si aceptaba o no su proposición. Tanto era así que invitó a cenar a Bob y a Isla el siguiente viernes, apenas un par de días después de esa reunión.

Bob abandonó la consulta de bastante buen humor. En cuanto llegó al hotel le contó a Isla todo lo ocurrido y ella también se puso muy contenta. Durante los días posteriores se sintieron bastante nerviosos. Isla incluso se planteó la posibilidad de comprarse un vestido nuevo. Quería que los señores Collins se llevaran una buena impresión, pero finalmente se arregló con uno de los que ya tenía. Los jóvenes señores Hitchens estaban bastante seguros de que Bob pronto comenzaría a trabajar con el doctor Collins, pero no podían permitirse ninguna clase de lujo o capricho hasta que lo hubieran confirmado por completo.

A pesar de llevar un vestido usado, el viernes por la noche Isla estaba guapísima. Tanto era así que Bob estuvo a punto de olvidarse del asunto que tenía entre manos para comerse a besos a su esposa. Quizá parecía algo mayor de lo que era por culpa del maquillaje que había utilizado, pero eso sólo la hacía parecer más atractiva. Una vez superada la primera impresión, Bob se dijo que podría presumir de mujer durante toda la noche. Cuando miraba a Isla, la idea de no conseguir el empleo no lo atormentaba demasiado.

Puesto que la casa de los Collins no estaba demasiado lejos del hotel, Isla y Bob decidieron acudir a la cita caminando. Sidney era encantadora por el día y por la noche y los jóvenes disfrutaron de ese paseo con la misma intensidad de siempre. Cuando llegaron a su destino los nervios de Bob se dispararon y el pobre creyó que se pondría a temblar de un momento a otro. Se distrajo observando el edificio que tenía enfrente. Los Collins vivían en una casa de dos plantas con grandes ventanales y fabricada en ladrillo rojo. Destacaba entre las fachadas blancas que poblaban una buena parte de la calle y, aunque no era muy grande sí que parecía acogedora. Bob se preguntó si algún día podría tener algo parecido a aquello y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la muerte de su padre les facilitaría enormemente las cosas a Isla y a él. No quería pensar en ello porque tenía la sensación de que en el fondo se alegraba del fallecimiento de su progenitor, pero en esa ocasión no pudo evitarlo.

Agitando la cabeza, procedió a llamar al timbre de la puerta. Intercambió una mirada con Isla y recibió gustoso la sonrisa que ella le regaló. Esa noche se notaba más que Isla procedía de una familia de clase alta. Tenía un porte elegante y unos modales exquisitos y Bob se preguntó si podría estar a su altura durante toda la noche. Durante sus largos años como estudiante había aprendido a comportarse en sociedad, pero siempre lo hizo a regañadientes, afirmando que todo aquello le parecía una estupidez y renegando de las enseñanzas que pretendían inculcarle. En ese momento se arrepentía de su rebeldía. No sólo porque un posible comportamiento inadecuado podría dejarlo en mal lugar ante los Collins con la consiguiente pérdida de un empleo que ya tenía prácticamente asegurado, sino porque no quería que Isla se viera avergonzada por su culpa.

Seguramente estaba exagerando. Bob e Isla habían compartido cenas con diversas parejas durante la temporada que pasaron en el barco y desde que habían llegado a Sidney y nunca ocurrió nada destacable, pero esa noche era diferente. Bob sabía que se sentía inseguro porque estaba nervioso y que no tenía nada que temer porque el señor Collins ya había visto lo suficiente de él durante su primer encuentro como para hacerse una idea de la clase de médico que Bob podría llegar a ser, pero no podía evitar sentirse así de la misma manera que no había podido evitar llorar cuando su padre murió.

A Bob le pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que los Collins atendieron a su llamada, pero apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando un hombre enfundado en un elegante traje oscuro les abrió la puerta. Bien. Los Collins tenían servicio y eso sólo podía ser bueno. Quizá el doctor Collins no trabajara en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, pero era evidente que atender a las clases medias le proporcionaba los suficientes beneficios económicos como para permitirse una vida sin demasiadas privaciones. Eso era justo lo que quería para su esposa y para él. Ambos habían demostrado un gran valor y una determinación a prueba de bombas cuando decidieron emprender el viaje a Australia, así que eran dignos de contar con ciertas comodidades. Una casa bonita, un buen guardarropa, una despensa siempre llena de comida y, con un poco de suerte, un par de empleados que les ayudaran a hacer su vida más fácil. Sí, era bonito soñar, pero antes de ver cumplidos dichos sueños los señores Hitchens tendrían que trabajar muy duro.

El empleado de los Collins era un hombre joven y atractivo. Los recibió haciendo alarde de unos modales exquisitos y los guió con decisión hasta un saloncito ubicado en la planta baja de la casa. Las paredes estaban forradas en tonos azulados y blancos y resultaba una estancia bastante agradable, ideal para recibir a las visitas. Los Collins estaban sentados junto a la chimenea y formaban una estampa que resultaba muy poco natural. Bernard Collins seguía sin parecer nada elegante a pesar de que se había embutido en sus mejores galas. Su mujer en cambio, a pesar de no ser precisamente hermosa, era todo un ejemplo de distinción y saber estar. Tenía aproximadamente la misma edad de su marido y llevaba puesto un vestido rosado que la hacía parecer algo más joven. Su pelo no se había encanecido y seguía siendo de un rojo casi furioso. Tenía los ojos azules, estaba muy delgada y las arrugas de su rostro la dotaban de cierto atractivo natural. A Bob le sorprendió que su mirada fuera capaz de transmitir tanta fuerza y se dijo que la señora Collins debía ser una mujer de armas tomar.

—Señor Hitchens, les estábamos esperando. Permítame que le presente a Rose, mi esposa.

Bob saludó galantemente a la señora Collins y a continuación presentó a Isla. Después de charlar un rato sobre banalidades, pasaron al comedor. Les atendió una doncella tan joven como el mayordomo y con cierto parecido con él, por lo que debían ser parientes cercanos, tal vez hermanos. El señor Collins enseguida empezó a hablar sobre asuntos médicos y Bob se alegró de que la señora Collins hubiera decidido darle conversación a Isla. Las dos mujeres hicieron buenas migas en un santiamén y cuando terminó la velada el doctor afirmó que había decidido darle una oportunidad a Bob. El joven se sintió tan feliz al escuchar aquello que apenas le prestó atención a su nuevo socio mientras le explicaba que tenía dos hijos varones que no querían ni oír hablar de la medicina y una hija de apenas doce años que ya soñaba con ser enfermera.

Ya de regreso al hotel, Bob apenas era capaz de contener los saltos de alegría. Lo había conseguido. Estaba en Sidney y tenía un trabajo y lo único de lo que debía preocuparse después de aquello era de hacer las cosas bien. Estaba convencido de que ya nada podría ir mal y en cuanto la puerta de su habitación se cerró, Bob agarró a Isla por la cintura y le susurró palabras obscenas al oído, relatándole con detalle las cosas que pensaba hacerle esa noche. Ella sólo se rió, asombrada por el extraordinario estado de ánimo del que hacía gala su marido. Ciertamente había sido una noche muy positiva para ambos y la joven estaba dispuesta a dejar que Bob le hiciera todas aquellas maravillas. Sin muchos miramientos, Bob la arrojó sobre la cama y culminó una noche perfecta.

* * *

><p>—Muchas gracias por todo, doctor Hitchens.<p>

Robert estrechó la mano del robusto panadero y abandonó la casa al tiempo que inclinaba educadamente la cabeza. Llevaba algo más de un mes trabajando con el señor Collins y ya tenía unos cuantos pacientes propios. Joseph Thompson, el panadero, era uno de ellos. Su hijo más pequeño había sufrido unas horribles fiebres quince días antes y Bob lo había estado visitando para asegurarse de que su salud se restablecía por completo. Tenía la sensación de que las tarifas de Collins eran demasiado baratas, pero el señor Thompson siempre pagaba religiosamente y Bob se sentía bien al poder ayudar a su familia. Quizá los Thompson no sufrieran problemas económicos, pero el doctor Collins tenía la costumbre de pasearse por los muelles un par de semanas por semana y era bastante habitual encontrar enfermos que no tenían ni un penique en el bolsillo. Collins les echaba una mano y no les cobraba y, aunque eso era gratificante en muchos sentidos, Bob era consciente de que debía dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo a los pacientes que sí pudieran pagarle. Estaba ansioso por reunir el suficiente dinero como para rentar alguna casa; vivir en el hotel empezaba a resultar incómodo. Isla no se había quejado aún, pero unos recién casados necesitaban su espacio personal y Bob ya había empezado a echarle un vistazo a algunas viviendas cercanas.

Bob consultó la hora. Sostener el reloj del bolsillo que su madre le regaló un día le hacía acordarse de su vida en Inglaterra. La muerte de su padre ya no dolía tanto como al principio, aunque aún se entristecía al pensar en él. El abogado de Londres le había asegurado que los restos de su padre habían recibido sepultura y a Bob le tranquilizaba saber que no lo estaban utilizando como conejillo de indias en ninguna universidad. Conservaba un buen puñado de recuerdos siniestros relacionados con cadáveres desmembrados y no quería ni imaginarse que el cuerpo de su padre pudiera estar en esas condiciones.

Tras asegurarse de que no debía atender ninguna emergencia y comprobar que era demasiado tarde para visitar a alguno de sus pacientes habituales, Bob decidió volver a casa. Esa noche cenarían nuevamente con los señores Collins y el joven sabía que aquella velada sería muy agradable. Los Collins se habían convertido en buenos amigos en muy poco tiempo. Eran dos personas agradables e inteligentes y resultaba muy sencillo charlar con ellos. Les habían contado un montón de historias interesantes relacionadas con Sidney y les habían hablado sobre bastante gente destacada de la ciudad. A Isla parecían agradarle los cotilleos y, a decir verdad, a Bob también le interesaban. Con el tiempo esperaba que algunas de aquellas personas importantes entraran en su cartera de clientes y era bueno saber todo lo posible sobre ellos antes de conocerlos personalmente.

Cuando llegó al hotel, Isla ya se estaba preparando para la cena. Se pondría el vestido que Bob le había comprado cuando cobró su primer sueldo. En un principio la joven se había negado a aceptar el regalo alegando que no estaban pasando por su mejor momento, pero Bob insistió tanto que no pudo negarse. Después de todo Isla los había estado manteniendo a ambos durante todo ese tiempo, no había nada de malo en que su marido le comprara un vestido o dos.

—¿Cómo está el niño de los Thompson? —Isla siempre se interesaba por su trabajo; ese pequeño le preocupaba especialmente.

—Prácticamente curado. Dentro de un par de días le daré permiso para que vuelva a hacer el burro por ahí. El señor Thompson asegura que está un poco harto de las protestas del chico. Al parecer no se cansa de repetir que se aburre e insiste en salir a jugar con sus amiguitos.

—Pobre criatura —Isla, que se estaba poniendo los pendientes, observó su reflejo con ojo clínico—. Debe ser terrible para un niño estar enfermo.

—Lo importante es que su cuerpo haya sido capaz de vencer la enfermedad —Bob se acercó a su esposa sin poder contener el impulso de besarle el cuello—. Estás preciosa.

—Tú también estarás muy guapo en cuanto te laves un poco y te cambies de ropa.

—Creo que tienes razón —Bob frunció el ceño al localizar un par de manchas en su camisa blanca—. Y tengo que darme prisa. No quiero que lleguemos tarde.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Isla, querida, si me ayudaras no iríamos a la cena en toda la noche.

La joven se rió con ganas pero no hizo nada para evitar que Bob se adecentara un poco. Un rato después recorrían nuevamente el camino que les llevaría a casa de los señores Collins. Bob enumeraba los pacientes que había visitado a lo largo del día e Isla sólo sonreía, contenta porque era evidente que su esposo era feliz. Los inicios siempre eran complicados, pero al final todo parecía ir bien. Sólo necesitaban un último empujoncito.

Cuando llegaron a la vivienda de los Collins descubrieron que esa noche estarían solos los cuatro. Ya habían tenido ocasión de conocer a sus hijos y se habían llevado una buena impresión. Los dos mayores estaban en edad de hacer locuras y prácticamente todas las noches iban a algún club; la más joven era demasiado pequeña y solía retirarse a su habitación a una hora muy temprana. En cualquier caso Bob agradeció que esa reunión fuera a ser tan íntima. Isla se encontraría muy cómoda en compañía de la señora Collins y él podría charlar con Bernard sobre medicina. En algunos sentidos, el señor Collins era un hombre un poco chapado a la antigua, pero en lo concerniente a la medicina tenía la mente abierta a cualquier adelanto, por más excéntrico que éste pareciera a priori. A Bob le gustaba leer las teorías de algunos visionarios a los que la mayoría tachaban de locos, pero esa noche la conversación se limitó a las enfermedades más normales del mundo.

—Todos están acatarrados —Decía en ese momento. Habían dado buena cuenta de la cena un rato antes y en ese momento disfrutaban de una copa en el despacho del señor Collins. Sus respectivas esposas se habían quedado charlando en la sala, algo que venía siendo bastante habitual—. Los padres y los siete hijos. Me preocupa sobre todo una de las niñas. Tiene los pulmones un poco débiles, aunque estoy seguro de que el buen tiempo y el sol la ayudarán a restablecerse en breve. Les he dejado tanto jarabe para la tos que creo que ya no nos queda ninguno.

—Y supongo que no les has cobrado nada —Collins se puso un poco rojo. Bob supo antes de hablar que sus reproches no servirían de nada, pero tenía que intentarlo—. No puedes ir repartiendo medicinas gratis por ahí. Bastante haces con atenderles a cambio de nada.

—Ya lo sé, amigo, pero no puedo evitarlo. No sabes lo que es mirar a la cara a esos niños y quedarte de brazos cruzados. Puede que me cueste la pérdida de unas cuantas libras, pero es muy gratificante ayudar a los más desfavorecidos.

Bob puso los ojos en blanco y Bernard Collins le rellenó la copa con un whisky riquísimo.

—Entiendo que en tus circunstancias actuales te resulte difícil comprender mis acciones y no pretendo que actúes de la misma forma que yo. Pero ya empiezo a ser mayor, Robert. Llevo toda la vida trabajando, tengo algunos ahorros y una buena renta y mis hijos son adultos. Lo único que me preocupa ahora es encontrar un buen partido para mi pequeña. Antes también estaba el asunto de qué hacer con la clínica cuando me jubilase, pero eso ya no es un problema porque he conseguido dar contigo —Collins sonrió ampliamente—. Creo que eres un buen médico y podrías ser mi sucesor.

—Eso sería un honor, Bernard.

—La gente del barrio me tiene en gran estima. Quiero que poco a poco vayas conociéndolos a todos. Por el momento estás causando una buena impresión, pero todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Además, me gustaría que con el tiempo te fueras ocupando de _mis_ pobres. No me gustaría dejarlos desamparados.

—Estás adelantando acontecimientos. Aún falta mucho para que te llegue la hora de retirarte.

—¡Oh, Robert! Eso nunca se sabe. Me gusta mi profesión y sigo disfrutándola tanto como en mi primer día, pero ya soy todo un cincuentón. Dentro de poco tendré que replantearme mi vida. Mi querida Rose ya me ha hecho saber que quiere que pase más tiempo junto a ella y, francamente, no me desagradaría nada pasar el resto de mis días paseando por la playa y tomando el té con mi esposa. Es una perspectiva muy agradable.

—Imagino que sí —Bob había tenido ocasión de observar a los señores Collins y había descubierto que estaban locos el uno por el otro. Eso era lo que él quería para Isla y para él, lo que tenían matrimonios como los Collins o los señores O´Brian: estabilidad y amor.

—Dentro de poco será nuestro aniversario de boda. Nuestros inicios no fueron nada fáciles. No señor —Collins le dio un trago a su copa—. La diferencia de clases, ya sabe. Rose era la hija de un aristócrata inglés y yo el hijo del encargado de las cuadras —Collins soltó una risita sarcástica y a Bob le resultó difícil de creer lo que le estaba diciendo—. En el pueblo había un viejo excéntrico, un magistrado con ideas adelantadas a su tiempo. Él me enseñó a leer y cuando se dio cuenta de que no era ningún tonto decidió que costearía mis estudios. La gente no daba crédito y el padre de Rose entró en cólera al saber que uno de sus obreros tendría esa clase de oportunidades, pero yo no dejé pasar la ocasión y acepté la ayuda del viejo magistrado. Abandoné la finca cuando era un niño. Creo que nunca llegué a hablar con Rose durante mi infancia, pero cuando volví, ya convertido en un hombre adulto, tuvimos una especie de flechazo. Fue amor a primera vista —Bob sonrió, imaginándose al joven señor Collins quedándose prendado de su actual esposa—. Empezamos a vernos a escondidas, como los amantes secretos de una novela romántica. Al cabo de un tiempo decidí pedirle permiso al padre de Rose para cortejarla, pero se me denegó tajantemente. Claro que eso no nos detuvo. Mucho me temo que acabé deshonrando a mi pobre Rose —Bob alzó las cejas a pesar de no estar exactamente sorprendido—. Se quedó embarazada. Su padre le ordenó que se deshiciera del bebé, pero ella no quiso y ya puedes imaginarte el escándalo que se organizó. Seguramente tú ni siquiera habrías nacido, pero Rose fue vilipendiada por toda la sociedad. Su padre la repudió y el disgusto le ocasionó la pérdida del niño. Incluso pensé que no podría quedarse en estado de nuevo, pero la vida se apiadó de nosotros.

—Debieron ser momentos muy duros para vosotros.

—Nunca dejará de asombrarme lo hipócritas que ese atajo de nobles perezosos pueden llegar a ser. El padre de Rose era un gran amante de las fulanas. No se ocultaba a la hora de serle infiel a su esposa y en el pueblo se comentaba que en su juventud se había metido en la cama de la mitad de señoritas de la comarca y aún así tuvo la cara de condenar a Rose por enamorarse de mí —Bernard agitó la cabeza como si quisiera alejar todo eso de su mente—. Eso y otros asuntos que ahora no vienen al caso nos animaron a tomar la decisión de venir a vivir aquí. Rose no podía vivir siendo constantemente señalada con el dedo y a mí me dolía muchísimo verla sufrir, así que abandonamos Inglaterra. Sidney se convirtió en nuestro hogar, aquí nacieron nuestros hijos y aquí queremos pasar el resto de nuestros días. Somos felices y estoy seguro de que Isla y tú también lo seréis.

Bob asintió. El doctor Collins y él empezaron a tutearse un par de días después de dar comienzo a su relación laboral. Al principio resultó un poco extraño, pero la amistad que se fue forjando entre ellos era cada vez más fuerte y poco a poco iban haciéndose confidencias. Bob ya le había hablado a Bernard sobre su padre, aunque había optado por guardarse para sí las circunstancias que le llevaron a casarse con Isla. Era demasiado pronto para hablar de matrimonios apresurados y chicas desesperadas que rompían compromisos. Sin embargo, después de lo que ese hombre acababa de contarle, Bob se sintió un poco más preparado para confiarle todo aquello. Quizá no en ese momento, pero seguramente le haría bien hablar con un hombre que había sufrido en carnes propias lo que era un auténtico escándalo. De vez en cuando aún se imaginaba como debió reaccionar la familia de Isla al saber que había huido y suponía que los Black eran la comidilla del círculo social en que se movían. Que se jodieran. Si creían que Isla les había humillado, a ellos y a lord Beurk, se lo tenían bien merecido por ser un atajo de desalmados.

—Australia es un buen sitio para guardar secretos —Dijo Bernard—. Una vez pones un pie en esta isla puedes ser quién quieras ser. No importa lo que fuera de tu vida en Inglaterra, aquí tienes la oportunidad de empezar de cero. Hay gente que nunca se acostumbra a vivir tan lejos de su hogar, pero para la mayoría puede ser de lo más gratificante. Creo, Robert, que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Tal vez sea demasiado pronto para hablar de ello, pero más tarde o más temprano vendrás a mí buscando consejo y estaré encantado de dárselo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —A Bob le habían extrañado muchísimo esas últimas palabras.

—No es el momento. Creo que las damas nos están esperando.

El doctor Collins no añadió nada más. Bob tuvo una sensación desagradable durante el resto de la noche y no perdió de vista a Isla. Seguía estando convencido de que le ocultaba algo. En ocasiones actuaba de forma furtiva, como si pretendiera esconder algún objeto entre sus cosas y, aunque Bob había tenido la tentación de mirar no lo había hecho hasta el momento. Estaba seguro de que a Isla no le gustaría nada que hurgara en su armario y Bob no quería traicionar su confianza. A veces se decía a sí mismo que ya era hora de preguntar, pero seguía asustándole la perspectiva de que ese secreto pudiera separarles y consideraba que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir callado. Sin embargo, las palabras de Bernard Collins habían removido algo en su interior y cuando regresaron al hotel inició aquella conversación. Se había sentado en la cama para quitarse los zapatos mientras Isla se sentaba frente al tocador para retirarse las joyas y el maquillaje y dejar suelto su largo cabello negro. Bob la había mirado un instante, descubriéndola tan hermosa como siempre, y había tenido que reunir todas sus fuerzas para hablar. Primero tantearía el terreno y si todo iba bien quizá se animara a preguntar de forma más directa.

—Ha sido una noche muy agradable. La cena estaba tan exquisita como siempre.

—Rose está contentísima con su cocinera e insiste en que me la presentará un día de estos. Dice que es tan buena en su trabajo que hasta es capaz de despertar en ella las ganas por aprender sus trucos.

—¿La señora Collins se ha movido alguna vez entre fogones?

—No parece esa clase de mujer, pero es toda una experta en labores domésticas. Durante los primeros años de matrimonio le fue imposible tener gente trabajando en casa y tuvo que arreglárselas ella sola —Isla se quitó un pendiente y sonrió—. Me temo que es algo que tendré que aprender a hacer.

Bob asintió. En cuanto pasaran un par de meses más, Bob pensaba hablar con el doctor Collins para que le permitiera a Isla trabajar con ellos. Su esposa aún deseaba comprobar si era poseedora de las cualidades necesarias para ser una buena enfermera y Bob no pensaba impedírselo. Era algo que habían acordado tácitamente y no incumpliría su palabra.

—Estoy seguro de que nos las arreglaremos bastante bien. Bernard me ha hablado sobre sus primeros días en Australia y afirma que nuestras situaciones tienen bastantes puntos en común.

Por algún motivo que Bob no alcanzó a comprender, Isla se puso totalmente colorada. Había sido un comentario bastante inocente y la reacción de su esposa era un tanto desproporcionada. Eso sólo sirvió para confirmar las sospechas del hombre: Isla tenía un secreto. Un secreto que, de alguna forma, estaba relacionado con los Collins.

—Tuvieron que huir de Inglaterra al verse inmersos en un terrible escándalo —Añadió, observando con atención las acciones de su mujer.

—Lo sé. Rose me ha hablado sobre ello. Me ha dicho que se quedó embarazada y que todo el mundo le dio la espalda y la criticó cruelmente. Incluso su padre quiso obligarla a deshacerse de su bebé —Isla se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas lo perdió, pero yo pensaba que no podía haber gente peor que mis padres.

Bob se acercó a ella temiendo que pudiera derrumbarse. A Isla aún le resultaba muy duro recordar todo por lo que había tenido que soportar y Bob no se cansaba de demostrarle su apoyo. Tras un par de segundos durante los cuales la mirada de la joven se volvió un poco turbia, Isla siguió hablando.

—Por suerte pudieron empezar de cero. Australia se convirtió en un paraíso para ellos, una vía de escape y ya has visto lo bien que están aquí —Bob asintió y le colocó las manos en los hombros.

—Su situación es muy parecida a la nuestra. ¿No te parece? —Isla sólo asintió—. Bernard me ha dicho que fue fácil para ellos guardar el secreto de lo ocurrido en Inglaterra. Debió suponerles un gran alivio.

Isla se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Observó su reflejo en el espejo durante lo que pareció una eternidad y Bob se preguntó si estaría acordándose de sus progenitores y de Niven Beurk. Se disponía a preguntarle si se sentía bien cuando Isla dio un respingo y se levantó para encararle.

—Creo que aquel escándalo no fue lo único que los Collins ocultaron cuando llegaron a Sidney —Soltó de sopetón. Bob ya no estaba muy seguro de querer preguntarle sobre su secreto, pero algo le dijo que después de pronunciar esas palabras Isla iba a confesarle todo aquello que la hacía parecer una persona misteriosa e incluso extraña.

—Bernard no ha mencionado nada más.

—Lo sé —Isla se alejó unos metros de él. Se sobaba las manos nerviosamente y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Bob no entendía a qué venía aquella actitud tan repentina y comenzó a alarmarse un poco—. Y también sé porqué no lo ha hecho —Bob alzó una ceja. Todo era cada vez más raro—. Rose Collins y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, sólo que ella demostró tener mucho más valor del que yo he tenido hasta ahora —Isla suspiró profundamente—. Fue capaz de contarle a Bernard la verdad antes de abandonar Inglaterra.

—¿La verdad?

—Siéntate, Robert. Tengo que explicarte algo muy importante.

* * *

><p>—¡Robert! ¿Ha pasado algo?<p>

Bernard Collins apareció en el recibidor de su casa ataviado con una bata de casa que había conocido tiempos mejores y con el pelo salvajemente alborotado. Robert había visitado los suficientes burdeles como para reconocer la expresión que tenía un hombre después de mantener una satisfactoria relación sexual y supo lo que había estado haciendo con su esposa sin necesidad de preguntar. En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido un poco avergonzado por interrumpir un encuentro tan íntimo, pero esa noche sólo pudo estremecerse al pensar en Rose Collins y en lo que ella era.

—No quisiera molestar, pero creo que este es el momento ideal para que me des ese consejo del que hablabas antes.

No necesitó decir nada más. Bernard sonrió con comprensión y lo hizo pasar a su despacho. Robert estaba demasiado alterado como para apreciar lo masculino y acogedor que resultaba y se limitó a dejarse caer sobre un butacón mientras Bernard echaba mano del mejor amigo del hombre: el whisky. El joven médico comprobó con horror que las manos aún le temblaban. No habían dejado de hacerlo desde que Isla habló con él y le contó la _verdad._ ¡Y qué verdad, por Dios! Ahora Bob entendía muchas cosas, pero algo en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que hubiera sido mucho mejor para todos no saber nada. Podría haber notado el aire misterioso de Isla durante toda su vida sin preocuparse en exceso por él, pero después de lo que había descubierto no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todo fuera exactamente real. ¿Un largo viaje en barco y una estancia no demasiado larga en el hemisferio sur podían volver loco a un hombre que siempre había presumido de tener la cabeza bien asentada sobre los hombros? Bob empezaba a creer que sí y, si estaba loco, Collins era el mejor candidato para ayudarle a recuperar la cordura porque lo que Isla le había dicho era simplemente imposible. Escapaba a toda lógica y seguramente era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Bob decidió visitar a Bernard Collins porque durante la anterior conversación que habían mantenido esa misma noche parecía ser consciente de que Isla le ocultaba algo. De hecho, era bastante seguro que supiera cuál era exactamente el secreto mejor guardado de la jovencísima señora Hitchens. Le había ofrecido a Bob la ocasión de asesorarle cuando lo creyera conveniente y allí estaba él, cerca de la medianoche y conversando con un hombre que parecía no llevar nada puesto debajo de su espantosa bata de andar por casa.

—Así que mi estimada Isla te lo ha contado —Dijo con total seguridad. Bob sabía que no era necesario darle explicaciones, así que sólo asintió—. Y por tu expresión yo diría que te resulta difícil de creer.

—Es que es imposible…

—Eso puede parecer al principio, pero te aseguro que es totalmente posible —Collins no perdió la sonrisa—. Entiendo que te sientas muy confundido, pero los hechos son los hechos, amigo: nuestras queridísimas esposas son un par de brujas.

Bob gimió y ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos. Sí. Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco, no había otra explicación.

—Es imposible.

—Dime una cosa, Robert. ¿Isla te ha enseñado la varita? —El más joven asintió—. ¿Y ha hecho magia frente a ti?

Bob dio un respingo y los ojos parecieron a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

—Fue tan… raro —Su voz sonó como un graznido—. Cogió ese palito de madera, dijo no sé qué cosa y una silla empezó a flotar.

—Y fue entonces cuando saliste corriendo. ¿Me equivoco? —Bob volvió a asentir y se puso un poco colorado en esa ocasión—. No te preocupes por la huida desesperada. La mayoría de la gente reacciona así.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que hay más… _brujas_?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Y un buen puñado de magos también. ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Que ellas son las únicas? —Bob asintió de nuevo, demasiado confundido y asustado como para hacer otra cosa—. Te vas a llevar una buena sorpresa en cuanto dejes que Isla te cuente todo lo que necesitas saber.

—Yo… —Bob carraspeó—. ¿Cómo voy a volver con Isla después de saber que ella es…? Bueno, que es _eso._

—Vas a volver con ella porque es tu mujer y la quieres. ¿O acaso no es verdad? —Bob no movió un músculo—. Ahora mismo todo te parece una locura, pero sólo tienes que tener una cosa en mente: que Isla sea una bruja _no cambia nada_. Sigue siendo la mujer de la que estás enamorado, aquella que confió lo suficiente en ti como para dejarlo todo y venirse a vivir aquí contigo. Sigue siendo Isla Hitchens y seguramente pronto te darás cuenta de ello.

Bob carraspeó. Tenía la boca seca, pero el temblor poco a poco se iba calmando. Estaba escuchando con bastante atención a Bernard y, aunque lo que decía sonaba muy sensato, tenía un montón de reservas respecto a Isla. ¿De verdad seguía siendo la misma? ¡Era una bruja, por favor! Podía hacer que las cosas volaran de un lado para otro, no era lo más normal del mundo.

—Cuando Rose perdió al bebé y nos planteamos la posibilidad de venir a Australia, me habló de su condición mágica. No quería que iniciáramos ese viaje sin que yo supiera la verdad y reconozco que me asusté muchísimo —Collins le sirvió otro whisky. Bob ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había bebido la primera copa. Seguramente esa noche iba a terminar cogiendo una buena borrachera—. De hecho, me asusté aún más que tú. La abandoné en un hotel de mala muerte de Londres y me dije que no volvería nunca más con ella. Me puse como una cuba, me metí en un par de peleas y me desperté con la peor resaca de mi vida. Me sentía tan enfermo que apenas podía moverme y fue eso lo que me hizo ver que necesitaba a Rose a mi lado. Ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba y esa mañana la necesité más que nunca. Aún así me tomé un par de días para pensar y al final demostré ser un hombre sensato y regresé con ella. Rose me perdonó de inmediato y poco después iniciamos el viaje que nos trajo hasta a Sidney —Collins mostró los dientes— Y no lo hicimos en barco precisamente.

—¿No?

—Venimos volando. Sobre una escoba.

—¿Una. Escoba?

—Una escoba voladora.

—¡Joder!

Bernard Collins soltó una carcajada y le palmeó el hombro. Al parecer encontraba muy gracioso el claro desconcierto de su pobre interlocutor, pero Bob no estaba en condiciones de percatarse de ello.

—Fue una experiencia interesante. Basta que tengas un poco de arrojo para disfrutar de ella. Deberías pedirle a Isla que te lleve a volar alguna vez.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Tal vez ahora te horrorice la idea, pero créeme cuando te digo que eso cambiará. La magia puede ser maravillosa, Robert. Te lo dice un hombre que lleva más de media vida rodeado por ella.

Bob se daba cuenta de que Collins era sincero. Realmente encontraba que esa cosa tan rara era genial y parecía ansioso por contarle lo fantástica que era, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de querer escucharle. ¡Magia! ¡Imposible!

—Pero no es algo normal.

—¿Quién dice lo que es normal y lo que no? ¿La misma sociedad que tachó a Rose de ser una ramera porque se acostó con el hombre que amaba?

—Yo no sé…

—Escúchame, Robert. Quédate esta noche en casa. Charlaremos tranquilamente sobre todo esto. Puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras y haré cuánto esté en mi mano para que entiendas cómo son las cosas. Seguramente habrá cosas que tendrán que ser respondidas por la propia Isla, pero estaré encantado de hablarte sobre mí. Más tarde o más temprano pasarás por lo que yo pasé y quiero ayudarte.

Bob asintió. Eso era un alivio. Collins no parecía estar muy loco y él realmente necesitaba compartir su confusión y su miedo con alguien. Ese hombre tenía toda la pinta de ser el adecuado, así que asintió y se limitó a escuchar. Collins le desgranó cientos de detalles relacionados con su vida pasada. Fue tan exhaustivo que Bob apenas tuvo tiempo de acordarse de que su esposa, una auténtica y genuina bruja, dormía en la planta superior. Hubiera sido lógico esperar que su presencia lo acobardara, pero Bernard le hizo ver que nada era tan terrible como él pensaba. Cuando le contó que sus tres hijos también habían heredado el don de la magia, Bob se quedó boquiabierto y su primer impulso no fue pensar en aquello como si fuera una maldición. Si algún día Isla y él tenían hijos era bastante probable que le salieran magos y curiosamente no le importaba nada. Eso debía significar algo y cuando regresó al hotel tenía bastante claro lo que iba a hacer. Tenía un largo camino por recorrer, pero lo afrontaría con la misma entereza que lo había afrontado todo a lo largo de su vida.

Y junto a Isla Hitchens.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el Verano. Realmente este capítulo se ha alargado un montón, pero me siento bastante satisfecha y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Sé que no debería haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en los últimos meses me he apuntado a unos cuantos retos y he estado liadísima. Espero poder colgar el siguiente Interludio pronto; aunque aún no he escrito ni una sola línea ya sé por dónde van a ir los tiros y me pondré manos a la obra en cuanto pueda.<em>

_Por lo demás, los datos sobre Sidney son reales (o eso espero) He sido buena y he buscado información en la Wikipedia. Intenté averiguar cuánto tiempo tardaba un barco en viajar de Londres a Sidney en la última parte del siglo XIX, pero no encontré gran cosa. Creo que el Canal de Suez ya funcionaba cuando Isla y Bob emigraron, pero no tengo ni idea de qué rutas se seguían. Yo he dado por hecho que bordeaban Australia por el norte y por eso llegaban antes a Sidney que a Melbourne, pero vete tú a saber cómo lo hacían. Con lo fácil que es coger un avión y plantarte allí en un pispas. Los Collins fueron más listos haciendo uso de las escobas voladoras :P_

_En fin, me dejo de rollos. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima (que espero que sea pronto ^^)_


	10. Interludio II

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**INTERLUDIO**

Sirius procuraba no prestar demasiada atención a los niños. La señora Hitchens le había pedido amablemente que la esperara en un agradable saloncito ubicada en la planta de abajo y el hombre llevaba allí un buen rato. Había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para fijarse en todos los detalles de la habitación e incluso había sentido la tentación de tocar el piano que descansaba en una de las esquinas, pero al cabo de un rato habían aparecido los niños y le habían distraído.

Procuraban pasar desapercibidos. Se asomaban por turnos a través de una rendija y podía escuchar perfectamente sus risitas y murmullos. Sirius reconoció a los pequeños Julian y Bobby y estuvo a punto de pedirles que entraran para conversar un poco con ellos, pero dudaba que a sus padres fuera a hacerles demasiada gracia. Le resultaba un poco difícil de creer que ese atajo de mocosos parlanchines y cotillas fueran familiares suyos. Desde muy pequeños, los Black aprendían a comportarse con educación y total corrección y esos críos podían ser muchas cosas, pero no eran correctos en absoluto. Tal vez por eso le caían bien.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? —Incluso Sirius se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz enérgica de la anciana Isla Hitchens—. ¡Os dije que no molestaseis al señor Black!

—¡No estamos haciendo nada! —Protestó alguien. Por su tono de voz, parecía algo mayor que Julian y Bobby.

—¡Vamos! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Id a jugar fuera!

Sirius se rió ante la multitud de protestas y, aunque los chiquillos no se veían muy convencidos con la idea de ser expulsados de la casa de esa forma, finalmente se marcharon en estampida. Sirius los escuchó correr por el pasillo de madera y se dijo que la vida en aquella granja no debía ser nada aburrida.

Cuando la señora Hitchens entró en la salita, Sirius se puso en pie para recibirla.

—Puedes renegar de tus orígenes, joven Black —Comentó la mujer con aire divertido—, pero no puedes olvidarlos.

Sirius tuvo que admitir que tenía razón porque aún era capaz de comportarse como un perfecto caballero. Cuando quería, por supuesto. Sólo entonces.

—A mí me pasa algo parecido —La anciana siguió hablando y fue a sentarse en su butaca favorita. Sirius la siguió y se acomodó a su lado—. Ni siquiera el paso del tiempo me ha hecho ser menos Black.

—Usted se llama Hitchens, señora.

—Un Black no se define por su apellido, Sirius —Isla colocó una mano sobre el pecho del brujo, justo en el corazón—. Se lleva aquí dentro.

—La experiencia me dice que el corazón de los Black está repleto de locura y oscuridad —Comentó tras unos segundos de reflexión. Isla sonrió.

—¿El tuyo también?

—Puede que el mío más que el de nadie.

Isla Hitchens le observó detenidamente durante lo que a Sirius le pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, chasqueó la lengua y agitó la varita para conjurar un juego de té y una fuente repleta de pastas.

—Todos tenemos oscuridad y locura en nuestro interior, pero algunos lo disimulamos mejor que otros —Isla le sirvió el té. Las manos le temblaban un poco, pero se le veía muy cómoda en su papel de anfitriona—. Has pasado doce años encerrado en Azkaban. Es un lugar terrible y me parece que estás bastante cuerdo dadas las circunstancias. En cuanto a la oscuridad, no me atrevo a pronunciarme, pero los Black no destacamos por ser angelitos. ¿No es cierto, querido?

Sirius sonrió y probó el té. Ya no estaba tan hambriento como el día anterior, pero le supo a gloria igual. No tardó en dar buena cuenta de un par de deliciosas galletitas que parecían recién traídas de la mismísima Inglaterra. De hecho, todo ese saloncito parecía sacado de una mansión victoriana y Sirius supuso que su anfitriona sentía cierta nostalgia de su lugar de nacimiento.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Puedo dar fe de unos cuantos familiares que están aún más chiflados que yo.

—¿De veras? —Los ojos de Isla brillaron con curiosidad. Durante un instante, pareció una niña expectante—. Como por ejemplo…

—Pues para no ir muy lejos, mi madre.

—¡Oh, las madres! Sé lo que quieres decir, querido. Mi relación con la mía nunca fue demasiado buena. Pero no hablemos de la mía, sino de la tuya. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Se llamaba Walburga. Murió cuando yo estaba en Azkaban.

—Vaya. No estoy segura de si debo ofrecerte o no mis condolencias.

—Será mejor que no lo haga. Mi madre estaba obsesionada con la pureza de sangre y pretendía que yo me uniera a las filas de Voldemort. Por eso me fui de casa. Ella se enfadó tanto que me borró del tapiz familiar y no volvimos a hablar nunca más —Sirius hizo una pausa. Por algún motivo, las palabras que iba a pronunciar dolieron incluso antes de que salieran de su boca—. Ni siquiera cuando supimos que mi hermano había muerto.

Isla permaneció en silencio. Sirius había creído que estaba perfectamente capacitado para hablar sobre aquello sin inmutarse, pero no fue así. Seguramente se debía a que estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, pero se vio incapaz de seguir. Por suerte, Isla lo notó puesto que le dio un golpecito compasivo en la rodilla y decidió llevar la conversación hasta terrenos menos farragosos.

—¿Dices que te borró del tapiz familiar? —Sirius asintió—. ¡Oh, sí! Recuerdo que era un proyecto familiar relativamente nuevo. Lo iniciaron los primeros Black que se instalaron en Grimmauld Place. Mi madre solía dar bastante la lata con eso. Pero dime, querido, ¿mi nombre también está borrado?

—Me temo que sí.

—Bien —Isla sonrió, aunque algo extraño y peligroso se hizo presente en sus ojos grises—. No me extraña nada. ¿Cuántos borrones hay en ese tapiz, joven Black?

Sirius hizo memoria. Phineas II, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andrómeda, la propia Isla y él mismo. Todos eliminados por motivos diferentes. Los únicos Black que siempre le cayeron bien al joven y rebelde chaval que un día se largó de casa.

—Siete si nos incluimos nosotros, señora Hitchens.

—Siete ovejas negras. No está nada mal, ¿no crees? Me gustaría que me hables de todos ellos, Sirius. De los que fueron borrados y de los que aún no han desaparecido de ese árbol. Todos.

—¿Por qué? Usted lleva aquí mucho tiempo. No pensé que pudiera interesarle.

—Mi rama fue cortada de ese árbol, querido, pero no desapareció. Yo tengo mi propio árbol, uno que ha crecido fuerte y unido y por el que daría todo lo que tengo, pero eso no significa que haya olvidado mis raíces. Ahora soy Isla Hitchens, pero también soy Isla Black y siento curiosidad. Eso es todo.

Sirius la observó detenidamente. Desde niño había admirado a los borrones del viejo tapiz familiar y en su adolescencia había deseado ser como ellos. Los consideraba valientes y osados y envidió su capacidad para luchar por sus creencias hasta que un día él mismo fue capaz de pelear por lo que quería. Nunca se había planteado que alguno de ellos extrañara a los Black porque él había estado demasiado ocupado odiando a su familia como para echarlos de menos, pero esa tarde fue capaz de entender a la anciana Isla. No necesitaba conocerla demasiado para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo sincera y tomó una decisión.

—¿Podría entregarme pergamino y pluma y tintero?

—Me temo que tendrás que conformarte con papel y un lapicero. ¿Para qué los quieres?

—Tal vez no sea capaz de recordar todos los detalles, pero me resultará más fácil hablarle sobre la familia si dibujo nuestro árbol familiar antes.

Isla se rió y no tardó en conjurar exactamente lo que Sirius Black le había pedido. Aquella iba a ser una tarde muy interesante.

* * *

><p>—A Cedrella Black la expulsaron de la familia porque se le ocurrió la idea de casarse con un Weasley. Era nieta de su hermano Phineas y mi madre siempre la tachó de ramera e inconsciente.<p>

—¡Un Weasley! Si mi hermano hubiera vivido para verlo, se habría muerto del susto.

Sirius se rió. Llevaban más de dos horas allí sentados y charlando y ya se había dado cuenta de que Isla Hitchens era una mujer con una gran agudeza mental. Se sentía muy unido a ella, tal vez por las cosas que tenían en común. Estaba convencido de que la bruja había sido de armas tomar y lamentó no haberla conocido de joven. Hubiera sido muy interesante confraternizar con ella.

Se disponía a explicar que Septimus y Cedrella Weasley habían tenido tres hijos cuando alguien les interrumpió. Sirius reconoció de inmediato a Robert Hitchens, el padre de los pequeños Bobby y Julian, y todo su cuerpo entró en tensión. Sabía que ese hombre no se fiaba de él y se preguntó si vendría con aire hostil. Pudo relajarse en cuanto habló ya que su voz sonó de lo más suave y conciliadora.

—Perdón por la interrupción, nana, pero todo el mundo empieza a preguntarse dónde está.

—¡Oh, claro! —Isla dio un respingo—. ¡Pero mira qué hora es! Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

La anciana se puso en pie y el tal Robert no dudó a la hora de acercarse a ella y ofrecerle galantemente su brazo.

—¿Ves lo que te decía sobre los modales, Sirius? Robert es un Hitchens de tercera generación, pero aún tiene mucho de Black ahí dentro —Señaló su corazón y el hombre parpadeó presa de una repentina confusión.

—¿Nana?

—No te preocupes, querido. Son cosas entre el joven señor Black y yo.

—¿Apenas se conocen y ya comparten confidencias?

—Tenemos muchas cosas en común, cariño. Podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo en cuanto os tratéis un poco más.

—¿En serio? —Al tal Robert no le entusiasmaba demasiado esa posibilidad.

—Sé que no es algo habitual tener invitados, pero el señor Black está en nuestra casa y no estaría nada bien negarle toda nuestra hospitalidad, así que he pensado que nos acompañe durante la cena de esta noche.

Ni Sirius ni el tal Robert dieron crédito a lo que acababan de oír. De hecho, Hitchens apretó los dientes y su voz no sonó amigable cuando habló.

—Ya estamos siendo muy hospitalarios, nana. Yo diría que más hospitalarios de la cuenta.

Isla alzó una ceja y no necesitó decir ni una palabra para que Robert apartara la vista. Sirius decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir.

—No creo que yo deba interrumpir sus reuniones familiares, señora Hitchens.

—¡Tonterías! Tú también eres familia —Isla dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón y se dirigió a la salida de la estancia—. Voy a adecentarme un poco. Bob, cielo, acompaña al señor Black al exterior y encárgate de que el tío Dwyn comience a presentar a Sirius a la familia.

—Al tío Dwyn no le gustará.

—Pues el tío Dwyn tendrá que aguantarse. Está llamado a ser el cabeza de familia y debe aprender a asumir sus responsabilidades aunque no le gusten.

Sin decir nada más, la anciana se fue. Sirius no se sentía precisamente cómodo en compañía de aquel tipo. Parecía estar convencido de que había tratado de dañar a sus hijos y su hostilidad se hacía patente en cada uno de sus gestos. Aún así, Sirius decidió ignorarlo y se preocupó un poco por el futuro más inmediato.

—¿Quién es Dwyn?

—Es el hijo de la nana, el mayor de todos nosotros sin contarla a ella. Tomará las riendas de la familia cuando la nana no esté.

—¿Y realmente no le gustará tener que presentarme a los demás?

—Bueno, señor Black. El tío Dwyn no siente demasiada simpatía hacia los Black y usted es uno de ellos. No esperaría demasiada amabilidad de su parte.

—Entiendo.

—En cualquier caso, no es él quién debe quitarle el sueño ahora mismo —Robert Hitchens sonrió y hubo algo malvado en esa sonrisa—. Está a punto de enfrentarse a los demás.

—¿Los demás?

—Los Hitchens somos una familia muy extensa, señor Black. Y no todos somos tan amables como la nana o como yo mismo. Le deseo suerte. Y, ahora, sígame.

A Sirius realmente le hubiera gustado quedarse justo allí, pero obedeció. En cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo, una nube de niños le rodeó y nuevamente vio sonreír al tal Robert. Instantes después, cuando fue presentado a Dwyn Hitchens, se dio cuenta de que Isla no mentía al decir que ser un Black se lleva en el corazón. Porque ese tipo podría vivir en Australia y tener un apellido diferente, pero era un Black de los pies a la cabeza. Un Black que no estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí un nuevo Interludio. Sé que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar y no me voy a tomar la molestia de disculparme ahora porque no puedo justificar mi ausencia, pero sí que puedo anunciar que he tomado la firme determinación de empezar a escribir el "Otoño" de esta historia y pienso terminarlo lo antes que pueda. Ojalá no os hayáis olvidado de mí y no me odiéis por pasar tanto tiempo desaparecida. Bueno, no del todo porque he colgado un montón de historias nuevas, pero ésta la he abandonado y eso no puede ser. ¡Adoro a Isla y a Bob! ¡Quiero que todos los adoren tanto como yo!<em>

_Pues eso, que disculpadme. Si tenéis algo que decir, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Besetes y hasta el próximo^^_


	11. Otoño Parte 1

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling_

**OTOÑO. PARTE 1**

_**Sydney, mayo de 1886.**_

—Ayer Dwyn hizo magia por primera vez.

Rose Collins sonrió al escuchar la noticia. Esa mañana había llegado muy temprano a la casa que los Hitchens tenían cerca de la playa. Deseaba acompañar a Isla porque ya había entrado en la fase final de su último embarazo y tenía serios problemas para ocuparse de sus revoltosos hijos.

Dwyn Hitchens, que acababa de cumplir los dos años, estaba sentado sobre la alfombra. Jugaba con un caballito de madera y parecía absolutamente absorto en dicha actividad. Era un niño larguirucho y flaco, de pelo rubio y ojos oscuros y extraordinariamente serio y tranquilo. La señora Collins suponía que ese hecho era una auténtica bendición para su buena amiga Isla, puesto que la pobre tenía que lidiar con los diablos que habían resultado ser sus dos hijos gemelos.

—Jacob y Orion estaban molestándole, como siempre —Mientras hablaba, Isla no dejaba de sonreír y mirar al que sería su benjamín durante unas semanas más—. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta ese caballo. Pues bien, a los gemelos se les ocurrió la genial idea de quitárselo y Dwyn se puso rojo como un tomate, gruñó un poquito y se las apañó para que el juguete volviera a sus manos. El pobre Bob se llevó un susto de muerte, pero está tan orgulloso como yo.

—¡Oh, querida! A estas alturas el doctor Hitchens debería estar acostumbrado a la magia.

—Aún le cuesta hacerse a la idea a veces, pero sigue progresando.

Bob se había quedado sin palabras cuando Isla le confesó que era una bruja. Había salido corriendo y perfectamente hubiera podido coger un barco de regreso a Inglaterra de no haber mantenido una trascendental conversación con Bernard Collins, su colega profesional y buen amigo. Collins, que también unió su vida a la de una bruja, le había abierto los ojos y gracias a sus sabios consejos, Bob regresó junto a su esposa.

Isla no tenía problemas para reconocer que había tenido miedo. Durante las horas que pasó en absoluta soledad, no dejó de preguntarse qué ocurriría si Bob finalmente la abandonaba. La opción de regresar a su tierra natal estaba completamente descartada porque por nada del mundo querría exponerse a la ira y los reproches de sus familiares. Y aunque lo que más deseaba era continuar viviendo al lado de su marido, comprendió que tenía la suficiente fuerza interior como para salir adelante ella sola.

No obstante, no fue necesario ponerse a prueba en ningún sentido. Isla tuvo ocasión de recibir a Bob con los brazos abiertos y asegurarle que todo saldría bien y por el momento no se había equivocado. Bob gozaba de una buena posición como médico, tenían una bonita casa propia y una familia compuesta por cuatro hijos y a la que no tardaría en unirse un quinto. Isla deseaba que fuera una niña.

—Debo reconocer que se las arregla bastante bien con los niños. Recuerdo que Bernard solía echarse a temblar cada vez que alguno de los nuestros le hacía una pregunta relacionada con la magia.

—Bob me los manda directamente a mí. Últimamente Robbie insiste bastante con el tema. Ha oído hablar de Hogwarts y quiere saber si tendrá que marcharse a estudiar allí.

Robbie era el primogénito de los Hitchens. Tenía nueve años y físicamente era prácticamente idéntico a su padre salvo por el color de los ojos, de un tono que su madre calificaba como gris Black. Era un niño inteligente y muy reflexivo e Isla estaba segura de que sería un mago diestro con la varita. No podía dejar de notar de que había heredado ciertos rasgos del todo Black, como el desmedido orgullo y numerosos gestos y ademanes que le recordaban constantemente a su hermano Phineas. E Isla Hitchens podría haber roto por completo con su familia, pero le resultaba agradable comprobar que su sangre también corría por las venas infantiles de sus vástagos.

—¿Él quiere irse?

—Tiene nueve años. Cree que Hogwarts es el lugar más fascinante del mundo y lo tiene muy claro —Isla se mordió el labio inferior y agitó la cabeza—. Yo no quiero que se vaya. Ya sabes en qué circunstancias tuve que abandonar Inglaterra y me da miedo pensar que pueda encontrarse con algún miembro de la familia. ¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias que eso podría tener? Conociéndoles como les conozco, no dudo que tratarían de hacer algo en su contra.

—Si descubren quién es. Nadie en Inglaterra tiene por qué saber que tienes un hijo llamado Robert Hitchens.

Isla pensó en esa posibilidad un instante y al final hizo un gesto negativo. No era tan ingenua como para creerse completamente a salvo de la influencia de los Black.

—No conoces a mi familia, Rose. No me extrañaría nada que sepan de todos y cada uno de los movimientos que he hecho durante estos años. Son influyentes y poderosos y no creo que aceptaran mi desaparición tan fácilmente.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste y nadie ha venido a buscarte hasta ahora. ¡Ni siquiera te han mandado una lechuza!

—Tal vez mi padre esté impidiendo que lo hagan. Sé que cuando me fui sentía deseos de ayudarme. A él tampoco le gustó dejarme marchar, pero creo que si no ha pasado nada hasta ahora ha sido gracias a él.

—O tal vez simplemente hayan optado por olvidarse de ti, Isla —Rose le cubrió las manos con un gesto cariñoso y le sonrió—. No tienes motivos para seguir asustada. Los Black están muy lejos de aquí.

—No estoy asustada.

—¡Vamos, querida! A mí no puedes engañarme. En su momento, yo también tuve que pasar por algo parecido.

Isla guardó silencio. Rose tenía razón. Algunas noches soñaba con su vida en Inglaterra y en lo que hubiera sido de su existencia si Bob no hubiese aparecido en su camino. Soñaba con Niven Beurk inmovilizándola en la cama, con su madre y su hermana insultándola y humillándola y con Phineas y su padre ignorándola por completo. Soñaba que un día Elladora aparecía en su casa de Sidney y se llevaba a sus hijos para ahogarlos en el mar. _"Engendros mestizos"_, repetía una y otra vez. Y aunque Isla intentaba impedirlo, en sus pesadillas sus cuatro hijos yacían inertes a sus pies. Luego aparecía Bob y, lejos de compadecerla y ofrecerle consuelo, la culpaba a ella por todo y la maldecía por ser Isla Black.

Sí. Podría decirse que aún tenía un poco de miedo. En cualquier caso, en ese momento tenía otro asunto en mente.

—Sea como sea, la idea de que mis hijos se vayan a Inglaterra no me agrada demasiado. Y a Bob tampoco —Isla se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Tus hijos recibieron su lechuza?

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Y se fueron a Hogwarts?

—Preferí ocuparme de su instrucción mágica personalmente. Contraté un profesor particular y entre los dos conseguimos que aprobaran los exámenes oficiales.

En Australia no existía una escuela de magia como tal. No eran muchos los brujos británicos que habían decidido irse a vivir allí y sus hijos solían recibir la carta de Hogwarts. Por lo general, sus padres eran antiguos estudiantes y no dudaban a la hora de dejar marchar a sus vástagos. Pero Isla no quería eso. Quería que sus hijos crecieran y madurasen en Australia. Y también estaba el pequeño detalle del temor que sentía hacia su familia.

—¿Y pretendes convencerme para que yo los envíe allí?

—Nada más lejos de mi intención. Simplemente pretendía hacerte comprender que tus hijos no correrán ningún peligro si finalmente viajan a Inglaterra.

Isla se dispuso a replicar cuando dos niños de unos seis años irrumpieron en la habitación. Los dos tenían el pelo negro y los ojos castaños y eran muy guapos. Lástima que tuvieran la ropa sucia y las rodillas llenas de costras. Su madre los recibió con una sonrisa y las criaturas decidieron que era una buena idea intentar molestar a Dwyn. Jacob le quitó el caballito y el pequeñajo frunció el ceño y se puso en pie. No parecía muy dispuesto a dejar que le arrebataran sus cosas.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Mientras su hermano se dedicaba a aquellas actividades, Orion se había puesto a dar brincos delante de su progenitora—. ¿Podemos ir a la playa, mamá? Todos nuestros amigos se van a ir y nosotros queremos irnos también. ¿Podemos?

—¿Qué modales son esos, niños? —Isla ignoró deliberadamente al pequeño—. ¿Es que no habéis visto a Rose? —Los chiquillos mascullaron un saludo y la mujer hizo lo propio—. Jacob, devuélvele el juguete a Dwyn. Y no, Orion, no podéis ir a la playa.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque es un lugar peligroso y sólo podéis ir si papá o yo estamos para vigilaros.

—¡Pero sí ya somos grandes! —Protestó Jacob mientras se resignaba a dejar de fastidiar a Dwyn. El benjamín recuperó su juguete predilecto y fue a refugiarse junto a las faldas de su madre. Seguro que allí nadie intentaría quitarle sus cosas.

—No, cariño, no lo sois.

—¿Robbie sí es grande? Porque puede venirse con nosotros —Intervino Orion.

—Robbie es un poco mayor, pero no lo suficiente como para acompañaros.

—¡Pues vente tú!

—No puedo, cielo. El bebé nuevo está a punto de nacer y yo estoy muy cansada.

Jacob y Orion se miraron, se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo y fruncieron el ceño.

—¡Vaya aburrimiento!

—Ojalá papá te saque al bebé de la barriga ya.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho antes?

—Pues porque vuestro hermano o hermana debe estar dentro de mí durante nueve meses para crecer y nacer siendo un bebé sano y fuerte.

Aunque los niños ya habían oído todo eso antes, no se vieron muy conformes con la explicación. Seguían enfurruñados e Isla procuró sonar conciliadora cuando habló.

—¿Por qué no vais a jugar al jardín? Os dejo trepar al árbol más bajito de todos si prometéis no hacer el burro —Los gemelos volvieron a mirarse y se encogieron de hombros. Mejor eso que quedarse dentro de la casa sin hacer nada o, peor aún, leyendo—. Decidle a Robbie que se salga él también.

—¡No necesitamos una niñera en el jardín! —Protestó Orion.

—¡Menos a Robbie! —Aseguró Jacob.

—Ya, pero igualmente quiero que vuestro hermano salga fuera. Seguro que encuentra algo interesante que dibujar.

Los gemelos Hitchens eran brujillos pequeños y revoltosos, pero sabían que cuando mamá daba una orden era mejor no contradecirla. Estaban muy disgustados porque no podrían ir a la playa y porque tendrían que aguantar que Robbie les vigilara (y seguro que se chivaría si hacían alguna travesura) pero al menos podrían trepar por los árboles del jardín. Abandonaron el saloncito arrastrando los pies e Isla no tardó nada en escuchar sus voces chillonas mientras llamaban a su hermano mayor.

—¡Vaya dos!

—Van a volverme loca. ¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar que iba a dejarlos marchar solos?

—Tienen seis años y están tanteando el terreno. Creo que en el fondo sabían que les ibas a decir que no, pero tenían que intentarlo.

—Robbie nunca ha tenido ideas como esa. Es un niño muy tranquilo.

—Quizá ahí resida el problema. Tu hijo mayor te tiene malacostumbrada.

Isla soltó una risita y miró a Dwyn. Ya había soltado la falda de su vestido y seguía inmerso en sus juegos. Indudablemente se parecía más a Robbie que a los gemelos, aunque estaba convencida de que, cuando creciera un poco más, iba a ser todo un gruñón. No era un niño risueño ni simpático y era extraordinariamente complicado arrancarle una carcajada. Tan solo Bob parecía tener cierta facilidad para hacerle reír. Y ni siquiera necesitaba recurrir a las cosquillas.

—Sí, Rose, podría ser eso —Isla se removió en el sillón—. De todas formas, confieso que yo también estoy deseando que llegue el momento de dar a luz. El bebé no deja de moverse y estoy muchísimo más incómoda que en los otros embarazos. Ni quiera me sentí tan pesada con los gemelos, y eso que venían dos en el lote.

—Paciencia, querida. Paciencia.

—Sólo espero que sea una niña. Bob me ha prometido que no pararemos hasta tener una.

—En tal caso, os deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

—Él está convencido de que al final tendrá a su pequeña Isla, pero yo tengo la sensación de que es otro niño —Isla se llevó las manos al vientre y palpó con cuidado.

—Tendrá que conformarse con lo que venga.

—¡Qué remedio le queda, pobrecito!

—Pero Isla, querida —El rostro de Rose adquirió cierta seriedad—. Estáis a punto de tener el quinto bebé. ¿Realmente pensáis tener más?

Isla no respondió. Realmente le hacía ilusión tener una niña, aunque era Bob quien más ganas tenía de conseguir a su princesita. Cuando hablaron sobre el tema, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que deseaban tener una familia numerosa. Puesto que la fortuna parecía haberles sonreído y podían permitirse la crianza de sus vástagos, no habían dudado a la hora de hacer sus sueños realidad. Isla quería a sus niños, eso por descontado, pero soñaba con la niña y tal vez, sólo tal vez, siguieran insistiendo si finalmente el nuevo bebé resultaba ser un varón.

—No sabría qué decirte. Todo es posible, supongo.

Rose Collins sonrió y se tomó la libertad de alzar en brazos a Dwyn. Algo le decía que Isla aún tendría que pasar por algún embarazo más antes de la llegada de la tan ansiada niña.

* * *

><p>Rose se marchó poco después del mediodía. Isla se encargó personalmente de la comida del día y procuró controlar a los gemelos. Robbie se había quejado de que sus hermanos estaban salvajes y la bruja agradeció enormemente la hora de la siesta. Dwyn y los gemelos solían dormir durante un par de horas después de comer e Isla aprovechó el tiempo para relajarse en su mecedora favorita. Bob la había comprado poco después del nacimiento de su primogénito y su esposa se sentía muy cómoda allí. De hecho, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Robbie se sentó frente a ella. Últimamente hacía gala de una gran independencia y resultaba muy complicado mantener con él una conversación que durara más de cinco minutos.<p>

—Madre —Dijo con voz tranquila. Era un chico sereno y reflexivo y sus padres se sentía muy orgullosos de él—. Cuando la señora Collins ha venido a visitarnos, habéis estado hablando sobre Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Isla se incorporó un poco y, afianzando los pies en el suelo, centró la atención en su hijo. Sabía que el chico no era de los que hablaban por hablar y que esa pregunta tenía un propósito. Sólo esperaba que dicho propósito no fuera el de convencerla para que le dejara viajar a Inglaterra.

—Efectivamente, cariño. Hogwarts ha sido uno de los temas que hemos tratado.

—¿Te ha dicho si sus hijos recibieron la carta para ir a estudiar allí?

—Sí, Robbie. La recibieron.

El niño frunció el ceño. No le gustaba aquel diminutivo, pero Isla no quería dejar de utilizarlo.

—Entonces es casi seguro que yo también la recibiré, ¿no crees?

—Es probable.

Robbie asintió y se removió con cierta incomodidad. Isla nunca entraba en detalles cuando se trataba de los Black, pero su hijo era lo suficientemente mayor como para darse cuenta de que las cosas eran bastante complicadas.

—Sé que no quieres que me vaya a estudiar tan lejos —Prosiguió hablando con el mismo tono pausado—. A mí me gustaría ir a Hogwarts porque es uno de los mejores colegios de magia del mundo, pero tampoco me gusta que esté tan lejos de casa. ¿Crees que podríamos encontrar una solución?

—Los hijos de la señora Collins tuvieron un profesor particular.

—No me refiero a eso, madre —Robbie se mordió el labio inferior y tardó un instante en seguir hablando—. Tal vez podríamos regresar a Inglaterra.

—De ninguna manera.

Isla sonó brusca y se arrepintió inmediatamente de no haber medido sus palabras. Robbie entornó los ojos y se vio un tanto decepcionado. El niño podría imaginarse que sus progenitores abandonaron su tierra natal bajo las peores circunstancias posibles, pero en ningún momento se había esperado una reacción tan desmesurada. Supuso que lo mejor era no insistir demasiado al respecto, pero la pregunta se le escapó antes de que pudiera controlarla.

—¿Por qué no?

—Eres demasiado pequeño para entender todo lo que pasó, Robbie. Tal vez algún día pueda hablarte sobre ello, pero ahora no es el momento.

—No puede ser tan malo.

Isla no dijo nada más. Acarició la mejilla del niño y agitó la cabeza un instante antes de señalar la puerta. No necesitaba mantener esa conversación. No quería hacerlo.

—¿Podrías ir a ver a tus hermanos?

—Madre…

—Encontraremos una solución para el asunto de Hogwarts. Te lo prometo.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Robert. No me gustaría que los gemelos le hagan algo a Dwyn.

El niño se puso tieso como un palo. Sabía que cuando madre le llamaba por su nombre completo significaba que la discusión había acabado y, aunque realmente no se conformaba con sus vagas explicaciones, obedeció. En cuanto Robert abandonó la estancia, Isla liberó un profundo suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en la mecedora. Sabía que en algún momento del futuro tendría que hablarle largo y tendido a Robert sobre los Black, pero no estaba segura de que fuera a ser capaz de contarle todo. A pesar de que era plenamente consciente de que nada de lo ocurrido fue culpa suya, aún se sentía muy avergonzada. Bob había curado con besos y caricias el espíritu que Niven Beurk logró resquebrajar, pero las cicatrices aún estaban presentes y nunca desaparecerían. Isla no deseaba que se reabrieran. No quería que sus hijos mantuvieran ninguna clase de contacto con la familia que quedó atrás y temía por lo que Robbie pudiera hacer en el futuro.

A pesar de su corta edad, el chiquillo mostraba un interés excesivo por saber. Bob ya se había encargado de hablarle sobre los delitos del difunto abuelo Hitchens. Le había dicho que tuvo que buscar fortuna lejos de Inglaterra y le confesó que jamás habría podido obtener éxito profesional en aquel país. Robbie lo sabía todo sobre los Hitchens porque Bob nunca deseó ocultarle nada, pero apenas tenía información sobre los Black. Isla ni siquiera quería pensar en ellos.

Sin embargo, a veces lo hacía. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo habrían recibido en el seno familiar la noticia de su huida. Imaginaba al señor Beurk clamando venganza por haber sido tan vilmente engañado y humillado. Imaginaba a su madre desmayándose en el salón del té de Grimmauld Place, a Phineas negando con la cabeza y a Elladora entrando en cólera. E imaginaba a todos ellos volviéndose en contra de su padre y haciéndole la vida imposible. Isla a veces lo lamentaba por él, pero otras aún le odiaba por haber permitido que tuviera que pasar por aquel infierno.

Sentía curiosidad por saber qué habría sido de todos ellos, pero no pensaba mover un dedo para averiguar nada. Suponía que Phineas habría terminado casado con la señorita Flint y en ocasiones se preguntaba si finalmente Elladora habría visto cumplido su sueño de casarse con Niven Beurk. Deseaba que así fuera, que todos en Inglaterra hubieran logrado cumplir con sus expectativas y que, tal y como Rose Collins había señalado un rato antes, se hubiesen olvidado de ella.

Isla era consciente de que no siempre podría responder a Robbie con evasivas. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que algún día él preguntaría de nuevo y ella no podría enviarle a vigilar a sus hermanos. Sabía que Robert Hitchens Junior no era de los que se daban por vencidos y la mujer pensaba dedicar todo el tiempo del mundo a prepararse para cuando llegara el momento de profundizar en el tema. Pero hasta que ese instante llegara, tenía algo muy importante que resolver y que estaba íntimamente ligado a la educación de sus hijos.

Hogwarts no era una opción. Isla había amado el colegio con toda su alma y sabía a ciencia cierta que era un buen sitio para que cualquier brujillo o brujilla fuera instruido en la magia. Todos sus recuerdos del lugar eran positivos y sus años allí fueron felices y tranquilos. En aquel entonces era Isla Black, la hija menor de uno de los brujos de más renombre de la comunidad mágica. Talentosa, hermosa y orgullosa como casi todos los miembros de su familia, Isla siempre había caminado por Hogwarts con la cabeza bien alta y había vivido experiencias inolvidables. Había sido una jovencita ingenua y alegre, alguien que pensaba en comerse el mundo más allá de sus responsabilidades familiares y en ocasiones aún echaba de menos el viejo castillo y los años vividos allí. Después había empezado el infierno, pero Isla prefería no pensar en ello.

Si Isla hubiera podido disfrutar de una vida dichosa en Inglaterra, jamás hubiese descartado Hogwarts. No obstante, las circunstancias eran las que eran y quería, ante todo, proteger a sus hijos. Pensaba que la solución escogida por la señora Collins tal vez podría ser la mejor. Conocía a un buen número de magos y brujas afincados en Australia y muchos de ellos eran talentosos y estaban capacitados para la enseñanza. Tal vez lo conveniente sería buscar un buen tutor cuanto antes, entrevistar a cuantos candidatos le fuera posible y llegar a un buen acuerdo económico con el futuro empleado.

O tal vez…

La idea se mantuvo en su cabeza apenas un segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para que Isla comprendiera que era una locura y un proyecto muy difícil de llegar a cabo, pero enseguida volvió a pensar en ello. ¿Cuántos brujos y brujas australianos estarían en su misma situación? Tal vez la comunidad mágica no fuera excesivamente numerosa, pero Isla sabía que había muchas personas que sufrían su mismo problema. Magos y hechiceras que se veían obligados a enviar a sus hijos muy lejos en pos de recibir una educación adecuada pero, ¿y si no era necesario que los brujillos australianos abandonaran su hogar para estudiar magia? ¿Y si los hijos de los inmigrantes, fuera la que fuera su nacionalidad, gozaran de su propia escuela de magia allí mismo, en Australia?

Isla se aferró a los reposabrazos de la mecedora y se incorporó un poco. El bebé se removió en su interior como si pretendiera decirle que, efectivamente, su idea era buena, y la joven bruja esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Era una locura y un imposible o lo más sensato que se le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo? Sintió el impulso de ponerse en contacto con la señora Collins en ese preciso instante. Ella también era bruja y ella también se había enfrentado a su mismo problema y seguramente podría orientarla, pero entonces pensó en Bob y se dio cuenta de que, muggle y todo, él era la persona que mejores consejos le había dado nunca. Ciertamente habían tenido que aprender a tratarse prácticamente sobre la marcha, pero a esas alturas de sus vidas se compenetraban a la perfección y sus diferencias casi nunca suponían un problema.

Consciente de que lo más conveniente era esperar a la noche para tratar el problema con su marido, Isla se puso en pie y decidió echarles un vistazo a los niños personalmente. A Robbie se le daba de maravilla ejercer de hermano mayor y era un niño de lo más mandón y disciplinado, pero ni siquiera a él le resultaba sencillo vigilar a los gemelos. Recorrió el pasillo despacio, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el zócalo de madera de las paredes, y se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos. Robbie había insistido en tener su propia habitación y, aunque la casa no era excesivamente grande, tanto Bob como Isla accedieron a sus peticiones. Orion y Jacob compartían dormitorio con el bebé Dwyn, pero en cuanto el nuevo niño llegara tendrían que trasladarse al cuarto que Bob había preparado para ellos en el ático. Isla se dijo que la falta de espacio no tardaría en ser un problema, pero en ese momento no podían permitirse una mudanza. Los ingresos de Bob eran considerables, pero no suficientes y además, a Isla le gustaba esa casa. Era su hogar y no se veía con fuerzas para abandonarlo.

Dwyn se había despertado y Robbie lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Cuando estaba adormilado, el bebé era de lo más mimoso e incluso Robbie acostumbraba a disfrutar de él. Isla sonrió y les echó un vistazo a sus gemelos, que seguían roncando suavemente, ambos tumbados en la misma cama.

—¿Todo bien, Robbie?

El niño, que aún parecía un poco molesto con ella, se encogió de brazos y le entregó a Dwyn.

—Hay que cambiarle el pañal. Apesta.

—Lo haré enseguida.

—Me voy a mi habitación un rato.

Isla asintió y observó a su hijo mientras se alejaba. Esperaba que el enfado no tardara en pasársele, pero hasta entonces centró su atención en Dwyn y dio gracias por tenerlo limpio antes de que los gemelos se despertaran.

* * *

><p>Como cada día, Bob llegó a casa poco antes de la hora de la cena y fue recibido con entusiasmo por sus hijos gemelos. Los años no parecían haber pasado por él e Isla se dijo que seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que cuando lo conoció. Sonrió cuando el hombre agarró a Jacob y a Orion y les hizo dar varias vueltas en el aire y después le entregó a Dwyn para que le diera un beso. Isla sabía que pocos hombres eran tan cariñosos con sus hijos como Bob, pero tampoco existían muchos hombres como Bob.<p>

Una vez hubo saludado a sus vástagos, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su vientre y pareció complacido cuando el bebé nonato se movió. Después, le preguntó con suavidad cómo había ido el día e Isla le dijo que perfectamente y que debían pasar al comedor cuanto antes o la cena se enfriaría.

Las primeras veces que habían utilizado ese comedor, Robbie ni siquiera había nacido. Acostumbraban a sentarse uno al lado del otro y dedicaban más tiempo a hacerse carantoñas que a comer. De hecho, esa mesa de robusta madera tenía muchas historias interesantes y apasionadas que contar, como aquella vez que el pelo de Isla terminó completamente embadurnado de salsa. La llegada de los niños había refrenado un poco sus instintos y en la actualidad sus ratos íntimos transcurrían íntegramente en el dormitorio principal. En cualquier caso, hubiera resultado imposible hacer nada en el comedor con Dwyn lloriqueando, los gemelos tirándose la comida y Robbie protestando.

Isla y Bob intercambiaron una mirada y él puso los ojos en blanco. Ambos disfrutaban enormemente de su familia, pero en ocasiones resultaba muy difícil mantener la calma y tener paciencia. En esa ocasión, fue el hombre el encargado de poner orden y después procedió a hablar sobre lo que había acontecido en su trabajo.

El doctor Robert Hitchens había tenido que trabajar muy duro para obtener el éxito profesional. Ciertamente había sido una suerte contar con el inestimable apoyo del señor Collins, pero si gozaba de buena fama se debía únicamente a su buen hacer. Aunque la mayor parte de sus ingresos procedían de las clases altas, Bob jamás se había olvidado de los más desfavorecidos y, tal y como le había pedido Bernard Collins, aún seguía atendiéndolos a pesar de que su compañero se había jubilado unos años antes. Así pues, Robert dedicaba las mañanas a visitar a sus pacientes de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad y las tardes a atender a aquellos que acudían a su clínica cercana a los muelles. En ocasiones atendía urgencias por las noches y, aunque los niños requerían de mucha de su atención, Isla le echaba una mano cada vez que tenía ocasión.

Bob no se cansaba de decirle que era una gran ayudante. Isla había descubierto que la medicina no era algo que le entusiasmara demasiado, pero encontraba muy gratificante poder ayudar a las personas. Había presenciado muchas desgracias, cierto, pero también había ayudado a Bob a salvar vidas y eso la hacía sentirse muy orgullosa de su marido y de sí misma. Tal vez sus padres hubieran tachado a su esposo de inadecuado e inútil, pero Isla lo admiraba profundamente porque era capaz de hacer el bien por los demás. ¿Acaso lord Beurk habría hecho algo parecido en toda su vida?

Después de otra caótica velada, Bob se las apañó para meter a los niños en la cama mientras Isla le esperaba en el dormitorio principal. Era una habitación no demasiado grande, con las paredes forradas de papel pintado y con un ventanal desde el que podía verse la playa. Una de las pacientes de Bob les había regalado una preciosa colcha hecha a mano y, aunque la temperatura en Sidney era bastante agradable durante casi todo el año, a Isla le encantaba envolverse en ella. Además, desde que estaba embarazada su temperatura corporal parecía haber disminuido considerablemente pues acostumbraba a tener frío bastante a menudo, así que cuando Bob se reunió con ella casi media hora después, la descubrió tumbada y tapada hasta las orejas. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, a su marido no le hizo ninguna gracia perder la ocasión de ver un poco más de piel.

—He pensado que podríamos comprar esa poción para dormir de la que hablas a veces y dársela a los gemelos con la cena —Comentó despreocupadamente el hombre mientras se quitaba el corbatín y los zapatos—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es acostar a esos niños?

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? Porque soy yo la que se pasa todo el día intentando que no hagan ninguna trastada.

Bob soltó una risita y se apresuró en quitarse la ropa. Isla adoraba contemplar su cuerpo casi desnudo y nuevamente recordó que su apetito sexual se había desatado en los últimos meses. Sonriendo con picardía, agitó los pies hasta que se libró por completo de la colcha y dejó que Bob le viera las piernas. El camisón que se veía obligada a utilizar era burdo y poco incitador, pero su esposo no necesitaba demasiados estímulos para sentirse atraído por ella. Isla consideraba que era una suerte que la pasión no se hubiera perdido con los años tal y como les ocurría a otras parejas.

—Ya veo que tiene usted ganas de jugar, señora Hitchens —Comentó él mientras se acercaba a la cama. Únicamente llevaba puestos sus calzones. Isla se lamió los labios y asintió fingiendo timidez—. Pues está de suerte, porque a mí también me apetece muchísimo.

Bob ya había llegado hasta ella. Gateando desde los pies de la cama, la había cubierto con su cuerpo y procuraba no dejar caer su peso sobre la prominente barriga. Isla lo agarró por la nuca y le dio el beso que jamás se permitiría darle delante de los niños. Le resultaba increíble que su deseo pudiera llegar a ser tan exigente y frunció el ceño cuando Bob se rió y comentó algo sobre estar ansiosa.

—Cállate, Bob. Cállate y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Él no ocultó la risa, pero obedeció de inmediato. Ayudó a Isla a desprenderse de su camisón, hizo lo propio con su ropa y no tardó ni un instante en recostarla de medio lado sobre la cama. Durante el embarazo de Robbie descubrieron que esa era la mejor postura para hacer el amor cuando la movilidad de la mujer estaba tan mermada. Isla suspiró cuando sintió las manos de su marido acariciándole los abultados pechos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso al cuello. Una rodilla implacable se coló entre sus muslos y la mujer ahogó un gemido cuando la mano recorrió su vientre hasta alcanzar la entrepierna y acariciarle vigorosamente sus partes más íntimas.

Esa noche no hablaron. Bob se introdujo en su cuerpo con mimo y se movió erráticamente hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax. La abrazó y besó durante varios minutos más, hasta que las respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Saciada y satisfecha, Isla luchó por darse media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro relajado de su marido. Les bastó un intercambio de miradas para decirse lo mucho que se querían.

—Estoy agotado —Musitó él, apartándole un largo mechón de pelo negro de la cara—. Y supongo que tú también debes estar muy cansada. ¿Has notado algo extraño?

Isla supo que se refería al embarazo y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún me faltan unas semanas para salir de cuentas. Todo está bien.

—Ya sabes que si te notas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

—No te preocupes, Bob. Estoy perfectamente.

Ya había pasado en los embarazos anteriores. Aunque Bob se pasara los nueve meses de gestación asegurándose de que tanto Isla como el bebé estuvieran bien, cuando se acercaba la hora del parto parecía entrar en pánico. La experiencia le decía que traer a un niño al mundo no siempre era algo sencillo y, aunque Isla no había tenido ningún problema en ninguna de las ocasiones anteriores, él estaba muy preocupado. Le dio un nuevo beso y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiar de tema. Deseaba plantearle lo antes posible lo que había pensado ese día. Ansiaba conocer su opinión.

—Rose ha venido a verme esta tarde —Él no pareció en absoluto sorprendido. La presencia de la señora Collins en esa casa no era ninguna novedad—. Hemos estado hablando sobre la educación mágica de los niños y me ha contado que sus hijos recibieron la carta de Hogwarts pero que ella decidió no enviarlos allí y optó por buscarles un profesor particular.

Bob frunció el ceño. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba casado con Isla, la magia aún le desconcertaba bastante y definitivamente no tenía ni idea de cómo abordar la parte educativa. Los niños acudían religiosamente a uno de los colegios muggles que había en Sidney y estaban recibiendo una buena educación. Sabían de matemáticas, literatura, historia, ciencias y otras disciplinas y, aunque los gemelos eran demasiado pequeños aún para juzgarles, Robbie estaba resultando ser un estudiante de lo más prometedor. Bob estaba seguro de que podría dedicarse a cualquier cosa que deseara dentro del mundo normal y corriente, pero también sabía que era un brujo y que, tanto él como sus otros hijos, en algún momento obtendrían su primera varita y recibirían instrucción mágica.

Isla le había hablado de Hogwarts largo y tendido. Supuestamente era la mejor escuela de magia del mundo y él deseaba lo mejor para sus hijos, pero no quería enviarlos a Inglaterra. Sus motivaciones para ello eran similares a las de Isla y constantemente buscaba una forma de abordar el problema. Tal vez la señora Collins y su esposa hubieran encontrado una solución esa misma tarde, así que el hombre le prestó toda la atención a su esposa.

—Estoy convencida de que los niños recibirán su carta cuando cumplan once años. He estado hablando con Robbie sobre el tema esta tarde y sigue queriendo ir a Hogwarts, aunque le hace tan poca gracia como a nosotros irse tan lejos. Incluso ha sugerido la posibilidad de volver todos juntos a Inglaterra.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que eso no será posible. Me ha preguntado por qué, pero no es algo que deba saber por el momento. Seguramente tenga que contárselo en el futuro, pero no ahora.

—¿Y crees que serás capaz de decirle lo que pasó? —Como cada vez que surgía el tema, Bob la abrazó con fuerza. Aún se ponía furioso cada vez que recordaba lo que Niven Beurk le había hecho y en alguna ocasión había comentado lo que pensaba hacerle si alguna vez se lo encontraba de frente. Brujo o no, no saldría demasiado bien parado.

—Aún no lo sé, pero Robbie es muy pequeño aún y confío en que pasen muchos años antes de tener que hacerlo. Es más, me encantaría que se olvidara del tema de una buena vez —Bob soltó una risita y le besó la frente—. Pero no quería hablarte sobre ello.

—¿Sobre qué, entonces?

—Como te decía, Robbie quiere ir a Hogwarts, pero creo que lo ideal sería que pudiera estudiar aquí, en Sidney.

—La idea de Rose de buscar un profesor particular parece la más factible.

—No, Bob. Hay algo aún mejor —Isla se incorporó un poco, el entusiasmo vibrando dentro de su cuerpo menudo—. Podríamos tener nuestra propia escuela en Australia.

Bob la escuchó y se quedó callado mientras meditaba sus palabras. Isla permaneció expectante, intentando averiguar sus pensamientos observando la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Podría hacerse algo así?

—La comunidad mágica australiana es cada vez más numerosa. Y no hablo sólo de británicos. La fiebre del oro atrae cada vez a más inmigrantes y hay magos y brujas de muchísimas nacionalidades. Todos tienen hijos y todos tienen los mismos problemas que nosotros, así que creo que lo mejor para todos sería contar con nuestro propio colegio. Incluso podríamos contactar con las tribus aborígenes. ¿Sabes lo interesante que sería aprender de su magia, Bob? Insisten en vivir aislados por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero sería maravilloso poder contar con su colaboración.

Bob volvió a guardar silencio. Isla sabía que la idea necesitaba ser meditada y tratada en profundidad, pero si contaba con el apoyo de su esposo le resultaría mucho más sencillo luchar por sacarla adelante. Si él confiaba en que sería capaz de fundar su propio colegio, si más tarde Rose también se ponía de su parte, Isla estaba segura de que obtendría una gran victoria.

—No parece algo sencillo.

—Porque no lo es, pero estoy segura de que funcionará.

—En ese caso —Bob la estrechó con fuerza—. Puedes contar conmigo. No sé si podré hacer algo por ayudarte, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré aquí para ti.

El rostro de Isla se iluminó de felicidad. Besó a su marido y se abrazó a él, más contenta que nunca de tenerlo a su lado. Encontrárselo en los muelles del puerto de Londres fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Él había cambiado su destino e Isla daba gracias todos los días por ello.

Su cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Tenía muchísimo trabajo por delante porque el supuesto colegio de magia australiano no era más que un boceto borroso en su cabeza, pero quería convertirlo en realidad. Se hubiera puesto manos a la obra esa misma noche, pero Bob la incitó a dormir y ella se dijo que acurrucarse en los brazos y dejarse llevar por el cansancio también era buena idea.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, holita^^. He tardado un poquito más de lo que tenía en mente, pero ya he podido actualizar. He decidido cortar el "Otoño" aquí porque ya tenía ganas de subir material nuevo y porque creo que esta es una buena presentación de lo que está por venir. El "Otoño" será la estación más larga y van a pasar muchas cosas que deseo que os gusten.<em>

_Espero que conocer a los hijos de los señores Hitchens no os haya resultado confuso. He decidido darles una familia numerosa porque en esa época la gente tenía muchos hijos y me ha parecido lo suficientemente realista como para hacerlo. Además, Bob es médico y gana un buen sueldo, así que puede alimentar perfectamente a todos sus vástagos. Como habéis podido observar, Dwyn no es el mayor de los niños Hitchens y la ausencia de sus tres hermanos mayores tiene una justificación que no voy a explicar ahora mismo. Sólo diré que tengo hecho un enorme árbol genealógico repleto de nombres y fechas y que muchos de los personajes que aparecen en él seguramente no sean ni nombrados en la historia principal. Es un as que me guardo bajo la manga, por si en el futuro decido que los Hitchens me interesan lo suficiente como para seguir escribiendo de ellos^^._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ha habido un buen salto temporal y poco a poco conoceremos detallitos del pasado, aunque puedo decir que la vida de Isla y Bob ha sido bastante normal hasta ahora. Nadie les ha molestado (de momento) y han podido disfrutar de unos años de tranquilidad y felicidad. Y aunque Isla ha optado por pasar mucho tiempo con sus hijos, nadie puede negar que no tenga otras motivaciones en su vida. Ya veremos qué pasa con la idea de fundar una escuela y con muchas más cosas que están por llegar._

_Pues nada, que me alegra que aún sigáis leyéndome aunque me pasara tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar y que una vez más prometo que tendréis capi nuevo dentro de un plazo relativamente corto. Si tenéis que comentar cualquier cosilla, ya sabéis como hacerlo^^. Y me voy despidiendo. Muchos besetes y hasta la próxima._


	12. Otoño Parte 2

**CUATRO ESTACIONES **

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling._

**OTOÑO. PARTE 2**

Isla Hitchens no era la clase de persona que se andaba con chiquitas y había decidido empezar con su proyecto de fundar una escuela de magia en Australia a lo grande. Para ello, había escrito una carta a Viola Vipond, la máxima representante del Ministerio de Magia Inglés en la isla. Ejercía como gobernadora de la comunidad mágica e Isla sabía de sus ansias de independencia. Sus discursos un tanto incendiarios habían llegado a oídos del ministro, en Londres, y se rumoreaba que deseaban cesarla de su cargo. Sin embargo, la señora Vipond contaba con el apoyo de sus conciudadanos australianos y apartarla de la vida pública bien podría suponer una auténtica revolución.

En su carta, Isla había explicado con pelos y señales lo mucho que le preocupaba la situación de los pequeños magos y brujas que habían alcanzado la edad para recibir su educación mágica. No se trataba únicamente de que aquellos de origen británico tuvieran que elegir entre marchar a Hogwarts o buscar un profesor particular, sino de los brujillos y brujillas de otras nacionalidades. Isla se había pasado tres largos días buscando las palabras adecuadas y le sorprendió enormemente que la señora Vipond aceptara hablar con ella con tanta facilidad. Incluso se ofreció a visitar su casa, puesto que sabía de su avanzado estado de gestación, pero Isla prefirió que la reunión se celebrara en la sucursal del ministerio. Deseaba que el encuentro fuera lo más formal y oficial posible, demostrar a toda la comunidad mágica que iba muy en serio.

Bob se ofreció a acompañarla. Había tenido que aguantar todas sus dudas y había aportado su granito de arena durante la elaboración de la carta. A pesar de que no terminaba de comprender el funcionamiento del mundo mágico y de que aún sentía un poco de vértigo al pensar que sus hijos eran capaces de obrar grandes prodigios, estaba tan entusiasmado como Isla con aquel proyecto. Su mujer sospechaba que dicho entusiasmo se debía a la poca gracia que le hacía ser consciente de que Robbie podría marcharse a estudiar al otro lado del planeta, y no podía reprochárselo. Ella pensaba exactamente igual.

Aunque le hubiera encantado contar con él durante su cita con la señora Vipond, Isla declinó su ofrecimiento. No era sencillo para un muggle adentrarse en lugares tan mágicos como la sucursal del ministerio y prefería evitar problemas, tanto para Bob como para ella misma. Su marido pareció un poco decepcionado, pero no objetó nada y le sugirió que le pidiera a Rose Collins que la acompañara. Isla consideró que era una buena sugerencia y Rose, que poco a poco se iba implicando en sus planes, prácticamente saltó de alegría y orgullo al decirle que sí, que iría con ella.

Isla dedicó una buena parte de la mañana a acicalarse. Deseaba presentar un aspecto pulcro y respetable y, aunque su gran barriga le supuso algún que otro inconveniente, finalmente se sintió satisfecha. Se había puesto un vestido verde botella discreto y elegante y se había recogido el cabello en un peinado sencillo y nada pretencioso. Bob no pudo dejar de resaltar lo guapa que estaba y los niños revolotearon a su alrededor con nerviosismo, conscientes de que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo muy importante. El único que estaba al tanto de su reunión era Robbie y, aunque aún le seducía la idea de marchar a Hogwarts, esperaba que su madre pudiera sacar adelante la escuela de magia.

Rose llegó con puntualidad y juntas partieron rumbo a la sucursal ministerial. Bob había despedido a su mujer con un beso breve y le había deseado toda la suerte del mundo, recalcando a continuación que no la necesitaba porque estaba preparada para convencer a la señora Vipond de cualquier cosa que deseara. Isla, que hasta ese momento había estado lo suficientemente ocupada como para mantener los nervios a raya, se aferró al brazo de Rose durante el trayecto a pie y confesó a media voz que no las tenía todas consigo. La señora Collins sólo se había reído y había asegurado que no había motivos para preocuparse y que todo saldría bien.

Tardaron algo menos de media hora en llegar a su destino. El edificio estaba mágicamente protegido y para los muggles no era más que una vieja casucha abandonada, pero tanto Rose como Isla podían ver el secreto que la magia ocultaba. Ante sus ojos, un regio edificio de granito blanco se alzaba hacia el cielo, con sus columnatas de inspiración griega y sus grandes ventanales de cristales transparentes. Isla había contemplado su magnificencia en otras ocasiones, sonriendo ante la frustración de Bob por no poder ser partícipe del espectáculo, pero nunca se había adentrado en su interior. Las dudas la asaltaron y sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo, pero Rose la instó a caminar de nuevo.

Isla se quedó boquiabierta cuando traspasaron el umbral de la puerta. Si el exterior era magnífico, aquel hall era lo más elegantemente ostentoso que había visto nunca. El arquitecto mágico que diseñó la edificación no había escatimado en detalles y en lujos. Los techos, altísimos y abovedados, estaban adornados con florituras de escayola y pinturas que se movían muy lentamente, como un mar en calma. La luz que se filtraba a través de los cristales refulgía sobre unas paredes blanquísimas y repletas de molduras y el suelo, de madera oscura, brillaba como si estuviera recién puesto. Por lo demás, el especio era amplio y sin apenas mobiliario. Unas cuantas bancadas estaban esparcidas por el lugar para ofrecer reposo al mago cansado y una fuente de granito negro liberaba chorros de agua de diferentes formas y colores justo en el centro del recibidor.

Isla podría haberse pasado horas contemplando aquel espectáculo, pero no había tiempo que perder. Localizó la recepción del edificio y se dispuso a hablar con el brujo que esperaba tras un mostrador de madera de un tono similar al de las bancadas. El hombre, de unos cincuenta años y de pelo canoso, las agasajó en cuanto supo quiénes eran y les pidió que esperaran un instante porque la señora Vipond acababa de enviar a alguien en su busca.

Efectivamente, unos minutos después un joven distinguidamente vestido se acercó a ellas. No era demasiado alto, pero tenía buen porte y lucía con gracia una túnica oscura y de corte clásico. Tenía el pelo y los ojos claros y una sonrisa amable que hizo que Isla se pusiera aún más nerviosa. La señora Vipond se estaba tomando muchísimas molestias y esperaba de todo corazón no decepcionarla.

—Buenas tardes, señora Hitchens —El joven estrechó su mano, identificando a Isla por motivos obvios—. Mi nombre es Nevan Monaghan. Soy el secretario personal de la señora Vipond. Me encargaré de llevarla hasta su despacho.

—Muchas gracias, señor Monaghan —Isla había tenido que esforzarse para recordar sus modales de dama de la alta sociedad mágica—. Encantada de conocerle. Permita que le presente a la señora Rose Collins. Si la señora Vipond está de acuerdo, me acompañará durante la reunión.

—No hay ningún inconveniente —Monaghan también saludó a Rose—. Es un placer, señora Collins. Si me acompañan, la señora Vipond está dispuesta para recibirles.

Desde que Isla escapó de Inglaterra y contrajo matrimonio con Bob, apenas había necesitado comportarse de forma tan exageradamente formal. De niña había asistido a muchas fiestas organizadas por importantes brujos sangre puras y se había movido en aquellos ambientes con una soltura impropia de una criatura de su edad, pero debía reconocer que en ese momento se sentía bastante incómoda. Suponía que se debía a los nervios y a la falta de práctica e ignoraba si sería capaz de aguantar el tipo durante todo el tiempo que pasara frente a la señora Vipond.

Era la gobernadora mágica de Australia, por Merlín, su cargo ya inspiraba el suficiente respeto. Para colmo, su secretario parecía sacado de uno de los libros de protocolo que su madre le hacía leer de pequeña y por el momento no había visto que el señor Monaghan cometiera ni un solo error como anfitrión. Era educado, se movía con elegancia y hablaba con un tono de voz pausado. A Isla le recordaba a su hermano, pero prefirió no pensar mucho en ello porque traer a colación a la familia Black justo cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un momento vital de su existencia no parecía algo muy sensato.

El señor Monaghan las guió a través de aquellos pasillos de techos altísimos y paredes inmaculadamente blancas. Isla se preguntó si existirían ascensores similares a los que se instalaron en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres no muchos años antes, pero no pudo descubrirlo porque sólo tuvieron que subir un tramo de escaleras para enfilar el pasillo principal. Dicho pasillo no poseía unos techos tan exagerados y tenía un elegante zócalo en madera de aproximadamente un metro de altura. Unos cuantos cuadros adornaban las paredes, también blancas pero sin ornamentación. La mayoría eran paisajísticos, pero también había algún retrato de brujos locales destacados. Y tal vez fuera un poco presuntuoso por su parte, pero Isla se preguntó si alguna vez habría algún cuadro suyo colgado en esos pasillos.

Tras girar una vez a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, se encontraron en lo que parecía una pequeña recepción. El suelo estaba enmoquetado y unos elegantes sillones de terciopelo rojo daban la bienvenida a los visitantes. Isla localizó la mesa del señor Monaghan, pulcra y ordenada, justo al lado de una sobria puerta de dos hojas. El señor Monaghan les hizo un gesto para que esperaran y golpeteó suavemente el portón antes de asomar la cabeza por una rendija y murmurar unas palabras que ni Isla ni Rose pudieron entender. Instantes después, la puerta se abría por completo para dejar paso a una mujer de lo más particular.

Viola Vipond era una bruja de corta estatura, flaca y con la cabeza desproporcionadamente grande. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una larga trenza y los ojos saltones y de un tono entre pardo y verdoso. Su nariz, alargada y fina, destacaba en un rostro de pómulos marcados y mandíbula cuadrada. A Isla le pareció que sus facciones eran un tanto masculinas, efecto que se veía reforzado porque la señora Vipond llevaba puestos unos pantalones oscuros debajo de una túnica ligera de color claro.

Isla nunca había tenido ocasión de ver a esa mujer. Estaba demasiado ocupada ayudando a Bob en su consultorio y cuidando de los niños como para asistir a actos públicos o políticos, pero tuvo la certeza de que jamás olvidaría a Viola Vipond, menos aún cuando la señora le sonrió de aquella manera y comenzó a hablar. Tenía la voz grave, bronca y sin matices, y no parecía ni mucho menos tan elegante y contenida como su secretario. Por el rabillo del ojo, Isla vio como el joven brujo sonreía. Sin duda había notado lo sorprendida que estaba.

— ¡Querida señora Hitchens! —Exclamó al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Por la cintura—. ¡Cuánto me alegra que haya podido venir! ¡Mire su estado! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Isla quiso responder, pero la señora Vipond siguió hablando—. Insisto en que hubiera sido mejor que yo visitara su casa. Nunca he estado embarazada, pero sé de buena tinta que en su estado no resulta fácil ir de un lado para otro. ¿Se encuentra cansada? ¿Desea sentarse? ¿Quiere que Nevan le traiga algo? ¡Nevan! Prepara un té con pastas para la señora Hitchens y para…

—Es Rose Collins, señora Vipond. Ha venido a acompañar a la señora Hitchens.

— ¡Por supuesto! Me alegra mucho que esté usted aquí, señora Collins —Y agarró las manos de Rose para sacudirlas enérgicamente—. ¿Les apetece tomar otra cosa?

—En realidad no hace falta que… —Dijo Isla, pero fue interrumpida.

—Deben estar hambrientas después de caminar para llegar hasta aquí. Porque debo suponer que no se han aparecido, ¿verdad? La aparición puede ser peligrosa para las mujeres embarazas. Supongo que eso ya lo sabe, señora Hitchens. Si tiene más hijos aparte del que está en camino. ¿Cuántos me dijo en su carta que eran?

—Cuatro chicos, señora Vipond.

— ¡Oh, sí! Cuatro chicos. Y ahora en busca de la niña. ¿Cierto? ¡Nevan! ¡El té!

El secretario sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de marcharse. Casi sin darse cuenta, Isla se encontró dentro del despacho de la señora Vipond, pero apenas pudo fijarse en la estancia porque la mujer no dejaba de hablar. Las guió hasta dos butacones y las hizo sentarse sin dejar de hacer aspavientos.

—Yo nunca he deseado tener hijos. Están muy bien para los demás, pero también son un engorro y yo preferí dedicarme a la política. Eso sí, me preocupa su bienestar como al que más y por eso me pareció sumamente interesante su propuesta. En Londres se piensan que no somos más que un atajo de idiotas que dependen de ellos para todos y no se dan cuenta de lo complicado que nos resulta enviar a nuestros hijos a Hogwarts. ¡Por Merlín! Si esa escuela está al otro lado del planeta. Y no niego que tal vez sea de las mejores del mundo y conservo recuerdos muy agradables de mi estancia allí, pero ciertamente no es perfecta. Y está tan lejos…—La señora Vipond suspiró y agitó la cabeza—. Es por eso que su proposición me parece tan razonable. ¿Por qué enviar a nuestros niños a Escocia si podemos proporcionarles una educación adecuada justo aquí, en Sidney? O en Melbourne, Adelaida o dónde haga falta.

Isla parpadeó, sintiéndose totalmente abrumada. Se había pasado media mañana temiendo ser incapaz de recordar sus buenos modales y se encontraba con aquella parlanchina irreverente. Aunque en principio su charla pudiera resultar incoherente o intrascendente, la señora Vipond sabía perfectamente lo que se decía e Isla supo, justo en ese momento, que podría contar con su apoyo con el proyecto. Eso suponía tener la mitad del trabajo hecho.

—Tiene usted razón, señora Vipond. Considero que es muy importante tener en cuenta a los hijos de brujos de orígenes distintos al británico. Cada día son más y creo que lo más conveniente es ofrecerles la posibilidad de formar parte de la escuela. A ellos y a los magos nativos.

— ¡Oh, querida! —Vipond soltó una risita—. Estoy de acuerdo en invitar a magos de otras comunidades, pero no creo que obtenga nada de los nativos. Llevo mucho tiempo tratando con ellos y le aseguro que son un tanto ariscos.

El señor Monaghan interrumpió a su jefa y pasó al despacho con una bandeja entre las manos. Sirvió el té con soltura y rapidez y desapareció sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Por qué dice que son ariscos, señora Vipond? —Preguntó Isla entonces, dando un sorbo a su tacita y descubriendo que el té estaba absolutamente delicioso. Nunca había probado nada igual.

—Principalmente porque no se fían de nosotros. Cuando los primeros ingleses llegaron a Australia, se dedicaron a exterminar a sus antepasados y el recuerdo de tanto horror aún está fresco en su memoria. La mayoría de los genocidas fueron muggles, pero los brujos también colaboramos en la masacre y, desgraciadamente, nuestros métodos fueron tan efectivos como los de la gente sin magia. A estas alturas resultaría imposible contabilizar todas las víctimas que los británicos provocamos en esta maravillosa isla, pero mucho me temo que fueron demasiadas.

Bob ya le había contado esa historia en el pasado, pero ella apenas le prestó atención. Le pareció que era un cuento antiguo, una leyenda muy lejana en el tiempo, pero era una realidad terrible que aún seguía haciendo daño.

—Llevo años intentando convencer a los líderes tribales de que nosotros no somos iguales que aquellos que nos precedieron, pero insisten en mantenerse alejados. Viven aislados en el desierto e incluso protegen a la población muggle. ¿Sabe que se mezclan con ellos con total normalidad? Cualquier muggle aborigen sabe quién es el chamán de su tribu y no duda a la hora de pedirle ayuda mágica cuando surgen problemas de difícil resolución. Son una comunidad fascinante y realmente me gustaría contar con su colaboración, pero desde ya puedo asegurarle que está condenada al fracaso.

Isla se mordió el labio, contrariada por la mala noticia. Sin embargo, acababan de ocurrir muchas cosas muy positivas y debía pensar en ellas. Los nativos no formarían parte de la escuela, pero ésta se iba a hacer realidad. La señora Vipond iba a ayudarla y juntas podrían convencer a sus compañeros brujos para que también se implicaran en el proyecto.

—Puede que ellos se mantengan al margen, pero aún tenemos que hablar con muchos magos y brujas, británicos o no británicos. Y creo que debemos empezar con ello cuanto antes.

—No se preocupe por ello, señora Hitchens. Lo primero es conseguir inversores y conozco a los magos y brujas adecuados. Si me da unos días, podría organizar una lista de personas a tener en cuenta y juntas no pondremos a ello —La mujer sonrió y señaló su abultada barriga—. Si su hija no decide nacer mañana mismo, por supuesto.

—Dudo que eso suceda. Aún no he salido de cuentas.

—Discúlpeme, señora Vipond —Rose, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, intervino en la conversación—. Es evidente que el proyecto de Isla la entusiasma pero me pregunto qué opinarán en Londres sobre la hipotética creación de la escuela de magia.

Isla se dijo que Rose había planteado una buena cuestión y esperaba que Viola Vipond pareciera preocupada, pero la gobernadora se limitó a sonreír y a entrelazar los dedos como si ya hubiera pensando ello. De hecho, era probable que no hubiera dejado de darle vueltas al asunto desde que recibiera su misiva.

—Mi querida señora Collins. En Londres no tendrán nada sobre lo que opinar porque la escuela de magia será construida por un grupo de magos y brujas particulares. Esta sucursal del ministerio no colaborará con dicha construcción. No de manera oficial, al menos.

Rose entornó los ojos un instante y finalmente sonrió, signo inequívoco de que el argumento de Vipond la había convencido por completo.

—Me pondré en contacto con ustedes en cuanto estemos preparados para organizar más reuniones. Tal vez lo conveniente sería celebrar alguna cena formal con los futuros inversores, pero ya lo pensaremos más adelante —La señora Vipond se puso en pie—. Ha sido un auténtico placer conversar con ustedes, señoras.

—Lo mismo digo, señora Vipond. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Las mujeres se volvieron a estrechar las manos para despedirse, pero antes de que Rose e Isla atravesaran la puerta, Viola Vipond las interrumpió.

—Señora Hitchens, siento una gran curiosidad y me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. Si no es indiscreción.

— ¿Qué desea saber?

—Únicamente su apellido de soltera.

El corazón de Isla dio un vuelco y se quedó paralizada durante un instante, hasta que se dijo que lo mejor era contestar con sinceridad absoluta.

—Black.

— ¡Black! ¡Por supuesto! —Vipond asintió y sonrió—. Conocí a su padre durante mi juventud. Era un hombre muy apuesto y tiene usted sus mismos ojos.

—Ya.

— ¿Se da cuenta de que sus acciones podrían llegar a oídos del señor Black? —Isla se tensó y sintió la mano de Rose en su mano—. Sólo deseaba hacérselo notar. La familia nunca deja de ser la familia. No lo olvide.

Isla fue incapaz de decir nada mientras abandonaba las dependencias ministeriales. Ya no se sentía tan contenta como unos minutos antes y tenía serias dudas de que la escuela fuera una buena idea. Y todo por culpa de los Black. Otra vez.

* * *

><p>Bob, que se había tomado el día libre para ocuparse de los niños mientras Isla visitaba a la señora Vipond, organizó un almuerzo en el jardín. Sus hijos le habían ayudado a poner la mesa y le pidió a la cocinera que preparara la comida favorita de su esposa. Estaba convencido de que Isla obtendría éxito en su misión y quería celebrarlo con ella y con los pequeños. Por supuesto que les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero deseaba que la escuela de magia fuera una realidad para cuando a Robbie le llegara la hora de empezar sus estudios.<p>

Mientras sostenía a Dwyn en brazos, observó al mayor de sus hijos. Robbie estaba absolutamente absorto en la tarea de colocar los cubiertos y Bob pudo imaginárselo perfectamente viviendo en la antigua casa de su esposa. Estaba convencido de que el chico era un Black de pura cepa y, aunque en ocasiones le preocupaba que pudiera resultar tan mezquino como los familiares directos de su esposa, siempre se repetía que Isla también era una Black y había resultado ser una mujer de lo más especial.

— ¡Papá! —Jacob y Orion acababan de aparecer en su campo visual, dando voces como siempre—. ¿Y mamá?

—Ya os he dicho que ha ido a hablar con una señora muy importante.

— ¿Y va a tardar mucho en venir?

—No lo sé. Supongo que un ratito más.

— ¿Y no podemos ir a la playa hasta que venga? —Inquirió Orion.

— ¡Sí! Queremos bañarnos en el mar —Aseguró Jacob.

—El otro día queríamos ir, pero mamá no nos podía llevar.

—Por el bebé nuevo.

—Y Robbie no es mayor para acompañarnos.

—Nuestros amigos ya se han bañado allí y nos lo restriegan siempre.

— ¿Nos llevas, papá?

— ¡Por favor!

Bob parpadeó y miró a sus hijos. Esos dos no se parecían en nada a Robbie, así que no debían tener mucho de Black. Aunque realmente tampoco tenían mucho de Hitchens, porque él no había sido tan revoltoso de niño. Eran únicos en su especie, no le cabía la menor duda.

—Hoy no puede ser, niños. Tenemos que esperar a que mamá vuelva.

— ¡Jope, papá!

—Os prometo que iremos otro día.

— ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó Jacob. Tenía el ceño fruncido como si se hubiera puesto de mal humor de repente.

—Sí. ¿Cuándo?

—Pues cuando tenga tiempo.

—¡Si siempre trabajas!

—Basta ya de discusiones, chicos —Bob decidió que era el momento de ponerse serio o se pasarían todo el tiempo dándole guerra—. He dicho que ahora no se puede y no se puede. ¿Entendido?

Tanto Jacob como Orion parecieron preparados para protestar, pero terminaron por cruzarse de brazos y darse media vuelta. Ambos sabían que Bob no acostumbraba a ordenarles demasiadas cosas, pero cuando lo hacía hablaba muy, pero que muy en serio.

Satisfecho con el éxito cosechado, Bob centró su atención en Dwyn. El niño había presenciado el intercambio de palabras sin mover un músculo y su padre sintió la necesidad de darle un fuerte abrazo. Al igual que Robbie en su día, Dwyn era un crío muy bueno. No era demasiado simpático y definitivamente no se prodigaba en sonrisas, pero a Bob le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Estaba convencido de que algún día sería una personita muy inteligente y tenía la sensación de que sentiría más curiosidad por los asuntos médicos que el propio Robbie, al que sólo parecía interesarle la magia. Y, aunque nunca dijera nada al respecto, eso dolía.

Robert Hitchens siempre había vivido como un muggle y jamás había echado en falta la magia. Ni siquiera cuando unió su vida a la de Isla sintió envidia de ella. Reconocía que ser capaz de ejercer esa clase de poder podría haberle sido de mucha utilidad en su profesión y ya se había leído un par de libros sobre sanación mágica que su mujer le había proporcionado, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de ser un brujo. Hasta ahora. Cada vez que miraba a Robbie y comprobaba lo entusiasmado que estaba con el hecho de ser un mago y lo ansioso que parecía por aprender, sentía que él no pintaba demasiado en su vida. Jamás podría ayudarle a practicar hechizos y definitivamente no podría resolver sus dudas durante su andadura académica. Era frustrante y dolía, así que tener la certeza de que, tal vez, Dwyn pudiera ser diferente le hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Más útil.

Nunca le había hablado a Isla sobre esas emociones. Sabía que su mujer le llamaría idiota y le recordaría lo mucho que había hecho por ella en el pasado, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que era incapaz de ayudar a su hijo a convertirse en un brujo de verdad. Por más que lo intentara, era imposible que pudiera hacerlo. El nudo que se le hizo en el pecho le resultó de lo más molesto al mirar nuevamente a Robbie y comprobar que ya había terminado con sus tareas. Cuando el chico se acercó a él, dejó a Dwyn en el suelo. El bebé no tardó ni un segundo en intentar llevarse un puñado de tierra a la boca.

—No hagas eso, chiquitajo —Le regañó con decisión, limpiándole las manos—. Te pondrás malito.

Dwyn arrugó las cejitas, pero aceptó de buen grado su caballo de juguete favorito.

—Ya he acabado, padre. ¿Quieres que haga algo más?

—No hace falta. Está todo listo hasta que vuelva tu madre.

— ¿Crees que la señora Vipond querrá ayudarla?

—Confío en que tu madre pueda convencerla de que crear la escuela de magia es lo mejor para los niños mágicos.

— ¿Y si no lo consigue?

—Si no lo consigue tendremos que empezar a plantearnos vuestra futura educación mágica.

Robbie asintió y se mordió el labio inferior. Sin duda, estaba preocupado. Bob tomó asiento y decidió instarlo a hablar. Su hijo era un crío bastante maduro para su edad y estaba capacitado para tratar ciertos asuntos.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogwarts? —Preguntó con suavidad.

—Madre estudió allí. Es el mejor colegio de magia de todos.

—Sabes que está muy lejos y que pasarías mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

—Eso es porque Hogwarts es un internado. Aunque viviéramos en Hogsmeade, estaría muchos meses al año sin veros.

Bob necesitó un instante para recordar que Hogsmeade era una famosa población mágica ubicada muy cerca del colegio de magia.

—Cuando yo era niño, mi padre también me envió a un internado a estudiar. No era una escuela de magia, pero pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de mi hogar.

— ¿Y lo echabas de menos?

—Al principio se me hizo muy duro y reconozco que sí extrañaba mi casa, sobre todo a mi madre. Después me acostumbre a vivir allí, pero nunca me encontré del todo cómodo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Los chicos que estudiaban en esa escuela procedían de familias nobles. No todos tenían tanto dinero como mi padre, pero siempre me hicieron a un lado porque era un nuevo rico.

Robbie se quedó pensativo. Bob aprovechó para echarles un vistazo a los gemelos, que hacían el bruto unos metros más allá. Dwyn, sentado a sus pies, seguía jugando con su caballito.

— ¿Crees que yo también podría tener problemas como esos?

— ¿Cómo?

—Madre me contó una vez que hay mucha gente que valora la pureza de sangre. Dicen que es mejor un mago que procede de otros magos que otro que procede de un muggle. Y yo soy una mezcla de las dos cosas. ¿Crees que ellos podrían hacerme a un lado como a ti?

—Realmente no lo sé, hijo —A Bob le molestó tener que responder de aquella forma—. No sé cómo funcionan las cosas en Hogwarts. Tal vez tu madre podría contestarte a esa cuestión.

—No me gustaría que se metieran conmigo por ser un mestizo.

— ¿Alguien lo ha hecho alguna vez, Robbie? ¿Alguno de los niños mágicos que conoces?

—No, nadie me ha dicho nada —El chiquillo se mordió el labio inferior—. Si se metieran conmigo sabría defenderme. Soy mayor.

—Ya lo sé, hijo.

—Pero si se meten con los gemelos o con Dwyn… No me gustaría ir a Hogwarts y que alguien les insulte porque no sabré qué hacer para consolarles si vosotros estáis tan lejos —Robbie miró a sus hermanos y Bob se dio cuenta de que estaba genuinamente preocupado por ellos—. Por eso creo que es mejor que tengamos una escuela de magia aquí. Hasta podría ser como el colegio muggle y no un internado como Hogwarts. Estaría bien poder venir a casa todos los días.

—Sí que estaría bien, sí.

—Entonces. ¿De verdad crees que madre va a convencer a la señora Vipond para que haga el colegio?

—No sé muchas cosas sobre esa señora Vipond, pero conozco a tu madre y es capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que se proponga. Por eso confío tanto en ella.

Robbie escuchó atentamente su última aseveración y finalmente sonrió. Parecía enormemente satisfecho con la respuesta. Bob hubiera añadido algo más, pero Isla llegó justo en ese momento y los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras vociferaban algo sobre bañarse en el mar.

Bob cogió a Dwyn en brazos y fue a darle la bienvenida. Robbie ya le había dado un beso en la mejilla y parecía ansioso por saber cómo le habían ido las cosas con la gobernadora.

—Pensé que te retrasarías un poco más. ¿Qué tal todo?

— ¿Qué te ha dicho la señora Vipond, madre?

Isla miró a su marido y a su hijo y suspiró. Estaba bastante preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar si la familia Black se enterara de que estaba en Australia, pero prefirió compartir con ellos el éxito cosechado. Ya habría tiempo para confesarle a Bob sus temores.

—Pues la señora Vipond me ha dicho que le parece que tener nuestra propia escuela de magia es una gran idea y se ha ofrecido a ayudarme para sacar adelante el proyecto.

— ¿De verdad? —El entusiasmo fue evidente en los ojos de Robbie.

—De verdad, cielo.

El chiquillo abrazó a su madre e inmediatamente comenzó a explicarles a los gemelos lo que aquella buena noticia podría suponer para todos los brujillos australianos. Bob, por su parte, observó a la mujer con suspicacia y dejó que fuera ella la encargada de coger a Dwyn en brazos.

— ¿Realmente ha ido tan bien? Te noto un poco extraña.

—Más tarde hablaremos de ello, pero creo que ahora toca disfrutar de un almuerzo especial —Isla le guiñó un ojo—. Ya veo que has estado muy ocupado preparando esta pequeña celebración.

—Estaba seguro de que saldrías victoriosa.

— ¡Qué bien me conoces, Robert!

Él no dijo nada. Sabía que no todo era tan bonito como aparentaba ser y tendría que esperar el momento en que Isla se sincerara con él para comprender sus preocupaciones. Seguramente, dicho momento no tardaría demasiado en llegar.

* * *

><p>Isla se cepillaba el cabello con aire ausente. Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido durante ese día y no podía dejar de preocuparse por todo. Se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando Bob se inclinó sobre ella y le besó el cuello.<p>

— ¿Todo bien, Isla?

—Supongo que sí —La mujer se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su marido—. La señora Vipond estaba aún más entusiasmada con la escuela de magia que yo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Ya sabes que una de sus mayores ambiciones es lograr que la comunidad mágica australiana deje de depender del gobierno de Londres.

— ¡Oh, sí! La independencia. Supongo que creerá que tener un colegio propio ayudará en sus planes soberanistas.

—Estoy convencida.

— ¿Y te parece bien?

—Sé que en cierta forma quiere utilizar la escuela para su propio beneficio, pero no me importa mientras me preste toda su ayuda.

—Entiendo —Bob se había sentado en la cama, ataviado con su pijama y terriblemente atractivo con su pelo rubio algo revuelto—. ¿Qué opinas tú sobre la independencia?

—No es algo que me haya planteado.

—En mi opinión, no suena nada mal.

— ¿De veras? —Isla se sorprendió ante semejante revelación.

—Estamos a miles de kilómetros de Inglaterra y es absurdo que ellos pretendan guiar nuestros destinos. Somos nosotros los que conocemos la problemática del lugar y los que deberíamos resolverla.

— ¡Vaya, Robert! Ignoraba que fueras un revolucionario.

—No sé si deberías considerarme de esa forma, pero me parece que los propósitos de la señora Vipond son bastante razonables. Fíjate en los Estados Unidos.

Isla asintió. Sabía que los planes de Viola Vipond tarde o temprano desembocarían en algo de crucial importancia, pero en ese momento tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en una más.

—Si los brujos conseguís formar un gobierno autónomo —Bob seguía hablando—, lo muggles no tardarán en hacer lo mismo.

—Deduzco por tus palabras que no tienes ningún problema con que la señora Vipond utilice la escuela como argumentación.

—No tengo problemas si tú tampoco los tienes.

Isla guardó silencio y miró su reflejo antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a su marido. Se sintió muchísimo mejor cuando él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. O al menos lo intentó, porque la barriga enorme no se lo ponía nada fácil.

—Ahora mismo la política me da igual, Bob. Quiero esa escuela para que los niños no tengan que irse a Escocia. Sólo eso.

—Y todo parece indicar que vas a conseguirla.

—La señora Vipond se ha ofrecido para conseguir inversores y organizará una cena con ellos en cuanto sea posible. Por lo visto, el proyecto debe ser privado para evitar que en Londres pongan el grito en el cielo. También entraremos en contacto con brujos de otras comunidades y, aunque Vipond está segura de que fracasaremos, intentaré contactar con los brujos aborígenes. Estoy convencida de que su magia es fascinante y deberíamos aprender de ella.

—Me alegra de que todo haya salido también. Sin embargo —Bob estrechó su abrazo—, deduzco que hay un pero.

Isla suspiró. Durante todo el día no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto y lamentaba no haber tenido ocasión de comentarlo antes con Bob. Los niños les habían robado toda la tarde, contentos por poder salir de paseo con sus progenitores, y se había organizado un pequeño caos durante la cena por culpa de los gemelos.

—Justo cuando nos marchábamos, la señora Vipond me preguntó mi apellido de soltera. Conoció a mi padre en su juventud y encontró cierto parecido entre nosotros. Tuve que decirle que soy una Black.

Bob apretó los dientes y asintió. Siempre entraba en tensión cuando se mencionaba a la ancestral familia de su esposa. Jamás podría perdonarles todo el daño que le habían hecho en el pasado.

—La señora Vipond me hizo ver que, si sigo adelante con la escuela de magia, mi nombre llegará a sus oídos. Sabrán que me llamo Isla Hitchens y me preocupa que puedan venir a buscarme.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre ello. Sería muy difícil que pudieran encontrarte…

—Lo harán con facilidad si saben quién soy ahora mismo. Hasta el momento, mi mejor baza es el hecho de que ellos ignoran que me casé contigo, pero si me convierto en un personaje público, y lo haré si sigo adelante con la escuela de magia, no tardarán en atar cabos —Isla se abrazó a él, repentinamente angustiada—. No quiero que vengan hasta aquí, Bob.

Robert comprendía perfectamente sus temores. Era capaz de ponerse en su lugar y también sentía miedo cuando pensaba en que los Black pudieran dañarles de alguna forma, pero también sabía que su esposa era una mujer valiente y decidida que no estaba acostumbrada a renunciar a sus propósitos. Lo había demostrado cuando abandonó Inglaterra para irse con él. A pesar de que su primer impulso fue sugerirle que dejara todo el asunto en manos de la señora Vipond y sus socios, estaba seguro de que Isla no podría conformarse con vivir al margen. Nunca dejaba las cosas a medias.

—Me gustaría tener la solución perfecta para ese problema, pero no la tengo —Hizo que la mujer le mirara a los ojos—. Sé que los Black te hicieron mucho daño y te creo cuando me dices que son muy peligrosos, pero me gusta pensar que se han quedado atrás. Tal vez tengas razón y vengan a buscarte, pero no creo que seas capaz de pasar el reto de tu vida escondiéndote. Y no te niego que es lo que a mí me gustaría —Isla sonrió y él le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Sin embargo, no es lo que tú quieres. Sé lo feliz que te haría seguir adelante con lo de la escuela y quiero que sepas que haremos lo que tú quieras. Sea cuál sea tu decisión, la respetaré.

Isla asintió. Se quedó callada durante unos segundos y luego le agarró la cara y le plantó un beso en los labios. No necesitó decirle a Bob lo agradecida que estaba. Entre ellos, las palabras sobraban.

* * *

><p>Durante los días siguientes, la señora Vipond no se puso en contacto con ella e Isla lo agradeció. La escuela de magia era su sueño, cierto, pero en esos momentos tenía otra prioridad: poner a salvo a su familia.<p>

Por ese motivo se había reunido con aquel brujo anciano. Era de mediana estatura, robusto y de piel oscura. Llevaba muchos años viviendo en Sidney y, aunque durante su juventud había trabajado en los muelles muggles, su principal dedicación habían sido las labores del campo. Isla se había enterado por casualidad de que tenía una granja ubicada a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad y que estaba abandonada porque ninguno de los dos hijos del brujo deseaba ocuparse de ella.

Isla se había puesto en contacto con él de inmediato. Sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para ofrecer protección a su familia. Tal vez la casa necesitara una buena reforma, pero ella no pensaba mudarse a vivir allí por el momento. Únicamente quería esos terrenos aislados para levantar sus hechizos de protección y blindarlo todo mágicamente, crear un lugar en el que ocultar a su familia si a los Black se les pasaba por la cabeza la idea de molestarles. Ciertamente sus parientes eran peligrosos, pero Isla era una bruja poderosa que había aprendido unas cuantas cosas de ellos y que no pensaba pasar el resto de su vida asustada. Ya no era una chiquilla indefensa y no iba a permitir que nadie siguiera controlando su vida.

El brujo no pedía demasiado por la granja. De hecho, parecía ansioso por deshacerse de ella e Isla no necesitó negociar demasiado para conseguirla a un precio realmente bajo. Guardó los papeles de compraventa como si fueran un gran tesoro y, al registrarlos en la sucursal del ministerio, se aseguró de que los datos personales de comprador y vendedor fueran absolutamente confidenciales.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue pedirle a Rose Collins que la ayudara a aparecerse en el lugar y que la dejara allí sola. Pasó unas cuantas horas conjurando la misma clase de hechizos que estaban presentes en Grimmauld Place y, cuando regresó a casa, supo que su marido y sus hijos estarían a salvo. Ahora tenían un escondite y ella no tendría que preocuparse por su seguridad.

— ¡Madre! ¡Al fin llegas! —Robbie fue a su encuentro en cuanto la vio—. La señora Vipond te ha escrito una carta.

Efectivamente, Bob la había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor y le había pedido a los niños que no la tocaran. Isla la leyó con avidez y sonrió. El juego acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a llegar. Me pareció que empezar el año con un nuevo capítulo de "Cuatro Estaciones" era una buena idea y por aquí dejo el regalo de Reyes adelantado. Espero que os guste y que os vayáis preparando porque vienen curvas muy peligrosas. Besetes y hasta el próximo.<em>


	13. Otoño Parte 3

**CUATRO ESTACIONES **

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling._

**OTOÑO. PARTE 3**

Isla recibió una carta de Viola Vipond aquella misma mañana. La gobernadora le informaba de que había conseguido entablar contacto con los posibles magos y brujas que se encargarían de financiar el proyecto de la escuela de magia y se había encargado de organizar una reunión en su propio domicilio. Tendría lugar por la tarde, aunque bien podría cambiarla de día si a Isla se resultaba imposible asistir debido a la poca anticipación con la que había sido avisada. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera a surgir ningún problema. De hecho, se sintió entusiasmada como una niña pequeña.

Ahora que se había asegurado de que su familia estuviera a salvo en caso de que los Black aparecieran por Sidney, retomaba sus labores con más fuerza que nunca. Ciertamente, moverse le resultaba cada día más difícil porque su abultado vientre crecía más y más, pero no le importaba. Ya tendría tiempo de reposar y tomarse las cosas con calma cuando naciera el bebé. Hasta entonces, no pensaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Antes de que quisieran darse cuenta, Robbie cumpliría los once años y la escuela debía estar lista para entonces.

Bob iba a acompañarla, por supuesto. Aunque su mujer insistió en que no hacía falta puesto que aquella sería la primera toma de contacto con los inversores, no hubo forma de convencerle para que regresara al trabajo. Había tratado a los enfermos más graves durante la mañana y le había pedido a los Collins que le avisaran si surgía alguna urgencia. Precisamente ellos se quedarían con los niños. A Orion y a Jacob parecía hacerles muchísima ilusión contar con la compañía de Bernard Collins. El médico ya retirado solía comportarse como si fuera el abuelo que nunca conocerían y a los dos les encantaba.

Después de dejarlo todo organizado, partieron rumbo a la casa de la señora Vipond. La mujer vivía cerca del edificio ministerial, en una casa que no estaba oculta a la vista de los muggles y que se había construido completamente en madera pintada de blanco. Isla, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, sintió como Bob le apretaba la mano e intercambiaron una sonrisa. Aunque le había dicho que no la acompañara, se alegraba muchísimo de que estuviera allí, a su lado. Como siempre.

— ¿Estás preparada? —Le preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaban a una puerta furiosamente roja en mitad de tanto blanco.

—Creo que sí —Isla suspiró—. Vamos a hacerlo de verdad. ¿Te das cuenta? —El hombre sólo asintió—. Vamos a crear algo nuevo, algo que será muy importante para muchísimos niños brujos.

—Lo sé, Isla. Pero sólo lo haremos si llamamos a casa de la señora Vipond. ¿Te parece bien si lo hago yo?

La mujer asintió y vio como la mano de Robert se aproximaba al llamador y lo hacía sonar. No tardaron demasiado en encontrarse frente a frente con la mismísima Viola Vipond.

— ¡Señora Hitchens! ¡Ya está usted aquí! —Estrechó sus manos animosamente—. ¿Este apuesto caballero es su marido?

—Es Robert…

—Encantada de conocerle, señor Hitchens —La gobernadora interrumpió la presentación al tiempo que los introducía dentro de la casa—. Soy Viola Vipond y es un placer contar con su compañía en un día tan importante. Permita que le diga que su esposa es digna de admiración. No muchas jóvenes brujas se embarcarían en un proyecto de tal envergadura, pero sin duda la educación de los hijos es muy importante. Más aún en su caso, cuando cuentan con una familia tan numerosa. Pero pasen y acomódense, por favor. Tan solo el señor Floros ha llegado hasta el momento. Es griego. Lleva aquí varias décadas y es un caballero peculiar. Por suerte, domina el inglés perfectamente, pero muchos de sus compatriotas no pueden decir lo mismo.

El pobre Bob tenía toda la pinta de sentirse tan abrumado por la cháchara como la misma Isla el día que la conoció. Viola Vipond caminaba a toda velocidad y ninguno de los miembros del matrimonio Hitchens tuvo tiempo para fijarse en la decoración de la casa. Acertaron a ver algún retrato en las paredes, pero poco más.

La gobernadora los guió hasta una salita ubicada al fondo del pasillo. Contaba con una enorme cristalera en el frente, a través de la cual se veía un pequeño jardín, y tenía las paredes forradas con un bonito papel de motivos florales. A Isla no le sorprendió descubrir que Nevan Monaghan estaba presente, pero prestó más atención al brujo de origen griego. Era un tipo de edad avanzada, achaparrado y con abundante peno cano que usaba gafas y se apoyaba en un elegante bastón. Tenía la piel bronceada y los ojos oscuros y la expresión de su rostro era un tanto hosca.

—Señores Hitchens, me gustaría presentarles a Elias Floros. Era uno de los pocionistas más aclamados en su país y actualmente posee un floreciente negocio de venta de pociones en Melbourne. Señor Floros, Isla y Robert Hitchens.

La señora Vipond también tuvo la amabilidad de presentar a Bob y al señor Monaghan y, una vez pronunciadas unas cuantas frases de cortesía, tomaron asiento. El señor Floros fue el primero en hacer uso de la palabra.

—Llevo viviendo en Australia algo más de treinta años y nunca he dejado de preocuparme por la educación mágica de mis familiares y compatriotas —Decía con una voz que sonaba un tanto cascada—. Aún extraño la belleza de mi querida Grecia y hasta hace no mucho aún soñaba con regresar algún día a mi pueblo natal, pero soy un hombre realista y dudo que pueda hacerlo en un futuro próximo. Mis hijos insisten en que lo conveniente sería ampliar el negocio y me estoy planteando seriamente la posibilidad de abrir tiendas de pociones en otras ciudades importantes.

—De hecho —La señora Vipond le interrumpió sin demasiados miramientos—, los Floros no tardarán en tener una tienda en el pequeño pero creciente barrio mágico de Sidney.

—Entre nuestros planes se encuentran el norte y la costa Oeste, pero sabemos de la necesidad de tomar precauciones a la hora de expandirse. Un empresario no puede ser ni demasiado reservado ni demasiado ambicioso —El señor Floros se removió, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba divagando—. En cualquier caso, lo que me ha traído hasta aquí es la preocupación por los menores mágicos. Quiero que sepa, señora Hitchens, que estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted. Australia necesita contar con su propia escuela de magia.

Justo en ese momento llamaron al timbre. En esa ocasión, el señor Monaghan se dispuso a abrir y no tardó en llegar acompañado de una dama de belleza singular. Alta, de cuello alargado y pelo rubísimo. Viola Vipond fue a saludarla con el mismo entusiasmo que había demostrado al recibir a Isla.

— ¡Greta, querida! ¿Finalmente no ha podido acompañarte Lars?

Isla no tardó en descubrir que la recién llegada era Greta Nielson, una bruja sueca que había viajado a Australia siendo niña y que estaba casada con un riquísimo empresario, también sueco y mago, que se dedicaba a comerciar, principalmente, con oro y diamantes. Aunque la joven Greta tenía su residencia en Sidney, su esposo repartía su tiempo entre Australia y Sudáfrica.

Después de ella, Isla conoció a un matrimonio de brujos japoneses y a tres magos más de origen británico. Las personas que se estaban reuniendo en casa de la señora Vipond tenían raíces de lo más varipintas, así que le resultó un poco sorprendente que no surgieran conflictos entre ellos. Todos tenían un objetivo común y todos estaban dispuestos a luchar por llevarlo a cabo. Cuando la reunión terminó, ya entrada la noche, la gobernadora le pidió a Isla que se quedara un poco más que los demás.

Una vez a solas, Viola Vipond hizo algo que sorprendió muchísimo a los señores Hitchens: formando una floritura con la varita, conjuró una pipa y comenzó a fumar sin más dilación. Isla se dio cuenta de que esa mujer nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

— ¿Qué le han parecido mis invitados, señora Hitchens?

—Parecen personas bastante inteligentes y con las ideas muy claras.

—Olvidas mencionar que son muy ricos. Todos ellos están interesados y todos ellos colaborarán en el proyecto, estoy segura. Sin embargo, no creo que debamos confiarnos demasiado.

—He pensando en celebrar una cena en mi casa —Isla creyó que era un buen momento para comunicarle la idea que llevaba rondándole varios días por la cabeza—. Puesto que yo he puesto en marcha el proyecto, creo que lo más adecuado es abrirles las puertas de mi hogar.

Miró un instante a Robert, dándose cuenta de que no había contado con su opinión. Por fortuna, él parecía conforme con la sugerencia y se limitó a asentir y a sonreírle levemente.

—Me parece una idea fantástica. Yo no tardaría más de tres o cuatro días en ponerla en práctica.

Isla asintió y salió de casa de la señora Vipond con bastantes pensamientos rondando por su cabeza. Le gustó la sensación porque todo era mucho más real que unos días antes y porque tenía la certeza de que iba a alcanzar su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Jacob y Orion Hitchens no entendían por qué era tan importante que la cena de esa noche saliera a las mil maravillas. Mamá les había dicho que tanto ellos como sus hermanos debían comer antes que los adultos y que tendrían que irse a la cama muy temprano. Por lo visto, sus padres habían invitado a un montón de brujos aburridos porque querían hablar sobre algo de una escuela de magia o algo así, lo cual no dejaba de ser muy inconveniente porque los dos niños odiaban que gente extraña fuera a su casa. Era entonces cuando tenían que ser más buenos que nunca y no hacer ni una sola trastada y eso era un rollo total.<p>

Los dos niños miraron a mamá. Acababa de meter a Dwyn en su cunita. Se había puesto uno de sus vestidos más elegantes y estaba realmente guapa. Como una princesa. Papá estaba en la puerta, mirándola sin decir una palabra, pero sonriendo como sólo sonreía cuando la contemplaba a ella.

—Sé que es mucho pedir, Robbie, pero tienes que cuidar de Dwyn esta noche. Creo que estará dormido hasta que se acabe la cena, pero si se despierta ocúpate de él. Si ves que no puedes, avísame, pero sólo si no puedes.

—No te preocupes, madre.

—Y vosotros —Mamá les miró a ellos. Estaba muy seria y parecía preocupada—. Prometedme que os vais a portar bien. La gente que va a venir es muy importante y no quiero que organicéis ningún desastre. ¿Entendido? Si hacéis alguna travesura, os castigaremos como no os hemos castigado jamás.

¡Vaya! Aquello sonaba realmente serio. Jacob y Orion se miraron y, aunque no tenían intención de ser tan, tan buenos, porque ser tan, tan buenos era cosa de niños idiotas como Robbie, tuvieron que asentir. Si no lo hacían, mamá no se iría nunca. Además. ¿Cómo de horrible podía ser ese castigo?

—Seremos buenos, mamá —Aseguró Jacob.

—Eso, eso —Orion mostró su conformidad.

Mamá tenía cara de no tenerlas todas consigo, pero les dio un beso a cada uno y soltó un suspiro larguísimo.

—Eso espero. Ante todo, no vayáis abajo. Esta noche será sólo para los adultos.

Después de decir eso, mamá se reunió con papá y juntos fueron a la planta baja de la casa. El timbre sonó por primera vez justo entonces y, desde la escalera, Orion y Jacob pudieron ver a un señor gordo y de pelo blanco saludando a sus padres.

— ¿Es que no habéis oído a mamá? —Ese era Robbie, regañándoles como si se creyera muy mayor—. No podéis molestar.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque los brujos que van a venir esta noche ayudarán a mamá a construir la escuela de magia. ¿Es que no queréis tener vuestra propia escuela?

Jacob y Orion se miraron. En ese momento, todo ese tema no podía importarles menos. De hecho, si había una cosa que les gustara menos que tener invitados era tener que estudiar porque estudiar sí que era un rollo de los de verdad. Hartos de que Robbie les regañara, decidieron que irse a su cuarto era una buena idea. Una vez allí, abrieron el cajón de los juguetes y procuraron entretenerse un rato, pero no era tarea fácil porque lo que de verdad querían hacer era salir al jardín. La noche estaba siendo muy agradable.

—Me aburro —Se quejó Orion dejando a un lado un dragón de madera.

—Yo también.

— ¿Sabes qué estaría genial? —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. ¡Bañarnos en el mar!

El brujillo tuvo que darle la razón a su hermano. Llevaba siglos queriendo ir a la playa y meterse en el agua como ya habían hecho sus amigos cientos de veces, pero ni papá ni mamá tenían nunca tiempo para llevarles a ningún sitio. Supuestamente tenían que trabajar, y cuidar de Dwyn y preparar la llegada del nuevo bebé, pero nunca para concederles ese caprichito sin importancia.

La idea le vino de sopetón. Sabía que nunca antes se le había ocurrido nada tan malo, pero esa noche estaba siendo horrible y tanto Orion como él necesitaban un poco de diversión de la buena.

— ¿Y si nos vamos al mar y nos bañamos?

— ¿Qué? —Sonaba muy interesante—. ¿Cómo?

—Nos escapamos por la ventana, nos vamos a la playa y nos bañamos. Como papá y mamá están ocupados, no se darán cuenta y volveremos antes de que se vayan esos sosos.

—Pero mamá siempre dice que es peligroso…

—Pero mamá no se enterará.

Orion observó a Jacob. Normalmente era el que seguía sus ideas geniales, pero en esa ocasión se le había ocurrido la mejor travesura del mundo. Escaparse de casa cuando era de noche no estaba del todo bien, pero de eso se trataba precisamente, de no portarse bien. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, asintió efusivamente y se preparó para la mejor aventura de su vida.

Cinco minutos después, la habitación estaba vacía.

* * *

><p>—Conozco a un brujo que podría ser un buen administrador —Decía Viola Vipond. Estaba con los Hitchens en la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose. La cena había sido un éxito y a partir del lunes comenzarían con el trabajo duro—. Veré si puedo localizarlo durante estos días. No sabe cuánto me alegra que todo haya salido bien, señora Hitchens. Debe sentirse usted muy orgullosa.<p>

Isla se ruborizó y cerró la puerta cuando la mujer se fue. Aquella había sido una noche inolvidable. Había ejercido de anfitriona, había expuesto ante todo el mundo las ideas que tenía en mente y había triunfando. Se sentía embriagada por la dicha y no quería que ese momento terminara nunca. Era muy feliz.

Sintió los brazos de Robert rodeándola. Sólo le hacía falta él para que todo fuera perfecto. Soltó una risita cuando su marido le mordisqueó una oreja y cerró los ojos.

—Has estado fantástica, Isla, aunque ahora te quiero sólo para mí.

—Me temo que antes de eso tendremos que echarles un vistazo a los niños. Me extraña que no nos hayan interrumpido ni una sola vez.

Bob asintió y juntos procedieron a subir la escalera. La primera parada fue el cuarto de Robbie. Dwyn apenas se había movido y su hermano mayor se había puesto el pijama y estaba hecho un ovillo sobre su cama. Isla se acercó a él y le dio un beso, despertándole sin querer.

— ¿Madre?

—Sigue durmiendo, cariño.

— ¿Ya ha terminado la cena?

—Hace un ratito.

—Dwyn se ha portado muy bien. No se ha despertado ni nada.

—Seguramente le dará hambre más tarde, pero ya me encargaré yo. ¿Los gemelos te han molestado?

—Se fueron a su habitación y allí siguen.

Isla asintió. Cuando abandonó el cuarto, Robbie ya estaba otra vez profundamente dormido. Se sentía muy orgullosa de él porque era un chico muy responsable y obediente, el hijo que nunca le daba problemas y que todo parecía hacerlo bien. Los gemelos, en cambio, eran otra historia, pero no podría quererlos menos por eso. Pensaba darles su beso de buenas noches y abrió la puerta del dormitorio con decisión, pero no estaban allí.

No se alarmó ni por un instante. A Jacob y a Orion les gustaba jugar al escondite y no era la primera vez que se las apañaban para que sus padres le buscaran por toda la casa. Sin embargo, esa noche le apetecía más dedicarse a otros menesteres, así que se puso las manos sobre las caderas y golpeteó el piso con la punta del pie.

—Jacob y Orion Hitchens. Como no salgáis ahora mismo, os quedaréis sin comer tarta de manzana hasta fin de año.

Pensó que con esa amenaza bastaría porque a sus hijos les encantaba la tarta de manzana, pero no dieron señales de vida. Lo más normal hubiera sido escuchar un correteo o una risita. Sin embargo, no hubo nada de nada.

— ¿Jacob? ¿Orion? —Isla entró a la habitación y abrió la puerta de un armario—. ¿Dónde os habéis metido? No me apetece jugar. Es tardísimo.

Nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta. Tan solo Robert entró en la habitación, sin corbatín y en magas de camisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tus hijos, que se han escondido. Ayúdame a buscarlos, anda.

Sin embargo, después de registrar dos veces toda la casa y el jardín y de despertar a Robbie y a Dwyn en el proceso, los gemelos seguían sin aparecer. Isla se decía que debía mantener la calma, que aquello no era más que otra travesura de sus revoltosos pequeñajos, pero ya era noche cerrada y lo que estaba ocurriendo no era ni medianamente normal.

— ¡Jacob! ¡Orion!

Estaba en el jardín trasero, dando voces y sintiéndose cada vez más desesperada. Junto a ella, Robert hacía lo mismo, con el pelo totalmente alborotado y las mejillas enrojecidas. Robbie, que tenía a su hermano menor en brazos, les miraba desde la puerta trasera sin saber qué hacer.

—Es inútil, Isla —Bob colocó sus enormes manos sobre los hombros de su esposa—. Voy a ir a casa de Bernard y Rose. Puede que estén allí.

—Si estuvieran allí, Rose nos hubiera avisado.

—A lo mejor se han escondido y no saben que están con ellos. Voy a asegurarme.

Isla asintió. La sensación de angustia era cada vez más horrible y su primer impulso fue seguirlo a través de las calles de Sidney. Sin embargo, Bob no se lo permitió.

—Voy contigo.

—No, es mejor que te quedes con los niños. No podemos dejarlos solos.

—Robbie puede cuidar de Dwyn.

—Tiene nueve años, cariño. Quédate. Así, si ese par de demonios vuelven mientras estoy fuera, podrás regañarles como es debido.

Isla quiso sonreír, pero le resultó muy difícil. Bob le besó la frente y salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa. Su esposa aún gritó el nombre de los niños un par de veces más, pero fue inútil. Cuando volvió al interior y comenzó a prepararse una infusión para aplacar los nervios, Robbie se puso a su lado.

— ¿Crees que estarán con los señores Collins, mamá?

Robbie la llamaba mamá en muy raras ocasiones. Debía estar realmente consternado.

—Espero que sí, cariño. Si no están allí, no sé…

Se interrumpió. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y luchó por no llorar, pero cada segundo que pasaba le resultaba más difícil. No podía creerse que sus hijos se hubieran perdido. Se suponía que debían estar metidos en su cama, pero en algún momento se habían escapado de casa y se habían ido a algún sitio que le era del todo desconocido. Y mientras tanto, ella había estado disfrutando de una maldita cena.

—Lo siento, mamá —La voz de Robbie la devolvió a la realidad. Darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba llorando fue desgarrador—. Por no haber cuidado de ellos.

— ¡No, mi vida! —No podía consentir que su niño se sintiera responsable de algo que escapaba por completo a su control—. Tú lo has hecho todo bien, cariño. Te pedí que cuidaras de Dwyn y lo hiciste divinamente. No es tu culpa.

—Pero si les hubiera vigilado, no se habrían ido.

—No, Robbie. Tú no tenías que vigilar a nadie. Tus hermanos son muy desobedientes. Cuando papá los traiga de vuelta a casa, van a estar castigados de por vida —Robbie hipó y se rió al mismo tiempo e Isla le limpió la humedad de las mejillas—. Déjame a Dwyn, que pesa un montón y debes estar cansado. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

—Quiero quedarme hasta que vuelvan los gemelos.

—Ya. Quieres ver cómo les regañamos. ¿Verdad?

—Pues claro.

Isla se rió, pero no encontraba la situación en absoluto divertida. Lo único que deseaba era animar a Robbie porque verle deshecho sería absolutamente insoportable. Estuvieron un rato en la cocina y luego pasaron al salón. Cuando Bob volvió, pasada la media noche, tanto Robbie como Dwyn estaban dormidos, pero Isla no había tenido fuerzas para llevarlos a la cama.

Pensó que su marido volvería con los niños, pero no fue así. Le acompañaban Rose y Bernand y los tres tenían caras de infinita preocupación. Isla se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder los nervios e intentó controlarse, pero no era tarea fácil, no cuando sus hijos no aparecían por ninguna parte.

— ¿Orion y Jacob no estaban en vuestra casa? —Se abalanzó sobre Rose antes de hacer la pregunta—. Creímos que estarían con vosotros. Tenían que estar con vosotros.

El labio inferior de Rose tembló antes de contestar. Isla apenas fue consciente de que Bob se pasaba las manos por la cara antes de apoyarse en el hombro de su buen amigo, el doctor Collins.

—Lo siento, Isla. Ni Bernard ni yo les hemos visto.

—Hemos estado buscándolos por el barrio —Aseguró el antiguo médico—, pero no ha habido suerte.

— ¿Cómo que no ha habido suerte? —Encaró a Bob y se agarró al cuello de su camisa—. ¿Dónde están los niños, Bob? ¿Por qué no los has traído?

—Lo siento, Isla.

— ¡NO LO SIENTAS! —El grito se confundió con un sollozo desgarrador. Fue inevitable que tanto Robbie como Dwyn volvieran a despertarse. Por suerte, Rose se hizo cargo de ellos y, pese a las preguntas del mayor, se los llevó a la planta de arriba—. ¡No quiero que lo sientas! ¡QUIERO QUE TRAIGAS A MIS HIJOS!

—Isla…

—O mejor, iré a buscarlos yo misma —Intentó avanzar hacia la puerta, pero Bob la sostuvo con fuerza—. ¡DÉJAME! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLOS!

—Lo sé —Bob la agarró por ambos lados de la cara y la obligó a mirarle—. Tienes que calmarte, Isla.

— ¡NO! ¡MIS HIJOS!

—Los encontraremos, pero tienes que tranquilizarte —Isla respiraba trabajosamente y le costaba escuchar lo que Bob le estaba diciendo. Lo único que quería era salir ahí fuera y traer de vuelta a sus gemelos. Sólo eso—. Te juro que los vamos a encontrar, pero tienes que calmarte o le harás daño al bebé. ¿De acuerdo?

El bebé. Isla ni siquiera se había acordado de él porque en esos momentos ni siquiera le había parecido real, pero Bob tenía razón. Pudo sentir como la pequeña criatura se movía en su interior y se llevó las manos al vientre mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Su marido la abrazó entonces y le prometió que todo saldría bien, pero ella no tuvo fuerzas para corresponder a ese abrazo. Era vagamente consciente de que Bob estaba pasando por el mismo tormento que ella, pero no podía importarle demasiado, no cuando sentía que le habían arrancado dos trozos de su alma. ¿Y si Jacob y Orion no volvían nunca?

—Rose y yo vamos a ir ahora mismo a avisar a la policía —Bob habló sin liberarla del abrazo—. Necesito que ella venga para poder hablar con esos aurores. ¿De acuerdo? Ellos nos ayudarán a encontrar a los niños, te lo prometo. Mientras tanto, Bernard cuidará de ti.

Isla asintió. Rose regresó entonces a la planta baja, asegurando que había dejado a los niños en su habitación, y en pocos minutos se fue con Bob. La joven bruja sólo miró al doctor Collins y se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijos. Prefería pasar por aquello junto a ellos. Sentía que eran los únicos que le quedaban.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, los niños aún no habían aparecido. Bob se pasaba todo el tiempo fuera de casa, buscándolos por todos los rincones de la ciudad, pero no hubo suerte. Isla deseaba acompañarle, pero se encontraba bastante mal. Tanto era así, que esa misma mañana se puso de parto. Aún no había salido de cuentas y sintió tanto miedo que tardó horas en decirle al doctor Collins lo que le estaba pasando.<p>

Cuando Bob estaba fuera, los Collins permanecían a su lado. Rose se ocupaba de los niños mientras Bernard atendía a aquellos que se acercaban por la casa para interesarse por los pequeños. La señora Vipond le había escrito en dos ocasiones y su secretario les había visitado la tarde anterior. Isla sabía que ella debería estar encargándose de recibir a todas aquellas personas, pero no tenía fuerzas. Sólo quería tener a sus hijos de vuelta y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada.

Los dolores empezaron muy temprano. Bob se había ido antes del amanecer y ella se quedó en la cama, luchando contra el llanto. En los partos anteriores, Isla había tenido la certeza de que todo saldría bien porque su marido estaba allí para atenderla, y ni siquiera surgieron complicaciones con los gemelos. Ese día, sin embargo, estaba tan aterrada que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era negar la realidad. Si ignoraba las contracciones, al bebé no le quedaría más remedio que permanecer en su interior hasta que fuera la hora.

Cerca del mediodía comprendió que estaba en un error y no le quedó más remedio que contarle a Rose lo que le estaba pasando. Su amiga se había puesto pálida y estuvo a punto de sermonearla, pero no perdió el tiempo con tonterías y avisó a Bernard. Además, encontró a alguien que se ocupara de Robbie y Dwyn mientras durara el parto y envió a uno de los chicos del barrio en busca de Bob. Ese día había ido a mirar por la playa, uno de los pocos sitios en los que no habían investigado aún. A Isla le dolía muchísimo plantearse la posibilidad, pero lo más probable era que, después de tanto tiempo, Jacob y Orion estuvieran, como mínimo, heridos.

En cuanto Bernard le echó un vistazo se dio cuenta de que el bebé estaba prácticamente fuera. Isla podía sentirse afortunada porque, pese a su imprudencia, podría dar a luz sin más complicaciones. Nuevamente tuvo que enfrentarse a ese momento tan doloroso, pero apenas una hora después ya tenía en brazos a su benjamín. Era un niño pequeño y flaco, de abundante pelo oscuro y, pese a ser prematuro, Bernard le aseguró que gozaba de una excelente salud.

—Iré a limpiarlo mientras Bernard termina contigo —Rose cogió en brazos a la pequeña criatura e Isla, demasiado agotada después de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, la dejó hacer.

—No tardes mucho.

—Claro que no, enseguida lo tendrás de vuelta.

Isla miró nuevamente al bebé y cerró los ojos. Por un instante pensó que sería terrible no volver a verlo de nuevo, pero sabía que con Rose estaría a salvo. Los Collins eran buenas personas, sus mejores amigos allí, en Australia, y sus hijos estaban perfectamente a salvo bajo sus cuidados. Le pareció escuchar que Bernard le decía algo, pero no tardó en quedarse dormida. Fue un sueño tranquilo y no supo que Bob regresó a casa pocos minutos después.

Bernard estaba recogiendo todo su instrumental. Rose ya había terminado con el bebé y lo había dejado en la cunita que una vez perteneciera a su hermano Orion. Después, la mujer había limpiado las sábanas sucias y había lavado a Isla para que se sintiera cómoda al despertar. La pobre estaba sufriendo demasiado y cualquier gesto de amabilidad que pudieran tener con ella era poco. Cuando Bob entró por la puerta, pensaron que se mostraría emocionado ante la perspectiva de dar la bienvenida a su retoño. Estaban viviendo unos momentos horribles y el hombre estaba tan cansado como su esposa, pero el recién nacido también era su hijo y los señores Hitchens lo querían tanto como a sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, el Bob que se encontraron estaba absolutamente desolado. Rose jamás lo había visto tan pálido y tembloroso. Se acercó a él con cautela, como si temiera que un mal gesto le hiciera desmoronarse, y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras sonreía y le daba la buena noticia.

—Isla ha tenido un niño precioso.

Bob parpadeó y la miró como si fuera incapaz de reconocerla.

— ¿Qué? —Su voz fue un gemido bronco y cargado de dolor.

—Enviamos a alguien en tu busca. ¿No te han dicho que Isla se puso de parto esta mañana?

— ¿Isla? —Bob dio un brinco y pareció volver a la realidad—. ¿Está bien?

—Todo ha salido muy bien, no te preocupes. Tanto Isla como el niño están perfectamente.

— ¿Un niño?

—Sí, Bob. Un niño precioso y sano.

El labio inferior de Robert Hitchens tembló y, sin más, se echó a llorar. Rose no supo qué hacer. Tampoco había visto a ese hombre llorar. Le apretó el hombro y se inclinó un poco para buscar su mirada porque aquella reacción no era normal. Debería estar contento, no hundido en la miseria.

—Bob, por favor. Mírame. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Él negó con la cabeza una y otra vez y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo. Por suerte, Bernard apareció en ese momento en la parte de arriba de las escaleras. Dejó su maletín en el suelo y bajó los peldaños de dos en dos hasta llegar junto a ellos. Rose agradeció que fuera él quien sostuviera al hombre.

— ¿Estás bien, Robert?

—No. Nada está bien.

Le costó un mundo hablar. Seguía negando una y otra vez y a Rose se le encogió el corazón porque supo lo que había pasado antes de que él se lo dijera. Al cabo de unos segundos, Bob logró calmarse y dejó de apoyarse en la pared. Cuando habló, parecía ser incapaz de sostenerse en pie.

—Esta mañana, en la playa… —Se interrumpió y tomó aire—. Jacob y Orion… Estaban allí —Rose hubiera podido preguntar algo, pero supo que era mejor dejar que el hombre hablara—. Llevaban tiempo queriendo… bañarse. En el mar. Seguramente se escaparon, se metieron en el agua y… —Un nuevo sollozo. Bob se tapó la cara con las manos y negó una vez más—. Las corrientes los arrastraron y… se ahogaron. Los dos.

Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar las últimas palabras. Nuevamente se hundió contra la pared y rompió a llorar mientras murmuraba incoherencias y seguía negándose a aceptar la realidad. Rose se llevó una mano al pecho y logró controlar un grito de desesperación mientras su marido abrazaba a Robert. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Jacob y Orion eran demasiado pequeños para morir, no de esa forma. Bob debía estar bromeando porque simplemente era imposible. ¡Y la pobre Isla! Quedaría destrozada después de saberlo. Acababa de dar la bienvenida a un hijo y se vería obligada a despedir a otros dos. Era terriblemente injusto y entendía perfectamente que Bob no quisiera asumir como cierto lo que había pasado. Era horrible y le resultaba imposible ponerse en el lugar de aquellos padres.

—Esos aurores —Bob logró seguir hablando—. Han dicho que se encargarían del levantamiento de los cuerpos. El mar… los ha devuelto esta mañana. Los encontré… Yo…

Bernard hizo su abrazo aún más fuerte. No podía imaginarse todo el dolor que Robert debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Había pasado días buscando a sus hijos y después encontró sus cadáveres. Era espantoso. Sólo eso.

—Tengo que decírselo a Isla —Intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero Bernard no lo consintió—. Tiene que saber…

—Ahora mismo debe descansar, Robert. Está agotada después del parto y es mejor dejarla dormir. ¿De acuerdo? Una noticia como esta podría hacer que enferme seriamente.

—Pero tiene que saberlo… Ella…

—Démosle un par de horas —Bernard le miró a los ojos—. Ve con Isla si quieres y conoce a tu hijo.

—Mi hijo…

Robert no esperó a que nadie le dijera nada más. Comenzó a subir la escalera como si apenas tuviera conciencia de sí mismo. Los Collins lo observaron detenidamente y finalmente se abrazaron. No necesitaron decirse nada para comprender cómo se sentían. Ningunos padres deberían tener que pasar por algo así, pero ahora sólo les quedaba ayudarles a afrontar los tiempos difíciles que se aproximaban.

* * *

><p>Cuando Isla abrió los ojos, durante un instante todo fue maravilloso. Estaba cómodamente recostada en su cama y podía ver a Bob sentado en la mecedora, a su lado y sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bebé. Recordó el parto y una cabecita cubierta de pelo oscuro, y el resto vino por sí solo. Jacob y Orion desaparecidos, su marido buscándolos día y noche y la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada.<p>

Quiso levantarse, pero Bob se las arregló para instarla a permanecer tumbada. Cuando se fijó un poco más en él y se dio cuenta de que estaba pálido y ojeroso y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, supo que no había estado llorando de alegría. Supo que su marido tenía que darle una noticia horrible, pero fue demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a ello directamente. Lo que hizo fue extender los brazos hacia su pequeño bebé porque necesitaba abrazarlo. Apenas había podido cogerlo un minuto antes de que Rose se lo llevara.

—El niño —Musitó. Bob sonrió y se lo entregó con cuidado, acomodándose a su lado en la cama y besándole la frente.

—Está muy bien. Es algo pequeño, pero sólo necesita alimentarse un poco para hacerse más grande.

Isla asintió y apoyó la mejilla en la carita del bebé.

—Se llamará Sirius. ¿Te gusta?

Lo habían acordado cuando nació Robbie. Ella fue la encargada de elegir su nombre y el de Orion, mientras que Bob escogió los de Jacob y Dwyn. Ahora le tocaba el turno a ella y siempre lo tuvo muy claro. Su marido mostró su conformidad besándola de nuevo.

—Tenemos que hablar, Isla. Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Cerró los ojos y buscó consuelo en Sirius. No quería escuchar nada más. No quería.

—Después, Bob. Por favor.

—Lo siento mucho —Susurró esas palabras con voz rota—. Tiene que ser ahora, cariño. Lo siento.

Isla sollozó. Negó con la cabeza y sintió que Bob la abrazaba. No quería oír nada más. Ni en ese momento ni después.

—Esta mañana, cuando fuimos a la playa…

— ¡No, Bob! —Le interrumpió con brusquedad, sintiendo como la desesperación se hacía insoportable—. No digas nada más.

Sin embargo, y pese a sus súplicas, el hombre no podía quedarse callado. Le hubiera encantado guardar silencio para siempre, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque doliera. Aunque supiera que iba a romper el corazón de la mujer que más quería.

—Esta mañana, en la playa —Tragó saliva y llenó sus pulmones de aire, intentando encontrar el valor—. Encontré a los niños, Isla. Y lo siento mucho.

—No...

—Lo siento —Bob estaba llorando. Ella se sentía tan destrozada que ni siquiera pudo hacerlo. Se quedó muy quieta, escuchando y con el alma partida en dos—. Se escaparon para bañarse y se ahogaron.

—No —Isla comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada. No hizo nada cuando Bob le quitó a su pequeño Sirius de los brazos. Aún era incapaz de reaccionar del todo—. No puede ser.

—Lo siento mucho —Bob apareció en su campo visual. Isla vio sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas, su mirada hundida y repleta de dolor, y cobró plena conciencia de lo que había pasado. Sus hijos estaban muertos. Jacob y Orion. Los dos.

— ¡NO! —El grito fue desgarrador y tan fuerte que sintió como se le rompían las cuerdas vocales. Pese a ello, siguió chillando—. ¡NO! ¡MIS HIJOS! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡BOB! ¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR!

Pero él no le dijo nada. Sólo fue capaz de abrazarla en busca de un consuelo que ella no podía ofrecerle porque su corazón se había roto para siempre y todo había dejado de tener sentido.

Sus hijos habían muerto. Su vida estaba destrozada y nada volvería a ser como antes nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Una vez llegaron a la playa, Orion pensó que bañarse de noche no era tan buena idea. Estaba muy oscuro e, incluso, hacía un poco de fresco. Sin embargo, Jacob no le dejó que volviera a casa. Su hermano ya se había quitado la camisa, los pantalones y los zapatos y corría hacia el mar.<em>

— _¡Venga, Orion! ¡Vamos!_

_Tal vez si hubiera sido un poco más mayor y sensato, no hubiese escuchado a su gemelo, pero Jacob tenía pinta de estar pasándoselo muy bien. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura y le llamaba dando saltos y agitando los brazos. Así pues, Orion sonrió y procedió a desnudarse para adentrarse en el mar._

_Durante largos minutos, todo fueron risas y carreras en mitad del agua. Estaban tan entusiasmados que no se dieron cuenta de que la playa estaba cada vez más lejos y el mar estaba a punto de cubrirles la cabeza. Y entonces vino la ola. Orion se sintió empujado con violencia y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, descubrió que la ropa de él y de su hermano estaba flotando a su alrededor. Se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y Jacob no estaba por ninguna parte. Un poco asustado, giró sobre sí mismo en busca de su hermano._

— _¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!_

_Estaba muy oscuro y tuvo que aguzar la vista, pero finalmente distinguió al otro niño en la distancia. La ola, en lugar de empujarlo hacia la playa, lo había llevado mar adentro y estaba lejísimos. Ni Jacob ni Orion sabían nadar demasiado bien, pero sí lo suficiente como para mantenerse a flote._

— _¡ORION! —La voz de su hermano sonaba muy lejana—. ¡AYÚDAME! ¡ORION!_

_No se lo pensó dos veces. Jacob estaba en peligro y no iba a consentir que le pasara nada. Si volvía a casa en busca de ayuda, seguramente su hermano se adentraría aún más en el océano, así que corrió a por él. Se enfrentó al agua y nadó y nadó hasta llegar a su lado. Estaba convencido de que podrían volver a tierra, así que agarró a su gemelo y siguió nadado, de vuelta a la playa._

—_Tranquilo, Jacob. Ya llegamos._

_Sin embargo, Orion Hitchens no sabía lo que eran las corrientes marinas. Por más que se esforzara, no conseguía regresar a un lugar seguro. Estaba empezando a cansarse demasiado y Jacob no podía mantenerse a flote por sí mismo._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba intentándolo, pero en cuestión de segundos dejó de moverse y los dos hermanos, Orion y Jacob, fueron devorados por el océano._

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a llegar por hoy. No diréis que he tardado mucho en actualizar. ¿Verdad? Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo y espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Besetes y hasta el próximo.<em>


End file.
